A guerra ainda não acabou
by moss dilayn
Summary: Rony é sequestrado no dia em que a guerra acaba. Harry, Hermione e os Weasley estão apavorados. Será que o rapaz voltará para aqueles que ele ama. A guerra ainda não acabou para nossos heróis.
1. O pesadelo começa

**E aí galera. Essa é a minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem!**

Capítulo 1: O pesadelo Começa

A atmosfera na sala era incrível, ninguém podia acreditar. Harry Potter acabara de matar Voldemort, a guerra havia acabado. Ron e Hermione abraçavam o amigo enquanto os outros ali presentes queriam uma chance para chegar até eles, de poder tocá-los e parabenizá-los pelo que haviam feito. Só os Weasley pareciam não compartilhar dessa alegria e não era pra menos, Fred estava morto e a dor era insuportável.

- Eu vou me juntar aos meus pais - disse Rony a Hermione, assim que eles se desvencilharam da multidão.

- Ok, eu vou ficar por aqui - disse uma Hermione um pouco sem graça, sem saber muito bem o que fazer ou o que dizer.

- Não, fica comigo, preciso de você - disse Ron segurando a mão da menina.

Hermione ficou um pouco embaraçada com o pedido de Rony, mas não hesitou, segurou a mão do ruivo e o seguiu até a família que agora se reunia ao redor do corpo. A Sra. Weasley estava inconsolável, enquanto Arthur estava catatônico ao seu lado. George estava sentado chorando. Gui, Carlinhos e Percy estavam em pé com as faces contorcidas de dor. Harry, que agora conseguira se desvencilhar da multidão abraçava Gina, que não parava de chorar.

Assim que chegaram perto do resto da família, Rony também não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e começou a chorar. Hermione o abraçou e os dois ficaram assim por um tempo.

- Ron, eu não sei o que dizer, eu sinto muito. E...eu me sinto culpado - Harry falou, sem conseguir olhar o amigo nos olhos.

- Não fica assim, não é culpa sua - Rony respondeu, desfazendo o abraço em Hermione;

Harry andou até o amigo e lhe deu um abraço. As lágrimas de Ron secaram e ele olhou para Harry e disse:

- Fred sabia dos perigos e se arriscou mesmo assim, todos aqui arriscamos nossas vidas, pois acreditávamos em você Harry. Lutamos pelo bem e pela justiça que você representava, e agora que Voldemort morreu, nosso mundo pode continuar seu rumo.

Era Harry quem chorava agora, queria falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Levantou os olhos e olhou para Hermione que também chorava. Inesperadamente, Gina veio e segurou sua mão. Seus olhos agora estavam secos.

- Tenha certeza Harry, que toda a minha família pensa exatamente igual ao Rony, nunca se culpe pelo que aconteceu ao Fred.

- Eu fico muito agradecido, mas mesmo assim, eu... - Harry não conseguiu completar a frase e começou a chorar de novo, Gina se virou e o abraçou e os dois foram andando para o outro lado.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer e olhou de relance para Ron que agora olhava para baixo, com o olhar triste e desolado. Ela nunca o havia visto daquela maneira e isso a machucava profundamente. Saber que aquele ruivo, que iluminava todos os seus dias, apesar das brigas constantes, se sentia tão mal a feria profundamente, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Ron, você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Sim - antes que Hermione pudesse perguntar o que, ele a puxou mais pra perto e encerrando a distância entre eles a envolveu em um beijo apaixonado.

Hermione se sentiu melhor que nunca, como se estivesse flutuando, não queria que o beijo acabasse, mal sabia ela que aquela seria a última vez que veria o ruivo por um longo tempo.

- Não saia daqui ok, só vou ao banheiro e já volto - Rony disse para Hermione, que levemente corada, concordou com a cabeça.

Ron foi andando até o banheiro no final do corredor, ao chegar lá, viu que estava com uma fila enorme e resolveu ir ao banheiro do andar de cima, que devia estar vazio.

Ao entrar no banheiro, Rony reparou que não estava sozinho, escutou uma descarga vinda do final do banheiro e reparou que Lucius Malfoy saia da cabine.

-Achei que tivesse fugido, como os outros Comensais - disse Ron, em tom de deboche.

- Não, ainda tenho assuntos a resolver em Hogwarts.

- O que, posso saber?

- Garantir que você nunca mais veja a luz do sol, seu traidor do sangue miserável.

Antes que Ron pudesse processar o que foi dito, outra figura apareceu atrás dele, Ron se virou e viu que Greyback estava ali. Ron tentou tirar sua varinha, mas Lucius foi mais rápido que ele e o estuporou.

- Rápido, leve-o para o local que combinamos e tranque-o bem trancado, ninguém, nem mesmo Draco ou Narcissa podem descobrir que ele está lá - ordenou Lucius para Greyback.

- Mas como eu vou levá-lo daqui?

- Seu imbecil, é só aparatar, esqueceu que o Lorde das Trevas quebrou todos os feitiços que haviam aqui nesse castelo.

Nesse momento, Greyback girou nos calcanhares e sumiu com Rony desacordado em seus braços.

**Eu sei, eu sei. Meio triste esse primeiro capítulo, mas serve pra mostrar a força que o Rony tem. Vocês o verão superar muitas coisas pra poder finalmente viver em paz. Próximo capítulo semana que vem! Reviews seriam ótimos**


	2. Onde ele está?

**E aí galera, não vi nenhum review do meu primeiro capítulo, mas estou decidido a ir até o final com essa fic.**

**Para quem não se lembra, terminamos o primeiro capítulo com o seqüestro do Ron. Aqui está o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem, e revisem dessa vez.**

Capítulo 2: Onde ele está?

Hermione estava parada esperando pelo retorno de Ronald, já havia 20 minutos que o ruivo havia se ausentado para ir ao banheiro e ainda não retornara. A menina estava começando a ficar preocupada. Nesse momento Gina se aproximou e perguntou pelo irmão.

- Não sei Gina, ele foi ao banheiro já faz uns 20 minutos e ainda não voltou – Hermione soava visivelmente preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, ele deve ter encontrado alguém pelo caminho e agora está contando todos os feitos heróicos desses últimos dias – Gina deu uma risada, mas a expressão de Hermione não se alterou.

- Não sei não, ele estava muito triste, não acho que esteja se vangloriando para os outros.

Nesse momento Harry se junto as duas e também reparou a cara de preocupação da amiga.

- O que foi Hermione, tudo bem?

- O Rony saiu há 20 minutos e não voltou.

- Não se preocupe, ele provavelmente encontrou alguém pelo caminho.

- Foi exatamente isso que eu disse – Gina falou tentando diminuir a tensão da amiga.

- Vocês dois poderiam me ajudar a procurá-lo? - Hermione olhou para os amigos.

Harry e Gina concordaram e os três se separaram. Hermione foi olhar no Salão Principal, Gina foi procurar nos jardins e Harry foi até o banheiro masculino. Depois de algum tempo os três se encontraram novamente no corredor, mas ninguém havia encontrado sinais de Rony.

- Como é possível, onde será que ele foi – Hermione agora soava mais preocupada do que nunca.

Gui e Percy se aproximaram para chamá-los para irem embora. Os três contaram a eles o que estavam acontecendo, mas os dois irmãos também não deram muita importância ao fato.

O resto da família Weasley, agora muito impacientes, foi de encontro ao grupinho no corredor. O Sr. Weasley foi o primeiro a falar

- O que está acontecendo, já estamos prontos para partir e vocês aqui conversando.

- É que o Rony ainda não voltou. – Gui respondeu

- Como assim não voltou. – Agora era a Sra. Weasley que falava.

- Ele falou que ia ao banheiro há uns 30 minutos atrás e ainda não voltou. – Hermione respondeu muito aflita.

- Não vamos ficar aqui parados, vamos atrás dele. Vamos, vamos, se mexam – Molly soava muito decidida, o que pegou todos de surpresa.

Agora, toda a família Weasley, além de Harry e Hermione estava à procura de Rony. Cada um procurava em uma parte do castelo. A Sra. Weasley, agora bem mais nervosa, gritava o nome do filho pelos corredores, que já estavam praticamente vazios. A Profª McGonagall reparou na movimentação da família e foi falar com eles.

- Sra. Weasley, o que está acontecendo? Está tudo bem? Achei que já tinham ido embora.

- Ah, Minerva, bem que eu queria ter partido, mas não sabemos onde o Rony está, estamos procurando por ele.

- Como assim, aonde ele foi?

- Ele disse que iria ao banheiro e desde então ninguém tem notícias dele – Molly agora estava caminhando mais rápido e estava subindo para o segundo andar quando reparou que o resto da família se juntava no corredor lá embaixo. Ela interrompeu a subida e foi se juntar a eles.

Hermione estava no sétimo andar procurando por Ronald, por isso fora a última a chegar, mas não esperava encontrar tanta gente reunida. Além dos Weasley e Harry, também estavam ali a Profª McGonagall, o ministro Quim Shacklebolt, Fleur, que estivera ajudando Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria, além de Neville e Luna. De longe ela só pôde enxergar Shacklebolt segurando alguma coisa.

Hermione agora tentava abrir espaço entre os presentes e quando chegou perto do ministro, conseguiu identificar o que ele segurava

- Mas...mas, é a varinha do Rony.

- Exatamente Srta. Granger, Percy a encontrou no banheiro do primeiro andar. Ele também encontrou isso – Ele entregou um pedaço de papel muito amassado a Hermione.

O coração da menina foi ao chão quando viu o que era. Uma foto dela tirada no dia do casamento de Gui e Fleur. As bordas estavam rasgadas indicando que Rony havia removido quem quer que estivesse na foto com ela.

- O que aconteceu com ele? A voz de Hermione não foi mais que um sussurro, ela não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas.

- Infelizmente, me parece que Rony está desaparecido – Shacklebolt respondeu.

Se a atmosfera entre os Weasley já era ruim, nada se comparava ao que sentiam agora. A Sra. Weasley começou a chorar e Arthur tentava consolá-la. O restante parecia muito atônito para esboçar qualquer reação, não pareciam, ou não queriam acreditar que dois membros de sua família poderiam estar mortos naquele mesmo dia. Hermione agora estava desesperada, Harry a amparava sem acreditar no estado que a amiga se encontrava.

Assim que todos se acalmaram um pouco, o ministro foi o primeiro a falar.

- Já contactei o escritório dos aurores e eles estão vindo para cá, acho que vocês deviam voltar pra casa, talvez ele tenha voltado por conta própria - Ele tentou soar confiante, mas Harry percebeu que nem mesmo ele parecia acreditar no que falava.

- Ele tem razão, devíamos voltar pra casa e esperar notícias – Gui se dirigia a todos.

- Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar ministro? – Minerva perguntou

- Na verdade sim, gostaria que você usasse todos os feitiços para se encontrar pessoas que você conhece Minerva, vasculhe esse castelo completamente.

A Profª McGonagall assentiu e saiu correndo em direção aos jardins, Neville e Luna foram atrás para ajudá-la.

Passados alguns instantes os três retornaram sem notícias, o abatimento agora era visível em todos ali presentes. Depois de algum tempo o Sr. Weasley falou.

- Vamos embora, não iremos encontrá-lo aqui - Sua voz saiu entrecortada, ele claramente tentava reprimir as lágrimas – Talvez ele já esteja em casa, o senhor vai nos avisar de qualquer notícia, certo ministro?

- Claro que sim, serão os primeiros a saber.

Os Weasley, além de Harry e Hermione se reuniram na sala da Profª McGonagall. Apesar de ser possível aparatar naquele momento, ninguém se sentia em condições de fazê-lo, então decidiram ir embora pela Rede de Flu, que estava aberta desde quando a guerra começara. Quim, Minerva, Neville e Luna se despediram dos demais e o ministro informou que iria vê-los assim que possível e que nem Arthur nem Percy precisavam voltar ao trabalho pelos próximos dias.

Um a uma eles foram chegado à Toca. Após estarem todos reunidos ali, Harry resolveu dar uma olhada nos jardins ao redor da casa, só para se certificar que Ron não estava ali, apesar de já saber que não o encontraria.

Os dias foram se passando, mas não havia nenhuma notícia de Rony. Harry nunca havia presenciado dias tão tristes naquele lugar. As refeições geralmente eram trazidas por Gui e Fleur já que Molly praticamente não se ausentava de seu quarto. Os outros moradores perambulavam pela casa, mas não sabiam o que fazer. O ministro os visitava quase todos os dias, mas nunca havia novidades sobre o caso.

Hermione não agüentava mais a solidão que sentia. Harry e, às vezes, até Gina, apesar de também viver chorando, tentavam ampará-la, mas não conseguiam mudar seu estado de ânimo. Harry tentava parecer forte perante os Weasley e ajudar sempre que fosse possível, não havia derramado uma lágrima desde que voltaram do castelo, mas a cada dia estava mais difícil segurá-las. Certo dia, andando pelos jardins ouviu a voz da amiga atrás dele.

- Você acha que ele...ele está vivo? - Harry se virou para olhar e viu Hermione com os olhos muito inchados parada atrás dele.

- Eu tenho certeza que está – Ele reprimiu novamente as lágrimas – Não consigo nem imaginar outra opção. Ele é o cara mais corajoso que eu conheço, eu sei que ele vai voltar.

- Eu sinto isso também, sabe. Bem aqui – Hermione apontou para o peito, bem em cima do coração, e instantaneamente voltou a chorar – Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele. Todos...esse anos..brigando..e eu nunca...pude..tive coragem de...contar...o que eu sentia – As lágrimas corriam mais forte pelo seu rosto agora.

Harry, ao ver a amiga, estendeu os braços para ela, que veio correndo abraçá-lo. Mione agora se desmanchava em lágrimas, seu corpo tremia. Harry afagava seus cabelos e dizia, mais para si mesmo.

- Ele vai ficar bem, ele vai ficar bem.

Naquele dia, completava exatamente um mês que Rony havia sumido. Molly já estava mais disposta e já preparava as refeições. Gui, Percy e o Sr. Weasley já haviam retomado o trabalho. Apesar do novo ânimo de todos, Harry podia reparar que a alegria daquela família se fora e que o brilho dos Weasleys se acabara naquele dia 02 de maio.

Hermione anunciou durante o jantar que não podia mais esperar para ir a Austrália recuperar seus pais e que partiria em uma semana. Harry se ofereceu para ir com ela, mas ela recusou. Após o jantar todos foram para seus quartos.

Harry agora dormia sozinho no quarto de Rony, mas naquela noite se sentia sem sono. Ficou deitado olhando para o teto e pensando no amigo, e naquela noite, todas as sensações que viam acumulando em seu peito pareciam que iam explodir. Harry se sentia culpado por todas as mortes que aconteceram durante a guerra, mas nada corroia mais suas entranhas que o desaparecimento de Ron. Não se perdoava pelo que acontecia e naquela noite não conseguiu controlar seus sentimentos. Harry chorou por o que pareciam ser horas, deixou que tudo o que sentia fosse expelido dele. Contorceu-se de dor na cama, enquanto tremia e as lágrimas inundavam seu travesseiro.

**Eu sei, eu sei, ainda muito deprimente, mas vai melhorar, vocês verão. Para quem quer uma história bem Ron e Mione, ainda será assim, com um pouquinho de Harry e Gina.**

**Espero atualizar todo domingo. Até o próximo**


	3. Tocando em frente

**Oi gente, consegui atualizar antes do previsto. Respondendo ao review, você terá sua resposta ao terminar de ler.**

...

Capítulo 3: Tocando em frente

As manhãs na Toca eram sempre as mais tristes e cinzentas possíveis, ninguém ali mostrava a menor disposição em levantar da cama, até mesmo o sol parecia em luto. Harry acordou de uma das piores noites de sua vida, quase não dormiu e sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir. Ao descer para a cozinha notou que somente Hermione estava ali, e ela também aparentava não ter tido uma noite muito boa.

- Bom dia – Harry tentou tirar a amiga dos seus devaneios

- Ah Harry, bom dia – Hermione respondeu de maneira automática

- Como foi sua noite? – Ao notar a reação da amiga, Harry imediatamente se arrependeu de sua pergunta.

- Péssima como sempre, passei a noite revendo os planos para ir à Austrália, e hoje de manhã eu recebi essa carta do Ministério dizendo que conseguiram localizar meus pais.

- Que boa notícia Mione, e quando pretende ir?

- No máximo em uma semana, preciso desesperadamente deles – Nesse instante uma lágrima correu do seu rosto.

Harry ia dizer alguma coisa, mas achou melhor ficar calado, sabia que a amiga devia estar sofrendo mais do que ele. Nesse instante, o restante da família Weasley foi se levantando. Harry sentia a culpa corroer seu coração cada vez que via os rostos dos familiares de Ron.

Os dias seguintes foram muito cansativos. Molly tentava a todo custo tentar devolver a ordem ao seu lar. A casa ficara sem cuidados nos primeiros dias após o retorno deles e havia muito trabalho a ser feito. Foi em um desses dias que Jorge chamou Harry para conversar a sós, o que causou espanto a todos ali presentes.

- Harry, posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro Jorge, o que eu puder fazer para ajudar.

- Nesses últimos dias eu perdi meus dois irmãos e meus..meus melhores amigos – Jorge não segurou as lágrimas e aquela sensação terrível de culpa voltou a queimar dentro de Harry. Jorge respirou fundo e tentou retomar o que estava falando.

- Mas eu preciso seguir em frente e queria que você me ajudasse a tocar a loja. Pretendo reabri-la em poucos meses.

- Te...ajudar na loja? – Harry fora pego totalmente de surpresa.

- Não conseguirei sozinho e pensei que talvez pudesse me ajudar, pelo menos no início, mas vou entender se não puder.

- Não, não, claro que posso, só fui pego de surpresa, vai ser um prazer fazer isso ao seu lado.

Jorge então se levantou e deu um abraço em Harry, agradecendo-o.

No dia anterior à partida de Hermione, Harry e Gina se incubiram de ajudá-la em tudo que fosse necessário. Os dois estavam muito mais próximos agora, mas evitavam demonstrar isso na frente de Hermione. Gina havia confidenciado a Harry que ouvia a morena chorar todas as noites.

Depois de checar várias e várias vezes se havia embalado tudo, Hermione decidiu partir, iria de avião, pois achava que aparatar por uma distância tão longa era perigoso, e assim também ela teria mais tempo para pensar. Despediu-se de todos, muito chorosos. A Sra. Weasley exigia que ela os visitasse regularmente. Hermione sempre soube que havia ali um segundo lar, mas sem Rony, não havia sentido voltar. Harry e Gina iriam com ela ao aeroporto, apesar dos protestos da morena.

Hermione já havia realizado os procedimentos de praxe e já estava pronta para embarcar e foi despedir-se dos amigos.

- Manda notícias assim que chegar viu – Gina falou abraçando a amiga e soltando uma lágrima. Gina sempre fora forte, mas ultimamente vinha chorando a todo o momento.

- Se eu não ouvir de você em três dias eu vou à Austrália à sua procura – Harry falou e Hermione conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

- Pode deixar, eu escrevo – Hermione foi se encaminhando em direção ao portão de embarque quando olhou para trás e viu os amigos de mãos dadas. Tentou sorrir, mas parecia tarefa impossível.

Harry e Gina foram se afastando, mas escutaram a amiga chamando atrás deles.

- Se vocês..vocês tiverem notícias...dele, por favor me avisem – sua voz não foi mais que um sussurro e a morena não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas.

- Claro, você será a primeira a saber – Harry tentou parecer firme.

...

Rony não sabia muito bem há quanto tempo estava preso ali. Seu corpo só se mantia em pé porque estava pendurado pelos punhos. Quase não se alimentava, apenas o suficiente para que não morresse e era Monstro quem lhe trazia a comida, horrível na maioria das vezes. Por várias vezes tentou, inutilmente, se desvencilhar das correntes, mas estava muito bem amarrado.

Mais alguns meses se passaram e Rony estava perdendo as esperanças. Não conseguia imaginar nenhuma chance de o Ministério ou qualquer outra pessoa encontrá-lo. Sofria dores terríveis nas mãos de Lucio e Greyback e a cada dia que passava os dois iam ficando mais malvados. Agora sim ele sabia o poder que a Maldição Cruciatus possuía e sofria por lembrar que Hermione também já havia passado por isso. A única coisa que o mantinha vivo era Monstro, aparentemente o elfo havia se compadecido da situação de Rony e sempre levava mais comida do que Lucio fornecia. O ruivo era imensamente agradecido a ele por isso.

As visitas de Monstro estavam ficando mais espaçadas, quase não descia mais, só quando Rony estava à beira de um colapso por falta de comida, e foi em um desse dias que sua sorte mudou. Enquanto era alimentado às pressas, o elfo e o bruxo ouviram vozes

- Anda logo Monstro, Draco e Narcisa estão chegando e vão notar sua falta – era Lúcio esbravejando no andar de cima.

- Preciso ir Sr. Weasley.

- Não Monstro, por favor, to com muita fome – Ron suplicava, sua voz era rouca e entrecortada, não mais que um sussurro, parecia que os gritos haviam esgotado sua capacidade de falar.

Monstro ficou parado no lugar, claramente sem saber o que fazer. Ia falar alguma coisa, mas antes que tivesse a possibilidade, ouviram passos e a voz de Greyback, que agora se juntava a eles.

- Mas o que ta acontecendo aqui Monstro, porque não... – Antes que pudesse completar a frase, o lobisomem viu a bandeja farta que Monstro segurava nas mãos – mas o que significa isso, você está ajudando ele.

- Não, mestre Greyback, não é isso – Monstro olhava fixamente para a bandeja.

- Sabe, seu elfo imundo, sempre disse ao Lúcio que você não prestava – a voz de Greyback estava carregada de fúria - e que não podíamos confiar em você, acho que estava certo - nesse momento, ele sacou a varinha e apontou para o elfo – vou matá-lo aqui mesmo, Lucio vai entender meus motivos.

Rony tentou protestar, mas sua voz saiu muito fraca. O que aconteceu a seguir, ele não entendeu muito bem. Monstro atirara a bandeja no lobisomem no momento que ele iria relaizar um _sectusempra_, mas a bandeja derrubou a varinha da sua mão e o feitiço que era intencionado ao elfo atingiu uma das correntes que seguravam Rony, que se rompeu ao impacto. Enquanto Greyback xingava e procurava pelo elfo, o ruivo sentiu que talvez, finalmente, teria uma chance de escapar. Notou que a varinha havia caído ao seu lado. Com dificuldade e sem ser notado por Greyback ele a apanhou e conseguiu se soltar da corrente que atava sua outra mão, indo se esconder atrás de um armário velho que havia ali perto. Nesse instante reparou que Lucio também estava descendo as escadas.

- O que aconteceu aqui seu inútil e que barulheira foi essa? – Lucio perguntou muito exasperado.

- Aquele maldito elfo atirou a bandeja em mim, na hora que eu iria matá-lo.

- E POSSO SABER POR QUE IRIA MATÁ... – Antes que terminasse a frase, Lúcio viu que Ron não estava mais preso às correntes e uma onda de pânico varreu todo seu corpo.

- Cadê o prisioneiro, Greyback? – ele falou sacando sua varinha.

- Como assim cadê... - Greyback se virou e viu as correntes vazias, tateou o bolso do casaco à procura da varinha, então se lembrou que a havia deixado cair.

- Aquele elfo deve tê-lo soltado, ele o estava ajudando todo esse tempo. Por isso eu iria matá-lo – Greyback falou apontando para toda a comida agora espalhada pelo chão.

Nesse instante, os dois homens ouviram um barulho perto da porta e Lucio instantaneamente disparou um _sectusempra_ em direção ao som e quase que de imediato viram o corpo de Monstro tombar morto aos seus pés.

Ron soube então que não havia outra chance, estava fraco demais até para aparatar quanto mais enfrentar dois Comensais da Morte de uma vez, olhou para a varinha em suas mãos e soube o que tinha que fazer. Era sua única chance. Se enchendo de coragem saiu do seu esconderijo.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_

...

**Não sei muito bem como me sinto em relação a esse capítulo. Resolvi postá-lo logo, pois já tenho várias ideias para os capítulos seguintes. Continuem lendo e comentem por favor.**

**Já ia me esquecendo, pretendo realizar essa fic em 20 capítulos. Quem não gosta de fics muito longas já podem ir se decidindo se me acompanharão até o fim. Não vou desistir dela.**


	4. Surpresas na Austrália

Capítulo 4: Surpresas na Austrália

Hermione estava agora sobrevoando os céus rumo à Austrália, estava muito ansiosa por finalmente rever seus pais, mas seus pensamentos invariavelmente voltavam a Rony. Ainda relutava em admitir que o amava, mas sabia que o sentimento era verdadeiro. Saber que talvez nunca mais o veria era a pior sensação de todas, se sentia impotente e até certo ponto culpada, mesmo sabendo que não tinha razão para isso. A falta que sentia dele a consumia.

A viagem finalmente chegara ao fim. Hermione estava exausta, não havia dormido durante todo o percurso, mas precisava seguir em frente, precisava encontrar seus pais e devolvê-los a memória. Olhou o endereço que tinha em mãos e pediu a um táxi que a levasse até lá.

A casa dos seus pais era incrivelmente semelhante à sua casa na Inglaterra, só que um pouco menor. Assim que desceu do táxi reparou que sua mãe cuidava do jardim. Hesitou por um instante, não sabia o que fazer. Depois de alguns segundos tomando coragem resolveu ir falar com ela.

- Bom dia, com licença – sua voz falhou, não sabia o que falar – eu..eu gostaria de uma informação.

- Bom dia, claro, o que deseja saber? – Hermione olhava sua mãe pela primeira vez em quase um ano. Constatou que a mulher não a reconhecera e seu coração despencou. Tentando conter o nervosismo respondeu.

- Estou procurando a residência de Monica e Wendell Wilkins – conseguiu soar confiante.

- É aqui mesmo, eu sou Monica Wilkins, e você, quem é?

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, não tinha pensado no que diria quando revisse seus pais. Falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Meu nome é Hermione Granger, trabalho no conselho local de Odontologia e gostaria de informá-los que vocês foram selecionados para receber um prêmio pelos serviços prestados à nossa comunidade – uma onda de pânico tomou conta do seu corpo, e se seus pais não fossem mais dentistas, e se não houvesse um conselho de odontologia local. Para sua surpresa, Monica falou.

- É mesmo? Não sabíamos desse prêmio, ninguém nos avisou.

Hermione se sentiu mais confiante, resolveu continuar – É que me enviaram para lhes contar pessoalmente, se me permitir entrar, posso lhe explicar melhor.

- Claro, claro, entre, por favor. Meu marido foi ao supermercado e volta já.

Hermione foi inventando a história à medida que ia contando, sua mãe parecia estar acreditando em tudo. Depois de aproximadamente 20 minutos, Wendell chegou em casa. O coração da menina parou quando viu seus pais reunidos novamente. Sabia que tinha de ser agora. Se não agisse naquele instante, não sabia se teria coragem para fazê-lo mais tarde. Se levantou alegando que ia ao banheiro e se postou atrás dos seus pais que estavam sentados no sofá. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco, mas ela conseguiu realizar o feitiço.

Ela não tinha certeza se havia funcionado, seus pais não esboçavam nenhuma reação, então ela decidiu encará-los de frente.

- Hermione, onde estamos, o que está acontecendo? - seu pai falou, visivelmente confuso.

- Pai, mãe? – Hermione tentou falar, mas sua voz não foi mais que um sussurro.

- Hermione, o quê... – antes que sua mãe pudesse falar, Hermione se atirou aos seus braços, seu corpo tremia, as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Hermione, está tudo bem? Que lugar é esse? – seu pai falou, preocupado.

Hermione conseguiu se acalmar um pouco e pediu que eles se sentassem. A menina começou a contar tudo o que acontecera nesse último ano. Contou que apagou as suas memórias para protegê-los, contou sobre a Batalha de Hogwarts e como o mal foi derrotado. Omitiu o fato que havia sido torturada e simplesmente travou na hora que ia falar sobre o que acontecera a Rony. Seus pais estavam atônitos com tudo aquilo. Alice foi a primeira a falar.

- Você..você lutou em uma guerra? E nos tirou do país para nos proteger?

Hermione sentiu um nó na garganta – Foi, mamãe, não sabia o que fazer – Hermione se sentiu um pouco envergonhada.

- Você sabe o absurdo que cometeu? – Bill perguntou, mas não havia raiva em sua voz.

- Desculpem-me, não podia fazer mais nada – Hermione agora olhava para um ponto fixo na parede atrás deles.

- Nunca mais arrisque sua vida dessa maneira, se alguma coisa acontecesse a você nunca saberíamos que tínhamos uma filha. Saiba que estaremos sempre ao seu lado, não precisa nos excluir das suas escolhas assim.

Hermione ficou espantada com a reação do seu pai, não sabia o que dizer, abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu som algum. Antes que pudesse articular alguma palavra, seu pai falou de novo.

- Mas apesar dessa sua falta de responsabilidade, saiba que estamos muito orgulhosos de você – seu pai abriu um largo sorriso e se levantou do sofá, sua mãe fez o mesmo. Ao notar que os dois estavam sorrindo a menina se levantou e conseguiu sorrir pela primeira vez desde que a guerra acabara, deu um forte abraço em seus pais e os três se sentaram.

Eles conversaram amenidades sobre a vida na Austrália, sobre a rotina e o trabalho dos dois. Eles perguntaram mais algumas coisas sobre a guerra à menina, mas repararam que ela continuava muito abatida. Alice sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido do marido, ele assentiu e se retirou.

- O que foi minha filha, por que tá tão triste assim?

- Lembra do Ron mamãe? – Hermione não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas. Sua mãe assentiu e Hermione continuou – Ele foi sequestrado no dia que a guerra acabou, ninguém tem notícias dele – a morena agora se desmanchava em lágrimas. Alice demorou um pouco para absorver tudo aquilo, mas não disse nada, continuou sentada afagando os cabelos da filha, que agora estava deitada com a cabeça sobre suas pernas. Depois de um tempo, provavelmente devido ao cansaço da viagem e da enxurrada de emoções daquele dia, Hermione adormeceu ali mesmo.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado ali, ao abrir os olhos viu que estava deitada no sofá, ainda usando a mesma roupa do dia anterior. Sentiu cheiro de comida e foi andando até a cozinha, só agora reparara que estava faminta, não havia comido nada no avião e nem após sua chegada. Sua mãe estava sentada à mesa lendo jornal.

- Bom dia mamãe.

- Bom dia minha querida, dormiu bem?

- Acho que sim, nem me lembro quando adormeci. Cadê o papai? – Hermione ainda tinha os olhos inchados pelo choro da noite anterior.

- Seu pai teve que ir ao consultório atender uma emergência, mas já volta. Sente-se, deve estar com fome – ela sentiu sua barriga roncar.

Depois de comerem, as duas resolveram se sentar na sala para colocar a conversa em dia. Passado algum tempo, Alice resolveu tocar no assunto do dia anterior.

- Antes de dormir você começou a me contar sobre o seu amigo Ronald.

Hermione engasgou com o chá e sua expressão mudou novamente. Não sabia como falar sobre aquele assunto, mas sabia que sua mãe era a única que poderia lhe consolar. Começou falando sobre como havia sido o combate final contra Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte. Contou que Harry morreu e voltou à vida para a luta final. Contou inclusive do beijo que dera no ruivo. Quando chegou à parte em que Rony sumira, parecia que havia um caroço em sua garganta, não conseguia falar. Com dificuldade conseguiu contar tudo o que sabia até então. Não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas. Depois de vários minutos escutando a filha falar e chorar, Alice falou.

- Esse Rony, você gosta muito dele não é? – ela fez sinal para que a filha se sentasse mais perto dela. Hermione obedeceu e então a mulher a abraçou. A menina ainda chorava um pouquinho.

- Gosto mãe, gosto muito mesmo.

- Você o ama? – a pergunta pegou Hermione completamente de surpresa. Olhou incrédula para a mãe e depois respondeu.

- Amo sim, tenho certeza disso.

Alice assentiu e puxou a filha mais para perto. Hermione continuava chorando baixinho enquanto a mãe lhe acariciava os cabelos. Sabia que somente ela podia lhe dar algum conforto, que somente ela poderia ajuda-la a superar tudo. Ainda não perdera as esperanças, mas sabia que era pouco provável que Ron retornasse.

Quase na hora do almoço seu pai chegou. Hermione já havia se acalmado e o clima na casa estava mais ameno. Hermione se lembrou que ainda não havia escrito para Harry e Gina, mas não sabia como encontrar uma coruja ali na Austrália. Pensou em perguntar aos seus pais, mas eles com certeza não saberiam. Os três resolveram almoçar fora. A menina decidiu que pensaria nisso depois, estava realmente precisando sair de casa.

O dia fora muito agradável, almoçaram num restaurante perto de casa e depois foram passear na praça logo ali ao lado. Foi caminhando pela calçada que Hermione ouviu uma voz muito familiar.

- Hermio-ni-ni – A morena virou e viu Viktor Krum parado ali perto, olhando surpreso para ela.

- Ahn, oi Viktor, como vai? – ela tentou parecer simpática

- O que voze zaz aqui? – seu sotaque continuava tão carregado como antes.

- Ah, eu..estou de férias com meus pais – não iria contar a ele o que realmente estava fazendo ali – e você, por que está aqui?

- Quardriból, meu time veio vazer um jogo aqui.

- Tá certo, a gente se vê então – ela tentou encerrar logo aquela conversa antes que se tornasse mais constrangedora.

- Non, esperra, vamos tomar um café? Faz mui tempo que non te vezo. Por favor.

Hermione pensou em recusar, não estava disposta a conversar com ninguém. Olhou para seus pais que estavam ocupados em uma lojinha ali perto. Viktor sempre fora muito gentil com ela, não haveria mal nenhum em tomar um café com ele, quem sabe ele não sabia onde ficava o correio coruja daquela cidade.

- Ok Viktor, mas eu preciso enviar uma carta para meus amigos em Londres, você sabe onde eu posso encontrar uma coruja?

- Clarro, lá perto de meu hotel é uma arrea burxa, depois te levo lá. Vamos?

Os dois caminharam alguns quarteirões e entraram em um pequeno café ali perto. Sentaram-se e pediram uma xícara de chá cada um. A conversa foi melhor do que ela imaginava. Viktor não falava somente de quadribol como ela temia, era até mito agradável e educado. Após algum tempo, Hermione se lembrou da carta. Pediu que fossem até o correio coruja. Na saída do café encontraram seus pais.

- Pai, mãe, esse é Viktor, meu amigo da Bulgária.

- Muito prazer – Viktor estendeu a mão aos pais de Hermione que o cumprimentaram. Hermione então falou.

- Eu preciso enviar uma carta aos meus amigos em Londres. Vocês se importam de esperar aqui? Viktor falou que o correio coruja é aqui perto, não vou demorar.

- Claro minha filha, pode ir – o pai de Hermione falou e então ela e o búlgaro saíram em direção à área bruxa da cidade. Caminharam alguns quarteirões, quando entraram em um bar. Se dirigiram ao fundo do estabelecimento e uma passagem, muito parecida com a que dava para o Beco Diagonal surgiu diante deles.

A área bruxa daquela cidade era menor e mais simples que a de Londres, mas mesmo assim muito encantadora. Havia muitas lojas com artigos de quadribol, o que a fez lembrar-se de Ron. Hermione afastou esse pensamento, estava tendo um ótimo dia, não queria deixar a tristeza tomar conta dela de novo. Caminharam um pouco e encontraram o correio coruja. Hermione entrou e em menos de dez minutos havia enviado a carta. Os dois então retornaram ao encontro dos pais da menina.

Durante todo o tempo que caminharam juntos, Hermione ficou positivamente surpresa com Viktor Krum. Ele fora um cavalheiro todo aquele tempo, e ela estava começando a achar que o sotaque do búlgaro tinha certo charme. Quando encontraram seus pais, a morena se virou para despedir-se.

- Foi um ótimo dia Viktor, obrigada.

- Esperra, queria te zer de novo, posso?

- Não sei – Hermione corou furiosamente, não sabia o que dizer. Tivera um dia muito agradável, mas não sabia se era certo fazer isso de novo.

- Porr favor, non conhezo ninguém aqui, só queria conversar más um pouco – ele falou esperançoso.

Hermione ainda pensou um pouco antes de responder. Passados alguns segundos respondeu – Claro, porque não? – ela decidiu aceitar o convite, afinal não custava nada tentar se divertir um pouco.

- Ótimo, ótimo – ele soava radiante – amanhã aqui nesse lugar enton?

- Combinado – Hermione esticou a mão para Krum, mas ele se aproximou e a abraçou. Hermione foi pega de surpresa, mas devolveu o abraço.

- Te esperro amanhã Hermio-ni-ni

- Até amanhã Viktor – Hermione se virou e se juntou aos seus pais. Reparou que sorria novamente.

A garota passou o resto do dia em casa. Leu alguns livros que seus pais tinham ali e ajudou sua mãe em algumas tarefas. Depois do jantar, assistiu um pouco de televisão, um dos poucos artefatos trouxas de que realmente sentia falta no mundo bruxo. Passadas algumas horas resolveu deitar-se.

Era cedo quando Hermione acordou, caminhou até a cozinha e encontrou seus pais terminando de se arrumarem para o trabalho. Bill foi o primeiro a falar.

- Bom dia minha querida, tudo bem? Acordou cedo hoje.

- Bom dia papai, mamãe – Hermione foi até os pais e deu um abraço em cada um – pois é, deve ser o fuso horário. Mas aonde estão indo?

- Temos que ir trabalhar, hoje é segunda-feira, como você chegou sem avisar, não tivemos tempo de avisar nossos pacientes. Você vai ficar bem sozinha? – sua mãe falou, parecia preocupada com a filha.

- Claro mãe, não se preocupe, nem havia me tocado que hoje era segunda. Eu consigo me virar bem sozinha.

- Ok então, precisamos ir, Alice, estamos atrasados – Bill juntou suas coisas e foi até a filha e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Alice fez o mesmo e os dois saíram juntos para o trabalho.

Hermione terminou seu café e foi sentar-se na sala. Passados alguns instantes, ouviu um barulho na janela e foi conferir o que era. Era uma coruja muito bonita, provavelmente enviada por Harry e Gina. Sentou-se para ler.

_Cara Hermione,_

_fico feliz que tenha chegado bem, não entendo como os trouxas conseguem voar sem magia, mas enfim, parece que funciona. Papai pareceu realmente interessado quando eu lhe contei como você viajaria até aí. Que bom que o feitiço funcionou e seus pais recuperaram a memória, espero que esteja se sentido mais feliz._

_Gostaria de saber quando vai voltar, se já tiver decidido a data, é claro. Com relação ao meu irmão, infelizmente não temos nenhuma notícia. Ainda temos esperança de revê-lo, mas a cada dia que passa ela diminui. Enfim, vamos parar com assuntos tristes, pois estou começando a chorar. Nos escreva sempre, ok._

_Harry está lhe mandando lembranças._

_Beijos da sua amiga,_

_Gina Weasley_

Hermione acabou de ler a carta e notou que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. A simples menção ao desaparecimento de Ron a fez chorar. Enxugou as lágrimas. Tinha um dia inteiro sozinha em casa, e mais tarde iria se encontrar novamente com Krum.

"_Pára com isso Hermione, ele só quer conversar, não tem nada demais_", ela pensou consigo mesma e conseguiu sorrir.

Tudo transcorreu tranquilamente. Seus pais ligaram falando que infelizmente não poderiam almoçar com ela naquele dia. Ela decidiu então almoçar na rua e aproveitar o tempo que tinha para passear pela cidade, até chegar o momento de se encontrar com Viktor.

"_Pensando nisso de novo né. Já disse, ele só quer conversar, só conversar"_, ela afastou esse pensamento, juntou suas coisas e saiu.

Almoçou num restaurante trouxa perto de casa e visitou algumas lojas, a maioria livrarias. Consultou o relógio e viu que era quase hora de se encontrar com Krum. Encaminhou-se ao local combinado e ficou esperando. Passados alguns minutos ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Se virou e viu que era o búlgaro.

- Que bom que voze veio – Viktor parecia genuinamente feliz.

- É claro que viria, foi o nosso combinado – Hermione não conseguiu segurar o sorriso.

- Enfim, conhezo um lugar ótimo aqui perto, vamos? – Hermione assentiu e os dois saíram.

O lugar a que Krum se referia era uma livraria mista, com obras bruxas e trouxas. A menina nunca havia visto nada parecido e ficou encantada. Passaram o dia ali dentro, rindo e se divertindo. O dia foi tão bom que Hermione até perdeu a hora. Ao olhar o relógio viu que precisava retornar para casa.

- Nossa, Viktor, já está tarde, preciso ir embora.

- Ok, te levo em casa enton.

- Não precisa, é um pouco longe daqui.

- Faço questão.

Hermione acabou cedendo e os dois saíram da loja. Caminharam um pouco, quando ela sentiu o rapaz segurar sua mão. Se virou para ver o que era, e antes que pudesse reagir ele a abraçou e beijou. Hermione ficou completamente paralisada, não sabia como agir. Viktor, percebendo o desconforto da moça, a soltou.

- Me desculpe Hermio-ni-ni, não queria ofendê-la – o búlgaro falou envergonhado.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu não esperava, é isso – ela tentou quebrar o clima que se instalara ali.

- A gente teve um dia ton bom, e eu gosto de voze...me desculpe – Viktor continuava constrangido.

- Não precisa ficar assim, eu tô bem, relaxa. Vamos, tenho que chegar logo – ela falou e começou a caminhar novamente, o búlgaro a seguiu.

Quando estavam perto de casa, os dois pararam e Hermione foi se despedir. Krum pegou suas mãos novamente e a abraçou. Hermione sabia o que aconteceria naquele momento e decidiu que dessa vez não iria resistir, precisava tocar sua vida em frente, e Krum era um ótimo rapaz. Após soltar o abraço, ele a puxou para mais um beijo, e ela correspondeu dessa vez.

Os dias na Austrália estavam sendo ótimos. Seus pais havia decidido que precisavam voltar logo para a Inglaterra e estavam tomando as últimas providências para deixarem a Austrália. A casa deles fora colocada a venda, mas estava demorando mais que o normal para ser vendida.

Hermione continuava se encontrando com Krum, mas não sabia definir a relação dos dois, trocavam alguns beijos e carinhos, mas nada mais envolvente.

Alice e Bill estavam ficando impacientes com a demora em vender a casa, até que em uma segunda-feira receberam uma ligação de seu corretor informando-lhes que a casa havia sido vendida. Deram a notícia a Hermione no almoço daquele dia.

- Nossa, isso é ótimo, poderemos ir para casa – Hermione não conseguia esconder a alegria.

- Na verdade, já comprei passagens para nós três. Não quero esperar mais, iremos embora depois de amanhã – Hermione e sua mãe levantaram-se com a notícia de Bill, apenas mais dois dias e voltariam a morar como uma família em sua antiga casa.

Mais tarde Hermione e Krum se encontraram para irem ao cinema. Após a sessão, a morena resolveu contar que iria embora em dois dias. A reação de Krum a pegou totalmente de surpresa.

- Só mais dois dias? É muito poco. Fica mais – Krum estava decepcionado.

- Não posso, não consigo mais ficar longe de casa.

- Então eu vou junto, como seu namo...namorrado – Krum se enrolou com as palavras, mas conseguiu completar a frase.

- Meu..meu namorado? – Hermione perguntou incrédula.

- É, seu namorado, quer namorar comigo Hermio-ni-ni? – Viktor agora sorria. Hermione engoliu em seco, não sabia como agir, tivera ótimos dias com Krum ali na Austrália, mas levá-lo para casa como namorado era muito mais sério. Não sabia como seus pais iriam reagir, ou o que Harry e os outros diriam. E tinha Ron também. Afastou logo esses pensamentos, Krum a fazia feliz e merecia uma chance. Pensou mais um pouco, e ao notar a angústia no rosto do rapaz, respondeu.

- Claro Viktor, quero namorar com você sim – O búlgaro saltou de alegria e correu para abraçar a nova namorada. Hermione sabia que nunca esqueceria Rony, e que talvez ele fosse o verdadeiro homem de sua vida, mas precisava seguir em frente, precisava se dar uma chance de ser feliz. Achou que com Krum estaria no rumo certo.

Naquele mesmo dia, a menina resolveu levar o novo namorado em casa para jantar. Os pais ficaram muitos surpresos com a revelação da filha, mas foram assimilando aos poucos. Meio relutantes, decidiram deixar que Krum passasse alguns dias com eles em Londres.

O dia seguinte foi uma loucura. Alice, Bill e sua filha passaram o dia empacotando e embalando tudo que teriam de levar para casa. Só terminaram tarde da noite. Todos foram dormir, pois tinham um longo dia pela frente. Os três iriam de avião para arrumarem tudo. Viktor iria no sábado por Rede de Flu.

No dia seguinte, Hermione seguiu para o aeroporto com seus pais. Estava realmente feliz, parecia que finalmente sua vida estava voltando a se arrumar. Fora difícil até ali, mas as coisas pareciam estar entrando nos eixos. Resolveu enviar uma carta a Harry e Gina contando do seu retorno, mas omitiu que estava namorando, escreveu simplesmente que teria uma surpresa para os dois no sábado. Correu até o correio coruja que era ali perto e enviou a carta. Depois de algum tempo retornou ao encontro de seus pais e entrou no avião de volta para casa.


	5. Em casa para o Natal

**Tudo bem galera? Tá aí mais um capítulo. Não consegui postar no domingo como eu disse que faria, mas só atrasei um dia. Ah, desisti de tentar fazer o sotaque do Krum. Chega de conversa, vamos à história.**

**...**

Capítulo 5: Em casa para o Natal

Já era julho e o verão trouxe uma energia nova àquela casa. Apesar de todo o sofrimento, a família Weasley parecia finalmente estar seguindo em frente, mas Harry notou que o brilho havia sumido da face de todos daquela família. Certo dia durante o café, Molly veio conversar com ele.

- Oi meu querido, como você está?

- Estou bem Sra. Weasley, e a senhora? – Harry percebeu nesse instante que ela chorava um pouquinho.

- Bem, na medida do possível – as lágrimas agora desciam mais livremente.

- Sra. Weasley... me desculpe – Harry ainda não havia conversado com ela desde que voltaram.

- Não peça desculpas Harry, você é como um filho para mim. Também teria sofrido muito se você morresse. Minha família está sofrendo, mas é assim durante uma guerra. Você é muito importante para nós. Está ajudando o Jorge e a Gina a se reerguerem e isso significa muito para mim.

Nesse instante os dois choravam. Harry se levantou e foi abraçá-la, queria mostrar a ela que também sentia falta de Ron e Fred. Aos poucos os outros moradores foram acordando.

O restante do café da manhã transcorreu normalmente. Depois de alimentados, todos se levantaram e foram se arrumar para começar o dia. Harry e Gina iriam com Jorge até a loja, ainda não sabiam como ela estaria. Antes de saírem, uma coruja pousou na janela. Gina recolheu a carta que ela trazia e reconheceu a letra de Hermione. Já fazia quase um mês que não tinham notícias dela.

- Harry, Harry, é uma carta da Hermione – Gina subiu as escadas correndo até o quarto onde o bruxo estava e bateu à porta.

- Entra Gina, o que foi?

- A Hermione nos enviou uma carta – a ruiva mostrou o pedaço de pergaminho ao menino, que ordenou que ela se sentasse e os dois abriram a carta juntos.

_Caros Harry e Gina,_

_me desculpem a demora em escrever, mas as últimas semanas foram muito cansativas. Meus pais finalmente decidiram voltar para a Inglaterra, então estávamos muito ocupados preparando tudo. Além disso, a casa aqui da Austrália demorou mais que o esperado para ser vendida. Amanhã estarei de volta á minha casa e gostaria de convidar vocês a virem aqui no sábado. Estou pensando em retornar a Hogwarts e queria saber se vocês dois já pensaram a esse respeito. Além disso, tenho uma surpresa para contar a vocês._

_Abraços,_

_Hermione_

Os dois leram e releram a carta e Gina foi a primeira a falar.

- Que surpresa será essa? – Ela perguntou claramente curiosa.

- Não faço nem ideia, ela não deu nenhuma dica. Será que tem a ver com Hogwarts?

- Acho que não, senão ela não mencionaria isso na carta.

- Tem razão. Ela disse que retorna amanhã, então lhe enviaremos uma carta dizendo que aceitamos o convite.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça e os dois se levantaram para irem embora com Jorge.

Os dias na loja eram muito cansativos. Encontraram-na parcialmente destruída e trabalhavam nela por horas a finco para poder aprontá-la para a reabertura. Depois de uma semana de muito trabalho, Harry e Gina ficaram felizes que finalmente sexta-feira havia chegado.

- Amanhã é o jantar na casa da Hermione, tô muito curiosa com a notícia que ela tem pra nos dar – Gina falou sentando no colo do namorado.

- Pois é, eu também, fiquei pensando a semana inteira e não consigo imaginar o que seja – Harry falou pensativo, mas preferiu mudar de assunto – Você já pensou sobre Hogwarts?

- Na verdade sim, estou pensando em voltar. E você? – aquilo pegara Harry de surpresa, não pensava em voltar a Hogwarts, não sem Rony por perto, e imaginava que Gina faria o mesmo. Depois de absorver o que a namorada falara, ele respondeu.

- Acho que não, apesar de todas as lembranças boas que tenho de lá, não consigo esquecer todo o sofrimento que a guerra causou a várias pessoas. Simplesmente não consigo me imaginar vagando por aqueles corredores por mais um ano – Gina ficou olhando para o namorado por um tempo, mas não disse nada, simplesmente o abraçou e os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, ao final do qual resolveram ir dormir.

O dia seguinte foi muito tranquilo, todos ali passaram o dia conversando. Ao final da tarde, Harry e Gina foram se arrumar para irem à casa de Hermione. Depois de uma breve discussão sobre qual seria o melhor lugar para aparatarem, os dois chegaram por volta das 8:00 da noite, tocaram a campainha e Hermione foi lhes receber.

- Oi Harry, oi Gina, que bom que vieram – Hermione estava linda em um vestido azul, havia arrumado os cabelos e parecia estar muito feliz.

- Claro que viríamos, faz tempo que não nos vemos – Gina disse sorrindo e abraçou a amiga. Harry fez o mesmo e Hermione fez sinal para que entrassem.

Olharam em volta e viram que não havia mais ninguém ali, só os três. Depois de se servirem de cerveja amanteigada, se sentaram para conversar.

- Cadê seus pais? Achei que estariam aqui – Harry quebrou o silêncio.

- Estão lá em cima, devem estar descendo.

- E qual é a surpresa que você tinha para nos contar? – Gina perguntou, seus olhos faiscavam de curiosidade.

- Ah, já deve estar chegando – Hermione respondeu e corou um pouco.

- O que já deve... – Harry foi interrompido por Alice e Bill Granger que vinham descendo as escadas. Ele e Gina se levantaram e foram cumprimentá-los.

Hermione estava impaciente, ficava olhando para o relógio repetidas vezes e estava ficando visivelmente nervosa. Gina, percebendo a aflição da amiga, foi falar com ela.

- Mione, tá tudo bem?

- Ele já devia estar aqui.

- Quem devia... – antes que Gina pudesse completar a frase, ouviram um barulho vindo da lareira e notaram uma pessoa saindo de dentro dela.

Harry e Gina tiveram dificuldade em reconhecer quem era, olharam para Hermione e viram que ela sorria, apesar de estar nervosa. Passados alguns segundos, Harry conseguiu identificar quem chegara e se virou para contar à namorada, mas notou pela expressão da amada, que ela também já o havia identificado. Antes que pudessem falar alguma coisa, notaram Hermione caminhando em sua direção com Viktor Krum ao seu lado.

- Harry, Gina – o nervosismo em sua voz era evidente – já conhecem Viktor Krum, nós agora estamos...estamos...bem, estamos namorando – Gina se engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada e Harry tinha um olhar de total incredulidade. Viktor os cumprimentou cordialmente, mas não disse nada.

- O quê? Mas como...onde vocês...como assim? – Harry não conseguia pensar direito, a notícia o pegou completamente de surpresa.

Depois de alguns minutos muito constrangedores em que ninguém dizia nada, Gina disse que precisava ir ao banheiro e saiu arrastando Hermione junto com ela e deixando Harry e Krum sozinhos na sala. Podia-se cortar a tensão naquela sala com uma faca.

- Então Viktor, como vão as coisas? – Harry tentou iniciar uma conversa.

- Muito bem, Hermio-ni-ni é ótima – Krum parecia feliz que finalmente estava conversando com alguém.

- Ainda jogando quadribol? – Harry não parecia muito interessado.

- Sim, sim, estava na Austrália para algumas partidas e reencontrei Hermio-ni-ni.

Os dois continuaram conversando algumas amenidades, mas havia mais momentos de silêncio do que diálogos propriamente ditos. Harry estava pronto para matar Gina se ela não voltasse logo do banheiro.

...

Assim que as duas entraram no banheiro, Gina foi logo falando.

- Você e o Krum? Como assim? Ficou louca? Como foi acontecer? – Hermione pediu que a amiga se acalmasse e contou tudo o que acontecera na Austrália, percebeu que a expressão da amiga foi mudando aos poucos. Depois de alguns segundos a ruiva falou.

- Você está feliz?

- Estou sim, ainda estou um pouco insegura, mas ele é um ótimo rapaz, se deu muito bem com meus pais, acho que pode dar certo – Hermione estava levemente corada.

- Se você está feliz, isso é o que importa, mas eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. E o meu irmão? – Gina então corou furiosamente e passou a olhar para um ponto fixo na parede atrás da amiga. Hermione ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mas respondeu.

- Não sei o que aconteceu a ele, Gina. Achei que me acertaria com ele e que teríamos uma vida juntos. Não podia mais esperar, precisava tocar minha vida. E se ele estiver... – antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Gina percebeu que a amiga chorava e foi abraça-la.

- Ele não morreu, ainda está vivo – a ruiva disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Passados alguns minutos as duas se retiraram do banheiro e voltaram para a sala.

Assim que viu as duas vindo em sua direção, Harry sentiu um alívio tremendo, achou que não conseguiria ficar nem mais um minuto naquela sala com Krum. Hermione e Gina se juntaram a eles e depois de algum tempo se sentaram no sofá para conversarem. Ninguém dizia nada e a morena resolveu quebrar o gelo.

- Vocês já pensaram se voltarão a Hogwarts?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e a ruiva respondeu.

- Eu irei, mas Harry decidiu que não irá voltar – Harry olhava fixamente para seus sapatos.

- Por que não Harry? – o bruxo então repetiu tudo que havia dito a Gina no dia anterior e Hermione pareceu entender. Depois de mais alguns minutos bem constrangedores, Harry e Gina decidiram que já era hora de irem embora. Despediram-se de Krum e Hermione e desaparataram de volta para a Toca.

- Como ela pôde namorar o Krum, eu não consigo entender – o bruxo desabafou assim que colocaram os pés em casa.

- Ela está tentando ser feliz novamente, talvez a gente não tenha percebido, mas acho que o sumiço do Rony a atingiu em cheio, Hermione sofreu bastante. Viktor parece um rapaz legal – Gina olhou para Harry, mas não conseguiu decifrar sua expressão, parecia que o namorado ainda não assimilara completamente o que havia ocorrido naquela noite. Depois de passarem um tempo juntos na cozinha, resolveram ir dormir.

...

O resto do verão passou em um piscar de olhos. A loja finalmente reabrira e Harry e Gina tinham ainda mais trabalho. Sabiam que poderiam ir embora mais cedo, mas nunca deixavam Jorge sozinho. As lembranças daquele lugar eram muito fortes e quase sempre faziam o ruivo chorar.

Em meados de agosto, a menina recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts contendo a lista de materiais para o último ano. Como já fazia um mês desde o encontro na casa de Hermione e como não tinham tido notícias dela desde então, a ruiva resolveu escrever para a amiga para combinarem de irem ao Beco Diagonal na sexta-feira. Passados dois dias recebeu resposta.

_Caros Gina e Harry,_

_me desculpem se não lhes dei notícias minhas desde aquele dia, minha vida está uma confusão. Tenho ajudado meus pais a terminarem de colocar as coisas em ordem aqui em casa e não tenho tido tempo para mais nada. Também recebi a carta de Hogwarts e acho que na sexta-feira está ótimo. Nos vemos lá._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Hermione _

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, o casal saiu cedo para a loja, iriam trabalhar até a hora do almoço e depois passariam a tarde fazendo compras junto com a amiga. No horário marcado, Hermione apareceu.

- O Viktor não vem com você? – Gina perguntou, estranhando a ausência do búlgaro.

- Ele já voltou para a Bulgária, precisava retomar seus treinos de quadribol – Hermione estava claramente constrangida com a pergunta. Harry e Gina simplesmente assentiram coma cabeça e os três foram até a Floreios e Borrões comprarem seus livros.

A tarde transcorreu tranquilamente, ninguém mais tocou no assunto Viktor Krum e também não mencionaram Ron. Harry percebia que Hermione agora estava um pouco mais distante. Ele e a amiga ainda não tinham conversado sobre o sumiço do ruivo, mas o bruxo deduziu que aquela não era hora para aquilo. Talvez nunca tivessem essa conversa, achou que talvez Hermione nunca superasse a perda de Rony.

O resto do dia foi muito cansativo, compraram todos os materiais necessários e foram embora, Gina insistiu que Hermione fosse jantar na Toca. Fazia mais de dois meses que não encontrava os Weasleys. Muito relutantemente, a menina aceitou o convite e os três desaparataram de volta para a casa.

- Hermione, minha querida, quanto tempo – a Sra. Weasley puxou a menina para um abraço bem apertado assim que ela entrou na cozinha.

- Minha vida está uma loucura, não tenho tido tempo pra nada – Hermione respondeu um pouco envergonhada.

- Me conta tudo, como vai sua vida? – Molly puxou Hermione e as duas se sentaram no sofá da sala. Harry e Gina haviam subido até seus quartos e nenhum dos outros Weasley havia chegado do trabalho.

Hermione começou a contar sobre como conseguira recuperar a memória dos seus pais. A Sra. Weasley deu uma pequena risada quando ouviu a história que a menina havia inventado para se aproximar deles. Conversaram também sobre os preparativos dela para retornar a Hogwarts. Hermione decidiu omitir, pelo menos naquele momento, que estava namorando Krum, não sabia como Molly reagiria. Não conversaram sobre Rony ou Fred, esse ainda era um assunto muito delicado. No início da noite, os Weasley foram chegando um a um e todos pareciam realmente felizes em rever Hermione.

O jantar foi muito agradável, todos riram e pareciam estar se divertindo. Hermione percebeu como sentia falta daquele lugar, sabia que não tinha mais graça sem Ron por perto, mas sempre teria ali um segundo lar, um refúgio no mundo bruxo, sempre que precisasse. Hermione resolveu voltar cedo para casa. O dia fora muito cansativo. Despediu-se de todos e saiu.

...

No dia do embarque a Hogwarts, Harry e a Sra. Weasley acompanharam Gina até a estação de King's Cross. Chegaram, como sempre, em cima da hora, e Gina teve certa dificuldade em encontrar uma cabine vazia. Depois de algum tempo, Hermione veio se juntar a ela. As duas conversaram bastante. Neville, Dino e Simas vieram cumprimenta-las, mas logo saíram. Quando a moça dos doces passou, Hermione resolveu comprar um sapo de chocolate para cada uma. Gina abriu o seu e a figura da Profª McGonagall apareceu. Hermione foi a próxima, mas assim que viu a figura sua expressão mudou completamente. Gina, reparando a mudança da amiga, resolveu perguntar.

- O que foi, Hermione, tudo bem? – A morena demorou um pouco para responder.

- Não é nada, não se preocupe.

- Como assim, foi só você olhar para esse cartão que sua expressão mudou. Quem você tirou? – Gina esticou a mão para Hermione. A morena hesitou um pouco, mas acabou entregando o cartão para a amiga.

Gina também sentiu seu coração despencar. No cartão estava a foto de Ron sorrindo e logo abaixo, estava escrito

"_Ronald Weasley. Bruxo muito corajoso e de coração muito puro. Melhor amigo de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Peça fundamental na vitória sobre Lorde Voldemort."_

Gina devolveu o cartão à amiga e enxugou uma lágrima. Já anoitecera e as duas passaram o resto da viagem simplesmente olhando pela janela, sem dizer nada.

A visão de Hogwarts foi um choque. O castelo ainda estava em obras, várias paredes estavam pela metade, faltavam muitas janelas e portas, quase não havia plantas e árvores nos jardins. Os alunos caminharam até a entrada, mas a situação do castelo por dentro não estava muito melhor. Sentaram-se no Salão Principal, ainda muito destruído e aguardaram o pronunciamento da diretora Minerva McGonagall.

O discurso foi muito emocionante, Hermione se pegara chorando várias vezes e percebeu que Gina também se emocionara. Após o processo de seleção subiram para o Salão Comunal. Hermione parou assim que entraram.

- O que foi, tudo bem? – Gina perguntou ao notar a expressão da amiga.

- Sim, sim, é que faz tanto tempo que não venho aqui, me faz lembrar de... – nesse instante, Hermione caiu no choro e foi consolada pela amiga. Passado algum tempo as duas foram para o dormitório. A morena não conseguiu dormir, tudo ali lhe lembrava Ron, percebeu que seria um ano longo e difícil.

No dia seguinte, após o café da manhã, as duas pegaram seus horários e foram direto para a sua primeira aula do dia. A carga de trabalho agora era muito maior, teriam que prestar seus N.I.E.M.s ao final do ano e os professores não davam moleza. Gina e Mione perceberam que eram o centro das atenções, até mesmo a Profª McGonagall olhava para elas com uma expressão que não conseguiam identificar. Não estavam gostando nada daquilo.

As primeiras semanas passaram voando. Hermione tinha muito trabalho a fazer e passava a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca, havia decidido que se dedicaria exclusivamente aos estudos, talvez assim seus pensamentos não voltassem a Ron. Passado algum tempo, chegou o aviso sobre a primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Hermione gostava bastante de lá, mas dessa vez, não sentia muita vontade de ir. Depois de muita insistência de Gina, resolveu ceder.

O dia da visita amanheceu claro e sem nuvens, estava quente e uma pequena brisa soprava no castelo. Gina estava muito empolgada, pois se encontraria com Harry mais tarde. Hermione não se sentia muito disposta a ir. Não tinha companhia e ainda teria que aguentar os amigos se agarrando na sua frente. Depois do café se arrumaram para sair.

- Harry, Harry – Gina saiu gritando assim que viu o namorado. Harry se virou para ela e a ruiva se atirou em seus braços. Hermione vinha logo atrás e cumprimentou o amigo.

- Oi Harry, tudo bem?

- Tudo, e com você Mione?

- Tudo – Hermione mentiu. Definitivamente não queria estar ali. Harry percebeu o desconforto da amiga e tentou amenizar o clima.

- Vamos ao Três Vassouras? – as duas concordaram e eles saíram.

O bar estava apinhado de gente. Com muito custo, conseguiram achar uma mesa e se sentaram. Pouco tempo depois, Hagrid entrou, mas não os viu ali. Harry, feliz de poder reencontrar o amigo fez sinal para ele.

- Harry, que bom te ver, quanto tempo – Hagrid lhe deu um abraço de amassar os ossos. Harry sorriu e cumprimentou-o.

- E vocês duas hein, já faz mais de um mês que as aulas recomeçaram e ainda não foram me ver – Hagrid apontava para as duas meninas que ficaram um pouco envergonhadas. Hermione foi a primeira a falar.

- Desculpe Hagrid, é que a carga de trabalho este ano está muito alta, não temos tido tempo, com os N.I. chegando e tal.

- Eu entendo, mas duvido que uma passadinha rápida na minha casa vá atrapalhar seus estudos tanto assim – Hermione e Gina estavam bastante coradas.

- Você tem razão – agora era Gina quem falava.

- Espero vocês lá essa semana então. Mas me contem, onde está o amigo de vocês, o Ronald? – nesse instante todos se calaram e suas expressões mudaram. Harry tentou falar.

- Ele foi sequestrado, Hagrid. No dia que a guerra acabou. Ninguém tem notícias dele – Gina chorava um pouquinho e Hermione olhava pela janela, sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Hagrid estava atônito, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, escutaram pessoas gritando do lado de fora do bar e correram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Dois aurores estavam carregando um bruxo de vestes pretas, que Harry logo deduziu se tratar de um Comensal da Morte. Haviam cortes e arranhões nas faces dos três, com certeza havia ocorrido uma briga. O comensal gritava palavrões e ofensas a todos na rua. Assim que avistou Harry e os outros sua expressão mudou.

- Você está aqui hein, se acha o máximo não é. Pena que não conseguiu proteger seu amigo – a voz do rapaz estava cheia de fúria, cada sílaba do que falara carregada de veneno. Antes que Harry pudesse reagir, Hermione sacou sua varinha e foi em direção ao homem.

- O que você sabe sobre isso? – a varinha agora estava apontada para o rosto do bruxo. Os dois aurores puxaram o preso, que era muito maior que eles, para longe da menina. Antes de sair, ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Você nunca mais verá seu namoradinho, NUNCA MAIS – nesse instante os aurores desaparataram levando o prisioneiro.

A expressão de todos ali era de total surpresa. Ninguém havia entendido muito bem o que havia ocorrido. Hermione continuava parada no mesmo lugar, imóvel. Harry foi ver como ela estava.

- Tudo bem Mione?

- Eu, eu, ele sabe... – então Hermione caiu no choro, as lágrimas manchavam – lhe o rosto. Não havia chorado desde o primeiro dia de aula, mas o que aconteceu ali foi demais para ela. Mais e mais pessoas foram chegando, curiosas para saber o que havia ocorrido. Gina se juntou aos dois, também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Passados alguns instantes, Hagrid se aproximou e os acompanhou de volta ao castelo. Quando atingiram o portão, Harry sabia que teria que ir embora, mas não queria deixar a amiga naquele estado. Só depois que Gina assegurou que iria tomar conta dela é que ele saiu.

Se as coisas já estavam estranhas antes daquele dia, agora então, estavam beirando o insuportável. A notícia havia saído ate no Profeta Diário. Por todos os cantos as pessoas comentavam. Hermione sabia que era o centro das atenções e, para evitar trombar com outras pessoas, passava quase o dia inteiro na biblioteca. Para piorar, os treinos de quadribol haviam recomeçado e Gina era a capitã do time da Grifinória. As duas quase não se viam mais. Hermione nunca se sentira tão sozinha. Pela primeira vez na vida, não tinha certeza se voltaria após o recesso de fim de ano.

Quando dezembro chegou, a situação estava um pouco melhor. A história daquele fatídico dia aparentemente havia esfriado e Gina conseguiu arrumar mais tempo para passar com a amiga. Até os finais de semana em Hogsmeade estavam mais agradáveis. Em alguns deles, Viktor Krum conseguira ir visitá-la. Era provavelmente o melhor aparatador que Hermione conhecia. Podia ir e voltar da Bulgária sem o menor problema. A morena se surpreendeu com o tanto que ficava feliz quando o reencontrava. Eles ainda não tinham planos para o fim de ano e resolveram conversar a respeito.

- Onde você vai passar as festas de fim de ano? – Krum perguntou.

- Provavelmente com meus pais, e você?

- Não sei, meus pais não estarão em casa. Irão a Paris, de férias.

- Passa lá em casa com a gente então – Hermione se arrependeu da pergunta assim que terminou de formulá-la. Achou que talvez estivesse exagerando um pouco. Nesse instante viu que o búlgaro abriu um largo sorriso.

- Claro, claro, vou adorar – então se inclinou para beijar a namorada. – Depois você vai para a Bulgária comigo, conhecer meus pais. Eles já vão ter chegado.

- Eu, eu, não sei se devo...preciso pensar.

- Ah por favor, você é minha namorada, já conheço seus pais, nada mais justo que você conheça os meus. Vamos comigo, por favor.

- Tudo bem então, você tem razão – Hermione respondeu sem ter muita certeza se havia feito a coisa certa. Eram namorados, mas a morena não sabia muito bem até onde queria levar esse relacionamento. Gostava de Krum, mas ainda estava muito insegura.

...

Os últimos dias de aula antes do recesso foram muito tranquilos. Os professores alviaram um pouco a carga de exercícios. Hermione amadureceu melhor a ideia de ir à Bulgária com Krum. Pesquisou sobre o país na biblioteca e descobriu coisas muito interessantes. Estava definitivamente mais empolgada com a viagem.

O retorno para casa foi muito tranquilo. Ela e Gina ficaram na mesma cabine que Luna e Neville e os quatro se divertiram a beça. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não pensava em Rony. Decidiu que aproveitaria ao máximo esse tempo livre. Krum iria encontrá-la em sua casa em Londres para o Natal e os dois iriam para a Bulgária no dia 27 de dezembro e retornariam dia 02 de janeiro. Nada poderia prepará-la para o que descobriria quando retornasse.

...

Era véspera de Natal e a família Weasley havia decidido que teriam um Natal o mais alegre possível. Harry se sentia genuinamente feliz. Poderia passar todo o tempo ao lado de Gina. Os negócios com Jorge estavam indo muito bem e ele agora se mudara com o ruivo para o apartamento em cima da loja. A Sra. Weasley se desdobrava para conseguir arrumar tudo, e como sempre, enchia a todos de tarefas. Somente Hermione não estaria presente.

Após o jantar, todos se reuniram na sala. Estavam todos alegres e riam bastante. Não se via tanta felicidade na Toca há muito tempo. Harry e Gui começaram um jogo de xadrez com Fleur torcendo pelo marido e Gina torcendo pelo namorado.

A cozinha já estava arrumada e Molly e Arthur se preparavam para irem dormir, quando ouviram um barulho vindo da cozinha. Todos se viraram e repararam que Carlinhos deixara cair um copo e olhava fixamente pela janela, sem se mover.

- O que foi meu filho, aconteceu alguma coisa? – O sr. Weasley perguntou preocupado

- É o Ron, É O RON! – sem se importar com a neve e com o frio, Carlinhos disparou pela porta da cozinha em direção ao jardim. Antes que alguém pudesse processar o que havia acontecido, Jorge, que estava olhando pela mesma janela, saiu correndo atrás do irmão.

...

Ron ainda não assimilara completamente o que havia ocorrido ali. Mal conseguia se manter em pé, mas tinha que reunir forças para escapar. Tinha que voltar para casa, para seus pais, seus irmãos, seus amigos e para ela, para Hermione.

Tentou aparatar, mas não conseguiu, deduziu que teria que sair dos terrenos da Mansão para tal. Ron olhou ao seu redor e encontrou sua varinha perto do corpo de Lucio. Deu mais uma olhada ao seu redor e viu o corpo de Monstro ali perto. Não poderia deixá-lo ali para ser enterrado como um animal. Ele havia salvado sua vida e Rony devia a ele pelo menos um enterro decente

Pegou-o nos braços com muita dificuldade. Tentou correr escada acima, mas uma dor lancinante atravessou seu corpo, aparentemente sua perna estava quebrada. Reuniu todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam e, ignorando a dor horrível que sentia, foi se arrastando escada acima. Conseguiu chegar à porta da frente e abrí-la_. _Assim que saiu, uma lufada de vento gélido o atingiu em cheio, estava nevando e Rony estava vestindo somente alguns trapos. Sabia que teria que alcançar os jardins para aparatar. Engoliu a dor e o frio que agora ameaçava tirar sua consciência e contendo a vontade de gritar, pôs-se de pé. Conseguiu, a duras penas, alcançar o jardim. Nesse momento viu uma luz do outro lado do portão, mas não sabia quem era e não tinha tempo de descobrir, essa era a sua última chance de escapar.

A aparatação fora sem dúvida a pior experiência de sua vida, drenara todas as suas energias restantes. Estava com frio, com muita dor e fome e, além disso, carregava um elfo que agora parecia pesar uma tonelada. Assim que conseguiu reorganizar suas ideias viu a Toca à sua frente. Tentou caminhar, mas era impossível. Antes de desmaiar viu dois vultos correndo em sua direção, sabia naquele instante que estava salvo.

...

**Bem gente, este foi o capítulo 5. Não tenho muita certeza como me sinto em relação a ele. Acho que ficou muito episódico, tive que avançar muito no tempo para poder chegar no ponto que eu queria. O Rony voltou e agora a história vai ficar mais interessante. Comentem por favor.**


	6. Correndo contra o tempo

**Primeiramente, muito obrigado a quem comentou. Por favor não parem, só assim eu sei se o que estou escrevendo está agradando ou não. **

...

Capítulo 6: Correndo contra o tempo

Ninguém entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Jorge e Carlinhos saíram correndo de casa dizendo que haviam visto Rony nos jardins. Demoraram um pouco, mas voltaram carregando um corpo. Assim que entraram, foram ajudados por Harry e Gui e deitaram o irmão desacordado no sofá. Ao ver o estado do filho, a Sra. Weasley se desesperou e precisou ser amparada pelo marido, que não estava em estado muito melhor.

- Tinha um elfo junto com ele, parece que está morto, alguém devia ir lá ver – Carlinhos tremia de frio. Vestiu seu casaco e foi se juntar ao resto da sua família, que estava reunida ao redor de Rony.

- Pode deixar que eu vou – Harry pegou seu casaco e saiu. Caminhou até onde o corpo estava e o reconheceu imediatamente. Ficou imaginando como ele teria ido parar ali, mas não era hora para isso. Não sabia o que fazer com o corpo de Monstro, então deixou-o na garagem. De lá voltou para casa.

Assim que entrou, o bruxo foi até o amigo para poder avaliá-lo melhor. A visão era assustadora. Ron não era mais que um saco de ossos. Estava extremamente magro e machucado. Não vestia nada além de trapos velhos e imundos. Seu rosto tinha enormes cicatrizes e em alguns pontos ainda sangrava. Seus olhos eram duas bolas roxas. Havia vários cortes em seu couro cabeludo, onde o cabelo parecia ter sido arrancado à força. Sua perna estava nitidamente quebrada. Ninguém ali sabia como reagir, precisavam ajudá-lo, e rápido. Antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, Molly se levantou da poltrona e disse.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, não podemos levá-lo ao St. Mungus agora, não sabemos se ele resistirá à viagem, mas não podemos ficar parados – ela começou a caminhar impaciente de um lado para outro, depois de um tempo sentou-se no chão ao lado do filho.

- Madame Pomfrey nunca deixa a escola no feriado de Natal, quem sabe ela pode vir ajudar, a Rede de Flu ainda está aberta? – Harry perguntou esperançoso.

- Não, mandei fechá-la há duas semanas – o tom de decepção na voz de Arthur era evidente – não achei que fosse necessário. – Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Molly se levantou novamente, mas ela estava diferente. Não estava mais chorando e parecia estar pensando no que fazer.

- Eu posso ir chamá-la. Vou desaparatar daqui até Hogsmeade e termino de chegar caminhando – Gina, que até então não esboçara nenhuma reação, falou e se levantou de sua poltrona.

- Boa ideia minha querida. E tente falar com a Profª McGonagalll também – Gina assentiu com a cabeça e começou a se arrumar. Harry a interrompeu.

- Eu vou com você – o bruxo tentou alcançar seu casaco, mas foi interrompido pela namorada.

- Não, você fica, se ele acordar, vai gostar de te ver aqui – a ruiva olhou nos olhos de namorado e Harry percebeu que seria inútil discutir.

- Harry, querido, você devia ir até o escritório dos aurores, deve ter alguém de plantão por lá. E você Arthur, acho que deveria enviar um patrono avisando o Ministro dos acontecimentos – a atitude de Molly pegara todos de surpresa. Voltara a ser a mãe superprotetora que matara Belatriz para salvar a filha.

Arthur se levantou e foi até seu escritório preparar a mensagem. Harry estava pronto para sair quando foi interrompido por Percy.

- Eu vou com você, você não conseguirá entrar porque não é funcionário do Ministério – Harry simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e rapidamente Percy terminou de se arrumar. Gina já tinha saído quando os dois desaparataram.

...

Gina chegou a Hogsmeade e encontrou o vilarejo praticamente deserto. O frio ali estava ainda mais intenso e a desaparatação fora muito desagradável. Quando conseguiu se recuperar, apertou a passo e começou a correr em direção ao castelo. Ao alcançar o portão notou que ele estava fechado, já esperava por isso, mas agora não sabia o que fazer.

- EI, POR FAVOR, ME DEIXEM ENTRAR – a menina começou a gritar, sem saber se podia ser ouvida. Já estava perdendo as esperanças, quando ouviu passos. De longe conseguiu identificar a figura grande e imponente de Hagrid vindo em sua direção.

- Quem está aí, o que está acontecendo? – o gigante perguntou levantando sua lanterna.

- Sou eu Hagrid, Gina Weasley, preciso urgentemente falar com a Profª McGonagall e com Madame Pomfrey.

- Na véspera de Natal? O que está acontecendo? Está tudo bem? – Hagrid parecia desconfiado.

- Comigo está tudo bem, mas me deixe entrar, eu te conto tudo depois.

- Tudo bem, mas tem que me contar tudo antes de entrar. Ordens da diretora.

Gina então contou tudo o que acontecera naquela noite. Hagrid parecia não acreditar no que ouvira. Tremia um pouco quando destrancou as correntes e Gina passou correndo por ele. O gigante terminou de trancar novamente o portão e seguiu a menina até o castelo.

O castelo estava completamente escuro e não havia ninguém em canto nenhum. Gina teve que esperar o gigante alcançá-la para que pudesse abrir a porta da frente. Os dois entraram, mas Gina não sabia aonde ir.

- O quarto da diretora fica acima da sala dela.

- Então vamos – Gina voltou a correr e Hagrid simplesmente assentiu e saiu atrás dela.

Foram apenas alguns minutos até que a ruiva alcançasse a sala.

- Como faço para entrar?

- A...senha...é...azevinho – Hagrid chegou bufando. Estava completamente sem fôlego.

A menina repetiu a senha e a gárgula se moveu, revelando a escada em espiral. Gina subiu correndo e entrou sem bater. A sala estava escura, certamente a diretora estava dormindo. Hagrid chegou logo atrás dela. A ruiva ia começar a subir as escadas que levavam ao quarto da diretora, mas assim que colocou os pés no primeiro degrau, a escada se transformou em uma rampa e a menina deslizou de volta ao chão. Não tinha como ela subir e já estava ficando desesperada.

- E agora, como eu faço para acordá-la?

- Não sei, nunca tentei subir essas escadas.

A ruiva começou a andar de um lado para o outro impaciente quando teve uma ideia. Sacou sua varinha, disse um feitiço em voz baixa e ouviu-se um estalo muito alto. Hagrid se assustou. Gina explicou que havia aprendido com os seus irmãos, que acordavam a casa inteira daquela maneira. Passados alguns minutos viram a porta do quarto se abrindo e a professora Minerva saiu com cara de poucos amigos.

- Que barulho foi esse? Quem está aí? – a bruxa acendeu as luzes, estava com a varinha pronta para o combate quando viu a figura gigantesca de Hagrid. Olhou surpresa para ele, mas antes que algum dos dois pudesse falar alguma coisa, ouviram a voz de Gina.

- Me desculpe aparecer assim, mas precisava vê-la urgentemente. Meu irmão simplesmente apareceu lá em casa hoje à noite. Está desacordado e muito machucado. Não sabemos o que aconteceu. Vim até aqui para falar com a senhora e pedir a sua permissão de levar Madame Pomfrey. Não o trouxemos aqui porque não temos certeza como ele reagiria – Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos, seu olhar estava muito aflito. Levou alguns segundos até que a professora processasse o que foi dito, mas finalmente falou.

- Claro minha querida, sem problema. Só vou me trocar e já vamos chamá-la.

Passaram-se uns dez minutos até que a professora reaparecesse. Pegou suas coisas e os três saíram. A ala hospitalar ficava alguns andares mais abaixo. Minerva foi a primeira a entrar. Bateu várias vezes na porta do quarto da enfermeira antes que obtivesse resposta. Madame Pomfrey abriu a porta sem entender nada. Ainda estava meio adormecida.

- O que foi diretora, não está se sentido bem?

- Eu estou ótima, mas um ex-aluno muito importante está muito machucado e precisa de sua ajuda – Madame Pomfrey despertou completamente e começou a procurar pelo tal ex-aluno. Só enxergou Hagrid e Gina, e como a menina ainda é aluna ficou sem entender.

- Mas onde ele está?

- Desculpe acordá-la – Gina então passou à frente da diretora e se dirigiu diretamente à enfermeira. – Meu irmão foi sequestrado há sete meses, mas hoje ele reapareceu, ninguém sabe como ele conseguiu. Precisamos que a senhora vá até nossa casa para ajudá-lo – Madame Pomfrey levou um tempo para entender o que fora dito, por fim falou.

- Se a diretora permitir, eu irei sim, mas preciso saber o que levar. Como ele está?

Gina então contou a maneira como Rony foi encontrado. Enquanto falava, conseguiu notar as expressões de horror nas caras de Hagrid e Minerva. Madame Pomfrey não mudou sua expressão, simplesmente assentiu e voltou para o quarto para se arrumar. Passados alguns minutos ela voltou. Percorreu os corredores da enfermaria e juntou vários frascos e maletas. Pediu a Hagrid que carregasse todas as suas coisas e os quatro saíram. A Profª McGonagall pediu que todos a seguissem em direção à Torre de Astronomia.

- De lá eu posso fazer com que todos aparatemos juntos – Hagrid olhou espantado para ela, o gigante estava proibido de aparatar e não fazia isso há pelo menos dez anos. Pensou em argumentar, mas a professora falou antes dele.

- Você irá conosco. Se mostrou muito leal a todos nós, e não vejo nenhum problema em você desrespeitar essa regra, pelo menos por hoje – Minerva estendeu sua mão e o gigante sorriu antes de segurá-la. Em um segundo estavam todos nos jardins da Toca. McGonagall ainda estava um pouco tonta, por ter transportado algo tão grande. A experiência também não fizera bem ao gigante. Depois que todos se recomporam, caminharam em direção a casa.

...

Harry não via o Ministério desde o dia em que roubaram o medalhão de Umbridge. O prédio fora bastante danificado durante a guerra e notou que vários pontos ainda necessitavam de reformas. Ele e Percy caminharam até o segurança que fazia a ronda naquela noite.

- Sou Percy Weasley, assessor direto do Ministro Shacklebolt e preciso entrar – o ruivo entregou seu crachá ao segurança, que olhou para os dois bastante desconfiado.

- Posso saber qual o motivo?

- Na verdade não, são ordens do próprio ministro que eu não conte a ninguém.

- Desde a guerra, as ordens são de que eu não deixe ninguém entrar sem autorização por escrito do próprio ministro ou do chefe dos aurores – o guarda devolveu o crachá a Percy e cruzou os braços à frente do peito. Harry, já perdendo a paciência, tomou a palavra.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Harry Potter. Já deve ter ouvido falar de mim – ao notar que a expressão do segurança mudara, se sentiu mais confiante para continuar. – Me tornei amigo pessoal de Kingsley Shacklebolt após a guerra e estou aqui a pedido dele. Inclusive, ele está nesse momento lá em casa para a comemoração de Natal, e eu não posso me demorar. Eu não gostaria de ter que contar a ele que eu fui impedido por você – Harry terminou de falar e olhou para o guarda. O mesmo ainda estava meio desconfiado, e não tinha muita certeza de como agir. Harry estava começando a ficar preocupado, achou que o guarda não havia engolido aquela história toda, mas naquele instante o rapaz falou.

- Ok, podem entrar, mas preciso confiscar suas varinhas. Não são permitidas após as 21:00 horas – Percy tentou argumentar, mas foi contido por Harry. Os dois entregaram suas varinhas e entraram correndo.

- Muito bem Harry, realmente convincente o que você falou – Percy sorria enquanto os dois corriam pelos corredores.

- Obrigado, nessas horas ser famoso ajuda.

Os dois rapazes correram até os elevadores, mas os encontraram desligados. Não queriam pedir ao guarda que os religasse, acharam que estariam abusando da sorte, então resolveram ir de escadas.

O escritório dos aurores ficava no sexto andar. Terminaram de subir e pararam no corredor para recuperar o fôlego. Estava escuro, mas à medida que iam caminhando, as luzes iam se acendendo. Passaram por várias portas até chegarem à única que tinha uma luz acesa. Entraram e encontraram um bruxo de faces duras, sentado atrás de uma mesa.

- Em que posso ajudar? – ele disse secamente.

- Boa noite. Meu nome é Percy Weasley e eu sou assessor do ministro. Esse aqui é Harry Potter – a expressão do guarda não se alterou ao ouvir o nome de Harry. – Meu irmão foi sequestrado há sete meses e hoje ele foi encontrado desacordado nos jardins da minha casa. Vim aqui porque gostaria que um auror me acompanhasse para nos ajudar a esclarecer o que ocorreu – o auror sentado atrás da mesa soltou uma risada antes de responder.

- Se seu irmão voltou, então não há necessidade de enviar ninguém até lá. Esperem ele acordar e perguntem a ele o que aconteceu. Imagine ter que mandar um auror toda vez que um menino aparecesse machucado – agora era Percy que parecia irritado e ralhou com o bruxo à sua frente.

- Pois saiba que ele não é simplesmente um menino machucado. Minha família é muito prestigiada pelo ministro e ele não vai gostar nada de saber que os aurores se recusaram a nos ajudar – Percy se inclinou e apoiou-se na mesa antes de continuar. – O caso do sequestro dele é tratado como primeira prioridade pelo chefe de vocês e ele certamente enviaria alguém para nos ajudar – o auror se levantou e apontou para os dois bruxos a sua frente.

- Saiba que eu não acredito nisso. Até onde eu sei, seu irmão voltou para casa e vocês o salvaram. Quando ele acordar, ele que venha aqui para recolhermos seu depoimento – ele agora mirava os dois quase com fúria. Percy e Harry se afastaram e voltaram para os corredores.

- E agora, o que faremos? – Harry perguntou aflito.

Percy não respondeu de imediato. Depois de alguns segundos voltou para a sala. Harry nunca vira o rapaz tão decidido antes. Assim que o auror viu que ele retornava, se levantou novamente de sua mesa.

- Olhe aqui – começou Percy enérgico. – O ministro está, nesse momento, a caminho da minha casa. Se nenhum auror quiser colaborar comigo, tenho certeza que ele não vai gostar nadinha. Já que você não acredita em mim, acho melhor você procurar pelo caso do meu irmão e então você verá o quão importante ele é. O nome dele é Ronald Weasley – Percy terminou confiante e não desviou os olhos do homem à sua frente. Reparou que, ao ouvir o nome de Rony, o auror hesitou um pouco antes de falar.

- Es...espere aqui que eu já volto – então saiu em direção aos fundos da sala.

Harry ficou olhando admirado para Percy. Sempre o vira como um rapaz muito sisudo, que simplesmente obedecia a ordens e defendia todos que trabalhavam no ministério. Nunca imaginou que ele seria capaz de enfrentar alguém assim, ainda mais sabendo que o outro estava simplesmente fazendo o seu trabalho. Percebeu que sem Percy ali, nunca teria ido tão longe. Nesse instante, ouviram passos e repararam que o guarda voltava, com uma expressão completamente diferente.

- Me...me desculpem. Eu não sabia. Só estava fazendo meu trabalho – o auror parecia genuinamente arrependido. Percy não mudou sua expressão.

- Tudo bem, quem irá nos acompanhar?

- Já enviei uma carta ao responsável pelo caso do seu irmão. Não deve demorar para que ele apareça. Enquanto esperam, posso lhes preparar uma xícara de chá. Aceitam? – Harry olhou para Percy ao seu lado e resolveu aceitar. Fazia horas que não comiam nem bebiam nada.

Harry acabou cochilando no sofá que tinha ali perto enquanto esperava o bruxo que ia acompanhá-los. Foi acordado por Percy e ao abrir os olhos notou que havia dois rapazes jovens conversando com o auror que os recebera. Depois de alguns minutos vieram falar com eles.

- Boa noite, sou Julian Estevez e esse é Colton Ross. Somos os aurores responsáveis pelo caso de Ronald Weasley – eles estenderam as mãos e cumprimentaram os dois. Fizeram algumas perguntas relacionadas ao aparecimento de Rony e pediram que preenchessem um formulário. Falaram alguma coisa com o funcionário de plantão e se viraram para Percy e Harry.

- Prontos para irem? – os dois rapazes assentiram e os quatro saíram. O elevador estava religado e desceram rapidamente.

Caminharam até a porta, onde Percy e Harry recuperaram suas varinhas. Saíram do ministério e foram até uma rua ali perto de onde desaparataram para a Toca.

...

Harry não podia imaginar a confusão que estaria na Toca quando chegasse. Gina já tinha retornado e trouxera Madame Pomfrey, Professora McGonagall e Hagrid. A enfermeira gritava ordens para todo mundo enquanto passava uma pomada no rosto de Rony. Havia um líquido com uma coloração arroxeada no chão ao seu lado que ela fazia Rony beber aos poucos. O garoto já estava com a coloração um pouco melhor e já não respirava com tanta dificuldade. Assim que seus olhos encontraram os de Gina, foi correndo até ela.

- Então, como foi? Você está bem?

- Tô sim, mas...mas ele tá tão machucado – a menina começara a chorar. Harry abraçou-a e percebeu que a ruiva agora chorava mais forte.

- Ele voltou meu amor. Tudo vai dar certo agora – o bruxo queria parecer confiante, mas não tinha muita certeza do que dissera. Passaram alguns minutos abraçados até que Hagrid veio falar com eles.

- Como você está Harry?

- Estou bem, um pouco cansado – o gigante simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça. – Muito obrigado por ter nos ajudado essa noite, Hagrid.

- Não foi nada, faria tudo de novo para ajudar um amigo – Harry então soltou Gina e deu um abraço no amigo. Sempre poderia contar com Hagrid.

Passados mais alguns instantes a enfermeira se levantou. Parecia exausta quando enfim falou.

- Nunca vi nada parecido. Ele tem sorte de estar vivo, mas precisamos levá-lo até o hospital. Não posso fazer mais nada – ela falou enquanto pegava uma xícara de chá que Fleur lhe trouxera.

- Mas como vamos levá-lo? – Arthur perguntou aflito.

- Existe uma conexão especial pela Rede de Flu, exclusiva para o transporte de pacientes em estado grave, mas precisamos de uma autorização especial – Julian Estevez, um dos aurores que acompanharam Harry respondeu. Todos olharam para ele sem entender quem era aquele homem. Ele logo se apresentou e ao seu colega. Nesse instante ouviram passos na cozinha e todos se viraram para ver que o ministro acabara de chegar. Percy se levantou de um salto e foi recebê-lo.

- Boa noite a todos. Recebi seu patrono Arthur e vim o quanto antes. Alguém pode me contar o que está acontecendo? – Percy lhe contou rapidamente o que acontecera, inclusive sobre o que aconteceu no ministério. O ministro simplesmente assentiu. Cumprimentou os dois aurores e Julian lhe contou que havia sugerido que fossem ao hospital pela Rede de Flu especial, mas precisariam de autorização.

- Eu posso fornecer essa autorização. Preparem-no para o transporte – nesse instante várias pessoas se levantaram ao mesmo tempo. Madame Pomfrey comandava tudo. Embalou todas as poções que havia dado a Rony até então. O fez tomar mais um pouco daquele líquido arroxeado e pediu a Hagrid que o levasse no colo até o hospital. Kingsley chamou os dois aurores para conversarem longe dali. Depois de alguns minutos, quando Rony já estava pronto, os três retornaram para a sala.

- Vamos fazer assim. Molly, Arthur e o resto da família vão na frente. Hagrid vai logo em seguida carregando Ron. Minerva e Pomfrey vão logo depois. Já que Harry é o melhor amigo de Ron e não é parente direto dele e Jorge e Carlinhos foram quem o encontraram gostaria que eles ficassem para conversar com os aurores. Eu também ficarei. Está todo mundo de acordo? – todos acenaram com a cabeça e começaram a se arrumar. Jorge e Carlinhos ainda estavam meio confusos, mas concordaram em ficar. Em um instante todos estavam em frente à lareira. Kingsley jogou um pouco de pó de Flu e as chamas verdes apareceram. Então o ministro falou.

- Requisito transporte especial de paciente em estado grave e toda a sua família para o hospital St. Mungus. Autorização para o ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. Auror. Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe – as chamas então se tornaram laranjas. – Basta vocês entrarem, não precisam dizer nada, a viagem será bem mais rápida – um a um eles foram entrando. Quando todos já tinham ido, Hagrid se espremeu com Rony no colo e logo desapareceu. Em seguida a professora e a enfermeira entraram na lareira e então só restaram Harry, Jorge, Carlinhos, o ministro e os dois aurores na Toca. Shacklebolt fez sinal com a cabeça e todos sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto Colton Ross preparava tudo. Tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena de repetição rápida. Fez sinal com a cabeça quando terminou. O ministro então falou.

- Preciso que me digam exatamente como tudo ocorreu. Quem o encontrou primeiro?

- Fui eu senhor – Carlinhos começou a falar. – Estava olhando pela janela quando vi um vulto aparecendo no jardim, não sei como, mas naquele instante senti que era Rony, simplesmente saí correndo e Jorge veio atrás de mim. O encontramos caído desmaiado no chão e ao seu lado havia um elfo doméstico, que parecia estar morto. Levantamos meu irmão e o trouxemos para dentro – todos ouviram o que Carlinhos dizia, a pena escrevia sem parar. Julian Estevez então falou.

- Você disse que havia um elfo doméstico morto junto com ele. O que foi feito com o corpo dele?

- Eu o coloquei na garagem. Não sabia o que fazer, pretendo enterrá-lo depois – Harry respondeu e notou a cara de espanto do ministro e dos aurores. Julian perguntou mais uma vez.

- Você conhecia o elfo?

- Sim, era Monstro, o ministro também o conhece, pertencia ao meu tio Sirius Black e foi deixado para mim, quando ele morreu.

- Quer dizer que você era o dono dele?

- Sim senhor.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi direito. Um elfo, que pertencia a você, foi encontrado junto ao rapaz que estava desaparecido. Quando ele retorna, você convenientemente esconde o elfo na garagem. Você poderia me explicar porque seu elfo estava junto com ele?

- Na verdade não – Harry estava um pouco irritado com tom de voz daquele homem – não o via há mais de um ano, ele deveria estar morando na antiga casa da família Black.

- Então, o seu elfo, que mora na casa que eu presumo ser sua também, agora que seu tio morreu, estava junto ao rapaz desparecido? – antes que pudesse continuar, o ministro, percebendo aonde o auror queria chegar, se levantou e disse.

- Eu sei onde está querendo chegar Julian, mas não vou permitir. Tenho a total convicção que Harry não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o desaparecimento de Ronald. Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. Os meninos precisam ir ao hospital e vocês dois tem uma investigação a realizar – os outros também se levantaram e ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, quando Colton, o auror que raramente dizia alguma cosia se pronunciou.

- Ok ministro, paramos por aqui. Mas precisaremos ver o corpo do tal elfo antes de sairmos. Vamos investigar essa tal casa onde ele morava e saiba que teremos que chamar o senhor Potter para prestar mais esclarecimentos. Assim que Ronald Weasley acordar precisaremos do seu depoimento também – Harry e os outros fizeram cara feia para os aurores e foram até a garagem. Viram o corpo de Monstro sobre uma mesa de metal. Os dois foram examiná-lo de perto. Passados alguns minutos, um deles falou.

- _Sectusempra_, típico de um comensal da morte, não são muitos que sabem esse feitiço – o outro simplesmente concordou com a cabeça.

- Seu amigo tem sorte de estar vivo. Pelo estado do rapaz sequestrado e pelo modo como esse aqui morreu, Ronald Weasley pode se considerar sortudo por não ter morrido – os outros não responderam, gostavam cada vez menos daqueles dois. Passados alguns minutos voltaram para casa.

Os dois aurores recolheram suas coisas. Despediram-se de todos e foram até os jardins, de onde desapareceram.

- Desculpe-me por isso Harry – o ministro falou.

- Não é culpa sua, mas agora precisamos realmente ir ao hospital, como faremos?

- Viajarão pela Rede de Flu normal, podem ir agora se quiserem – então os três rapazes juntaram suas coisas e se reuniram em frente à lareira. Carlinhos jogou o pó e foi o primeiro a sair. Jorge saiu em seguida. Antes de ir, Harry se dirigiu ao ministro.

- Preciso trancar a casa antes de sair

- Pode deixar Harry, Arthur me deixou uma chave para alguma emergência, pode ir que eu cuido de tudo.

- Você não vem?

- Hoje não. Tenho alguns formulários para preencher, e quero falar com aqueles dois ainda hoje. Amanhã eu encontro vocês – Harry então estendeu a mão para Kingsley e se despediram. Logo em seguida desapareceu nas chamas. O ministro terminou de trancar a casa e também saiu.

...

**Comentem por favor, tem muitas emoções ainda por vir. Obrigado**


	7. Reencontro

**Aí está galera, mais um capítulo. Particularmente, é o que eu mais gostei até agora. Comentem por favor. Me sinto incentivado a continuar quando leio algum review. Quando ninguém escreve, acho que não estou agradando, então comentem, comentem, comentem.**

**Ah, e quem tiver com raiva da Mione, prometo tentar explicar os motivos dela.**

...

Capítulo 7: Reencontro

A viagem pela Rede de Flu emergencial fora uma loucura total. Era muito mais rápida e consequentemente muito mais desagradável. Um a um os Weasley foram chegando. Após se recuperarem, ficaram ansiosamente esperando por Hagrid, que vinha trazendo Rony. Mais alguns minutos e toda a lareira tremeu quando o gigante finalmente irrompeu por ela com o menino nos braços. Já havia duas enfermeiras e dois medibruxos esperando-os com uma maca.

- Rápido, coloquem-no aqui – uma das enfermeiras apontava a maca para Hagrid. O gigante depositou Rony cuidadosamente e as duas saíram correndo pelo corredor, acompanhadas de um dos curadores. O outro ficou para conversar com a família.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Andrew McNamara, sou um dos responsáveis pelo atendimento. Alguém poderia me explicar o que aconteceu?

Arthur começou a falar tudo que sabia até então. Relatou como o filho fora encontrado e tudo que Madame Pomfrey tinha feito para ajudá-lo. A enfermeira pegou todos os frascos que usara para socorrer Ron e mostrou ao medibruxo. Ele os analisou por um instante e então falou.

- Também estudei em Hogwarts e sei como a senhora é competente. Talvez não se lembre de mim, mas eu era provavelmente seu paciente mais assíduo, me machucava quase toda semana. Pelo que eu vi até então, a senhora salvou a vida dele.

A enfermeira simplesmente sorriu e o medibruxo passou a anotar tudo que ela havia lhe entregado. Fez mais algumas perguntas sobre Rony até que finalmente pediu que o acompanhassem.

- Por favor, venham, vou lhes mostrar onde poderão esperar. Ele foi levado à Ala Medibruxa de Terapia Intensiva. Trarei notícias assim que possível – Andrew então conduziu-os até uma salinha bem pequena no final do corredor. Estava em reforma, o hospital sofrera vários danos durante a guerra. Era mal iluminada e tinha poucos lugares, provavelmente só caberiam eles ali. O medibruxo se despediu e sumiu atrás de uma porta.

- Acho que só nos resta esperar – Gui falou enquanto procurava uma cadeira para se sentar. Os outros o acompanharam e logo todos estavam acomodados. Nunca houvera um clima tão pesado entre os Weasley. Ninguém falava nada. Nesse instante reconheceram as vozes de Jorge e Carlinhos na recepção. Gui se levantou e foi falar com os irmãos.

- Preciso retornar a Hogwarts. Todos irão estranhar se eu não estiver por lá amanhã – a Profª McGonagall se levantou. Arthur, Molly e os outros levantaram-se para se despedir.

- Tudo vai ficar bem Molly, tenho certeza, ele é um menino forte. Vai sobreviver. – A Sra. Weasley simplesmente olhou para Minerva, mas não disse nada. – Você vem comigo, Pomfrey? – A enfermeira concordou com a cabeça e as duas então se dirigiram à saída.

- Espere que eu irei com vocês – era Hagrid quem falava agora. – Ainda tenho muito o que arrumar para o Natal. E quero que mandem notícias, ok – falou apontando para os Weasley. Todos se despediram e agradeceram a sua ajuda. Os três rumaram para a mesma lareira pela qual chegaram e foram embora.

...

Harry chegou ao hospital, mas ainda estava meio atordoado. Nunca gostara de viajar por Pó de Flu, e dessa vez não fora diferente. Ajeitou seus óculos e suas roupas e olhou ao seu redor. Avistou Carlinhos e Jorge e foi correndo até eles, reparou que Gui também estava ali.

-... e já o levaram para a ala de terapia intensiva – Harry conseguiu escutar uma parte do que Gui estava contando aos irmãos. – Disseram que se demorássemos mais um pouco talvez ele não tivesse sobrevivido.

- E alguém falou quando poderíamos vê-lo? – Jorge perguntou aflito.

- Ainda não, teremos que esperar. Por enquanto é só o que podemos fazer. Papai, mamãe e os outros estão logo ali na frente, vamos? – Gui saiu e os três o seguiram.

Molly estava chorando recostada no ombro do marido. Percy olhava fixo para o chão, enquanto Fleur abraçava Gina, que também chorava muito. Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey e a professora McGonagall já haviam ido embora. Assim que viu o namorado, a ruiva soltou-se do abraço da cunhada e foi correndo até ele.

- Eu...tô...com...muito...medo – ela tentou dizer, mas sua voz saiu quase inaudível.

- Eu também, eu também, meu amor. Acalme-se, agora só nos resta esperar – Harry falou enquanto afagava os cabelos da namorada. Ficaram abraçados assim por alguns minutos até que foram se sentar.

As horas que se passaram foram as piores da vida de Harry. Desde o desaparecimento de Rony, sentia uma culpa imensa. Mas agora, depois de ver o estado do amigo, e sabendo que ele poderia morrer, não conseguia mais aguentar de tanto pesar. Se virou para os lados e notou que metade da família Weasley dormia. Gina dormia em seu colo e Carlinhos e Gui não estavam por perto. Tentou segurar o choro, mas não conseguiu, agora as lágrimas teimavam em descer, cada vez mais intensas. Após alguns instantes sentiu que Gina havia acordado, não queria encará-la, mas as mãos da ruiva viraram seu rosto e ele foi obrigado a olhá-la nos olhos.

- O que foi, meu amor? – Gina parecia preocupada, nunca vira o namorado daquela maneira.

- Eu...sinto...que...é...tudo...culpa...minha – nesse instante o garoto desabou em lágrimas. Começou a tremer e soluçar. Não se importava mais se os outros estavam ouvindo ou não. Precisava extravasar. Nesse instante Gina forçou-o novamente a encará-la nos olhos.

- Para com isso. Quantas vezes teremos que dizer que você não é culpado de nada. Meu irmão vai se recuperar e você verá que ele concorda comigo. Ninguém aqui o considera culpado – Gina continuou encarando-o firmemente. Aos poucos o garoto foi se acalmando. Notou que todos os Weasley estavam reunidos ali perto. Harry soube naquele instante, pela maneira com que todos o olhavam, que Gina tinha razão. Ninguém ali o considerava culpado, mas alguma coisa, lá no fundo, ainda o impedia de sentir-se assim também. Aos poucos foi se acalmando e quando menos percebeu já estava dormindo.

Não sabe quanto tempo dormira, mas ao abrir os olhos, notou que o dia já havia amanhecido. Aparentemente Fleur fora até em casa e trouxera café da manhã para todo mundo. Aceitou uma xícara de chá que lhe foi oferecida e ficou calado encarando os outros. Pouco tempo depois, a porta que dava para a ala onde Rony estava sendo atendido se abriu e Andrew irrompeu por ela. Todos se levantaram e se reuniram ao redor dele.

- Fizemos o que podíamos até o momento. Ele perdeu muito sangue e sua perna está em estado lastimável. Os cortes foram muito profundos e são muito difíceis de curar. Ele ainda não está completamente livre de perigo – nesse instante Molly irrompeu em lágrimas e foi se sentar. Gina e Fleur foram atrás dela. O curador então pediu para conversar a sós com Gui. O ruivo não entendeu muito bem, mas o acompanhou.

- Não estou entendendo doutor, posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Esses cortes em seu rosto foram feitos por um lobisomem, certo?

- Sim, sim, há uns dois anos atrás, por quê?

- Os cortes no corpo do seu irmão têm características bem similares a esses no seu rosto. Tenho convicção de que foram feitos por um lobisomem também. Estou lhe contando isso, pois você já convive com isso há um certo tempo e terá que ajudá-lo no processo de cura. As cicatrizes nunca sairão e ele sofreu bem mais cortes que você.

- E ele vai...se tornar...você sabe...um lobisomem? – a voz do ruivo estava carregada de preocupação, não conseguia imaginar o irmão se tornando um lobisomem.

- Acho que não, não são marcas de mordida, mas não sei se ele foi atacado pelo lobisomem quando este estava transformado ou não. Teremos que esperar – se virou então para o resto da família. – Infelizmente terei que ir agora. Quando possível, trarei mais notícias – o medibruxo pediu licença a todos e voltou através da porta pela qual chegara. Gui foi juntar-se ao resto da sua família.

- Entam meu amor-r-r, o que ele querria? – Fleur falou quando viu a expressão do marido. Gui contou a todos o que Andrew havia acabado de lhe falar. Se o clima de tristeza naquela sala já era muito forte, agora então que sabiam que talvez Rony pudesse se tornar um lobisomem, se tornou quase insuportável. O semblante de preocupação de todos se agravou e vários começaram a chorar, mesmo que discretamente. Definitivamente, Harry nunca vira aquela família tão despedaçada.

O resto do dia foi se arrastando. Harry e Gina se prontificaram a providenciar o almoço. Depois que todos comeram, fez-se um silêncio sepulcral naquela sala. Harry não conseguia mais ficar ali. Era frio, desconfortável e bem atrás daquela porta, seu melhor amigo estava lutando pela vida. Estava quase chorando de novo, quando Gina tirou-o dos seus devaneios.

- Finalmente conseguimos convencer mamãe a ir para casa. Eu me ofereci para passar a noite aqui, mas não quero ficar sozinha. Você fica aqui comigo?

- Claro, meu amor, sem problemas.

- A cada dia, dois de nós passarão a noite aqui. Amanhã, Carlinhos e Jorge virão para cá. A Rede de Flu vai ficar sempre aberta, então poderemos ir para casa a qualquer instante – Harry concordou com a cabeça e segurou a mão da namorada. Os dois foram se juntar ao resto da família que se preparava para ir embora.

- ... mas eu virei amanhã e todos os dias. E vou passar algumas noites aqui também – conseguiram ouvir a Sra. Weasley argumentando com o marido. Quando todos estavam prontos, se despediram e dirigiram-se à lareira.

- Se tiverem notícias, queremos ser os primeiros a saber, está bem? Boa noite, se precisarem de alguma coisa, podem nos chamar – Arthur falou e despediu-se dos dois. Segurou a mão da sua mulher e os dois despareceram. Em seguida, um a um, o restante dos Weasley foi saindo. Agora só restavam Harry e Gina ali, o hospital parecia ainda mais frio e solitário. Finalmente os dois retornaram para a sala de espera e se sentaram. Gina recostou a cabeça no ombro do namorado e falou.

- Você acha que ele vai ficar bem?

- Eu tenho certeza que sim – Harry fez um carinho no rosto da namorada.

- Ele sempre foi o irmão que eu mais admirei. Nunca conheci alguém tão leal quanto ele. Sempre viveu à sombra dos irmãos mais velhos, mas nunca reclamou. Você era o bruxo mais famoso da escola e Hermione a mais inteligente, mas ele nunca deixou que isso atrapalhasse a amizade de vocês. Sei que ele daria a vida para proteger qualquer um de nós – Harry começou a chorar de novo. Sabia que tudo aquilo era verdade. Sempre admirou Ron pela sua simplicidade e coração bom. Daria tudo para que fosse ele o torturado, não conseguia engolir que alguém tão bom pudesse ter sido tão maltratado. Passou alguns instantes chorando, quando finalmente falou.

- Por falar em Hermione, você não acha que deveríamos escrever para ela? – Gina levantou sua cabeça para poder encará-lo.

- Sabe que eu não tinha pensado nisso. É claro que precisamos avisá-la, mas ela falou que iria à Bulgária com Viktor Krum – Gina contorceu o rosto quando falou o nome do búlgaro. – Acho que ela só volta no início de janeiro.

- Nunca entendi muito bem esse namoro dela – Harry falou ao notar que a expressão da namorada mudara.

- Eu dou uma força para ela e tal, mas também não gosto nada disso. Ela ama o Rony, não aquele cara. Acho que o que aconteceu mexeu com ela de uma maneira que nunca poderemos entender.

O resto da noite correu tranquilamente. Jorge reaparecera trazendo o jantar. Depois de comerem, Harry e Gina se acomodaram da melhor maneira possível e foram dormir.

Não sabiam que horas eram, mas foram acordados bem cedo pela Sra. Weasley e o resto da família. Harry havia se esticado em um sofá que havia ali perto. Gina estava dormindo abraçada a ele. Quando viram os outros ali, coraram furiosamente e se sentiram bastante envergonhados.

- Pelo visto, a noite foi boa hein – Jorge brincou e conseguiu arrancar alguns sorrisos.

- Para de encher os dois, Jorge. Aposto que tiveram uma noite terrível. Alguma notícia, meus queridos? – a Sra. Weasley parecia bem melhor agora que tinha passado uma noite em casa.

- Não mamãe, nada ainda – Gina respondeu e se levantou. Deu um tapa no braço do irmão e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

O resto do dia não trouxe nenhuma novidade. Passaram o dia sentados naquela salinha, sem nada para fazer. Harry aproveitava cada oportunidade que tinha para sair dali. Ajudou Fleur a providenciar o almoço, se prontificou a ir até a Toca para pegar algumas coisas que a Sra. Weasley havia pedido e também ficou responsável pelo jantar. Após a refeição todos retornaram para casa. Jorge e Carlinhos passariam a noite no hospital. Harry mal podia esperar por uma noite longe dali.

Tiveram uma noite tranquila. Ninguém estava muito a fim de papo e foram dormir cedo. Harry não sabia que horas eram, mas sabia que era muito cedo para acordar quando ouviu vozes no corredor. Já estavam todos de pé e prontos para saírem. Após o café mais silencioso de toda a sua vida, Harry e os outros voltaram para o hospital. O resto da manhã não trouxe novidades. Logo após o almoço, no entanto, viram Andrew caminhando em sua direção.

- Ele já demonstra sinais de melhora – alguns ameaçaram abrir um sorriso – já respira com mais facilidade e pudemos diminuir bastante a dose dos medicamentos. Posso permitir que dois de vocês visitem-no, mas ele ainda não acordou. Também tivemos que cortar boa parte do cabelo dele devido aos grandes ferimentos no couro cabeludo – assim que o medibruxo terminou, Molly e Arthur o acompanharam pela porta da AMTI.

O restante da família ficou aguardando ansiosamente pelo retorno do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley. Enquanto esperavam, ouviram uma voz no final do corredor e viram que o ministro havia chegado e estava acompanhado pelos dois aurores que haviam ido até a Toca na noite que Rony voltara. Os três cumprimentaram os outros e perguntaram por Molly e Arthur. Quando foram informados que eles estavam no quarto do Rony, resolveram esperar. Passaram-se trinta minutos e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley retornaram.

- Então mamãe, como ele está? – Gina perguntou aflita

- Ele ainda tá tão machucado, não consigo acreditar – Molly falou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

- Nem parece o mesmo. Tão magro e ainda por cima com tantos machucados horrorosos. Quem seria capaz de uma coisa dessas? – Arthur completou, não estava em estado muito melhor que a esposa.

- Acho que poderemos ajudá-los a esclarecer isso – o auror Julian Estevez falou e todos o encararam sem entender. O ministro então se levantou.

- Deixa que eu explico. É melhor todos se sentarem.

- Desde o desaparecimento de Rony, não tínhamos pista nenhuma. Quando descobrimos que um elfo doméstico havia sido encontrado junto a ele na noite de seu retorno, resolvemos investigar. Após muita pesquisa junto ao Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, ficamos sabendo que Monstro – o ministro respirou fundo, como se estivesse medindo as palavras. Os outros apuraram os ouvidos – morava na Mansão dos Malfoy.

Kingsley interrompeu seu discurso e ficou esperando a reação dos demais. Inesperadamente, Arthur se levantou e deu um murro em uma das placas de compensado que estavam ali perto, abrindo um buraco na mesma. Todos se levantaram assustados com a sua reação, ele caminhava e bufava cheio de fúria.

- Se...eu...souber...que...aquele...miserável...do...Lúcio...está...envolvido...com...isso...

eu, eu...mato...ele – ele falou com ódio injetado nos olhos. Todos olhavam atônitos.

- Não será preciso, o senhor Lúcio Malfoy foi encontrado morto em sua residência há dois dias atrás junto com o lobisomem Fenrir Greyback – assim que um dos aurores terminou a frase, o tempo pareceu congelar naquela sala. O Sr. Weasley parou de caminhar e ficou de queixo caído. Harry sentiu a garganta seca, não conseguia acreditar. Os outros estavam todos com os olhos arregalados e olhavam para o auror incrédulos. Ainda não tinham processado completamente as implicações daquilo que acabara de ser dito quando o ministro retomou a palavra.

- Draco e Narcisa Malfoy – começou ele bem cuidadoso – nos procuraram há dois dias atrás para relatar que Lucio havia desparecido. Um grupo de aurores foi até a casa deles e após muito trabalho descobriram que havia uma sala escondida nos porões da residência que aparentemente ninguém conhecia além dele. Ao entrarem descobriram o corpo do Sr. Malfoy e de Greyback – agora até mesmo o ministro parecia não acreditar no que iria dizer. – Foram encontradas várias evidências que poderiam sugerir que havia alguém sendo mantido preso ali dentro – ninguém falou nada por um bom tempo, não sabiam como reagir.

- E...vocês...acham que, que Rony era...mantido ali? – Percy falou com a voz trêmula.

- Ainda não sabemos, mas os indícios são fortes. Antes dos corpos serem recolhidos foram retiradas as memórias dos dois, para ver se descobrirmos o que se passou. Só o que sabemos é que alguém esteve preso ali recentemente.

Os minutos pareceram se arrastar daquele momento em diante. As revelações que o ministro trouxera ajudavam a iluminar muita coisa. Ninguém nem suspeitava quem seriam os responsáveis por tamanha barbárie, mas agora estava claro que era Malfoy, não restava dúvida. Todos ainda tentavam digerir o que fora dito, ninguém falava nada. Um dos aurores, impaciente, olhou para seu relógio e disse.

- Me desculpem se eu parecer grosseiro, mas preciso ir direto ao ponto. Duas pessoas foram mortas pela Maldição da Morte e o elfo doméstico encontrado com o senhor Ronald Weasley o coloca diretamente na cena do crime. Não posso afirmar que era ele que estava ali, mas ele precisará ser interrogado assim que acordar – o auror definitivamente não esperava a reação que viria a seguir. Sem saber de onde, sentiu um soco amassando sua cara. Ficou atordoado e quando finalmente conseguiu reogarnizar as ideias, viu algumas pessoas tentando conter Jorge, que estava roxo de fúria.

- Você ficou louco moleque, vou te levar preso agora mesmo.

- COMO SE ATREVE A CHAMAR MEU IRMÃO DE ASSASSINO. EU DEVERIA TE BATER MAIS, SEU DESGRAÇADO – Jorge estava completamente descontrolado. O hospital inteiro viera ver o que estava acontecendo. Após mais alguns instantes, conseguiram acalmá-lo e o ministro então falou.

- Sua atitude foi completamente lastimável Weasley – ao ver o sorrisinho do auror, ele falou ainda mais alto. – E a sua também Julian, nunca deveria ter falado isso. É a segunda vez que faz insinuações desse tipo. Você não tem provas de nada. Isso se encerra aqui. Ninguém vai ser preso e você está fora do caso – o auror tentou argumentar, sem sucesso. Recolheu suas coisas e ele e o parceiro saíram pisando duro.

Demorou um tempo até tudo se normalizar. Aparentemente ninguém conseguia entender completamente o que estava acontecendo. O ministro precisou sair, mas retornou pouco após o anoitecer, Arthur então lhe perguntou.

- Senhor Ministro, Lúcio Malfoy não deveria estar preso? – Kingsley olhou surpreso para ele. Deu mais um gole na xícara de chá antes de responder.

- Sim Arthur, deveria, mas estava foragido. Draco e Narcisa relataram que não contaram que Lúcio se mantinha escondido em casa porque ele os ameaçava. Os Malfoy não teriam mais nenhum dinheiro caso Lúcio fosse preso. Disseram que ele passava a maior parte do tempo em algum lugar no porão, provavelmente na sala onde o seu corpo foi encontrado – todos haviam se aproximado para ouvir o que o ministro estava falando.

- E porque resolveram contar que ele havia desaparecido? – Arthur perguntou incrédulo.

- Porque descobriram que Lúcio havia acabado com todas as economias da família. Como a única coisa que impediam os dois de entregá-lo eram os bens da família, pelos quais ele era responsável e como não conseguiram encontrá-lo para cobrar explicações, resolveram entregá-lo aos aurores – todos ficaram atônitos. Lúcio roubara a própria família, mesmo depois que esses o haviam escondido todo esse tempo. Sentiram ainda mais asco. Passou um tempo até que alguém falasse alguma coisa.

- E o que exatamente vai acontecer ao Rony? – Harry fez a pergunta que todos queriam fazer, mas até então não tinham tido coragem.

- Bem, o que o auror falou é verdade. Em parte. Rony terá que depor, para que possamos esclarecer as coisas, e se foram realmente Lúcio e Greyback os responsáveis por tudo, Ron terá que explicar porque os dois foram encontrados mortos no mesmo dia em que ele reapareceu.

- Quer dizer que ele pode ser acusado de assassinato? – Jorge se levantou, já começara a se irritar de novo. O ministro manteve a calma.

- Ainda não sei Jorge. Se foi realmente ele quem disparou os feitiços que mataram aqueles dois, ele terá sim que se explicar, mas se ele tiver feito isso em legítima defesa, então não deverá ter nenhum problema – as implicações de tudo aquilo começaram a ficar mais claras. Havia uma grande possibilidade de Ron ter sido o responsável pela morte daqueles dois, mas ninguém sabia em que circunstâncias aquilo havia ocorrido. Aparentemente essa história ainda estava longe de ser concluída.

Kingsley foi embora logo após o jantar. Todos os Weasley também se foram. Gui, Fleur e Percy passariam a noite ali. Mais uma vez a noite na Toca fora muito tranquila, só que dessa vez Harry não conseguiu dormir. Rony, além de tudo, poderia ser preso. Tentou afastar esse pensamento, mas não conseguiu. Quando menos percebeu o dia já amanhecera. Se juntou aos outros e após o café retornaram ao hospital.

Os outros dias foram basicamente iguais. Os medibruxos permitiram que todos ali visitassem Ron, desde que separados em pares, mas o garoto não dava sinais de que acordaria. Continuavam revezando quem dormiria no hospital, e Harry teve que passar mais uma noite desagradável por lá, dessa vez ao lado de Jorge. No outro dia bem cedo já estavam de pé.

- Amanhã é dia 31 de dezembro. Acho que nunca passei uma virada de ano tão melancólica – Gina falou enquanto terminava de almoçar.

- Também não, mas não temos nada o que comemorar – Arthur respondeu, sem levantar os olhos do prato. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que Percy falasse.

- Eu tive uma ideia, preciso ir, depois falo com vocês – antes que alguém pudesse perguntar aonde ele iria, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Percy passou o dia inteiro fora. Já haviam jantado quando ele retornou.

- Bom – ele começou, todo pomposo – fui até o Ministério e pedi ao ministro que nos autorizasse a usar o salão de eventos do hospital para que façamos uma ceia de Ano Novo aqui e ele concordou. O que acham? – ninguém disse nada, demorou um tempo até que entendessem completamente o que ele falara.

- Como assim, uma ceia? Aqui no hospital? – Molly foi a primeira a falar.

- Pensa bem mamãe. Sei que estamos todos preocupados e que não temos motivo para comemorar, mas acho que seria bom para desviar um pouco desse clima de hospital. Acho que uma pequena celebração traria novas energias a todos nós. E estaremos aqui do lado, qualquer coisa é só mandar nos chamar – Percy terminou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Acho que ele tem razão mamãe – era Gina quem falava agora. Um a um, todos se levantaram e fizeram coro à ideia de Percy. O garoto agora sorria de verdade. Finalmente a Sra. Weasley cedeu.

- Ok, faremos a ceia amanhã, mas só para a gente, não chamaremos ninguém. E alguém terá que me acompanhar até em casa para me ajudar a preparar tudo – surpreendentemente, todos se prontificaram a ajudar. Ao ver a empolgação de todos, Molly começou a se convencer de que talvez aquela realmente tenha sido uma boa ideia.

No outro dia, a Sra. Weasley começou a colocar todos para trabalhar bem cedo. Parecia mais um dia típico na casa dos Weasley. Gui e Percy passaram a noite no hospital e ficaram encarregados de arrumar o salão de eventos. Gina e Fleur ajudavam Molly com a comida, enquanto os outros ficaram encarregados de separar copos, pratos e talheres. Depois de tudo pronto e embalado, voltaram ao hospital.

O salão de festas era bem simples. Era um cômodo quadrado com piso de cerâmica e tudo ali era muito branco. Não havia nenhum tipo de decoração no chão ou nas paredes. Gui e Percy fizeram o melhor que podiam com as mesas e as cadeiras de plástico do lugar.

Foi um jantar muito alegre. Todos conseguiram rir e se divertir pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Parece que todos sentiam que Rony melhoraria, que era só questão de tempo. Jorge até havia levado alguns Fogos Filibusteiro para comemorarem a chegada do Ano Novo. Todos brindaram com Uísque de Fogo e decidiram que era hora de encerrar a festa quando viram Jorge e Carlinhos dançando em cima da mesa após algumas doses a mais. Foram dormir satisfeitos naquela noite. Gina e Fleur ficariam no hospital.

O dia seguinte foi exatamente a mesma coisa dos anteriores, exceto que dessa vez havia alguns com uma ressaca de matar, o que foi motivo de muitas piadas. Após o almoço Harry chamou Gina para conversar.

- Acho que devemos escrever para a Mione hoje.

- Claro, claro, ela chega amanhã. Vou buscar um pedaço de pergaminho – Gina voltou e então ela e Harry redigiram a carta. Foram até o corujal do hospital e enviaram a carta em uma coruja alvíssima, que era muito parecia com Edwiges. Voltaram para a sala e retomaram o que vinham fazendo – esperar, nada além de esperar.

...

Hermione acabara de chegar da Bulgária, já era tarde e seus pais provavelmente já estavam dormindo. Foi até a cozinha e notou que sua mãe deixara um bilhete em cima do balcão, junto com um prato de comida do jantar. Hermione sorriu e se sentou para comer, estava faminta. Assim que acabou, ouviu um barulho vindo da janela, foi até ela e viu uma coruja muito parecida com Edwiges. O animal tremia de frio, devia estar ali há horas. Colocou-a para dentro e recolheu a carta que ela trazia. Foi até a sala e sentou-se no sofá para lê-la.

_Cara Mione,_

_espero que tenha feito uma ótima viagem. Gostaria de tê-la avisado antes, mas como estava na Bulgária e não sabíamos o seu endereço, tivemos que esperar você retornar. Rony está vivo. Na véspera de Natal, logo após o jantar, o encontramos caído nos jardins de casa. Ele ainda está em estado grave, mas está melhorando. Estamos no St. Mungus e esperamos que você venha o quanto antes. Te conto mais detalhes depois._

_Abraços,_

_Gina Weasley_

Hermione leu e releu carta diversas vezes, não conseguia acreditar. Ron estava de volta. Estava no hospital em estado grave, mas estava de volta.

Demorou um pouco para que a menina digerisse tudo que havia ocorrido. Ainda estava meio atordoada com tudo aquilo, mas sabia que teria que ir ao St. Mungus, precisava vê-lo. Levantou-se do sofá e foi buscar seu casaco. Assim que o vestiu, buscou nos bolsos pela sua varinha e encontrou a foto que fora encontrada no banheiro no dia do desaparecimento de Rony. Ficou olhando para ela e sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Nos últimos meses havia se esquecido dela. Nesse instante ouviu passos na escada, reparou que sua mãe vinha descendo.

- Oi Mione, tudo bem? – a mãe abriu um sorriso e correu para abraçar a filha.

- Oi mãe, tudo, e com a senhora? – Hermione deu um abraço rápido na mãe e começou a procurar pela varinha.

- O que você está procurando?

- Minha varinha – a menina respondeu, se abaixando para olhar embaixo da mesa. – Ah, achei, deve ter caído sem eu perceber – ela então se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta, mas foi interrompida pela mãe.

- O que está acontecendo? Aonde você vai? – ela parecia um pouco preocupada. Hermione então respirou fundo e contou tudo. Quanto mais tempo elas ficavam ali, mais a menina ficava aflita. Demorou um tempo até que a mãe falasse.

- Então vai logo, mas tenha cuidado. E volte assim que puder – Hermione simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e abriu a porta. Antes de sair, sua mãe falou.

- Ele vai ficar bem, querida, tenho certeza – a morena não respondeu, simplesmente girou e sumiu no ar.

Hermione estranhou o estado em que o hospital se encontrava. Não imaginava que a guerra pudesse tê-lo afetado tanto assim, mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, precisava saber onde Ron estava. Foi correndo até a recepção e perguntou à funcionária que ali se encontrava.

- Por favor, posso saber em que quarto está Ronald Weasley? – a funcionária olhou para ela, claramente irritada por ter sido interrompida. Procurou alguma coisa nos papéis à sua frente e respondeu sem levantar o rosto.

- Ala Medibruxa de Terapia Intensiva, quarto 16.

- Pra que lado fica? – Hermione já estava ficando impaciente, a funcionária simplesmente apontou para o seu lado esquerdo e a morena disparou pelo corredor.

Correu pelos corredores seguindo as placas que apontavam para AMTI, depois de um tempo parou diante de um letreiro que dizia:

"_Ala Medibruxa de Terapia Intensiva – AMTI – Entrada Restrita"_

Hermione se desesperou, Rony estava atrás daquela porta, mas ela não podia atravessá-la. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro tentando pensar em alguma alternativa, quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

- Ei Mione, aqui – a menina se virou e viu Harry caminhando em sua direção. Sem pensar muito, correu até o amigo e o abraçou. Harry devolveu o abraço.

- Como ele está? – ela perguntou com um senso de urgência em sua voz.

- Fica calma, está todo mundo ali, vamos nos sentar e eu te conto tudo – a menina simplesmente assentiu e os dois foram se juntar ao resto da família. Todos se levantaram para cumprimentá-la. Hermione não pôde deixar de reparar no semblante de cansaço e preocupação que eles carregavam. Se suas contas estivessem corretas, deviam estar ali há mais de uma semana. Depois de cumprimentar todo mundo, finalmente se sentou.

- E então, como ele está?

- Está estável agora, mas o encontramos em péssimo estado. Os medibruxos disseram que ele está reagindo bem, mas se não fosse por madame Pomfrey, talvez ele estivesse... – antes que Harry pudesse completar a frase, percebeu que a amiga estava chorando. Sentou-se mais próximo a ela e a abraçou. Gina também se aproximou e segurou sua mão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele está vivo e está com a gente agora – Gina, que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, tentou consolar a amiga.

- Eu...sei. Eu...tive...tanto...medo... – Hermione agora soluçava. Harry puxou-a mais para perto e ela colocou a cabeça em seus ombros. O menino começou a afagar os cabelos da amiga, tentando acalmá-la. Não sabem quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas de repente viram Andrew McNamara saindo pela porta da AMTI. Todos se levantaram de súbito quando o viram ali.

- Ele é um homem muito forte, viu. Nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse sofrer tanto abuso e ainda assim sobreviver. As sequelas serão muitas, a maioria das cicatrizes nós não conseguimos curar e a perna dele talvez tenha sido afetada para sempre, mas fora isso, ele não corre mais risco algum. Deve acordar a qualquer momento. Infelizmente somente poderá visitá-lo uma pessoa de cada vez. Então, decidam-se e podem entrar por aquela porta. Agora, se me dão licença, preciso ir visitar outros pacientes – o médico então acenou e se despediu. Os Weasley agradeceram-no imensamente. Todos imaginaram que a Sra. Weasley iria querer ser a primeira a conversar com o filho.

- Acho que você devia ir primeiro minha querida – ela falou e apontou para Hermione, que foi pega completamente de surpresa.

- Eu? Mas, mas, a senhora...é a mãe dele – falou uma Hermione completamente aturdida.

- Eu sei, mas acho que não há ninguém no mundo que ele gostaria de ver nesse momento a não ser você. Nem mesmo a própria mãe – Molly sorriu e passou as mãos nos cabelos de Hermione. A menina simplesmente assentiu e se virou em direção à porta. Antes que pudesse sair, Harry segurou-a pelo braço.

- Ele está muito machucado Mione, muito mesmo.

- Eu sei Harry, mas não me importo, preciso vê-lo – o menino concordou e largou o braço da amiga. Hermione atravessou a porta e se dirigiu ao quarto 16.

A menina podia sentir seu coração batendo muito mais forte agora. Iria ver Ron pela primeira vez em sete meses. Ali, naquele instante, pôde sentir realmente a falta que o ruivo lhe fizera todo esse tempo. Uma lágrima ameaçou descer pelo seu rosto, mas ela a reprimiu, precisava ser forte. Encontrou o quarto que procurava. Respirou fundo e empurrou a porta.

Ela imaginou que Ron estaria muito machucado, mas nada poderia prepará-la para o que veria a seguir. Foi caminhando bem devagar até chegar ao lado da cama, mas deu um passo atrás e levou a mão à boca quando viu o rosto do ruivo. Havia cortes e cicatrizes horrorosos, e seu cabelo estava quase todo raspado. Os olhos continuavam muito inchados. Tentou se recuperar e voltou para perto dele. As lágrimas lhe corriam livremente pelo rosto. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao seu lado. Pegou as mãos do ruivo com as suas e ficou-as segurando, não se sabe por quanto tempo, quando sentiu um leve apertão nos dedos. Se levantou de uma vez e ficou olhando para o menino. Aos poucos, viu que ele abria os olhos. Tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. Rony mirou seus olhos por um instante e então falou.

- Oi Mione, quanto tempo!


	8. Coração Partido

**Está aí mais um capítulo. Não sei se ficou muito bom, mas como ninguém comenta, não sei o que posso mudar. Bem, ainda tenho esperanças de ler comentários dessa vez. Espero que gostem.**

...

Capítulo 8: Coração Partido

Hermione não sabia como reagir. Ficou olhando para Rony, que agora esboçava um sorriso, mas não dizia nada. Tentou falar algumas vezes, mas não conseguiu, simplesmente apertava mais forte as mãos do ruivo. Demorou algum tempo até que ela conseguisse falar.

- Oi Ron, tu-tudo...bem? – sua voz não foi mais que um sussurro.

- Na medida do possível sim, e com você? – Hermione não respondeu, simplesmente começou a chorar e sentou novamente em sua cadeira, mas sem largar as mãos do ruivo. Ron tentou se mexer, mas assim que moveu um músculo gritou de dor. Parecia que seu corpo inteiro estava reclamando. Hermione levantou o rosto, ainda mais preocupada.

- O que foi Ron?

- Nada, tentei me mexer, mas meu corpo todo doeu. Por que você está chorando? – Hermione simplesmente abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu, eu senti...tanto sua falta Ron, achei...que nun-nunca mais te veria de novo – Ron teve dificuldade de entender o que ela dizia em meio a tantas lágrimas. Com muito esforço ele levantou o braço e colocou sua mão ao lado do rosto dela.

- Mas eu já estou aqui, estou bem, pelo menos eu acho né – Rony conseguiu abrir um sorriso. Mione ficou olhando para ele e então se abaixou para abraçá-lo. Seu corpo ainda tremia um pouquinho. Assim que ela envolveu seus braços ao redor dele, praticamente tudo começou a doer, mas ele não se importou, só queria sentir o seu perfume. Não sabe quanto tempo ficaram assim, até que Ron falou.

- Por falar nisso, onde eu estou, hein?

- No St. Mungus. Te trouxeram para cá na véspera de Natal.

- Ah sim, eu só me lembro de ter chegado em casa e desmaiado – nesse instante o semblante de Ron mudou completamente e ele passou a encarar o teto com o olhar vazio. Hermione percebeu o desconforto do ruivo, mas não sabia o que fazer. Continuou olhando para ele, mas não disse nada. Demorou um pouco até que Ron falasse

- Quem mais está aqui? – seu tom de voz mudou, agora estava mais frio.

- Toda a sua família e o Harry, mas só estão deixando entrar um de cada vez.

- Ah sim, eu queria falar com eles – Mione teve uma sensação estranha, pareceu a ela que Ron a estava dispensando, mas não queria ficar pensando nisso, o pior já havia passado. Teria muito tempo para falar com ele.

- Quem você quer que eu chame primeiro?

- Ah, pode ser a mamãe – Hermione concordou com a cabeça e se virou para sair. Antes que pudesse se afastar da cama, sentiu Rony segurando suas mãos e se virou para ele.

- Eu também senti muito a sua falta Mione, você não faz ideia – a garota assentiu com a cabeça e continuou andando, mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Assim que chegou à porta do quarto, se virou novamente para Ron, ia falar alguma coisa, mas o ruivo se adiantou a ela.

- Não quero que pense que eu não estou gostando da sua companhia, é que eu também senti muita falta dos outros. Depois que todo mundo me visitar, eu queria que você voltasse para ficar comigo.

- Claro que eu volto Ron, vou ficar aqui o tempo que precisar – Hermione sorriu e ele sorriu de volta. Ficaram um tempo se encarando até que a menina saiu.

Hermione caminhou de volta para a sala de espera muito lentamente. Ficou pensando em tudo que acontecera. Ron estava de volta e aparentemente, feliz de reencontrá-la. Enxugou as lágrimas e abriu um sorriso antes de abrir a porta que dava para saída.

Assim que colocou os pés na sala de espera, foi cercada de perguntas. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, queriam notícias de Rony. Demorou um pouco até que a confusão acabasse, então Molly, muito aflita, perguntou primeiro.

- Então, como ele está?

- Parece que está bem. Apesar de estar muito machucado, ele conversou comigo numa boa. Aliás, ele pediu que eu chamasse a senhora – A Sra. Weasley respirou fundo e sorriu timidamente para a menina. Falou alguma coisa com o marido e saiu em direção ao quarto do filho.

Ela demorou bastante para voltar. Quando saiu, puderam notar que estava com os olhos inchados, mas parecia aliviada. Falou com Arthur para que ele entrasse e foi se sentar.

Um a um, os Weasley foram entrando. Todos voltavam com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, mas felizes. Gina comentou com Harry e Hermione que quase não conseguiu falar com o irmão porque chorou o tempo todo. Jorge confidenciou a eles que conseguiu entrar com a nova invenção da loja e que Ron se divertiu bastante ao vê-la em funcionamento. Nesse instante, Andrew apareceu e disse que o horário de visitas tinha acabado. Harry protestou, ainda não tinha visto o amigo. Depois de muito insistir, o medibruxo permitiu mais dez minutos.

Harry sentiu a ansiedade aumentando, havia sofrido muito com o desaparecimento do amigo, mas agora tudo parecia estar bem. Chegou à porta do quarto e respirou fundo antes de entrar.

- E aí Ron, como você tá?

- Oi Harry, beleza cara? Que bom te ver. Tirando o fato de eu estar sentindo dores em locais que eu nunca imaginei serem capazes de doer e do meu rosto estar parecendo que foi atingido por um feitiço muito mal feito, tá tudo bem – Harry conseguiu sorrir, assim como o amigo. Harry se sentou e os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

- Me conta da sua vida, como vão as coisas? – Rony falou primeiro.

- Ah, não tem nada de mais. Estou ajudando Jorge na loja e, bem, ainda morando no seu quarto.

- Deve estar gostando bastante né, agora que você não precisa dividir ele com ninguém – Ron abriu um largo sorriso. Harry ficou um tempo em silêncio e então começou a gargalhar alto. Tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu. Rony ficou um tempo sem entender o que estava acontecendo, então começou a rir também. Os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até que Harry falou.

- Você não sabe a falta que fez cara. Pra todo mundo – sua expressão agora ficou mais séria.

- Eu também senti muito a falta de todo mundo – os dois ficaram calados por um tempo. Por mais que estivesse feliz em rever o amigo, ainda era uma sensação esquisita vê-lo naquele estado.

- Eu preciso te perguntar. Como a Hermione reagiu a tudo isso hein? Eu não consegui para de pensar nela um só instante – Harry se levantou para encarar o amigo de frente.

- Você não imagina Ron, ela ficou péssima mesmo. Sofreu bastante. Você fez realmente muita falta – Ron conseguiu abrir um sorrisinho amarelo e voltou a mirar o teto, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto. Harry ficou imaginando como o amigo reagiria quando soubesse que Hermione estava namorando Viktor Krum, mas não seria ele a lhe dar a notícia.

- Você e minha irmã estão namorando né, seu safado. Sorte sua que eu não consigo mexer meus braços, senão te estrangularia agora mesmo – Ron falou, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Estou sim, e sem você em casa está muito mais fácil – de repente, o ruivo ficou com a cara muito séria, e Harry pensou que talvez tivesse exagerado.

- Me desculpe cara, eu não... – antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Rony começou a rir novamente e foi acompanhado por Harry, que se sentiu bastante aliviado. Conversaram mais algumas amenidades até que viram a porta se abrindo.

Andrew e uma enfermeira entraram no quarto e informaram a Harry que ele teria que sair, pois Ronald teria que se submeter a alguns exames. O bruxo então se despediu do amigo e voltou à sala de espera.

Já era alta madrugada quando Harry terminou sua visita. Andrew veio lhes informar que Rony ainda teria que passar mais uma ou duas noites na AMTI, antes de ser transferido para um quarto, mas que ele permitiria mais visitas pela manhã.

Os Weasley então começaram a discutir quem passaria a noite no hospital e quem voltaria para a Toca. Dessa vez, praticamente todos resolveram ficar. Somente Gui e a esposa foram embora, mas voltariam no outro dia. Hermione, que passara a noite procurando uma oportunidade de falar a sós com Harry, finalmente conseguiu, quando todos os outros foram dormir.

- Eu queria falar com você Harry, a sós – Harry olhou confuso para a amiga, mas concordou e se afastou de Gina, que dormia ali perto.

- Pode falar Mione, o que foi?

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Ele falou alguma coisa sobre mim? – Harry ficou um tempo mirando a amiga, meio que escolhendo as palavras.

- Falou que sentiu muito sua falta. Perguntou como foi que você reagiu a tudo isso e eu falei que você sofreu muito. Ele me disse que pensava em você o tempo todo – nesse instante a garota começou a chorar.

- Ah Harry, eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei o que falar com ele. Eu senti tanta falta dele e agora, agora que ele voltou, eu fico tensa só de entrar naquele quarto. É muito difícil vê-lo naquele estado.

- Calma Mione. Ele gosta tanto de você que vai achar ótimo só de estar ao seu lado. Ele vai precisar muito de você. Ninguém pode imaginar o que ele deve ter sofrido todo esse tempo – Harry então abraçou a amiga e os dois ficaram em silêncio. Harry sabia que Hermione sentiu muita falta de Ron, mas entendeu que a amiga ainda se sentisse um pouco desconfortável perto dele. Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando e os dois então se prepararam para dormir.

O dia seguinte foi bem diferente dos outros. Apesar de estarem todos na mesma salinha fria e desconfortável e de terem dormido pouco, havia uma felicidade nova no ar. Todos sorriam e tiveram um café da manhã bem animado. Logo cedo, uma das enfermeiras veio lhes informar que poderiam ir visitá-lo novamente, mas somente um de cada vez. Perguntaram a Hermione se ela gostaria de entrar, mas a garota negou, o que pegou todos de surpresa. Gui, que havia passado muito pouco tempo com o irmão no dia anterior, entrou primeiro.

Hermione evitou os Weasley por boa parte da manhã. Foi somente depois do almoço que Gina conseguiu conversar a sós com ela.

- Você está meio estranha hoje Mione, tudo bem?

- Tá tudo bem Gina, não se preocupe – a garota respondeu, mas não olhou para a amiga.

- Não adianta esconder, o que está acontecendo? – Gina ficou parada olhando para Hermione, que evitava olhar para ela. Depois de muita insistência, a morena finalmente falou.

- Eu estou muito feliz que ele esteja de volta Gina, mas estou um pouco aflita.

- Aflita por quê?

- Viktor. Como eu vou contar pro Ron? Ele acabou de passar por maus bocados, não posso falar com ele agora. Tenho medo da reação dele – Gina ficou surpresa ao ouvir o que Mione falara. Entendeu então o que a afligia. Colocou a mão no ombro da amiga e falou.

- Ele não vai gostar nenhum pouco. Na verdade, vai partir o coração dele, mas você vai ter que falar mais cedo ou mais tarde – a morena assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou novamente de Gina, dessa vez ainda mais deprimida.

Hermione conseguiu se manter afastada de todos a maior parte do dia. Pouco antes do jantar, a Sra. Weasley veio até ela e pediu que ela entrasse, pois Ron a estava chamando. Dessa vez, Mione não conseguiu fugir. Respirou fundo e dirigiu – se ao quarto.

Assim que entrou, notou que Ron estava um pouco mais disposto. O estado em que ele se encontrava ainda a assustava. Puxou a cadeira e se sentou.

- Você não voltou. O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, mexendo um pouco na cama para poder olhá-la.

- Nada, simplesmente tinha muita gente querendo te ver – Hermione não olhava para o ruivo. Ron estendeu sua mão e segurou a mão da menina, que estremeceu ao toque. Ela levantou os olhos para ele e notou que ele chorava um pouquinho. Fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saíram. Mais uma vez, Ron teve que falar primeiro.

- Mione, todo, todo esse tempo, você não imagina o que eu passei – agora ela também chorava. – Mas, mas havia apenas uma coisa que me mantinha vivo, que me dava forças – ele respirou fundo e limpou as lágrimas. – Você. Você, Mione. A única coisa que me impelia a continuar lutando e a não desistir era me imaginar voltando para você – nesse instante, a garota chorava copiosamente ao lado da cama. Ron já havia controlado o choro e agora apertava mais forte a mão da menina. Mione se levantou e ficou olhando para ele. Sabia que o amava, não adiantava ficar lutando contra isso. Esticou sua mão e acariciou a lateral do rosto muito machucado do ruivo, que sorriu para ela. Não sabe o que a levou a fazer aquilo, mas se abaixou e o beijou apaixonadamente. Ron retribuiu em um beijo quase selvagem, mas igualmente apaixonado. Ali, naquele momento, os dois queriam expressar tudo que sentiam. Ali ficou claro a falta que cada um sentiu do outro. De repente, Hermione interrompeu o beijo e endireitou o corpo.

- Er, me, me desculpe. Eu, eu preciso ir – então se virou e saiu caminhando firmemente da sala. Ron estava aturdido, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a menina aparentemente não ouviu.

Parecia que o mundo inteiro estava girando ao seu redor. Tentou organizar melhor as ideias. Por alguma razão, sentia que fizera algo muito errado. Amava Rony, ela sabia disso, na verdade sempre soube. Mas porque então se sentia assim? Viktor Krum. Sabia que, apesar de não amá-lo, ele ainda era seu namorado. Chegou à porta que dava para a sala de espera. Parou e respirou fundo várias vezes antes de sair.

Parece que apenas Harry notou que a expressão da amiga mudara. Pensou em ir conversar com ela, mas achou melhor não. Depois da conversa que tiveram na noite anterior, ele sabia que ela precisaria de tempo.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Hermione falou que teria que ir embora. Seus pais não tinham tido notícias suas e ela não passava um tempo em casa desde o Natal. Despediu-se de todos e rumou para a saída. Gina a acompanhou.

- Depois você volta né? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Volto sim, só preciso arrumar algumas coisas em casa, dar um alô aos meus pais. Qualquer coisa me avise.

- Mione, eu sei que tudo pode parecer estranho, mas acredite em mim. Vai ser muito pior para ele se você se afastar agora. Ele ainda precisará de muita ajuda para se recuperar e você tem que estar presente. Não nos abandone agora – Hermione não respondeu. Simplesmente balançou a cabeça em aprovação e se preparou para sair. Deu um abraço na amiga e desapareceu pela lareira.

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente. Após o jantar, permitiram que somente mais duas pessoas o visitassem. No dia seguinte ele seria transferido para um quarto e todos poderiam passar mais tempo com ele.

No dia seguinte, todos estavam muito animados com a perspectiva de passarem mais tempo com Rony. Logo após o almoço, uma das enfermeiras veio lhes informar em qual quarto ele ficaria e qual seria o horário da sua transferência. Todos então se dirigiram ao quarto em questão e esperaram por ele.

O quarto era muito melhor que aquela salinha na AMTI. Era muito mais espaçoso e mais arejado. Jorge foi até em casa e buscou os pôsteres do Chudley Cannons e pendurou-os nas paredes. Quando finalmente viram a porta se abrindo e uma enfermeira empurrando o menino em uma cadeira de rodas, abriram largos sorrisos para ele. Rony conseguiu sorrir, mas definitivamente não havia nenhum entusiasmo.

- Vamos, meu filho, se alegre. Fizemos tudo do seu jeitinho – Molly falou e foi correndo abraçar o filho. Ron gemeu de dor e sua mãe se afastou um pouquinho.

- Muito obrigado mamãe. Gostei dos pôsteres.

- Ideia minha. E trouxe isso também – Jorge então tirou um conjunto de Sapos de Chocolate, Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, Varinhas de Alcaçuz e vários outras delícias que definitivamente não faziam parte do cardápio do hospital. A Sra. Weasley ralhou com ele e Jorge guardou-os de volta.

- Quando você enjoar da comida daqui, e a mamãe não tiver olhando, eu te dou alguns – Ron conseguiu sorrir bem de leve.

Após umas duas horas, a enfermeira veio lhes avisar que teriam que sair. Poderiam voltar daí a pouco. Antes que todos saíssem, Ron perguntou se ele poderia falar com Harry por um instante. Ela pareceu um pouco aborrecida, mas acabou cedendo. Os outros concordaram, meio curiosos, e saíram.

- Pode falar – Harry sentou-se ao lado da cama do amigo.

- Preciso te falar uma coisa. Você sabe o que deu na Hermione? – Harry pareceu engasgar um instante. Ficou em silêncio, pensando, e então falou.

- Não notei nada de errado com ela, por quê?

- Ela tá muito estranha. Você acredita que ontem ela me beijou, e depois, do nada, como se tivesse feito uma grande burrada, ela me pediu desculpas e saiu.

- Ela te...te beijou? Assim, sem mais nem menos? – Harry perguntou muito surpreso.

- A gente estava conversando. Eu falei com ela que era ela quem me dava forças para continuar lutando, ela ficou muito emocionada e...simplesmente me beijou.

- Acho que isso já está virando costume hein – foi a única coisa que veio à cabeça de Harry.

- Hoje eu vim para esse quarto e ainda não a vi, você sabe onde ela está?

- Ela voltou para casa, fazia muito tempo que não via os pais – Harry se arrependeu no momento que as palavras deixaram sua boca. Como iria explicar ao amigo o motivo de Hermione não estar com os pais.

- Onde ela estava que não via os pais há tanto tempo. Por acaso eles ainda estão na Austrália?

- Não, não, ela já os recuperou. Acho que eh...ela estava viajando, ou coisa assim – Harry tentou soar o mais confiante possível. Se Ron percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada, não comentou. Estabeleceu-se então um silêncio constrangedor no quarto, que foi quebrado pela enfermeira informando a Harry que ele teria que sair.

Passaram-se mais dois dias e Ron não perguntou mais nada sobre Hermione, nem para Harry, nem para Gina. Hagrid foi visita-lo e quase esmagou o agora frágil corpo do garoto com um abraço. Ficou um bom tempo ali, o que pareceu alegrar Ron. O ruivo ainda apresentava vários machucados, mas se recuperava bem. As dores diminuíram e ele já começava a comer melhor, apesar de ainda se alimentar pouco. Parecia que ele também estava ficando mais feliz, apesar de, por várias vezes durante o dia, ele simplesmente ficar calado olhando para o teto.

No dia seguinte, a Profª McGonagall apareceu no hospital. Após conversar rapidamente com Ron, ela pediu a Gina que mandasse uma carta a Hermione avisando-a que teria que aparecer no hospital no dia seguinte para resolver o seu retorno a Hogwarts.

Quando Mione chegou ao hospital, Minerva já estava esperando por ela. A professora se afastou com a morena e com Gina e começaram a conversar.

- Como vocês devem saber, amanhã recomeçaremos as aulas. Devido aos recentes acontecimentos, eu, junto aos demais professores, decidimos dar a vocês uma semana a mais. Todas as aulas serão repostas e vocês poderão recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Que ótimo, eu estive comentando com Harry que queria ficar mais tempo com Rony. O que você acha Mione?

- Er, eu acho uma boa ideia, mas eu já me decidi. Vou voltar amanhã mesmo – Gina olhou surpresa para a amiga. Até mesmo McGonagall pareceu espantada com a decisão da menina.

- Tem certeza Srta. Granger? Não haverá nenhum problema caso decida voltar depois.

- Tenho sim professora, acho melhor eu voltar amanhã.

- Está bem, estou te esperando em Hogwarts então. Agora preciso ir, pois ainda tenho muito que arrumar para amanhã – a professora então voltou ao quarto de Ron para se despedir e as duas meninas continuaram no corredor.

- Como assim, você não vai ficar mais? – – Gina perguntou com um quê de indignação na voz.

- Achei melhor assim Gina. Ainda, ainda não sei como...er...agir perto dele.

- Mas e o beijo? Não muda nada?

- O BEIJO? – Hermione deu um grito de surpresa. – Como assim, você sabe do beijo?

- Sei. Rony contou para Harry, que me contou. Vamos até o quarto dele então, porque, de um jeito ou de outro, você vai falar com ele ainda hoje – Gina então saiu puxando a amiga pelos pulsos. Hermione se atrapalhou um pouquinho, mas a seguiu.

O clima mudou completamente quando viram Hermione entrar no quarto. De repente, todos ficaram em silêncio e, como se tivessem combinado antes, resolveram sair do quarto. A garota tentou protestar, mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos. Quando percebeu, já estava sozinha com Rony.

- Você parece melhor. Como está se sentindo? – ela falou depois do que pareceram ser longos minutos.

- É, acho que estou melhor sim. Ainda me sinto um aleijado, deitado nessa cama, mas pode-se dizer que eu estou melhor – Ron não olhava para ela, soava frio e distante. Mione percebeu, mas não disse nada. Depois de alguns minutos ele resolveu falar.

- O que aconteceu aquele dia, pra você sair daquele jeito hein? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? – agora era a menina que não o encarava nos olhos. Demorou um pouco até responder.

- Não Ron, você não.

- Então o quê? Me conta. Você me beija, depois sai correndo e fica dois dias sem vir me ver. Alguma coisa aconteceu sim – Ron agora olhava com determinação para ela. Hermione corou e desviou o olhar. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu..eu não sei como agir perto de você – sua voz agora saia trêmula, ainda não olhava para ele. – Estou muito confusa. Acho...acho que – mas não conseguiu completar a frase.

- Acha o quê? Pode falar comigo Mione. Você não gostou de ter me beijado? Se for isso eu vou entender, vou tentar pelo menos. Mas fala alguma coisa pô. O que está acontecendo? – essa última frase saiu um pouco mais ríspida que ele queria, ela se assustou um pouco com o tom de voz do garoto.

- Eu gostei do beijo sim. Só acho que não é certo. Ainda não.

- Por que não? Pode falar comigo – seu tom de voz agora era mais calmo. Ele esticou uma das suas mãos para segurar a dela, mas ela institivamente moveu a sua. Ron olhou incrédulo para ela. Demorou m pouco até ele falar.

- O que está acontecendo. Você está me escondendo alguma coisa. Você não quis nem segurar minha mão. Não me olha mais nos olhos – Ron conseguiu se ajeitar melhor na cama e voltou a encará-la. Mione não respondia.

- Anda, desembucha. Me fala a verdade. O que está havendo hein? O que você não quer me contar? – se isso fosse possível, ele olhava ainda mais decididamente para ela.

- Ah Ron, não fala assim.

- Eu estou cansado desse joguinho. Me fala logo. O que foi que te deixou assim hein? Você tá com medo que eu faça ou diga alguma coisa? Se você não tem nada a esconder, toma coragem e me diz logo – Ron então segurou Hermione pelo braço e puxou-a mais para perto. A menina se assustou e olhou para ele.

- Eu estou namorando, é isso. Por isso eu acho errado.

Nunca o clima entre os dois ficara tão pesado. Ron imediatamente largou o braço da menina e ficou boquiaberto, olhando para ela sem dizer nada. Hermione se afastou da cama com lágrimas nos olhos. Ficou olhando para o chão. Depois dos minutos mais longos de suas vidas, Rony falou.

- Namorando...namorando com quem? – sua voz era quase inaudível.

- Com Viktor Krum. Eu me encontrei com ele quando estava na Austrália, e bem, eu estava muito infeliz, e ele me ajudou muito. Hoje estamos namorando – Hermione se virou para olhar para Ron. O menino agora havia recostado a sua cabeça no travesseiro e encarava o teto do quarto.

- Ron, eu...

- Não, tudo bem. Se você está feliz é o que importa. Foi tolice minha pensar que você simplesmente ficaria me esperando, sem saber se...se eu voltaria – o garoto falou com a voz embargada. Hermione fez menção de ir até ele novamente, mas não teve coragem. Também pensou em falar com ele, mas não encontrou palavras. Simplesmente juntou suas coisas, enxugou uma lágrima do rosto e rumou para a porta. Antes de sair, se virou para ele.

- Ron, eu sinto muito – Ron não respondeu. Hermione reparou que o garoto agora começava a chorar. Engoliu o próprio choro, abriu a porta e saiu.

Hermione disparou pelos corredores. Agora as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Pegou um caminho diferente para não trombar com ninguém da família Weasley, não queria ter que dar explicações. Continuou correndo até que encontrou novamente o corredor que dava para a saída. Entrou na lareira e voltou para casa.

...

**Coitado de Ron né, mas não fiquem com muita raiva da Mione não viu. Eu juro que as coisas vão se acertar. Continuem lendo e COMENTEM.**


	9. De volta pra Toca

**E aí galera, tudo bem? Está aí mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Particularmente eu gostei muito. Estamos quase chegando ao momento que todos estão esperando. Acho que conseguirei postar o próximo logo, logo. Enquanto isso, COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

...

Capítulo 9: De volta pra Toca

Assim que chegou em casa, Mione passou correndo pelos pais que estavam sentados na sala, se atirou em sua cama e desatou a chorar. Passados alguns segundos, ouviu alguém batendo na porta e a voz da sua mãe.

- Mione, minha querida, o que aconteceu, posso entrar? – ela soava aflita.

- Entra mamãe – ela mal conseguiu pronunciar as palavras. Sua mãe entrou lentamente e foi se sentar na beirada da cama.

- O que foi minha filha, por que você está assim? – Hermione então se mexeu e foi deitar no colo da mãe, mas não disse nada. Alice entendeu e simplesmente começou a afagar os cabelos da filha. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que a menina finalmente se acalmasse. Nesse instante, sua mãe achou seguro perguntar novamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Ronald?

- Aconteceu sim mamãe. Aconteceu que ela nunca mais vai querer falar comigo. Aconteceu que ele agora me odeia – ela começou a chorar de novo.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu?

- Eu...contei...a...ele...que...estava...namorando. Aposto...que...ele...me...odeia – as lágrimas se intensificaram novamente, estava difícil entender o que a filha dizia. Alice simplesmente continuou acariciando-a. Nenhuma das duas falou mais nada por um bom tempo, até que Hermione finalmente adormeceu.

Demorou um pouco para que Hermione entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Olhou ao seu redor e tentou se lembrar da noite anterior. Percebeu que nem havia trocado de roupa ainda. Aos poucos as lembranças foram retornando, e mais uma vez ela começou a se sentir mal. Olhou pela janela e viu que os primeiros raios de sol começavam a aparecer. Levantou da cama e desceu em direção à cozinha, que estava vazia, seus pais deviam estar dormindo. Preparou uma xícara de chá e sentou-se à mesa. Passados alguns minutos, ouviu passos na escada e se virou para ver sua mãe chegando.

- Oi minha querida, está melhor?

- Estou sim mamãe, obrigada.

- Você quer conversar? Sobre o que aconteceu ontem – novamente o semblante da menina mudou. Passou a encarar o chão, sem falar nada. Sua mãe não insistiu com ela, mas continuava encarando-a. Demorou um pouco até Mione falar.

- Eu acho, acho que estraguei tudo. Não sei se o Ron vai querer falar comigo de novo. Ele está tão machucado mamãe, você não conseguiria acreditar. Eu senti um vazio dentro de mim ao olhar para ele naquele estado. Ele, ele... – mas ela começara a chorar novamente e não conseguiu falar. Sua mãe veio se sentar mais próximo a ela e passou seus braços ao redor dos ombros da filha.

- O que você sente por esse Rony afinal hein? – era a pergunta que Mione mais temia. Sabia a resposta, mas não sabia como sua mãe reagiria. Ficou pensando um pouco até responder.

- Acho que eu o amo, ou já amei, não sei. Sinceramente não sei.

- E o Viktor? Como ele fica nessa história?

- Eu gosto dele, é um rapaz muito legal, mas agora que, que o Ron voltou, não sei, acho que nunca vou sentir pelo Krum – sua mãe nunca a ouvira chamar o namorado pelo sobrenome – o que eu sinto pelo Rony, mas eu estraguei tudo – as lágrimas foram secando e Mione ficou um tempo calada. Sua mãe achou melhor não falar nada naquele instante, sabia que a filha estava sofrendo por amor, e não havia nada que podia fazer. Continuou abraçada a ela até que essa se levantou.

- Preciso arrumar minhas coisas. Tenho que pegar o trem para Hogwarts às 11:00 horas – a garota então se levantou e rumou para seu quarto. Sua mãe não falou mais nada.

Mione já havia deixado quase tudo preparado na noite anterior, só faltavam alguns detalhes. Separou mais algumas roupas. Demorou bastante tempo para escolher quais penas levar, enrolou alguns pergaminhos e trancou o malão. Nunca, em 8 anos, se sentiu com menos de vontade de retornar à escola. Sabia muito bem onde e com quem gostaria de estar agora. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor do quarto e voltou para a sala.

Seu estômago despencou quando viu quem estava ali. Viktor Krum havia aparecido de surpresa. Sua mãe olhou para ela, tentando explicar que não teve como impedir. A garota sabia que estava com o rosto inchado de lágrimas, e rapidamente tentou escondê-lo.

- Oi Hermi-oni-ni. Vim fazer uma surpresa – o búlgaro abriu um largo sorriso para a namorada. Veio andando até ela e a abraçou. Hermione devolveu um abraço sem nenhum entusiasmo. O garoto se afastou e ficou encarando a menina.

- Tudo bem?

- Ah sim, está tudo bem sim. Não se preocupe – ela então se afastou dele e foi falar com sua mãe.

- Preciso ir. Você pode me levar?

- Eu vou te levar, vim aqui para isso – Viktor falou e Mione olhou dele para sua mãe, que não sabia o que dizer. Demorou um pouco para alguém falar.

- O que foi? Não quer ir comigo? – Viktor estava começando a se sentir irritado. Ficou encarando Hermione, que continuava muda.

- Er, não é isso. Só não esperava te ver aqui hoje. Tive uma noite difícil, só isso – Hermione falou sem muita convicção. O búlgaro continuou olhando para ela, mas sua expressão pareceu relaxar um pouco.

- Então vamos – ele se abaixou e pegou as coisas da namorada. Ele havia aprendido a dirigir um carro comum de trouxas e estava muito ansioso para mostrá-lo a ela. Hermione simplesmente sorriu enquanto ele saia e foi despedir-se de sua mãe.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Alice agora soava ligeiramente preocupada.

- Vou sim mamãe, não se preocupe – enxugou mais uma lágrima que descia do seu rosto. Nesse instante Viktor voltou para buscá-la. Hermione deu mais um abraço na mãe e saiu.

A viagem até a estação de King's Cross foi muito silenciosa. Hermione pouco falava e dava respostas monossilábicas a Viktor, sempre que esse perguntava alguma coisa. Nem reparou quando chegou à estação. Atravessou a plataforma 9 e ½ e reparou que estava lotada. Mesmo depois de tantos meses do fim da guerra, todos ainda ficavam cochichando quando ela passava, o que a irritava profundamente. Pegou suas coisas e resolveu entrar logo no trem. Procurou uma cabine vazia e arrumou sua bagagem. Saiu para poder se despedir de Krum.

- Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem? Você ficou calada a viagem inteira. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o búlgaro segurou seu rosto e ela foi obrigada a encará-lo nos olhos.

- Tive uns dias difíceis. Prometo te contar depois. Mas eu vou ficar bem – Krum continuou olhando para ela, sem saber se engolia ou não aquela justificativa. Por fim, puxou o rosto da namorada e tentou beijá-la. Hermione instintivamente virou o rosto. O menino ficou completamente aturdido. Demorou até falar novamente.

- Tchau e boa viagem – irritado, ele se virou e saiu.

- Me, me desculpe – ele não olhou para trás. Hermione respirou fundo e voltou para o trem.

...

Parecia que o mundo havia parado ao seu redor. Ficou olhando para o teto sem acreditar no que ouvira. Hermione estava namorando. Milhares de coisas vieram à sua cabeça nos instantes que se seguiram à saída dela. Todo esse tempo ele lutou para sobreviver, imaginando o dia que a veria novamente, e agora tudo parecia acabado. Ela estava com outro e ele não podia fazer nada. Uma lágrima começou a correr pelo seu rosto, mas Ron a enxugou no mesmo instante. "Ela não merece que eu chore mais por ela", pensou ele com raiva. Não sabe quanto tempo se passou, mas foi tirado dos seus devaneios quando Harry entrou no quarto.

- Oi Rony, tudo bem? – Harry perguntou timidamente, como se receoso de se aproximar.

- Você sabia? – Ron não se virou para ele.

- Sabia o quê?

- Ela e o Krum. Você sabia? – Harry fora pego totalmente de surpresa. Olhou para os lados e reparou que Mione não estava ali. Engoliu em seco e tentou pensar rápido no que dizer. Gaguejou um pouco antes de falar.

- Sa-sabia sim. Eu sinto muito cara.

- Por que você não me contou hein? Você me viu alimentando esperanças e não falou nada – Rony se virou para o amigo. Harry ficou devastado ao ver a expressão de absoluta tristeza na cara do ruivo. Mais uma vez ficou sem palavras.

- Me, me perdoa, mas não achava certo. Era ela quem teria que te contar – Harry conseguiu encará-lo de volta, mas Rony nada disse, simplesmente passou a encarar o teto novamente. Harry ficou imaginando onde a amiga estaria. Demorou um pouco até ele criar coragem de falar de novo.

- E como, como você...está? – era uma pergunta estúpida, ele sabia, claro que o amigo estava mal. Ficou olhando para Rony, até que o ruivo respondeu.

- Não sei se vai fazer sentido, mas eu ainda não sei como estou me sentindo. Acho que não consigo sentir raiva dela, ainda não. Na verdade é difícil acreditar que ela, que ela esteja com outro – o ruivo engoliu mais uma vez as lágrimas, não iria chorar por Hermione. Se virou na cama e passou a olhar para o outro lado do quarto. Harry entendeu a deixa e saiu.

Caminhou pensativo pelo corredor de volta ao restante da família. Entrara antes de todo mundo porque pensou que seria legal se estivessem os três amigos reunidos novamente, mas definitivamente não era aquilo que esperava. Sabia que o amigo ficaria triste ao descobrir que Hermione estava namorando, mas achou estranha a sua reação. Ron não gritou nem derramou uma lágrima sequer. Não havia raiva em sua voz. Não conseguia imaginar o que se passava dentro da cabeça dele. Reuniu-se novamente aos Weasley, mas não sabia se deveria contar o que acontecera. Simplesmente falou que Rony queria que todos entrassem.

Os dias seguintes foram mais ou menos iguais. Rony ainda não havia contado a ninguém o que havia ocorrido e até agradeceu Harry por esse não ter contado nada. Definitivamente, o ruivo estava mais calado e se irritava com facilidade. Disse várias vezes que não aguentava mais ficar sentado ou deitado e queria se levantar. As enfermeiras nunca permitiam que ele fizesse isso, pois sua perna ainda não estava em condições. Em um dia particularmente difícil, Ron explodiu com uma delas.

- ME DEIXA SAIR DAQUI, EU NÃO SOU ALEIJADO – Ron gritou e a enfermeira deu um passo atrás. Somente Arthur, Percy e Gui não estavam com ele. Haviam retomado seus trabalhos no Ministério havia poucos dias. Molly levantou-se da sua cadeira e foi até o filho, que atirara sua cabeça de volta no travesseiro e bufava de raiva.

- O que foi Ron? – ela perguntou bastante receosa.

- Eu não aguento mais ficar deitado, acho que eu vou enlouquecer. Se alguém não me deixar sair desse quarto, nem que seja por dez minutos eu vou, vou fazer uma loucura – a raiva parecia estar aumentando. Ron olhava com fúria para a enfermeira.

- Eu, eu...vou...buscar o medibruxo, espera aí – ela parecia totalmente aterrorizada. Saiu do quarto rapidamente.

- Ron – agora era Gina que se aproximava muito lentamente – o que, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu cansei de ser tratado como um aleijado. Eu sei que estou machucado e que preciso de cuidados, mas eu cansei. Quero ser tratado como gente normal. Quero poder levantar da minha cama quando eu quiser. Vocês tem receio de encostar em mim, achando que eu vou quebrar ou coisa assim. Eu enfrentei coisas horríveis nesses últimos meses e sobrevivi, acho que consigo caminhar sozinho até a porta – Ron então fez menção de levantar-se da cama. Os outros pensaram em impedi-lo, mas recuaram ao notarem a expressão de determinação no rosto do garoto. Assim que Rony conseguiu sentar-se, a porta se abriu e Andrew veio até ele.

- A enfermeira me contou o que estava acontecendo. Infelizmente o senhor ainda não está... – mas não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Doutor, por favor. Eu não consigo mais ficar aqui. Só uma volta rápida e eu juro que não insisto mais. Alguém poderia me acompanhar. Só quero dez minutinhos – não havia mais aquela raiva em sua voz. Harry olhou e viu a determinação estampada nos olhos do amigo. Imediatamente ele se ofereceu para ajudar. O medibruxo ficou olhando em silêncio até que finalmente concordou.

- Mas não abuse ok. Você ainda não está totalmente em condições – mas Rony parece não ter ouvido. Aproximou o corpo da borda da cama e nesse instante Harry e Jorge vieram ajudá-lo. Ron então calçou os chinelos e ficou em pé.

O ruivo cambaleou um pouquinho antes de finalmente conseguir endireitar o corpo. Harry ficou assustado com a magreza do amigo, que parecia não pesar nada. Ele e Jorge ampararam Ron até a porta que Andrew segurava aberta. Os três saíram e Ron pediu que o levassem até os jardins do hospital. Andrew resistira a princípio, mas acabou cedendo. Ron se sentia mais confiante e até conseguiu abrir um sorriso. Os dez minutos passaram voando e Andrew pediu a Rony que voltasse para a cama. Assim que entraram no quarto, viram que Molly estava chorando.

- Que foi mamãe? Eu estou bem – ele falou enquanto se ajeitava novamente na cama.

- Eu sei, eu sei – A Sra. Weasley saiu correndo e foi abraçar o filho, que deu um gemido.

- Eu não sou aleijado, mas não significa que eu aguento um abraço total de Molly Weasley – todos, até mesmo sua mãe, riram. Parecia mágica como o clima naquele quarto havia melhorado.

Harry ainda não tinha reparado como Ron vinha se recuperando bem depois daquele dia. Ele ainda se alimentava pouco, mas já sorria mais e estava mais gentil com os outros, apesar de ainda passar longos momentos em silêncio. Até fez questão que chamassem a enfermeira para que ele se desculpasse. A maioria dos cortes em seu rosto havia sumido e os que ficaram eram apenas pequenas cicatrizes brancas. Seus olhos já haviam voltado ao estado normal. Para surpresa de Harry, até o cabelo do garoto, agora muito curto, estava agradando. Gina e Fleur já haviam dito que ele ficava mais bonito daquele jeito. Molly falou que ele era bonito de qualquer maneira enquanto Jorge falou que ele era feio de qualquer maneira. Todos riram. Até mesmo Andrew parecia contagiado por aquela nova alegria. Permitiu que Ron passeasse mais uma vez e até já havia estabelecido a data em que o garoto receberia alta. Harry ficou imaginando se o amigo havia esquecido o episódio com Mione ou se simplesmente resolveu não pensar naquilo por enquanto. Alguma coisa dizia a ele que Ron nunca esqueceria.

O dia que Ron receberia alta e voltaria para casa finalmente chegou. Foi uma loucura total. Molly passou a maior parte da dia indo e voltando da Toca e dando ordens a todo mundo. Gina e Fleur ficaram em casa e não apareceram no hospital. Arthur, Percy e Gui pediram dispensa do serviço. Jorge e Carlinhos estavam na loja, aparentemente providenciando alguma surpresa. Harry foi o único que passou o dia inteiro no hospital. No inicinho da tarde, Arthur e Molly assinaram alguns papéis e Ron estava livre para voltar pra casa. Por recomendação médica, não viajaria de Rede de Flu, aparatação ou Chave de Portal. O Ministério providenciara um carro para levá-lo embora. Harry fora na frente pela Rede de Flu e estava aguardando o amigo em casa.

Harry nunca vira a Toca daquela maneira. Estava imaculadamente limpa e arrumada. Havia até alguns móveis novos. No fogão havia diversas travessas com todas as comidas que pudesse imaginar. Havia pôsteres novos do Chudley Cannons nas paredes. Harry ficou imaginando como o amigo se sentiria ao chegar em casa. Subiu até o quarto e notou que havia camas novas, e mais fotos dos Cannons. A noite já caíra quando ouviram o barulho do carro chegando. Todos correram para a porta e ficaram aguardando. Jorge e Carlinhos foram até os fundos da casa, provavelmente para prepararem a surpresa que haviam escolhido mais cedo.

Percy e Gui ajudaram Rony a descer do carro. O ruivo vinha apoiado em uma muleta. Sorriu para todos que o aguardavam. No momento em que começou a se dirigir para a porta um clarão vermelho imenso chamou a atenção de todo mundo. Olharam para cima e viram vários fogos estourarem e formarem a imagem do rosto de Rony. A imagem foi se desfazendo e apareceram os dizeres. "Bem vindo de volta Rony". Todos bateram palmas com entusiasmo. Depois do espetáculo todos entraram e se prepararam para comer. Ron deu um abraço de agradecimento nos pais, em cada um dos irmãos e em Harry e Fleur. Estavam todos muito felizes. Ficou um tempo admirando a decoração feita para ele, quando sua mãe anunciou que o jantar estava servido. O jantar estava melhor do que nunca e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Ron conseguiu comer bem. Molly nunca esteve tão satisfeita ao ver o filho repetir várias vezes.

- Então, meu filho, está gostando da comida? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Claro que sim mãe. Muito melhor que aquela porcaria do hospital. E vocês não imaginam o lixo que eu era obrigado a comer quando eu estava preso – nesse instante o clima pesou um pouco. Havia um entendimento entre os Weasley de que não perguntariam nada a Rony sobre aqueles meses, a não ser que ele próprio estivesse disposto a contar. Ninguém sabia como reagir.

- O que foi gente? Aconteceu alguma coisa – o ruivo falou quando viu a expressão dos outros.

- Nada não, é que você, bem, você nunca falou nada sobre o período em que, em que esteve preso – Arthur falou meio hesitante.

- Ah sim – a expressão de Rony mudou um pouquinho. Ele ficou um tempo calado, olhando para a comida – ainda não quero ficar relembrando o que passou, nem acho que estou pronto para contar a ninguém. Espero que entendam – Ron então viu que todos olhavam para ele e que compreendiam que ele precisaria de mais tempo.

- Mas pelo menos vocês agora sabem que a comida de lá é horrível – ele falou e conseguiu abrir um sorriso. Todos o acompanharam e o clima melhorou um pouquinho.

O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente depois daquilo. Harry percebeu que Ron ainda ficava calado por vários minutos, mas no geral, estava de bom humor. Depois da sobremesa, o ruivo, visivelmente satisfeito, se levantou e foi até a cozinha, onde sua mãe e Gina lavavam a louça. Ele passou cada um dos braços ao redor dos ombros das duas e falou.

- Você é a melhor mãe do mundo viu. Acho que tive muita sorte de ser seu filho – ele se abaixou e deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe. Então se virou para Gina.

- E você, minha irmãzinha favorita (ele já havia confidenciado a Harry que Gina sempre fora a sua favorita, muito mais que os irmãos. Mal sabia ele que Gina já havia contado ao namorado que pensava da mesma maneira), se tornou uma grande mulher hein. Harry tem muita sorte de ter você – então ele se abaixou e também beijou a bochecha da irmã, que nesse instante irrompeu em lágrimas. Ron olhou para o lado e viu que sua mãe se virava para ele. Deu um abraço digno de Hagrid no garoto, mas Rony não reclamou, sentira muita falta dela. Assim que a mãe o largou, ele não teve muito tempo para respirar. Gina se virou e também se atirou nos seus braços, chorando sem parar.

- Seu bobão, nunca mais se atreva a sair de perto de mim de novo. Acho que não vou aguentar – ela falou e conseguiu abrir um sorriso para o irmão que retribuiu. Os dois saíram abraçados da cozinha. Ao chegarem à sala, Rony pediu a palavra.

- Bem, não sei muito bem o que dizer nesse momento. Ninguém pode imaginar o que eu passei nesses últimos meses – Harry percebeu que Gina estava tendo dificuldade de sustentar o irmão sozinha e foi ajudá-la. Parou do outro lado de Ron e passou o braço do ruivo sobre seus ombros. Ron se ajeitou melhor e continuou falando. – Várias vezes eu pensei em desistir, em ceder e fazer o que eles queriam. Muitas vezes eu até, eu até...pensei em morrer – Molly soltou um gritinho e abafou o choro no ombro do marido. Ron tentava manter a voz firme, mas estava ficando difícil. – Poucas coisas nesse mundo são capazes de fazer uma pessoa resistir a tanta dor. As minhas estão todas nessa sala. Eu pensei no irmão que eu perdi. Eu pensei em como minha mãe ficou ao ver o corpo do Fred e prometi a mim mesmo que eu nunca deixaria que ela passasse por aquilo de novo. Eu prometi que eu iria um dia deixar meu pai orgulhoso do filho que tem. Eu prometi que Gui e Fleur não teriam que contar ao filho deles que tantas pessoas dessa família haviam morrido. Eu prometi que nunca abandonaria minha irmã caçula, porque convenhamos, ela não vive sem mim – ele conseguiu sorrir e apertou o abraço à irmã, que chorava agora sem parar. – Eu prometi que não deixaria Jorge viver sem seus dois irmãos e melhores amigos. Eu prometi que Percy um dia poderia dizer a todo mundo no Ministério que seu irmão mais novo é auror. Eu prometi que um dia iria à Romênia com Carlinhos. Eu prometi que Harry Potter não se sentiria culpado pela morte do seu melhor amigo. Eu prometi que conquistaria a mulher que eu amo – nesse instante sua voz falhou um pouquinho. Todos sabiam que se tratava de Hermione, mas ninguém falou nada. Todo mundo chorava sem parar. Ron se manteve calmo e não chorou. Ficou olhando para os outros, até que Arthur veio até ele e deu um abraço muito apertado no filho.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você meu filho, muito mesmo – O Sr. Weasley foi soltando o filho aos poucos. Um a um todos os outros vieram abraçá-lo. Molly repetiu o abraço umas três vezes. Harry continuou segurando Rony, por isso, foi o último a abraçá-lo.

- Obrigado pelas palavras. De verdade – então se inclinou e deu um abraço no amigo. Rony não disse nada, simplesmente sorriu e devolveu o abraço. O clima aos poucos foi melhorando. Já podiam se ouvir algumas risadas aqui e ali. Depois de um tempo, Rony falou.

- Eu vou dormir, faz tempo que não deito na minha cama – todos se levantaram para ver se Ron precisaria de ajuda, mas ele recusou. Disse que precisava se acostumar com as muletas e que subiria as escadas sozinho. Se despediu de todos e saiu. Aos poucos os outros foram saindo até que restaram somente Harry e Gina na sala. A ruiva ainda tinha os olhos muito inchados de chorar.

- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? – Gina sentou-se no colo do namorado, que começou a afagar seus cabelos.

- Claro que vai, ele só precisa de tempo.

- Faltou só a Mione. Não gosto nem de pensar em como Rony vai ficar quando souber do namoro dela. Ela devia estar era com meu irmão – Gina soava um pouco mais irritada agora. Harry não se atreveu a dizer o que acontecera alguns dias antes. Simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e continuou fazendo carinho na namorada.

Os dois ficaram mais alguns minutos na sala e depois subiram para seus quartos. Depois de se despedir da namorada, subiu até o quarto de Ron e parou à porta. Ficou pensando em como seria agora que ele estava de volta. Bem devagarzinho abriu a porta e entrou. Ron estava deitado de costas para ele. Parecia estar dormindo. Harry trocou de roupa e se deitou também. Ficou olhando para o teto e começou a sorrir. Tudo estava bem agora, não havia mais como o que se preocupar.

Os dias seguintes foram muito tranquilos. Ron parecia alegre, apesar de muitas vezes ele se isolar no jardim e ficar sozinho por várias horas. Certo dia, Harry foi falar com ele.

- Está tudo bem Ron?

- Ah, oi Harry. Não te vi chegando. Tudo bem. Só estava aqui pensando.

- Posso me sentar? – Harry soava um pouco receoso.

- Claro que sim – Ron então chegou para o lado e Harry se sentou. Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, até que Ron falou.

- Você acha que ela está feliz com ele? – Harry foi pego de surpresa. Precisou de um tempo para responder.

- Você tá falando da, da Mione?

- Sim, quem mais poderia ser.

- Ah. Não sei Ron. Não sei mesmo. Ela voltou para Hogwarts. Não tenho notícias dela há um tempão, mas se você quer minha opinião, acho que ela gosta muito mais de você – nesse instante Ron passou a olhá-lo esperançoso.

- Ela te falou alguma coisa?

- Não Ron, mas é bastante óbvio. Você nem imagina o que ela sofreu. Foi muito difícil para ela.

- Mesmo assim eu não entendo – o semblante de Ron mudou e ele voltou a encarar o horizonte. Ficaram em silêncio mais um tempo. Foi Harry que falou dessa vez.

- Ron, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. No dia, no dia que você voltou – sua garganta de repente ficou muito seca – encontramos o corpo de Monstro ao seu lado. Posso perguntar, er, por quê? – ele evitava olhar para o amigo. Ron ainda não contara nada sobre seu desaparecimento a ninguém. O ruivo demorou um pouco, mas finalmente olhou para o amigo e respondeu.

- Ele salvou minha vida Harry, não podia deixá-lo lá para ser enterrado como um animal.

- Ele, ele salvou...sua vida? Como assim?

- Era ela quem me trazia comida. Acho que ele teve pena de mim e sempre levava mais do que mandavam. No dia que eu consegui escapar, ele chamou a atenção – Ron respirou fundo antes de continuar – ele, propositalmente chamou a atenção de Lúcio e Greyback, que se viraram para matá-lo, o que me deu tempo de reagir. Se não fosse por ele, eu estaria morto.

Harry levou um tempo para processar tudo que Ron havia dito. Então era verdade que matara os comensais da morte. Os aurores estavam certos em afirmar que fora ele. Tentou processar todas as implicações daquilo quando Ron falou tirando-o dos seus devaneios.

- Você falou que encontrou o corpo dele. O que foi feito com ele?

- Está na garagem. Coloquei-o lá no dia que você chegou.

- Quero enterrá-lo aqui, ao lado do corpo de Fred. Ele merece – Harry simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e os dois ficaram novamente em silêncio. Depois de um tempo ouviram Gina chamando-os para jantar.

O jantar foi muito tranquilo. Logo que acabou, Harry resolveu conversar com Arthur sobre o desejo de Ron de enterrar Monstro perto de Fred. O Sr. Weasley achou um pouco estranho, mas acabou concordando. Harry foi até a sala para dar a notícia ao amigo, mas foi informado que ele já havia subido para o quarto. O bruxo se sentou ao lado da namorada, mas não demorou muito os dois foram dormir também.

O dia seguinte foi muito agitado. Logo todos já sabiam do desejo de Ron em enterrar Monstro. Depois de muita insistência, o bruxo resolveu contar o que o elfo havia feito por ele. Todos ficaram calados e simplesmente assentiram com a cabeça. Molly estava chorando um pouquinho. Logo depois do almoço, Harry, Jorge e Carlinhos foram até os fundos da casa e começaram a arrumar uma cova para colocar o corpo do elfo. Um a um os Weasley foram se reunindo ao redor do buraco cavado no jardim. Arthur veio subindo com Monstro nos braços. Antes de enterrá-lo, Ron levantou o lençol que cobria seu rosto e de repente seu semblante mudou completamente. Pediu ao pai que o colocasse na cova e falou algumas palavras.

- Espero que você tenha um merecido descanso agora. Devo minha vida a você e saiba que nunca esquecerei o que fez por mim Vá em paz – Ron jogou uma peça de roupa, o símbolo da libertação dos elfos, na cova. Pegou um pá e com dificuldade jogou um pouco de terra. Rapidamente os outros vieram ajudar e em pouco tempo a cova estava coberta. Ron foi até a lápide e pediu sua varinha, que Gina vinha guardando. Com um aceno da mesma, apareceram as seguintes palavras em sua lápide.

"Aqui jaz Monstro, o elfo mais corajoso que existe. Que o que ele tenha feito em vida, sirva de lição a todos os humanos que se julgam superiores."

Aos poucos, as pessoas foram retornando para a Toca. Ron ainda ficou algum tempo parado olhando para a lápide e quando a noite começou a cair, voltou para casa. Ao entrar reparou uma movimentação na sala. Quando chegou mais perto, viu que o ministro estava ali. Kingsley imediatamente se levantou e abriu um sorriso para Rony. O ruivo viu que ele não estava sozinho. Um outro homem, de aspecto muito sério se levantou também.

- Oi Ron, que bom ver que você está bem – o ministro falou alegremente estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Oi Sr. Shacklebolt. Tudo bem? – Ron tomou a mão do ministro.

- Tudo, obrigado por perguntar. Esse aqui é Jeff Connolly, chefe da seção dos aurores – o homem de aspecto muito sério apenas fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Houve um silêncio um pouco constrangedor naquele instante.

- Bem, estamos aqui para lhe informarmos que seu caso está sendo investigado pelos aurores e você terá que prestar depoimento. Principalmente no que diz respeito às mortes de Lúcio Malfoy e Fenrir Greyback – o clima de repente ficou muito tenso. Rony ficou calado, enquanto o auror não tirava os olhos dele. Os outros Weasley pareciam um pouco chocados. Ron finalmente conseguiu falar.

- E quando, e quando será isso?

- Ainda não sabemos, mas como podemos constatar que você já se encontra com a saúde recuperada, acredito que não deva demorar – o auror falava com a voz etérea. Ron fez menção de falar, mas o ministro se adiantou a ele.

- Não se preocupe Ron, sei que tudo correrá bem. Vamos recolher sua memória daquele dia e tudo será devidamente esclarecido. Peço que não fale nada nesse instante, espere até ser chamado a depor. Eu acompanharei pessoalmente o seu caso – a fala do ministro pareceu tranquilizar o restante da família.

- Bom, fico feliz de te encontrar assim. Preciso ir agora, mas manteremos contato – o ministro e o auror despediram-se de Ron e se prepararam para sair. O Sr. Weasley acompanhou-os até o jardim. Ouviram o barulho de gente aparatando e viram Arthur entrar novamente pela porta.

- Não se preocupe Ron. O ministro garantiu que não vai deixar nada acontecer – Ron olhava fixo para a parede à sua frente. Parecia que a perspectiva de reviver todos aqueles momentos estava perturbando-o. Ninguém parecia disposto a falar nada com ele.

- Boa noite, acho que já vou dormir – Ron se levantou e todos ficaram apreensivos olhando para ele. – Será que você poderia dormir em outro quarto hoje Harry. Queria ficar sozinho para pensar. Só por hoje.

- Claro que sim. Eu me arranjo aqui – Ron então se despediu de todos e subiu as escadas.

Ninguém falava nada na sala. Ficaram olhando atônitos para Rony. Jorge ofereceu seu quarto para Harry, dormiria com Carlinhos no outro. Harry tentou protestar, mas não adiantou. Aos poucos os outros se levantaram e foram dormir também.

Ron estava muito calado e passou a maior parte do dia seguinte trancado em seu quarto. Só desceu para as refeições e pouco falou com o restante da família. Jorge resolveu reabrir a loja e Harry passou o dia ajudando-o. Gina e sua mãe foram ao Beco Diagonal compararem alguns itens que a garota precisaria em Hogwarts. O prazo dado pela Sra. McGonagall havia se esgotado e a menina deveria retornar para a escola no dia seguinte.

Não haveria trem para Hogwarts. A garota teria que ir por Rede de Flu. Mais cedo naquele dia, fora feita a conexão entre a Toca e a sala da diretora. A menina se despediu de todos. Quando chegou a vez de Ron ela se demorou um pouco mais no abraço.

- Vê se te cuida viu, agora que eu não estou lá para te vigiar – a menina deu um tapa no braço do irmão, fingindo-se de aborrecida.

- Vale para você também. Não vai passar mais nenhum susto na gente não viu – Ron conseguiu abrir um sorriso. A menina se virou em direção à lareira, mas Ron segurou seu braço.

- Fala com ela que eu, que eu sinto muita falta dela – Ron de repente corara até as orelhas. Gina ficou olhando para ele. O irmão agora tinha um semblante de tristeza.

- Pode deixar que eu falo – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo na bochecha do irmão. Rumou para a lareira e no instante seguinte foi engolfada pelas chamas verdes. Ron ficou olhando a irmã desaparecer. Passados alguns minutos, subiu a escada de volta ao seu quarto.


	10. Draco Malfoy

**Oi galera, demorei, mas aí está o capítulo novo. Me desculpem. Precisei viajar e ficou impossível escrever. Espero que gostem. Já sabem né. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM! **

**Quero agradecer imensamente quem tem lido e principalmente comentado minha fic. Só continuo escrevendo porque sei que alguém está lendo.**

...

Capítulo 10: Draco Malfoy

Gina não conseguiu acreditar que apenas uma semana de atraso renderia a ela tanto trabalho extra. Assim que chegou, a Profª McGonagall lhe passou todos os deveres atrasados e eles ocuparam todos os horários livres da menina pelas semanas seguintes. Pouco teve tempo de conversar com Hermione, que também aparentava não estar com tanta vontade assim de conversar com a ruiva. Quando finalmente conseguiu colocar seu trabalho em dia, já haviam se passado mais de um mês de aulas e os treinos de quadribol iriam recomeçar, o que trouxe um certo alívio a ela. Finalmente, durante o jantar em um domingo a noite, ela conseguiu um tempo para conversar melhor com Mione.

- Oi Mione, tudo bem? – ela correu para se sentar ao lado da amiga.

- Oi Gina, tudo. E com você? – Hermione sorriu para ela e tirou suas coisas para ela se acomodar melhor.

- Tudo. Finalmente consegui colocar minhas coisas em dia. E você, muito trabalho ainda por fazer? – Gina já sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Claro que Hermione não deixaria acumular seus trabalhos. Só estava puxando papo, pois se sentia muito afastada da amiga.

- Na verdade não, está tudo em dia. Mas eu já estou começando a me preocupar com os NIEMs. Vão exigir muito mais que os NOMs. Já pensou nisso?

- Já pensei nisso também, mas os treinos de quadribol vão recomeçar, não sei como vou fazer pra dar conta.

- Eu te ajudo, pode deixar. Você é igualzinha a seu irmão – Hermione falou meio sem pensar. Olhou para Gina que lançava a ela um olhar intrigado. Desviou o olhar. Depois de um tempo, Gina falou.

- Por falar nele, o que aconteceu com vocês naquele dia hein? Você saiu correndo e não tivemos mais notícias suas – Hermione ficou olhando para ela, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

- Er, bem, não, não aconteceu nada de mais – quando viu que Gina não acreditara nela, ela rapidamente acrescentou. – Nossa, olha a hora, preciso passar na biblioteca antes de ir dormir, depois a gente conversa – instantaneamente ela juntou suas coisas e se levantou da mesa, deixando Gina completamente aturdida. A ruiva tentou chamá-la de volta, mas ela fingiu que não ouviu.

Os dias seguintes foram mais ou menos parecidos. Hermione sempre descia mais cedo para o café, geralmente almoçava muito rapidamente e quase sempre fazia questão de jantar quando a amiga ainda estava nos treinos. Gina achava isso extremamente irritante e começava a se chatear com a amiga. Na primeira visita a Hogsmeade, ela se encontrou com Harry e resolveu desabafar.

- A Mione está muito estranha. Desde que eu perguntei sobre o que aconteceu entre ela e meu irmão, ela tem me evitado – Harry se engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada. Gina percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada e resolveu apertar o namorado.

- Você foi o primeiro a entrar no quarto depois dela. Você sabe o que aconteceu. É melhor me contar – a ruiva se arrumou melhor na cadeira e passou a encarar o bruxo muito autoritariamente. Harry desviou o olhar e passou a achar sua caneca muito bonita.

- Eu, eu não sei de nada. Seu irmão, er, não me contou – Gina obviamente não acreditava naquilo. Continuava olhando-o muito decididamente. Harry foi salvo de mais perguntas quando viu o professor Slughorn entrando no bar acompanhando de Hagrid. Imediatamente os bruxos o viram e vieram falar com ele.

- Harry, meu menino, que bom te ver – Slughorn, com sua enorme pança veio ao encontro do garoto e ocupou quase todo o espaço daquele lado do bar. Harry ficou pensando que somente magia poderia fazer com que Hagrid e Horácio ocupassem a mesma mesa.

- Bom te ver também professor. Como vão as aulas – ele se levantou desvencilhando dos olhares da namorada. Aproveitou e também cumprimentou Hagrid.

- Estão indo bem, obrigado por perguntar. Como vai, Srta. Weasley? – Gina simplesmente sorriu para ele. Harry conversou animadamente com os dois. De vez em quando lançava olhares para Gina, que não parecia nada feliz. Quando o dia estava escurecendo, Hagrid falou.

- Nossa, olha as horas Horácio. Precisamos voltar. E você também, Gina – Slughorn simplesmente concordou com a cabeça. Já havia tomado muito uísque de fogo para discernir as horas. Os quatro saíram do bar e Gina estava muito contrariada quando se despediu de Harry.

A ruiva acordou decidida a descobrir a verdade. Acordou muito cedo, mas Hermione não estava mais no quarto. Durante o café da manhã, recebeu uma carta da sua mãe.

_Querida Gina,_

_espero que esteja tudo bem. Aqui em casa estamos todos ótimos. Seu irmão está fazendo progresso. Mandaram uma curandeira do hospital para ajudá-lo na recuperação. Ele já come um pouco mais e já consegue andar melhor. Ainda fico preocupada porque ele passa várias horas isolado e muito abatido. Nem com Harry ele desabafa. Enfim, sei que tem muito trabalho pela frente com seus NIEMs, então não vou mais perturbá-la._

_Beijos da sua mãe,_

_Molly Weasley_

Gina leu e releu a carta. Guardou-a no bolso das vestes e saiu atrás de Hermione. Ela tinha certeza que essa depressão do Ron tinha a ver com a amiga. Sabia que a garota estaria em runas antigas, então resolveu esperá-la na porta da sala de aula. Quando a sineta tocou, ela se aprumou e ficou esperando os alunos saírem. Quando Hermione a viu, tentou sair pelo corredor do lado oposto, mas a ruiva estava determinada a falar com ela.

- Hermione, ei Hermione – quando a garota não fez menção de parar para ouví-la, ela simplesmente correu até ficar diante dela. Hermione estancou assim que viu a amiga parada.

- Ah, oi Gina. Não tinha te visto – ela evitava olhar para a ruiva.

- Viu sim, mas tentou fugir de mim – ela a olhava muito determinada.

- Que bobagem Gina, porque eu fugiria de você? – mas Gina permaneceu impassível.

- É isso que eu venho tentando saber. Primeiro você passa a me evitar desde que eu falei no Ron. Encontrei com Harry esse fim de semana e ele também não quis me falar nada. O que está acontecendo hein?

- Não tem nada acontecendo. Bobagem sua – ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas Gina novamente se postou diante da amiga, impedindo sua passagem.

- Eu sou sua amiga Mione, pode me contar – ela agora parecia mais calma. – Minha mãe me mandou uma carta dizendo que ele passa vários momentos solitários, de cabeça baixa, sem falar com ninguém. Aconteceu alguma... – mas antes de terminar a frase, Mione desatou a chorar.

- Eu...contei...a...ele. Contei...do...meu...namoro. Ele...me...odeia – Gina então abraçou a amiga que demorou mais alguns minutos até parar de chorar.

- Eu sei que ele não te odeia. Ele nunca te odiaria – Hermione ficou olhando para ela, mas não disse nada. Mais alguns minutos e as duas voltaram para o castelo. Tinham aula de Transfiguração e combinaram de conversar melhor durante o almoço.

Hermione contou tudo para Gina e, apesar das lágrimas, se sentiu melhor ao fazê-lo. A ruiva estava estranhamente compreensiva e ficou repetindo para ela que era impossível Ron odiá-la, só precisaria de tempo para ele se acostumar ao namoro dela. Mione percebeu que Gina já não aceitava tão bem o namoro dela com Krum, mas não era hora para discutirem esse assunto.

Nas semanas seguintes, o clima entre as duas melhorou bastante. A carga de trabalho era muito alta e não teriam conseguido dar conta dos deveres se não contassem com a ajuda uma da outra. Foi quando desciam para o jantar que viram um grande anúncio pregado à entrada do Salão Principal.

_A Professora e Diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall gostaria de informar aos alunos que um anúncio será dado no domingo à noite. Esse anúncio diz respeito especialmente aos alunos do sétimo ano, mas posso antecipar que todos ficarão surpresos e felizes. _

As duas leram e releram o pergaminho e ficaram se perguntando o que seria. Parece que toda a escola ficou ouriçada com a perspectiva do que seria aquilo. A semana passou cheia de expectativas

No domingo, todos chegaram ao Salão Principal muito ansiosos. Que aviso tão importante seria esse que a Profª McGonagall iria dar. Hermione e Gina tiveram muita dificuldade em acharem dois lugares à mesa da Grifinória, que estava mais lotada que de costume. O burburinho entre os alunos era geral.

Hermione não parecia tão interessada naquele anúncio. Gina, por outro lado, só pensava nisso.

- Ei Mione, o que você acha que deve ser hein?

- Ah Gina, não sei. Fiquei pensando, mas não tive nenhuma ideia. E você? – mas antes que Gina pudesse responder, ouviram a voz da diretora pedindo silêncio.

- Bom, como vocês sabem – começou ela em tom muito solene – hoje será dado um grande anúncio ao alunos de Hogwarts – o murmurinho recomeçou. Minerva mais uma vez precisou pedir silêncio. Endireitou o corpo e estufou o peito antes de falar. – É com enorme prazer que informo a vocês que este ano realizaremos o Baile Anual de Formatura – A Prof.ª fez uma pausa, esperando pela reação dos alunos. O barulho agora era geral. Todo mundo começou a comentar com o vizinho sobre o baile. Ficaram imaginando como e quando seria. Hermione olhou para Gina que sorria.

- Baile de Formatura? Mas nunca tivemos isso antes – a morena comentou com a amiga.

- Eu também não faço a menor ideia do que seja, mas estou adorando – a ruiva conseguia sorrir ainda mais. Se virou para falar com o colega ao seu lado, mas foi interrompida novamente pela professora.

- Devido a circunstâncias extremas. Que não veem ao caso – ela resolveu acrescentar quando ouviu os murmurinhos aumentando – nos últimos sete anos não foi possível realizarmos essa festa – Hermione parou para pensar e fazia todo sentido. No primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts a Pedra Filosofal corria risco de ser roubada, e Lorde Voldemort se apossou de um professor. No segundo ano a Câmara Secreta fora reaberta e uma aluna sequestrada. No terceiro, um maníaco assassino estava à solta e queria matar um dos alunos. No quarto ano, houve o Torneio Tribruxo e a morte de Cedrico Diggory. No quinto, Dolores Umbridge proibiu todas as formas de reunião entre os alunos. No sexto, Dumbledore fora assassinado. No sétimo, estavam em guerra e a escola foi parcialmente destruída. Mione ficou pensando nisso por alguns instantes, quando levou um cutucão de Gina, obrigando-a a prestar atenção.

- O baile será restrito aos alunos do sétimo ano. Alunos do sexto ano poderão comparecer, desde que como convidados de algum formando. O baile será realizado uma semana após o fim dos NIEM's. Os alunos poderão trazer um acompanhante cada. Serão exigidas vestes de gala e obviamente se espera um comportamento exemplar dos nossos alunos mais velhos – McGonagall interrompeu o discurso e começou a olhar severamente para os alunos notadamente mais bagunceiros. Podiam ser ouvidos protestos dos alunos mais novos.

- Devido à grande carga de trabalho dos alunos do último ano, os professores serão os encarregados da organização da festa. Ao longo dos próximos meses serão afixados maiores informações nos quadro de avisos das casas. Espero que vocês não desviem o foco dos seus exames. Bem, por enquanto é só – e com um estalo de dedos, travessas e mais travessas de comida apareceram nas mesas. O jantar fora muito mais animado do que de costume.

Nos dias seguintes só se falava no tal baile de formatura. Os meninos discutiam quem deveriam convidar e se conseguiriam beijar alguém até o fim da noite. As meninas discutiam quem elas gostariam que a convidassem e qual vestido deveriam usar. Hermione aparentemente era a única que não se importava muito com o baile. Um fato que Gina não demorou muito a perceber.

- O que foi Mione? Me parece que você não gostou da ideia – Gina falou enquanto fugia de uma aluna da Corvinal que perguntava a ela, pela sexta vez naquele dia, se ela conhecia algum feitiço para fazer com que o goleiro da Grifinória a convidasse ao baile.

- Não é isso. Achei a ideia muito bacana. Acontece que, que seuirmãodeveiraobaile.

- O quê? – Gina não conseguiu entender.

- Seu irmão deve ir ao baile – ela disse mais pausadamente, mas instantaneamente abaixou a cabeça. O clima pesou um pouco entre as duas. Desde o dia que Hermione contou a Gina sobre a discussão que teve com Ron, as duas se sentiam desconfortáveis sobre esse assunto. Gina, visivelmente corada, finalmente falou.

- Acho que ele não virá – Hermione imediatamente levantou a cabeça espantada. Gina se apressou em terminar. – Você ouviu a professora. Só podemos trazer um convidado. Eu vou chamar o Harry e você vai chamar o Krum, certo? – ela ficou olhando para a amiga, que demorou um pouco para abanar a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. – Então não tem como Ron vir, pois não tem ninguém para convidá-lo – Hermione ficou parada, meio que absorvendo o que fora dito. Se o problema era o fato de Ron aparecer no baile, porque agora que descobriu que era improvável que ele viesse, ela ainda se sentia mal. Respondeu alguma coisa que Gina não entendeu e voltou ao dormitório. Ficou horas deitada, sem conseguir dormir. Ficou imaginando se Ron não estaria presente no dia mais importante de sua vida acadêmica. Quando menos percebeu, o dia já estava clareando. Levantou da cama e desceu cedo para o café.

Hermione fez uma anotação mental para nunca mais, por qualquer motivo que fosse, perder uma noite de sono. O dia fora muito pesado. Parece que os professores temiam que os alunos relaxassem e resolveram apertar ainda mais as aulas. Eles tiveram uma aula particularmente espinhosa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que agora era ensinada por um bruxo muito alto e imponente, onde tiveram que tentar prever e se defender de um feitiço lançado pelo colega, mas de maneira silenciosa. Hermione fora estuporada duas vezes, antes de conseguir desarmar Dino Thomas. Estava exausta, mal humorada e carrancuda. Nem mesmo o aviso de que teriam visita a Hogsmeade no fim de semana a reanimou.

O restante da semana passou mais ou menos como começara. Muito puxada e frustrante. Transfiguração, Feitiços e Poções haviam se tornado verdadeiros pesadelos. Ninguém imaginava que a preparação para os NIEMs seria tão exaustiva. Nunca um fim de semana fora tão bem recebido no castelo.

Hermione desejava mais do que nunca ficar no castelo. Queria dormir todas as horas que perdeu durante a semana, e tinha que colocar pilhas de deveres em dia. Além do mais, se fosse a Hogsmeade, teria que ficar de vela para Gina e Harry. A morena finalmente cedeu depois que Gina a atormentou a manhã inteira. Com muita má vontade, recolheu suas coisas e acompanhou a amiga até o vilarejo. Assim que avistaram Harry, Gina correu e, como já era esperado, se jogou nos braços do namorado. Hermione finalmente alcançou os dois.

- Oi Harry. Como vai?

- Tudo bem. E com você? – Harry correu para abraçar a amiga.

- Tudo bem também. Como vão as coisas lá na Toca? – a pergunta pegou Harry de surpresa, não achava que a amiga perguntaria da Toca.

- Estão todos bem agora. Muito melhores. – Hermione simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça. Gina, percebendo o desconforto da amiga, resolveu falar.

- Vamos ao Três Vassouras. O que vocês acham?

- Ótima ideia – respondeu Harry. – Você concorda Mione? – mais uma vez a morena simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

O Três Vassouras estava lotado, como sempre. Com muito custo os três encontraram uma mesinha nos fundos. Pediram três cervejas amanteigadas e começaram a conversar. Apesar de a princípio não estar com muita vontade de ir, Hermione estava gostando bastante do passeio. Falaram animadamente sobre uma porção de coisas e por várias vezes eles deram boas gargalhadas. Depois de um bom tempo, os três se levantaram e saíram do bar. Assim que colocaram os pés na rua, deram de cara com a Prof.ª McGonagall e se surpreenderam ao ver Rony parado ao lado dela. Hermione corara furiosamente e se recusava a olhar para o rapaz, que não tirava os olhos dela. Gina se apressou em começar uma conversa.

- Oi Ron, que surpresa. O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela se adiantou e deu um abraço no irmão.

- Oi Gina, foi a professora que me chamou para conversar – ele ainda não tirara os olhos de Hermione. – Oi Harry. Oi Mione.

- Oi Ron, que bom te ver – Harry respondeu cumprimentando o amigo. Hermione simplesmente respondeu e continuou a olhar para o chão.

- Eu chamei seu irmão aqui para a gente conversar. Como ele não é mais aluno e você deverá convidar o senhor Potter, eu achei que seria legal se seu irmão também ganhasse um convite. Aliás, todos os alunos que deveriam ter se formado ano passado ganharão convites – Minerva agora falava com Gina. Hermione ainda estava corada e Ron não desgrudava os olhos dela.

- Mione, posso falar com você? – a pergunta pegou todos de surpresa. Mione levantou a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Até a professora ficou surpresa. Depois de um tempo, a morena respondeu.

- Claro Ron, sem problemas – Ron então pediu licença à diretora e entrou no bar com Hermione.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Mione falou quando eles se sentaram.

- Está tudo bem. Tô bem melhor agora. Mas eu senti muito sua falta – Mione segurou a respiração por um segundo e ficou olhando para ele. Seu coração agora estava disparado. Ficou encarando o garoto, sem saber o que dizer. Ela não pôde deixar de reparar como Ron estava mudado. Ainda estava muito magro, mas sua aparência e disposição estavam bem melhores. O garoto ainda usava muletas, mas mancava bem menos. Demorou até ela responder.

- Eu também senti Ron – o menino esticou sua mão e segurou a de Mione. Ela estranhou um pouquinho, mas não moveu a sua.

- Eu só queria te dizer que eu não me importo que você esteja namorando – Mione não imaginava o quanto doía para Ron falar essas palavras. – Eu simplesmente queria te pedir para não sair da minha vida. De uma forma ou de outra eu ainda queria que a gente continuasse amigos – ele encarava-a com muita determinação. Hermione estava muito corada e não encarava-o de volta. Antes que pudesse responder, porém, foram interrompidos por Hagrid.

- Eu não acredito. Você está aqui. Que coisa boa – o gigante deu um abraço de moer os ossos em Ron. Ficaram conversando por algum tempo, quando o ruivo precisou ir embora. Os dois saíram do bar e encontraram os outros parados do lado de fora.

- Bom, professora, vamos? – a diretora concordou com a cabeça, se despediu dos outros e tomou o caminho de volta a Hogwarts. O menino também se despediu dos amigos e se virou para Hermione.

- A gente se vê então – ela acenou com a cabeça e ele a abraçou. Por uma estranha razão, ela não queria que ele a soltasse. O menino então se virou e começou a andar atrás da diretora.

Harry e Gina ficaram parados olhando para Hermione, que agora estava parada olhando para o horizonte. Gina precisou fingir que estava limpando a garganta para Hermione poder voltar sua atenção a ela.

- Então, o que vocês dois conversaram? – a morena então contou a eles a brevíssima conversa que tiveram. Harry e Gina olhavam para ela surpresos. Depois de passarem pela Zonkos e pela Dedosdemel, Harry precisou ir embora. Hermione se despediu do amigo e viu Gina levar vários e vários minutos pra largar o pescoço do rapaz. Depois que ele saiu as duas caminharam de volta em silêncio.

Os meses seguintes não foram muito diferentes. A carga de trabalho só aumentou. Além de precisarem ler o que parecia ser toda a biblioteca, agora, cada vez mais alunos precisavam tirar algum livro da Seção Proibida. Hermione e Gina mal tinham tempo de se ver. Fevereiro e março passaram voando e o recesso de Páscoa foi muito bem recebido.

- Então Mione, vai voltar pra casa? – Gina perguntou durante o jantar, dois dias antes do recesso.

- Vou sim, o Viktor vai me visitar – sempre que mencionavam Krum, o clima entre as duas pesava um pouco. Gina definitivamente não gostava do namoro da amiga, mas não precisava falar nada. Hermione muito provavelmente já sabia disso.

- Ah tá. É que depois de amanhã é 1º de abril. É o aniversário de Fred e Jorge – a ruiva agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu só queria saber se você não gostaria de dar um pulo lá em casa. Acho que todo mundo vai gostar – Gina agora definitivamente chorava. Hermione passou seu braço sobre o ombro da amiga. Passou um tempo até ela responder.

- Claro que eu vou. Passo lá e depois volto pra casa – Gina simplesmente

assentiu com a cabeça e as duas permaneceram em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Finalmente elas resolveram subir para o dormitório.

No dia seguinte, Hermione resolveu escrever aos seus pais, informando-os da mudança de planos. Trocou de roupa e resolveu ir ao corujal antes de tomar café. Era sábado e ela havia decidido que nem mesmo tocaria nos seus livros e anotações. Passou o dia com Gina conversando e caminhando pelos jardins. A amiga estava notadamente mais abatida. Durante o jantar, viu uma coruja entrando no salão com o que parecia ser a resposta dos seus pais.

_Querida Hermione,_

_é uma pena que você não possa vir direto pra casa, mas eu entendo seus motivos. Espero que tudo corra bem. Gostaria que você desse meus melhores votos aos pais e irmãos desse garoto. Sei como essa família é importante para você. Espero você em casa quando puder._

_Beijos da sua mãe,_

_Alice Granger_

_P.S: Viktor Krum acabou de chegar e ele faz questão de ir recebê-la na estação amanhã. Tentei convencê-lo do contrário, mas não consegui._

Hermione ficou paralisada após ler a carta da sua mãe. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça encontrar Viktor antes de chegar em casa, mas agora o garoto iria recebê-la quando descesse do trem. Ficou imaginando se teria que levá-lo à casa dos Weasley. Gina

reparou o desconforto da amiga.

- O que foi Mione. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela estava começando a parecer preocupada. Mione simplesmente estendeu a carta para a amiga. Quando Gina terminou de lê-la, olhou de volta para Mione.

- Bem, acho que mamãe não vai se importar se você levar o Viktor – Gina não parecia muito certa do que acabara de dizer. Mione olhou para ela com uma expressão de dúvida. Recolheu a carta e voltou ao dormitório.

No dia seguinte, ela acordou sem muita disposição. Demorou mais que de costume para arrumar suas coisas e desceu para tomar café. Encontrou Gina à mesa já com os olhos muito inchados.

- Bom dia – Hermione falou temerosa. Quando Gina percebeu a presença da amiga, enxugou as lágrimas na manga do uniforme.

- Oi Mione, bom dia – a ruiva voltou sua atenção para o prato em sua frente, mas não conseguia comer. Hermione sentou ao seu lado, mas demorou a dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu, eu sinto muito. Nem consigo imaginar a falta que ele deve estar fazendo – assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Gina recomeçou a chorar e abraçou a amiga com força. Hermione tentou consolá-la, mas sem sucesso.

Após o café, as duas terminaram de arrumar suas coisas e foram para Hogsmeade. Caminharam em silêncio até entrarem no trem. Dividiram a cabine com Dino e Luna. Mione e Gina passaram a maior parte da viagem caladas. Assim que chegaram a Londres, Hermione se demorou de propósito. Não estava preparada para encarar Krum e Ron juntos.

Mione logo avistou o namorado acenando para ela, mas não era ele que ela queria ver. Despistadamente começou a procurar por Ron, mas não o encontrou junto aos outros Weasley. Finalmente chegou até Viktor, que parecia muito empolgado.

- Oi Hermi-oni-ni. Tudo bem?

- Oi Viktor. Tudo. E com você? – Mione fora pega de surpresa quando o búlgaro lhe deu um beijo. Rapidamente ela se afastou dele e olhou ao seu redor. Viu que Ron aparecera e agora olhava para ela. Imediatamente virou as costas e continuou conversando com o namorado. Quando o búlgaro pegou sua bagagem e se preparou para sair ela falou.

- Lembra do meu amigo Fred? Eu te falei que ele morreu na guerra – Viktor fez que sim com a cabeça e a garota continuou. – Então, ele tem um irmão gêmeo e hoje é o aniversário deles. Como eu sou muito amiga de toda a família, eu prometi ir – antes que Krum pudesse responder, os dois foram surpreendidos pela Sra. Weasley.

- Oi minha querida, como vai? – Hermione reparou imediatamente que Molly estivera chorando e sua voz estava mais abatida. Deu um abraço nela, mas antes que pudesse falar, o búlgaro se adiantou a ela.

- Muito prazer minha senhora. Sou Viktor Krum, namorado da Hermione. Sinto muito pela sua perda – Molly ficou meio aturdida. Mione corou furiosamente e passou a olhar para o chão. Viktor Krum ficou parado com a mão estendida. Finalmente, Molly o cumprimentou.

- Ahn, oi. Eu me lembro de você, esteve no casamento do meu filho – Viktor fez que sim com a cabeça. A bruxa continuou analisando-o. Além dela, estavam ali Arthur, Jorge, Ron e Harry. Aos poucos eles vieram cumprimentar a garota e eram apresentados a Krum, que reconheceu todos eles do casamento. Fez um cumprimento particularmente empolgado quando encontrou-se com Harry. As reações eram as mais variadas possíveis. Por último, Ron chegou até eles.

- Oi Mione, tudo bem? – dessa vez, não foi mais que um cumprimento formal. Antes que Hermione pudesse falar, ele se virou para Viktor.

- Oi Viktor. Tudo bem? Meu nome é Ron Weasley. Não sei se se lembra de mim – estendeu as mãos para o búlgaro que devolveu o cumprimento.

- Hermi-oni-ni já havia me falado de você. Fico feliz que esteja bem. Lamento muito pelo seu irmão – Ron conseguiu abrir um sorriso. Instalou-se um silêncio constrangedor entre eles. Finalmente, Arthur Weasley chamou-os para irem embora e convidou Viktor Krum. Muito relutantemente, ele aceitou o convite.

Chegaram à Toca pouco tempo depois. A viagem por Chave de Portal continuava muito desconfortável. Aos poucos foram se recuperando e entraram em casa. Antes que pudessem terminar de se acomodar, ouviram alguém gritando do lado de fora.

- WEASLEY, WEASLEY. SAI DAÍ SEU MISERÁVEL.

Todos correram para a porta assustados. Ainda não havia escurecido e puderam ver claramente quem gritara. Era Draco Malfoy, que parecia furioso.

Gui e Jorge empunharam suas varinhas e se lançaram em direção à porta, mas foram interrompidos por Ron.

- Deixa que eu vou. É comigo que ele quer falar – alguns tentaram protestar, sem sucesso.

Assim que avistou o garoto, Draco sacou sua varinha, gesto que foi imitado por todos que estavam dentro de casa. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Rony fez um movimento muito rápido com a sua varinha e desarmou Draco. Todos ficaram boquiabertos com a rapidez do ruivo. Apanhou a varinha do outro bruxo com a outra mão, enquanto Malfoy olhava atônito para ele, aparentemente sem entender o que ocorrera. O ruivo se aproximou dele e disse.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – Ron estava perto o suficiente para que todos em casa o ouvissem. Não havia ódio ou raiva em sua voz.

- Você...você matou meu pai – Draco claramente tentava segurar as lágrimas. Começara a tremer.

- Fui eu sim – Ron disse friamente. Todo mundo já suspeitava disso, mas Rony nunca revelou exatamente o que aconteceu. Aquela confissão pegou-os de surpresa. Hermione, que pouco conversara com o ruivo, levou a mão à boca e arregalou os olhos. Molly e Arthur pareciam assustados. Todos apertaram os ouvidos para ouvirem melhor.

- Como, como...você...teve...coragem? – Draco já não segurava mais as lágrimas.

- Você não imagina o que ele fez comigo – o tom de voz de Ron permanecia calmo, apesar do garoto agora apertar as duas varinhas com mais força. Ajeitou melhor a muleta, mas não desviou os olhos do garoto à sua frente.

- O que foi que ele fez hein? – Malfoy começou em tom desdenhoso. – Aposto que ele não fez nada para você. Você sempre teve inveja da minha família porque você nunca teve dinheiro e mora nessa espelunca. Você, você é um assassino – aquela parecia ter sido a gota d'água. Ron apertava as varinhas com tanta força que seus dedos já estavam ficando brancos. Quando ninguém esperava, o ruivo explodiu em fúria.

- SEU PAI ME TORTUROU BARBARAMENTE MALFOY. É POR CULPA DELE QUE ESTOU ASSIM. É POR CULPA DELE QUE ESTOU ALEIJADO. É POR CULPA DELE QUE SÓ DOU TRABALHO À MINHA FAMÍLIA. É POR CULPA DELE QUE NÃO DURMO À NOITE. É POR CULPA DELE QUE EU, QUE EU PERDI A HERMIONE – Ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras, todos se viraram para Hermione. A menina parecia assustada. Tinha o olhar perdido. Fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Aos poucos, eles retornaram sua atenção ao que estava acontecendo nos jardins. Rony ainda bufava de raiva, enquanto Malfoy parecia completamente aterrorizado.

- Eu, eu...não...acredito. É tudo mentira sua – Draco conseguiu falar com grande

esforço.

- Não acredita é, então vou te mostrar – Ron então jogou a muleta no chão ao seu lado e começou a tirar o casaco. Ninguém estava entendendo muito bem o que ele queria fazer. Aos poucos o ruivo tirou toda a parte de cima da sua roupa e a imagem que se formou horrorizou todo mundo. Desde o dia que acordara no hospital, Ron não deixava ninguém vê-lo sem camisa, nem deixava que o ajudassem a trocar de roupa. Agora eles sabiam o porquê. Ron tinha cicatrizes horrorosas por todas as suas costas. Não havia um pedaço de pele que não estivesse riscado por cortes profundos. Imediatamente perceberam que haviam sido feitas por um lobisomem. Gui já fora atacado por um lobisomem e sabia que aquele tipo de corte nunca cicatrizaria por completo. Malfoy parecia horrorizado. Até então só tinha visto a parte da frente de Ron. Quando esse virou de costas para o loiro e sua família pôde ver o que havia no seu peito, todos ficaram revoltados. Uma cicatriz enorme com os dizeres "MORRA". Molly não suportou e voltou correndo para a sala, Fleur no seu encalço. Hermione e Gina não seguraram as lágrimas e tiveram que ser consoladas. Os outros, Krum inclusive, ficaram boquiabertos. Como alguém seria capaz de tamanha barbaridade. O silêncio imperou por longos minutos. Ron se virou de frente para Malfoy mais uma vez e falou.

- Viu agora o que seu pai fez? – Draco fez menção de falar, mas faltaram palavras. Olhou nos olhos de Ron e viu que ainda havia ódio injetado neles. Muito timidamente conseguiu falar.

- Não é possível. Isso é horrível. Eu, eu não imaginava uma coisa dessas. Eu não sabia – o garoto agora olhava para o chão.

- Eu sei que você não sabia. Olha aqui, eu matei sim seu pai e aquele lobisomem, Greyback, porque essa era a única chance que eu tinha de sobreviver. Se você me perguntar como eu me sinto agora, não vou negar que todas as noites as imagens daquele dia me voltam à cabeça. Eu tenho pesadelos horríveis só de lembrar dos corpos dos dois. Mas eu não me arrependo, porque, como já disse, se eu não o tivesse feito, tenho certeza que eles me matariam no ato – sua voz foi se acalmando e a raiva foi sendo substituída por angústia. – Tenho pena que você tenha perdido seu pai, mesmo sendo ele quem foi. Não consigo imaginar o que seria minha vida sem o meu. Eu acompanhei de perto o sofrimento de Harry por não ter o dele e o de Hermione também quando teve que mandar o dela para a Austrália. Fiz o que precisava ser feito – ele passou a olhar firmemente para Draco. Demorou até o menino falar novamente.

- Acho, acho que eu não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui. Me devolve minha varinha Weasley. Já vou embora – Ron olhou para a varinha de Malfoy na sua mão e devolveu-a ao rapaz. Draco se preparou para aparatar, mas antes esticou sua mão para Rony.

- Me desculpe Weasley, por tudo – Ron ficou um pouco aturdido, tentando imaginar se não seria mais um truque. Finalmente esticou sua mão e segurou o cumprimento de

Malfoy.

- Não precisa se desculpar – Malfoy simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e no segundo seguinte desapareceu.

O tempo parecia ter congelado. Ron ficou olhando para onde Malfoy estava. Quem estava dentro de casa, parecia preso ao chão. A noite vinha caindo quando Ron começou a chorar. O choro baixinho foi se intensificando até que o garoto caiu de joelhos na grama. Começou a tremer e soluçar. Estava mais alto agora e puderam ouvir de longe o seu desespero. O garoto ainda não chorara de verdade desde o dia que voltara. Por várias vezes, perceberam que ele fazia muita força para se conter, mas nenhuma lágrima era derramada. Agora não, era diferente. Parecia que ele queria expelir tudo que vinha guardando até então. Ao ver o desespero do ruivo, Hermione fez menção de ir até ele, mas se conteu ao ver a expressão de Viktor. Harry percebeu e em seguida saiu correndo em direção ao amigo.

- Vamos Ron, se levante, vamos voltar para casa – o garoto ainda chorava copiosamente. Com muito custo, Harry conseguiu convencê-lo a se levantar. Juntou as coisas do amigo e o amparou de volta para casa.

Assim que atravessou a soleira da porta, Molly correu para abraçá-lo. Ela também chorava sem parar. Sentaram Rony no sofá e rapidamente Fleur lhe trouxe uma xícara de chá. Hermione ficou olhando para Ron, completamente em frangalhos. Seu rosto estava inchado e mais lágrimas começaram a descer. Não se importava com mais nada, queria sentar ao lado dele, abraçá-lo, fazê-lo se sentir seguro. Ron sequer olhou para ela. Ao ver o garoto ali, aninhado no colo da mãe, Hermione começou a sentir que talvez o garoto não precisasse mais dela. Que talvez ele tenha decidido se reerguer sem ela. Sentiu um nó no coração ao perceber que talvez o tivesse perdido para sempre

...

**Bom, aí está. Mais uma vez, me desculpem. Prometo não demorar tanto para postar o próximo. Fiquei um pouco receoso desse capítulo ter sido um pouco exagerado. O que vocês acham hein? COMENTEM!**


	11. Fim das Aulas

**Mais uma vez obrigado a todos que escreveram. Fico muito feliz. Aí está mais um capítulo. É só uma preparação. Podem esperar grandes acontecimentos para o Baile de Formatura. Mas, enquanto esperam, nunca é demais lembrar. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

...

Capítulo 11: Fim das Aulas

O dia na Toca não podia ter sido mais triste. Depois do confronto entre Ron e Malfoy, o clima ficou completamente insuportável. Estavam se lembrando da morte de Fred e Rony estava completamente arrasado. Todos ficaram muito calados e quietos e quase ninguém quis jantar. Hermione, que se sentia péssima, despediu-se brevemente e foi embora. Não teve coragem de se despedir de Ron. Assim que chegou em casa, ela disse que precisava ir dormir. Viktor parecia bem aborrecido, mas preferiu não falar nada.

Hermione não pregou o olho a noite inteira. Ficou relembrando as imagens dos machucados de Ron, e por mais de uma vez, derramou lágrimas durante a noite. O dia amanheceu e ela, desistindo de continuar brigando com a cama, desceu para a cozinha. Para sua surpresa, encontrou Viktor Krum sentado à mesa.

- Bom dia – o búlgaro falou friamente.

- Bom dia – Hermione parecia meio relutante, mas acabou sentando-se de frente para ele. – Dormiu bem?

- Fiquei acordado praticamente a noite inteira. E você?

- Também – instalou-se então o silêncio entre eles. Com muito custo, Hermione falou primeiro.

- Viktor, sobre ontem, eu não...

- Não precisa falar nada, já passou. Eu preciso realmente voltar à Bulgária. Despeça-se de seus pais por mim – o búlgaro então se levantou e Hermione reparou que suas malas já estavam arrumadas. Foi até a garota e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Ele se aproximou de uma raquete de tênis quebrada, provavelmente a Chave de Portal pela qual ele chegara. Antes que pudesse ir embora, ela falou.

- Após o fim das aulas, vai ter um baile de formatura. Eu posso chamar alguém. Você, você gostaria de ir? – o rapaz abriu um sorriso meio amarelo e disse.

- Se você realmente quiser.

- Eu, eu...quero sim.

- Ok, me escreva então informando a data. Agora tchau – nesse instante ele tocou na raquete e desapareceu. Hermione ficou sentada ali olhando para a parede. Depois de alguns minutos, viu seu pai descendo as escadas.

- Oi Mione, já acordada? – ela pareceu sair de um sonho. Se virou para o pai e respondeu.

- Oi pai, não dormi direito. Estava me despedindo do Viktor – o pai pareceu um pouco espantado que o rapaz já tivesse ido embora.

- Mas já? Achei que ele fosse passar o feriado todo aqui.

- Aparentemente, estavam precisando dele com urgência na Bulgária.

- Ah sim, que pena então – nesse instante, a mãe de Hermione também descia as escadas. Seu marido contou a ela sobre a saída de Krum, mas ela não pareceu tão espantada quanto ele. Mione tomou o café muito calada e depois voltou para seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama e ficou recapitulando tudo que acontecera até então, mas o rapaz que sempre voltava aos seus pensamentos não era o que acabara de sair.

O restante do feriado de Páscoa correu mais ou menos da mesma maneira. Hermione estava sempre muito calada. Por várias vezes, ela teve a impressão que seu pai queria conversar com ela, mas sua mãe o impedia. Provavelmente ela já imaginava que a filha travava um duelo contra seus sentimentos e teve o bom senso de não ficar fazendo perguntas. Quando o feriado acabou, a garota se sentiu mais cansada do que quando chegou. No dia do embarque de volta a Hogwarts, seus pais foram juntos para se despedirem. Quando Mione olhou nos olhos da mãe, entendeu que ela compreendia o que filha estava sentindo e a garota sentiu-se muito mais segura. Não tinha a menor ideia do que faria de agora em diante, mas tinha a certeza que sua mãe sempre a apoiaria.

...

Enquanto isso na Toca, ninguém parecia capaz de falar. Ron demorou a se acalmar, assim como sua mãe. Depois do que pareceu ter sido uma eternidade, Ron finalmente falou.

- Me desculpe, sinto que estraguei o jantar – alguns pareceram surpresos com a declaração do ruivo.

- Claro que não, se alguém tem culpa foi aquele Malfoy – Ron estremeceu ao ouvir sua mãe falar aquele nome. Ficaram apreensivos esperando a reação do rapaz. Finalmente conseguiu responder.

- Não sei, acho que sim né. Mas agora eu gostaria de ir dormir.

- Não quer comer nada?

- Obrigado mamãe, mas eu como amanhã. Agora só quero descansar um pouco.

- Então toma um pouco dessa poção para dormir sem sonhar, vai te fazer bem – Ron simplesmente assentiu e sua mãe saiu para pegar o frasco com a poção. Ron subiu para seu quarto e se preparou para dormir. Pouco depois sua mãe chegou com um copo cheio. O ruivo tomou a poção e em instantes adormeceu.

O clima no dia seguinte não estava muito melhor. Ninguém ousava comentar os eventos da noite passada. Rony ainda dormia. Pouco depois do almoço, o ruivo desceu e todos congelaram ao vê-lo chegar. Ele obviamente percebeu e falou.

- O que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa? – os outros pareceram sair de um transe e cada um começou a procurar alguma coisa com que se ocupar. Arthur falou primeiro.

- Como você está se sentindo meu filho?

- Tô melhor. Mas tô morto de fome – ele olhou cobiçosamente para sua mãe, que mexia em alguma coisa na cozinha. Rapidamente, ela tratou de arrumar um pouco da comida do almoço para o filho. Harry reparou que ela voltou a ser a mãe superprotetora de sempre. Todos ficaram felizes em constatar que o garoto estava se alimentando melhor do que de costume. Harry jurou que viu lágrimas brotarem nos olhos da Sra. Weasley. Depois de terminar de comer, Ron chamou Harry para uma partida de xadrez. Era a primeira vez que Ron convidava-o para jogar desde o seu retorno. Harry ficou muito feliz com o convite. Aproveitando o dia de sol, os dois foram jogar no jardim.

- Então Rony, como está se sentindo? – Harry perguntou quando começaram o jogo.

- Estou mais leve sabe. Foi bom ter desabafado – Ron se esforçou para parecer minimamente feliz, mas Harry logo suspeitou que o garoto ainda se sentia mal. Suas suspeitas só se confirmaram quando, pela primeira vez em oito anos, Harry conseguiu derrotá-lo.

- Há uma primeira vez para tudo né. Meus parabéns – Ron falou sem entusiasmo e se levantou. – Eu já vou entrar. Você vai ficar aí?

- Vou arrumar as coisas e já vou – Ron simplesmente assentiu e voltou para casa. Nesse instante Gina passou por ele e se juntou ao namorado.

- Como foi o... – ela arregalou os olhos ao olhar para o tabuleiro.

- Você, você ganhou! – ela parecia sinceramente surpresa. Harry tentou fingir indignação.

- Ei, por que a surpresa? Eu posso ganhar dele viu – ela soltou uma risadinha. – Ele me pareceu muito aéreo. Definitivamente sua cabeça estava em outro lugar.

- Esse lugar provavelmente tem cabelos castanhos? – Harry concordou com a cabeça. Os dois ficaram mais alguns minutos no jardim e depois voltaram para casa.

Não houve muitas mudanças nos outros dias. Rony passava a maior parte do tempo isolado, ou trancado no seu quarto ou parado no quintal contemplando o horizonte. Vários membros da família tentaram conversar com ele, mas todos retornaram dizendo a mesma coisa. Só recebiam respostas curtas e evasivas. Ron voltou a se alimentar pouco e não fez mais nenhum convite a Harry. Finalmente chegara o dia de Gina retornar a Hogwarts. Harry a levaria à estação. Ela se despediu de todos e demorou-se um pouco mais em Rony.

- Antes de eu ir eu queria te perguntar. Você vai à minha formatura né?

- Ah Gina, não sei não. Não tô muito no clima.

- Mas você tem que ir, você é meu irmão. Vou precisar muito que você esteja lá. Vai ser muito importante para mim – Gina ficou encarando-o por um momento. Ele finalmente respondeu.

- Se significa tanto para você, acho que eu posso fazer esse esforço pela minha irmãzinha favorita – Gina abriu um largo sorriso e correu para abraçar o irmão. Terminou de se despedir dos outros e saiu.

...

Gina encontrou Hermione no trem. O que havia ocorrido na Toca ainda estava muito vivo na mente das duas e elas pareciam desconfortáveis perto uma da outra. Passaram a viagem inteira caladas e só pareciam voltar à realidade quando alguém passava pela cabine e falava com elas. Nem viram o tempo passar e o trem finalmente chegou à estação de Hogsmeade. Ocasionalmente elas conversavam uma com a outra, mas geralmente eram conversas rápidas e sem muito entusiasmo. Foi assim durante todo o jantar e restante da noite.

Na manhã seguinte, os professores recomeçaram as aulas determinados a forçarem os alunos ao máximo nos poucos meses que faltavam até os exames. Até mesmo Hermione parecia ter dificuldade em manter todos os deveres e estudos em dia. Foi com grande prazer que descobriram que teriam mais uma visita a Hogsmeade antes do final das aulas.

O mês de abril passou muito rápido e o mês de maio chegou, trazendo com ele o dia que Hermione mais temia. Dois de maio completaria um ano do fim da guerra. Ela acordou e sentiu que seria um dia muito pesado. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram assim que saiu do dormitório. Como peça fundamental na vitória sobre Lorde Voldemort, a garota recebia muito mais olhares do que gostaria. Saiu rapidamente à procura de Gina, que deveria estar se lembrando de Fred. Encontrou-a a mesa do café da manhã, com os olhos muito inchados. Hermione tentou consolá-la, mas sem sucesso, então calou-se. Gina permaneceu muito quieta o dia inteiro e por várias vezes precisou se ausentar de suas aulas naquele dia, claramente chorando. Não ajudava em nada o fato de que praticamente todo mundo a parava nos corredores para poder lhe falar. A ruiva estava visivelmente irritada.

Quando Hermione desceu para o jantar, se surpreendeu com a decoração do Salão Principal. Havia longas mantas pretas onde deveriam estar as bandeiras das quatro casas. Um grande agrupamento de alunos chamava sua atenção. Ao chegar mais perto, seu coração deu um pulo. Na parede lateral do salão, havia fotos de todos os alunos mortos na guerra. Hermione reconheceu vários deles e seu olho encheu-se de lágrimas. Ao correr o olhar pelos retratos, ela se deteve em Gina, que olhava a foto de Fred sorrindo enquanto soltava um de seus fogos de artifício. A menina se debulhava em lágrimas. Hermione ficou um pouco receosa de se aproximar, mas finalmente chegou mais perto e passou os braços ao redor dos ombros da amiga.

- Eu sinto tanta falta dele! – Gina falou em meio às lágrimas e recostou a cabeça no ombro de Hermione.

- Eu sei, eu sei – ela puxou a ruiva para um abraço e deixou que a menina chorasse. Olhou ao seu redor e reparou que aquela cena se repetia por todos os lados.

O jantar correu anormalmente quieto, ao final do qual, a Profª McGonagall pediu a atenção de todos. Tentando manter a voz firme, ela começou.

"_Infelizmente, hoje é, sem dúvida o dia mais triste da história da magia. Há exatamente um ano, uma guerra terrível fez com que vários dos nossos alunos perdessem suas vidas. Podem-se ver marcas da destruição nas áreas ainda em reforma do castelo. Mas não era pra falar só de tristezas que eu comecei esse discurso. Eu queria dizer que, apesar de toda a destruição, Hogwarts permanece em pé, imponente, um templo que guarda as mais belas e sagradas tradições bruxas. Apesar de todos os problemas que enfrentamos e que com certeza enfrentaremos, lembrem-se dos rostos daqueles que morreram para proteger nosso mundo e para defender as tradições desse castelo. Lembrem-se que por mais triste que a situação possa parecer, Hogwarts sempre estará disponível. Afinal, Hogwarts nunca abandona aqueles que realmente precisam dela."_

Nunca o Salão Comunal esteve tão silencioso. A diretora terminou firme o seu discurso, mas ao final não segurou as lágrimas. Precisou que Hagrid e a Prof.ª Sprout a acompanhassem de volta à mesa. Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos e constatou que não havia sequer um aluno, funcionário ou professor que não estivessem com o rosto molhado. Passados mais alguns minutos, Minerva ordenou que eles voltassem aos seus dormitórios. Vagarosamente os alunos se levantaram e rumaram para suas casas. Hermione e Gina chegaram ao quarto em silêncio e foram dormir.

Demorou algum tempo até que a escola voltasse ao normal. Os professores pegaram mais leve por algumas semanas. No final do mês, todos os alunos do sétimo ano receberam um grosso rolo de pergaminho intitulado: "Informações básicas sobre os NIEMs". Hermione se apressou em abrir o dela.

_INFORMAÇÕES BÁSICAS SOBRE OS NIEMs_

_Aos alunos do sétimo ano que prestarão os testes para obtenção dos seus NIEMs, gostaria de lhes passar algumas informações importantes._

_1º) Os alunos só saberão que prova prestarão poucas horas antes da mesma. A prova teórica será realizada de manhã e a prova prática à tarde;_

_2º) As provas estão protegida por um feitiço que torna impossível ao aluno comentar com o colega sobre a prova realizada naquele dia;_

_3º) Todas as penas estarão protegidas por um feitiço anti-cola;_

_4º) Só serão permitidos feitiços não-verbais;_

_5º) Os resultados sairão um mês após a conclusão dos exames._

_Em anexo encontra-se o conteúdo que será pedido em cada matéria._

Hermione leu e releu várias vezes. Não conseguia imaginar como poderia realizar uma prova sabendo qual seria em cima da hora. Imediatamente decidiu que precisava estudar mais.

Ela passou o restante dos seus dias enfurnada na biblioteca. Sempre que alguém a via, ela estava carregando uma pilha de livros tão grande que parecia quase impossível que ela conseguisse enxergar por sobre eles. Mas, ela ficou feliz em constatar que ela não era a única a beira de um ataque de nervos. Vários alunos pareciam desesperados. Alguns inclusive tiveram que ir para a enfermaria, pois estavam praticamente tendo um colapso nervoso. O passeio a Hogsmeade não podia ter vindo em melhor hora.

Aquele era o único passeio a que ela realmente teve muita vontade de ir. Sentiu-se m pouco culpada ao se sentir feliz de que Harry não apareceria e não teria que ficar de vela. Saiu com Gina e algumas outras amigas. Para sua grata surpresa não falaram nos exames durante todo o passeio. Invariavelmente o assunto passava a ser o baile de formatura. Quando Mione contou que iria com Viktor Krum, todas as garotas pareceram surpresas e não pararam de lhe fazer perguntas. Hermione já estava ficando aborrecida quando entraram no Três Vassouras.

Passaram algum tempo ali dentro quando perceberam dois alunos do sexto ano apontando para elas. Gina começou a se irritar e levantou-se para ralhar com eles, mas um deles veio lhe falar.

- Me, me desculpe. Você é Gina Weasley, certo? Irmã de Ronald Weasley?

- Sou sim, por que? – a irritação fora substituída por preocupação.

- Acho que devia olhar isso – o garoto então lhe entregou uma edição do Profeta Diário. Gina correu o olho por ele e falou com Mione.

- Vem comigo, vamos sentar em outra mesa – as duas pediram desculpas às outras meninas e saíram. Hermione parecia definitivamente preocupada.

- O que foi Gina? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

- Lê isso aqui – Hermione pegou o jornal com as mãos trêmulas e olhou para a notícia que Gina lhe indicara.

_RONALD WEASLEY, SUSPEITO DE MATAR DOIS COMENSAIS DA MORTE_

_O jovem Ronald Abílio Weasley, de dezoito anos, foi denunciado pelo assassinato de Lúcio Malfoy e Fenrir Greyback. Ambos eram notórios Comensais da Morte e esse último era também um lobisomem. Os motivos do assassinato ainda são obscuros. Veja abaixo um trecho da entrevista que Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcio e ex-colega de Ronald em Hogwarts, nos concedeu._

"_Ele sempre foi um rapaz desequilibrado. Sempre se disse amigo de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, mas na verdade queria roubar um pouco da atenção que os dois recebiam. Dizem que ele os abandonou ano passado, bem no meio da guerra. Vindo de família humilde, sempre desconfiei que ele faria de tudo para subir de vida e se tornar importante, mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse capaz de matar alguém." (veja a entrevista na íntegra na página 16)._

_O jornal procurou o ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt para prestar esclarecimentos, mas o mesmo simplesmente soltou uma nota dizendo que o caso já está sendo esclarecido e que Ronald Weasley, bem como Draco Malfoy serão chamados para depor. (veja o restante dessa notícia nas páginas 15 e 16)._

Hermione parecia ter sido atingida por um soco no estômago. Ficou paralisada e sentiu o ar escapando dos seus pulmões. Gina tirou o jornal da sua mão e começou a ler a notícia completa. Ao final, simplesmente atirou o jornal de lado e falou um palavrão que fez o bar inteiro olhar para ela. Chamou Hermione e as duas saíram.

- Como Malfoy teve coragem? Eu, eu mato ele – falou Gina rilhando os dentes de fúria. Hermione continuava em silêncio. A ruiva continuava proferindo insultos e impropérios a Malfoy.

- Será que seu irmão já sabe? Como será que ele está? – Hermione finalmente perguntou. Gina parou seus xingamentos e olhou para a amiga.

- Quando nós chegarmos a Hogwarts eu vou escrever lá pra casa – as garotas continuaram seu caminho de volta ao castelo. De vez em quando era possível ouvir Gina soltando mais um ou dois palavrões. Assim que entraram, receberam o recado de que a Prof.ª McGonagall precisava falar com elas. Se olharam em dúvida e subiram para a sala da diretora. Quando entraram, deram de cara com Harry, que parecia muito aflito.

- Vocês já leram o Profeta Diário de hoje? – as duas assentiram com a cabeça, assustadas com o tom de voz do menino.

- Gina, você precisa vir comigo. Ele teve um acesso de fúria quando terminou de ler. Está descontrolado. Você também Hermione.

-Eu, mas, mas. Acho melhor... – foi interrompida por Gina.

- Vamos Mione, por favor – ao notar a expressão de súplica da amiga, ela simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e os três foram embora pelo Pó de Flu.

Quando irromperam pela lareira da Toca, encontraram um verdadeiro caos. Havia alguns móveis quebrados e muita coisa fora do lugar. Havia intensa movimentação à porta e logo entenderam o porquê. Ron estava absolutamente furioso. Seu rosto roxo de raiva e ódio. Tentava se desvencilhar dos irmãos que agora o seguravam. Gritava que queria sair, que iria matar Malfoy. A Sra. Weasley chorava no sofá, com Fleur ao seu lado. Harry e Gina logo foram se juntar aos Weasley na tentativa de conter Ron. Hermione percebeu que Jorge tinha um corte no nariz. O _Profeta Diário_ estava largado no chão.

Hermione ficou imóvel. Não sabe quanto tempo se passou, mas os gritos estavam diminuindo. Ron parecia mais calmo. Um a um seus familiares foram se afastando dele e ele ficou parado durante um tempo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Apesar do clima agradável, o garoto estava encharcado de suor. Molly também parara de chorar e se apresou em preparar um xícara de chá para o filho. Rony finalmente se virou e seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione.

- Mione? O que você está fazendo aqui? – de repente todos se viraram para ela. Ela ficou muito encabulada.

- Eu, eu vim ver como você estava? Que coisa horrível o que Malfoy falou – Ron ficou olhando para ela sem dizer nada. Passados alguns segundos, o garoto começou a caminhar em direção a ela. Por um delirante momento, Harry pensou que eles se beijariam. Rony parou em frente à garota e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto.

- Você sabe que tudo é mentira né? – Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia encará-lo. Simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça. Então Rony murmurou baixinho.

- Muito obrigado. É muito importante para mim que você saiba disso – ele se abaixou e beijou a testa da amiga e depois puxou-a para um abraço. Quando ele a soltou, Hermione ficou petrificada. Ron sentou-se à mesa e começou a tomar o chá que sua mãe lhe fizera. Hermione ficou em pé sem falar nada. Só quando Gina a chamou, ela voltou a si e se sentou. Permaneceu aérea o resto da tarde. Quando já estava anoitecendo, ouviu Gina chamando-a novamente.

- Mione, precisamos ir. Parece que vai ficar tudo bem aqui – a morena fez que sim com a cabeça e se levantou. Despediu-se de todos e chegou até Ron.

- Você vai ficar bem? – falou baixinho, quase um sussurro. O garoto assentiu e os dois se abraçaram mais uma vez. Hermione queria ficar pra sempre ali, sentindo o cheiro dele. Queria ficar assim até ter certeza que ele não sofreria mais. Infelizmente teve que partir.

Voltou ao castelo, mas teve dificuldade em dormir. Ficou pensando se seria assim agora. Se Ron agora só a enxergava como uma amiga, uma irmã. Não pôde deixar de se sentir amargurada.

O dia seguinte foi uma loucura. Como a viagem das duas era um segredo, então, obviamente, a escola inteira já sabia. Quase todo mundo enchia as duas de perguntas, mas Hermione não sofria tanto quanto Gina. Por várias vezes, ela teve que ouvir outros alunos chamando Ron de assassino pelas suas costas. Alguns até inventaram uma história absurda, em que Ron teria contrabandeado um hipogrifo e tentaria atacar Malfoy com ele. Gina agora podia ser vista constantemente abatida. Nem mesmo o sermão da professora McGonagal pedindo aos alunos que parassem, pareceu adiantar. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, as duas agradeceram quando os exames chegaram.

O primeiro dia dos exames acabara de amanhecer, mas já havia intenso movimento em todo o castelo. Vários alunos andavam pelos corredores repetindo feitiços e relendo livros e anotações. O fato de não saberem qual prova realizariam primeiro fez todos os alunos do sétimo ano praticamente enlouquecerem. De acordo com as instruções, teriam que aguardar no Salão Principal, onde seriam informados quais provas teriam que realizar. Durante o café, Gina, ligeiramente abatida veio conversar com Hermione.

- E aí Mione. Preparada?

- Acho que sim. O fato de não saber qual prova eu vou fazer primeiro está me deixando louca. Acho que já li todos os livros daquela biblioteca.

- Mas você nem precisa disso. Você provavelmente vai tirar Ótimo em tudo. Eu, por outro lado, vou ter sorte se conseguir ao menos ser aprovada.

- Que bobagem Gina. Claro que você vai conseguir. E eu não vou tirar Ótimo em tudo.

- Tá bom viu. Veremos – Gina conseguiu abrir um sorriso meio amarelo. Hermione fingiu-se de aborrecida, mas logo mudou de expressão. Não queria discutir com a amiga.

Depois do café, a examinadora chefe do Ministério começou a chamá-los. Hermione faria primeiro a prova de Transfiguração e Gina a de Herbologia. As duas se despediram e rumaram cada uma para a sala indicada.

Hermione achou a prova teórica mais simples do que imaginava, mas era sempre assim com ela. Encontrou-se com Gina no horário de almoço.

- Então Gina, como foi sua prova? – a ruiva não parecia estar muito satisfeita.

- Péssima. Herbologia definitivamente não é meu forte. Sinceramente acho que me dei mal. E como foi a sua?

- Mais fácil do que eu imaginava. Sempre gostei muito de Transfiguração – ela parou quando viu a expressão da amiga. – O que foi?

- Todas as matérias são boas pra você né. Que inveja – ela conseguiu sorrir. Hermione preferiu não discutir e sorriu de volta. Logo após o almoço, cada uma rumou para a prova prática.

Hermione entrou na sala e se dirigiu à mesa dos examinadores. Um bruxo muito mais novo que os outros parecia bem abatido e Hermione logo descobriu o porquê. O aluno tinha que transformar o tal funcionário em um animal a sua escolha. Hermione achou estranho, mas fez o que precisava ser feito. Sem muita dificuldade transformou-o em um gato. Recebeu vários elogios e foi dispensada. Encontrou Gina durante o jantar. A morena contou para a amiga como fora a prova e logo viu o bruxo do ministério sendo escoltado para fora. Tinha um tom meio esverdeado no rosto e Hermione jurou que o ouviu coaxar e miar pelo menos umas duas vezes. Apontou o fato para a amiga e riram juntas. Subiram para os dormitórios e foram dormir cedo.

O dia seguinte começou mais ou menos igual ao primeiro. Após o café da manhã, as duas descobriram que fariam juntas a prova de Poções. Chegaram à porta das masmorras e ficaram aguardando. Todos os alunos realizariam a prova juntos. Tinham que escolher entre duas poções: Veritaserum ou Felix Felicis e tentar reproduzi-las. A maioria dos alunos falhou miseravelmente. Essas eram provavelmente as poções mais difíceis de se realizar. Hermione se saiu bem, apesar de que seriam necessários dois copos cheios da sua veritaserum para fazer efeito. Gina também escolheu essa, mas no seu caso, seriam necessários alguns baldes para que ela funcionasse. A ruiva voltou bufando para o jantar e ficou calada a noite inteira.

No terceiro dia de testes, os alunos já estavam bem cansados. Hermione descobriu que faria a prova de Feitiços e Gina a de Transfiguração. A prova teórica foi sem dúvida a mais difícil que eles haviam tido até então, mas em compensação, a prática não poderia ter sido melhor. Foi solicitado aos alunos que realizassem o Feitiço do Proteu, que Hermione dominava já no seu quinto ano. Rapidamente ela encantou um galeão e todos os bruxos examinadores ficaram impressionados com ela. Saiu da sala sorrindo largamente e encontrou Gina igualmente feliz.

- Oi Gina, fez boa prova? – Mione estava receosa, pois a amiga acordara de muito mal humor.

- Fiz sim, ainda bem. Coitado daquele examinador. Juro que o vi latindo pelo menos uma vez desde que acabei minha prova – Hermione começou a rir quando avistou novamente o tal bruxo. Dessa vez ele estava levemente arroxeado e definitivamente latindo. Ficou imaginando se os novos funcionários do Ministério teriam que se submeter a isso. Como nos outros dias, foram dormir cedo.

A prova de DCAT era definitivamente a mais aguardada e era essa que Hermione realizaria naquele dia. A maioria dos alunos que a realizava voltava com cortes e arranhões. Gina faria a prova de Feitiços e parecia bem aborrecida.

Os alunos eram chamados um a um e teriam que realizar três tarefas. Produzir um patrono corpóreo capaz de carregar uma mensagem de vinte segundos. Defender um feitiço lançado por um dos examinadores. Identificar que feitiço fora usado baseado apenas na reação da vítima e produzir o contra-feitiço necessário. Ela notou que havia uma bruxa muito nova sendo constantemente azarada e não pôde deixar de sentir pena quando a viu com lágrimas nos olhos ao final do dia. Para alívio dela e de Gina, somente os alunos de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas fariam a prova no dia seguinte.

Hagrid havia tido a brilhante ideia de usar explosivins no teste e o Ministério, obviamente com medo, decidiu designar todos os bruxos examinadores para acompanharem a realização do exame. Os alunos que não estavam cursando aquela matéria ficavam nos jardins vendo os outros terem enorme dificuldade com a prova. Os explosivins saíram do controle e houve um momento particularmente nervoso quando um aluno da Lufa-Lufa teve suas calças queimadas e precisou se atirar no Lago Negro para apagar o fogo. Tiveram muita dificuldade em retirá-lo da água, especialmente porque a lula gigante estava considerando-o um jantar muito apetitoso. Hermione aproveitou o dia livre para revisar suas últimas anotações. Ainda teria que prestar os exames de Runas Antigas, Aritmância e Herbologia. A Gina, por outro lado só restava a prova de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

No sábado de manhã, houve um grande ajuntamento de alunos em frente ao quadro de avisos da Torre da Grifinória. Com muito custo Hermione e Gina conseguiram chegar mais perto para ler.

_INFORMAÇÕES SOBRE O BAILE DE FORMATURA_

_O Baile de Formatura desse ano será realizado no próximo sábado às 20:00 horas no Salão Principal. Os convites poderão ser retirados amanhã na sala dos professores responsáveis por suas casas. Os alunos que quiserem permanecer em Hogwarts até o dia do baile, por favor, coloquem seu nome na lista abaixo. Aos alunos que preferirem ir embora, o trem de volta para Hogwarts saíra da plataforma 9 e ½ no dia da festa às 11:00 da manhâ._

_Sem mais para o momento, coloco-me à disposição,_

_Madame Vector, chefe do Comitê de Organização._

Hermione terminou de ler e olhou para Gina, que lia o aviso pela segunda vez.

- Então Gina, você vai ficar aqui?

- Não posso, preciso ir embora. Minhas vestes de gala estão lá em casa e também preciso avisar o Harry e o Rony – Hermione estremecera um pouquinho, provavelmente por ter lembrado que Ron estaria na festa. Gina percebeu e se apressou em perguntar.

- E você, vai ficar?

- Não posso. Preciso me encontra com, bem, você sabe – ainda se sentia terrivelmente desconfortável em falar sobre Krum. A ruiva simplesmente concordou com a cabeça.

O domingo amanheceu anormalmente movimentado. Hagrid era o novo diretor da Grifinória e distribuiria os convites na sua cabana. Hermione e Gina terminaram o café e rumaram para lá, mas se desanimaram quando viram a enorme fila. Pararam atrás de Dino e um outro aluno que não reconheceram.

-...será que ela vai aceitar? – perguntou o desconhecido.

- Não sei, mas bem que ela podia usar um vestido bem decotado, sabe, para mostrar – e Dino fez um gesto com as mãos que as meninas logo perceberam. O outro garoto começou a rir. Gina revirou os olhos e falou alto, para que os dois ouvissem.

- Patético, simplesmente patético. Era assim que você falava de mim quando a gente namorava, hein Dino? – o garoto olhou assustado para a ruiva.

- Não, porque você não tem – e voltou a repetir o gesto com as mãos. O outro garoto explodiu em gargalhadas. Gina parecia furiosa.

- Deixa para lá Gina. Imbecis – Hermione precisou acalmar a amiga. Dino continuou conversando com seu amigo e não olhou mais para trás. Por mais de uma vez, Mione viu Gina agarrando sua varinha, como se estivesse decidindo a melhor maneira de azará-lo. Demorou, mas finalmente chegou a vez das duas. Entraram na cabana e foram recebidas por um Hagrid animado, mas visivelmente desorganizado.

- Ah, que bom vê-las. Achei que não iriam ao baile. Deixa eu ver. Aqui está, Gina Weasley, dois convites – o gigante entregou os dois convites para a ruiva e riscou seu nome de um grosso rolo de pergaminho. – Acredito que esse outro é pro Harry, certo? – Gina simplesmente assentiu e saiu, dando lugar à Hermione.

- Agora você. Hermione Granger, também dois convites. Assumo que deve trazer Rony, certo? – a garota corou terrivelmente e ficou sem reação. Hagrid era mestre em deixar os outros em situação difícil e dessa vez não foi diferente. Ele ficou olhando para Mione e depois falou novamente.

- Falei alguma coisa errada. Você não vai trazer o Rony?

- Não. Eu, eu vou trazer outra pessoa – ela falou com enorme dificuldade.

- Quem? – ele simplesmente não se tocava. Parecia chocado.

- Meu, meu namorado. Viktor Krum – a boca de Hagrid entreabriu-se e o gigante ficou segurando os convites bobamente. Hermione, que imaginava estar mais vermelha que a bandeira da Grifinória, esticou sua mão para pegá-los. Hagrid de repente voltou a si e muito contrariado, entregou os convites à menina.

Surpreendentemente, Hermione não se sentiu mal pela reação do amigo. Sabia que ninguém aceitava completamente o namoro dela com qualquer menino que não fosse Rony. Ela mesmo não conseguia entender porque estava com Krum. Por várias vezes tentou se convencer que era melhor assim, que Ron provavelmente não a queria mais, mas a cada dia que passava, ela sentia que isso não fazia muito sentido. Passou o restante do domingo muito calada. Não ajudava nada o fato de que dentro de uma semana, os dois estariam juntos na sua festa de formatura. Quando menos percebeu, o domingo já havia passado e ela, nenhuma vezinha se quer, tocou nos livros. Jantou cedo e foi dormir logo depois.

O exame de Herbologia na segunda-feira transcorreu tranquilamente, mas o mesmo não pôde ser dito sobre Runas Antigas e Aritmância, especialmente esse último. Considerado por muitos como a matéria mais difícil do currículo acadêmico bruxo, Aritmância foi um total pesadelo. Hermione levou todas as quatro horas designadas ao exame e ao sair, constatou que vários alunos haviam deixado questões em branco. Ela se surpreenderia se alguém tirasse um ótimo nessa matéria. Assim que chegou ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, foi engolfada pela mutidão. Gina e outras garotas com quem ela havia feito amizade a puxaram para dentro para celebrarem juntas o final das provas. Depois de algumas horas, a menina percebeu que estava muito cansada e decidiu que queria dormir. Gina perguntou se ela não esperaria o jantar, mas a morena fez que não e subiu para o quarto.

Como já era esperado, agora que os NIEMs haviam terminado, não se falava em outra coisa no castelo a não ser o Baile de Formatura. Os alunos do sexto ano faziam planos para que fossem convidados por algum aluno mais velho. Mais de uma vez, Hermione viu alunos escrevendo à loja de Jorge para perguntar se ele tinha algum produto que os fizessem parecer mais velhos. Encontrou Gina sentada à mesa no café da manhã, conversando com outras meninas. Aparentemente a ruiva não a viu chegando e Mione não fez muita questão de se anunciar. Comeu sozinha e subiu para terminar de arrumar seu malão.

A viagem de volta para casa foi um pouco mais agitada do que Mione gostaria. Apesar de já se ter passado quase um ano do fim da guerra, ela ainda era muito famosa. Vários alunos paravam à porta da sua cabine para ficar espiando, fato esse que a estava deixando irritada. Depois de horas que pareceram intermináveis, o trem finalmente chegou a Londres. Para felicidade da garota, somente sua mãe fora buscá-la. Reparou que Harry é quem fora buscar Gina. Acenou de longe para o amigo e foi embora pra casa.

Hermione ficou imaginando como seria passar o baile ao lado de Krum quando Ron estaria ali tão próximo. Será que esse seu namoro fazia realmente sentido? Mal sabia ela que, logo logo, suas dúvidas seriam respondidas.

...

**Devo confessar que não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas aguardem, o próximo será sem dúvida o mais emocionante. Por enquanto é isso. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**


	12. Baile de Formatura

**Tá aí mais um capítulo. Sem dúvida o que eu mais gostei. Estou tão satisfeito que escrevi tudo em quatro dias. Sei que vão gostar. Muito, muito, muito, muito obrigado a todo mundo que tem me acompanhado e comentado. Cada comentário que leio me dá mais determinação a seguir em frente. Portanto, COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

...

Capítulo 12: Baile de Formatura

Gina estava colocando todo mundo louco na Toca. Só falava no Baile de Formatura, e insistia com sua mãe para ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar vestes novas. Sua mãe continuava a negar, mas Harry, Jorge e Rony resolveram fazer um agrado a ela e ajudá-la a comprar seu vestido. Rony passava a maior parte dos seus dias em silêncio, isolado. Achou boa a ideia de sair de casa para ir ao Beco Diagonal. A entrevista de Draco Malfoy o havia afetado profundamente. Harry tinha certeza que ele às vezes se sentia envergonhado de ter feito o que fez, apesar de todos lhe falarem que era besteira e que sempre acreditaram nele.

Faltavam apenas dois dias até o baile e finalmente Molly concordou em ir com Gina ao Beco Diagonal. Chegando lá, as duas se encontraram com algumas amigas de garota e foram todas juntas até a loja de Madame Malkin. Harry, Jorge e Ron estavam na loja e insistiram em ir comprar com ela o vestido, mas Gina não permitiu, afinal garotos não entendem nada de vestidos. Os três simplesmente sorriram e ficaram esperando ela escolher. Elas ficaram lá dentro por horas, até que todas saíram bem sorridentes. Até mesmo a Sra. Weasley parecia estar se divertindo. Gina chamou seus irmãos que foram pagar a conta.

- Que isso Gina, nós dissemos pra você comprar um vestido só. Não imaginávamos que você compraria a loja inteira – Jorge fingia-se de irritado. A ruiva cruzou os braços e ficou olhando pra ele.

- Pois saiba que foi uma pechincha. Um vestido desse deveria custar o dobro.

- Credo, pra quê gastar tanto dinheiro com um vestido só? – agora era Rony quem implicava com Gina. Ela fingiu-se de ofendida e deu um tapa no braço do irmão.

- Toda mulher precisa se achar a mais linda da festa. Faz parte.

- Você não precisa desse vestido pra ser a mais linda da festa – Harry completou dando um beijinho na namorada. Ron e Fred atiraram os braços pra cima e soltaram um muxoxo de fingida desaprovação. Era evidente que os dois estavam rindo.

- Agora eu já ouvi de tudo mesmo. Vamos voltar pra loja Rony. Prefiro minhas vomitilhas a ter que ficar aqui com esses dois – Ron seguiu o irmão até a loja. Desarrumou os cabelos de Gina ao passar e escapou por pouco de um tapa. De longe Jorge gritou.

- Não é porque agora você tá com minha irmã, que não tem que voltar ao trabalho, viu Harry Potter. Ainda temos muitos kits mata-aula pra preparar – Harry não respondeu. Caminhou um pouquinho com Gina pelo Beco Diagonal, até que teve que voltar pra loja. Gina desaparatou de volta pra casa.

Finalmente o dia do baile chegou. A casa ficou muito agitada, muito cedo, principalmente por culpa da ruiva. Ela estava descontrolada. Subia e descia as escadas, garantindo que não esquecera nada. Aos alunos seria permitido dormir no castelo e voltar pra casa no dia seguinte. Pelo menos quatro vezes, só naquela manhã, ela checou se já havia pegado tudo. Ela e sua mãe saíram logo após o café. Harry e Rony iriam mais tarde naquele dia.

- Harry, como você está pensando em ir? – Rony perguntou depois de terminarem de se despedir de Gina e Molly.

- Não sei. Rede de Flu ou Chave de Portal. Já pensou em alguma coisa?

- Na verdade sim. Eu não quis falar enquanto minha mãe estava aqui porque eu sei que ela desaprovaria. O que você acha de irmos voando em nossas vassouras? – Ron tinha um olhar de menino travesso que acabara de ter uma grande ideia. Harry ficou olhando sem entender.

- Mas Rony, é muito longe. E se os trouxas nos virem?

- Já pensei em tudo. Sei um feitiço de desilusão muito bom. Por favor, Harry, faz mais de um ano que não subo numa vassoura – Ron parecia animadíssimo. Harry não conseguiu negar.

- Mas sua mãe nem pode desconfiar do que estamos fazendo, senão ela não vai nos deixar ir – Ron concordou com a cabeça e abriu um largo sorriso. Deu um abraço no amigo e foi separar as vassouras.

No meio da tarde, Ron e Harry terminaram de se arrumar. Molly ficou emocionada ao ver o filho tão bem arrumado. Ele usava um impecável terno trouxa. Harry usava uma tradicional veste de gala de Hogwarts. Despediram-se de todos e saíram dizendo que pegariam uma chave de portal pouco mais à frente. Ron já havia separado e escondido as vassouras poucos metros à frente. Quando chegaram até elas, Harry falou.

- Você pode ir na Firebolt – Ron olhou incrédulo pra ele.

- Sério? Posso mesmo? – o ruivo parecia uma criança que ganhara sua primeira varinha.

- Faço questão. Você merece – mas Ron já não parecia estar ouvindo. Segurava a vassoura quase com adoração. Os dois montaram suas respectivas vassouras e levantaram voo.

...

Ao contrário de Gina, Hermione não parecia muito entusiasmada. Passava os dias em casa ajudando sua mãe. Alice parecia mais empolgada com o baile da filha do que ela própria. Foi inclusive por insistência dela que Hermione aceitou ganhar um vestido novo para a festa. Os dias foram se passando mais ou menos do mesmo jeito. Ela havia escrito a Krum e ele se encontraria com ela no dia do baile.

No sábado bem cedo, Hermione acordou bem em tempo de ver Viktor aparatando em sua sala de visitas. O búlgaro cumprimentou cordialmente os pais da garota e ficou esperando ela terminar de se arrumar. Desaparataram até a estação de King's Cross e caminharam até o trem. Antes de Hermione entrar, Krum falou com ela.

- Espero que faça boa viagem Hermi-oni-ni. Te vejo mais tarde.

- Obrigado Viktor. Espero que faça boa viagem também – o búlgaro acenou com a cabeça. Hermione fez menção de subir, mas foi interrompida por ele.

- Estou muito feliz por você. Parabéns. Depois de tudo o que você passou, você merece. Acho que vai ser uma grande festa. Espero que possamos aproveitá-la juntos – Hermione conseguiu esboçar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Sentiu-se imensamente culpada quando constatou que queria aproveitar aquela festa com outro garoto. Fez sinal com a cabeça e entrou no trem. Krum desaparataria até Hogwarts mais tarde.

Como só haviam alunos do sétimo ano, o trem estava muito vazio. Sentou-se na mesma cabine que Gina.

- Empolgada? – Hermione saiu de seus devaneios e olhou para Gina.

- Ah sim, estou. E você?

- Também. Muito. Você quer ver meu vestido? – Hermione fez um gesto automático com a cabeça e Gina, muito empolgada, levantou os braços para tirá-lo do bagageiro. Mione não pareceu estar realmente prestando atenção. Ficou imaginando como seria uma festa com Viktor e Ron juntos. Simplesmente acenava com a cabeça cada vez que Gina falava alguma coisa. Achou ótimo quando outras garotas apareceram à porta da sua cabine e a ruiva foi falar com elas.

Gina não foi a única. Várias outras garotas tiravam seus vestidos para mostrarem umas às outras. Alguns garotos ainda tentavam de última hora encontrar alguma menina que estivesse livre. Outros apostavam pra ver quem conseguiria um beijo até o final da noite. Depois de algumas horas de viagem, Hermione começou a entrar no clima e deixou-se levar por aquela euforia. Nunca uma viagem a Hogwarts foi tão rápida. Quando pararam pra olhar, já estavam chegando a Hogsmeade.

Desceram do trem e foram acompanhadas até o castelo. Ficaram imaginando como o castelo estaria, mas as decorações ainda estavam incompletas. A Prof.ª McGonagall recebeu os alunos no Portão Principal, visivelmente muito feliz. Explicou aos alunos que eles teriam que voltar aos seus dormitórios para se arrumarem. Se quisessem, poderiam pedir aos elfos domésticos que levassem alguma comida a eles. Seriam informados quando o baile começaria e então poderiam descer.

Hermione e Gina subiram até o quarto que dividiam. Gina pediu alguns sanduíches e pouco tempo depois, dois elfos apareceram trazendo uma bandeja cheia e algumas jarras de suco de abóbora. Hermione já parecia mais empolgada. Apesar do caos na hora de todas tomarem banho, aos pouco as coisas foram se ajeitando e as meninas foram se arrumando. Hermione resolveu que iria aproveitar melhor aquela noite e realmente se empenhou na produção. A excitação de todos foi aumentando e o Salão Comunal foi se enchendo. Ouviram então a voz da diretora, dizendo a eles que descessem, pois o Baile começaria. Hermione não podia nem imaginar como sua noite seria. Respirou fundo e seguiu seus colegas até o Salão Principal.

...

Enquanto os formandos iam se arrumando, os acompanhantes terminavam de chegar. Os que estivessem viajando pela Rede de Flu iriam chegar pela lareira na Torre de Astronomia ou pela lareira da sala da diretora. Em ambos os locais um funcionário estaria esperando para conferir os convites. Os que estivessem viajando por Chave de Portal apareceriam perto da cabana de Hagrid. Os que estivessem viajando de alguma outra maneira teriam que passar por Hogsmeade. Como Harry e Rony chegariam voando em suas vassouras, tiveram que descer no vilarejo. Assim que aterrissaram, Harry começou a resmungar.

- Que bosta de dragão, minhas vestes estão todas amassadas. Sua irmã vai me matar – ele falava enquanto inutilmente tentava arrumar suas roupas. Ron estava sorrindo ao seu lado. Harry não sabia como, mas o amigo tinha as roupas impecáveis.

- Não se preocupe, vem cá – Ron fez sinal para que Harry se aproximasse. Então apontou sua varinha para as vestes do garoto e instantes depois elas estavam como novas. Harry ficou espantado.

- Mas onde aprendeu esse feitiço?

- Minha mãe. Quem tem sete filhos precisa arrumar uma maneira de manter todos arrumados – Harry riu, ficou imaginando que, provavelmente, aquele era o feitiço que Molly Weasley mais tenha usado em toda sua vida. Deu um tapinha de agradecimento nas costas do amigo e começaram a caminhar. Ron parou no Três Vassouras e pediu à Madame Rosmerta que guardasse suas vassouras. Estava um fim de tarde muito agradável, com uma leve brisa. Não poderia haver clima melhor para uma festa.

Quando chegaram ao portão de entrada, viram que era Filch quem conferia os convites. O zelador continuava igualmente rabugento e reclamão. Quando chegou a vez dos dois, ele demorou mais que o necessário analisando-os, provavelmente esperando que eles estivessem com várias bombas de bosta escondidas no bolso. Relutantemente ele os deixou passar.

- Continua biruta esse aí né – Ron falou apontando para trás. Quando olhou para o lado viu que Harry estava paralisado olhando para alguma coisa. O ruivo acompanhou seu olhar e logo entendeu o que o amigo tinha visto. O castelo estava espetacular. Parecia que o sol estava demorando mais que o normal a se pôr no horizonte, como se esperando para que todos vissem o efeito arrebatador que causava na paisagem. Havia enormes bandeiras das quatro casas espalhadas por toda a fachada. O lago brilhava a luz do sol e alguns sereianos estavam à margem cantando. Ron e Harry se demoraram admirando a paisagem e logo constataram que não eram os únicos. Ouviam-se exclamações de praticamente todo mundo que colocava os olhos naquela pintura. Harry tentou segurar, mas imediatamente lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

- Ele nunca esteve tão bonito não é? – Ron perguntou, sem se virar para o amigo. Harry simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, parecia paralisado.

- Se está assim por fora, imagina por dentro. Precisamos ir andando – Ron recomeçou a caminhar e segundos depois Harry o acompanhou. Não falaram mais nada o restante do percurso até a porta principal. Rony estava começando a ficar ansioso. Fazia mais de um ano que não entrava no castelo e agora estava experimentando sentimentos diversos. Ali ele vivera os melhores momentos da sua vida, mas também os piores. Olhou para o lado e viu que Harry travava uma batalha similar.

À medida que se aproximavam da entrada principal, mais e mais pessoas apareciam. Viram alguns rostos conhecidos e Harry se sentiu um pouco culpado quando achou Cho Chang incrivelmente bonita. Aparentemente a garota não o vira e ele agradeceu por isso. Provavelmente estaria babando se ela viesse falar com ele. Olhou para o lado e constatou que com Rony a situação não era muito diferente.

Assim que entraram no castelo, encontraram as portas para o Salão Principal fechadas. A Prof.ª Sprout, em magníficas vestes magenta, estava explicando aos recém-chegados que eles deviam esperar ao lado da escadaria. Os alunos desceriam por ela e seriam recebidos pelo seu acompanhante. Os convidados que não estavam acompanhando ninguém, já poderiam entrar e esperar dentro do Salão.

Rony procurou por Krum, mas não o avistou em lugar nenhum. Falou alguma coisa com Harry e entrou no Salão Principal. Ficou completamente maravilhado com a beleza do lugar. As mesas das casas foram substituídas por pequenas mesinhas redondas cobertas com uma toalha branca com detalhes em fio de ouro. As cadeiras eram de couro preto. Nas paredes havia retratos de todos os alunos que estavam formando. Foi estendido um tapete vermelho pelo corredor de entrada para receber os formandos. A mesa dos professores foi substituída por um palco e na parede ao fundo havia um gigantesco escudo de Hogwarts. Flores tão lindas que só podiam ter sido criadas por magia estavam espalhadas pelo lugar. O teto reproduzia um lindo céu estrelado. Em todas as mesas havia lindíssimos castiçais de prata. Ron sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Na última vez que viu aquele lugar, havia sangue, escombros e corpos por todos os lados. Demorou um pouco pra se mover, até que finalmente avistou uma mesinha vazia. Daí algum tempo, Neville e Simas vieram se juntar a ele. Os dois pareciam verdadeiramente felizes em revê-lo.

- Oi Ron, que bom te ver. Como você está? – Simas deu um abraço muito conservador no amigo, provavelmente preocupado se iria machucá-lo. Por outro lado, Neville o cumprimentou entusiasmadamente.

- Eu estou bem. E vocês? – Os dois responderam e se sentaram. Obviamente, o sequestro de Ron e a reportagem no _Profeta Diário_ o fizeram a pessoa mais interessante naquela festa. Todos que passavam pela sua mesa cochichavam e apontavam para ele. Neville e Simas o inundaram de perguntas, mas Ron tentou se esquivar, ainda não estava pronto para respondê-las. Tentando mudar o rumo da conversa, ele perguntou.

- E você Neville, o que tem feito?

- Tenho estudado. Herbologia, sabe. Tenho uma novidade para contar a vocês – ele se empertigou na cadeira. Provavelmente estava doido para contar aquilo a alguém. – Ano que vem eu começarei um estágio aqui em Hogwarts. Será o último ano da Prof.ª Sprout, que vai se aposentar. Ela falou que vai me indicar como seu substituto – Neville soava orgulhoso e importante.

- Que máximo Neville. Meus parabéns – Ron se levantou e deu mais um abraço no amigo. Simas fez o mesmo. Os três continuaram conversando amenidades por um bom tempo. Aos poucos a sala foi se enchendo. Ron avistou Draco Malfoy, arrogante como sempre, há algumas mesas de distância. Seu sangue ferveu. Apertou a varinha por baixo das vestes, mas se segurou para não atacá-lo. De repente uma voz anunciou que as portas seriam abertas e o baile começaria.

Começou a tocar uma música anunciando o início da festa. Aos poucos as portas foram se abrindo e os primeiros alunos começaram a entrar. Todos pareciam maravilhados com a decoração. Podia-se notar diferentes expressões nos rostos de cada um. Havia uma inegável felicidade no ar, mas enquanto alguns sorriam, vários alunos choravam, provavelmente se lembrando de como foi doloroso e sofrido chegar até ali. Rony estava em pé bem na frente. Não conseguiu segurar um enorme sorriso ao ver sua irmã entrando de braços dados com Harry. Gina estava radiante e parecia a menina mais feliz do mundo. Todas as garotas ficaram se perguntando como ela tinha conseguido fisgar o melhor partido do mundo bruxo. Ela acenou para Ron quando passou por ele e continuou seu percurso. Ron estava ficando mais ansioso. Ainda não havia visto Hermione, mas seu queixo caiu assim que a avistou. A garota estava simplesmente espetacular. Usava um vestido lilás ousado para os padrões dela e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça deixando boa parte do seu colo à mostra. Ela arrancava suspiros de quase todo garoto que a via. Krum estava ao seu lado e o coração de Ron despencou. Como queria, como queria estar no lugar do búlgaro. Com dificuldade conseguiu sorrir, mas não acenou, quando os dois passaram por ele. Quando todos os alunos haviam entrado, a Prof.ª McGonagall surgiu no palco.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de poder participar dessa festa. Hogwarts e seus alunos sofreram muito, mas conseguimos superar juntos. Cada garoto e garota aqui deu seu suor, sangue e lágrimas por essa escola. Nada mais justo que essa escola retribua-os com uma grande festa. É com grande prazer que declaro aberto a 125º Baile Anual de Formatura de Hogwarts. Aproveitem – todo mundo aplaudiu. Ouviram-se vivas de todos os lados. Várias pessoas tinham lágrimas nos olhos, inclusive a diretora. Olhar para aquelas paredes invariavelmente trazia as imagens da destruição. Ron olhou para o lado e viu que seus amigos Neville e Simas também choravam. Além deles, estavam ali, as irmãs Patil, Cho, Dênis Creevey, que também perdera um irmão na guerra, Justino Finch-Fletchley, Zacarias Smith, entre outros. Por último avistou Lilá Brown, que estava bem sorridente. Apareceram então alguns instrumentos flutuando em cima do palco, formando uma banda invisível e começaram a tocar. Ron identificou a música como sendo a mesma que tocou no Baile de Inverno, no seu quarto ano. Pior ainda foi constatar que mais uma vez era Viktor Krum quem dançava com Hermione. Ficou admirando os casais dançando, evitando olhar para ela. Depois de umas duas músicas, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e se virou para ver Neville ao seu lado.

- Me falaram que o bar já está aberto, vamos beber alguma coisa? – Ron ainda mantinha os olhos na pista de dança. Fez um gesto automático com a cabeça e acompanhou Neville. Pegaram duas cervejas amanteigadas. O ruivo simplesmente fingia ouvir o que Neville dizia. De repente uma voz anunciou que a pista estava liberada para quem quisesse dançar. Muito a contragosto, Ron decidiu ir até lá. Antes que pudesse alcançá-la, Lilá Brown apareceu na sua frente.

- Oi Ron, tudo bem? Quanto tempo – ela sorria mais do que seria possível aos músculos da face. Ron se sentia extremamente desconfortável.

- Ah, oi Lilá, é mesmo. Eu tô bem, e você? – ele ainda não olhava pra ela.

- Eu tô ótima. Melhor agora que te encontrei – Ron ficou meio sem palavras.

- Ahn, o quê? Ah tá, obrigado.

- Eu queria te dizer Ron – ela agora parecia mais séria. – Eu nunca acreditei em uma palavra do que aquele nojento do Draco Malfoy disse. Eu sei que você é inocente – Ron conseguiu apenas sorrir em agradecimento. Estava pensando em uma desculpa para se livrar dela, mas ela, como se prevendo isso, se adiantou a ele.

- Vamos dançar? – antes que ele pudesse responder, ela o saiu puxando pelo braço. Ron tropeçou na muleta, mas conseguiu endireitar o corpo e acompanhá-la. Quando atingiram a pista de dança, ela já estava lotada. Hagrid tentava dançar com a Prof.ª Trelawney, que definitivamente não tinha jeito pra coisa. Em nada ajudava o fato de Hagrid ser quase um corpo maior que ela. O jeito desengonçado dos dois estava roubando todas as atenções. Horácio e Minerva dançavam a outro canto, visivelmente felizes. Como de costume, Slughorn sempre era visto com um ou dois copos de Uísque de Fogo na mão. Ron estava dançando com Lilá, quando avistou Gina e Harry e sentiu que essa era sua chance de se livrar dela. Chegou perto dos dois e pediu para trocar de par. Gina ficou feliz de poder dançar com o irmão, enquanto Harry e Lilá pareciam prontos para matá-lo.

- Parabéns pela sua festa. Você está linda. Meu dinheiro foi muito bem empregado – ele disse dando um beijo na testa da irmã, que sorriu.

- Obrigada. E eu posso dizer que nunca te vi tão bonito. Bem melhor que aquelas vestes do quarto ano, hein – os dois riram juntos. – Harry também me contou sobre o feitiço. Não sei como aprendeu, mas certamente funcionou muito bem.

- Eu tenho alguns truques na manga – mais uma vez eles riram. Começou mais uma música, e como Ron queria distância de Lilá, continuou a dançar com Gina. Depois de alguns minutos, eles deram de cara com Mione e Krum.

- Oi Gina. Oi Ron – Hermione parou de dançar e foi dar um abraço na amiga. Quando foi em direção a Ron, o ruivo simplesmente esticou a mão para ela.

- Oi Hermione – Ron estava frio como gelo e ela ficou completamente sem graça. Até Gina parecia envergonhada. Com as mãos trêmulas, a morena segurou o cumprimento do garoto. O ruivo puxou a irmã mais pra longe, deixando Hermione pra trás, completamente estupefata. Gina ficou encarando o irmão, mas não disse nada.

Do outro lado do salão, Harry não podia estar mais furioso. Procurava desesperadamente uma maneira de se livrar daquela menina. Lilá insistia em saber de Harry quais eram as chances de Ron querer voltar para ela. Depois de alguns minutos, viu Hermione e Viktor passando ao seu lado e não teve dúvida, imediatamente tomou a mão da amiga, passando Lilá para o búlgaro.

- O que foi Harry? – ela parecia surpresa.

- Me desculpe, eu precisava me livrar dela. A Gina tá dançando com o Ron e eu fiquei preso com essa aí – Hermione estremeceu um pouquinho ao ouvir o nome do ruivo, especialmente após o gelo que havia levado dele. Harry percebeu e tentou mudar de assunto.

- Ah, ia me esquecendo. Meus parabéns. Você está muito bonita hoje – Hermione parecia ter voltado à terra. Sorriu e agradeceu. Os dois ficaram conversando quando de repente o baile inteiro parou, inclusive a banda imaginária. Os dois se viraram a tempo de ver Ron sacando sua varinha e apontando-a para Malfoy. Gina chorava ao seu lado.

- REPETE O QUE VOCÊ FALOU SEU DESGRAÇADO, REPETE – ele bufava de raiva.

- Não sei como sua irmã consegue ainda olhar na sua cara, seu aleijado assassino. Nem aquela sangue-ruim parece te aguentar mais – Malfoy despejava desprezo em cada sílaba do que falava. Ron crispou os lábios, apertando a varinha com mais força. Agora ela estava encostada na bochecha de Malfoy, quase em seus olhos. Gina tentava inutilmente puxar o braço do irmão. Harry e Hermione tentavam abrir espaço em meio à multidão para chegar até ele. Malfoy, aproveitando o efeito que causava, continuou.

- Vai fazer o quê agora hein? Me matar igual fez com meu pai. Sabia que sua família era escória, mas não sabia que produziam assassinos lá também – Draco agora falava mais alto, para que todos o ouvissem.

- Seu mentiroso asqueroso. Você me falou aquele dia lá em casa que sentia muito. Até mesmo estendeu a mão pra me cumprimentar. Tudo fingimento. Por que então se deu ao trabalho de ir até lá – Malfoy soltou uma gargalhada.

- Alguém deixou escapar no Ministério que foi você quem matou meu pai. Eu só fui até lá pra arrancar uma confissão sua. Aparentemente meu teatrinho funcionou muito bem – foi necessária cada gota de auto-controle que Ron tinha para não azará-lo. Naquele instante, a Prof.ª McGonagall conseguiu abrir espaço e parou de frente para os dois.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Sr. Weasley? – ela voltara a ser a professora severa que todos conheciam.

- Malfoy. Você, você ouviu o que ele disse? – Ron falava entre os dentes, reprimindo sua raiva.

- Ouvi sim, mas nada que justifique sua atitude. Ninguém nessa festa vai ameaçar o outro com a varinha, entendeu bem? Agora abaixe isso – Ron ainda demorou um pouquinho. Agora Harry e Hermione estavam ao seu lado, mas ele não pareceu ter registrado a presença dos dois. Aos poucos foi abaixando o braço. Malfoy soltou uma gargalhada e falou, com inegável ar de triunfo.

- Sabia, você é mesmo um covarde. Só é capaz de atacar os outros pelas costas. C-O-V-A-R-D-E. – alguns outros alunos de Sonserina riam junto com Malfoy. Mas aquela parece ter sido a gota d'água. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa, um soco explodiu na cara de Malfoy, inundando seu rosto de sangue e atirando-o ao chão. O loiro ficou parecendo que tinha estrunchado e seu nariz fora recolocado de volta, só que na posição errada. Seus amiguinhos se abaixaram para acudi-lo. Depois do choque, todos se voltaram para a origem daquele golpe. Ron massageava a mão direita e tinha um olhar de felicidade. Minerva parecia completamente aturdida.

- Mas, mas. Sr. Weasley, o que foi, o que?

- Me desculpe professora, a senhora me proibiu de usar a varinha, mas não disse nada sobre usar as mãos – fez-se um silêncio, quebrado momentos depois por várias gargalhadas. A diretora demorou a se recompor, mas até ela abriu um sorriso.

- Sr. Filch, leve o senhor Malfoy à enfermaria. Espere, Madame Pomfrey está aqui na festa. Então acho melhor que o Sr. Malfoy volte para casa – as risadas recomeçaram. Os alunos da Sonserina estavam completamente revoltados. Levantaram Draco e saíram atrás de Filch.

- Apesar de achar deplorável sua atitude, aquele garoto bem que mereceu – McGonagall deu um tapinha nos ombros do ruivo e abriu um sorriso. – Agora voltem todos a dançar, vamos – bateu duas palmas e a banda recomeçou. Aquele confronto parece que deu energia nova aos presentes e a pista se encheu de novo. Ron ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Harry veio falar com ele.

- Você está bem? – Ron fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Faz companhia pra minha irmã, ela ficou bastante abalada – Harry concordou com a cabeça e saiu atrás de Gina. Hermione ficou sozinha com Ron.

- Sua mão, tá machucada. Deixa eu dar uma olhada – ela fez menção de pegar as mãos do ruivo, mas ele não deixou.

- Não foi nada, deixa pra lá – ele respondeu sem olhar pra ela.

- Mas Ron, é só uma olhada. Não custa...

- Já disse que não precisa. Olha Mione, por que você não vai ver se o Vitinho tá precisando de alguma coisa , hein – Ron deu as costas pra ela e saiu andando. Mione ficou paralisada, sem entender. Viktor veio até ela, mas ela o dispensou. Decidiu procurar Ron pra tirar as coisas a limpo. Não fizera nada pra merecer aquilo. Viu o ruivo saindo pela porta principal.

Hermione o seguiu até os jardins, furiosa. Se o garoto já havia dito que não se importava com o namoro dela, porque então estava tratando-a tão mal. Ron não conseguia andar muito rápido devido às muletas, então Mione o alcançou facilmente.

- Volta aqui que eu quero falar com você – ela puxou o garoto pelo braço forçando-o a se virar para ela.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você – disse o garoto rispidamente. Ele puxou o braço com violência, tentando se livrar dela.

- Mas eu tenho. Por que você está me tratando assim hein? O que foi que eu fiz? – Ron ficou olhando para ela sem falar nada. Continuava a massagear a mão. Hermione conseguiu detectar uma certa tristeza em seu olhar.

- Você sabe muito bem porque eu estou assim. Não se faça de desentendida – Hermione não relaxou, sua expressão continuava a mesma.

- E precisa me tratar assim? Você já me disse que não se importava – viu que a expressão do garoto novamente mudara, mas ela não conseguiu definir muito bem.

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse hein. Que eu começasse a gritar com você e falar que te odeio. Que eu partisse pra cima dele e enchesse ele de porrada. Que proibisse os outros de falarem com você. Quando eu vi vocês dois juntos, eu não aguentei. Foi como se estivesse de novo no Baile de Inverno. Eu não suportei imaginar que mais uma vez eu havia te perdido pra ele. Eu prefiro ter você como amiga, a não tê-la de maneira nenhuma, então claro que eu precisei falar que aceitava numa boa – o ruivo corara até as pontas das orelhas. Havia mudado bastante seu tom de voz, estava quase gritando. Teve que parar para respirar. Desviou o olhar e se virou de costas. Hermione estava atônita. Levou sua mão ao ombro do garoto, mas parou antes de encostá-lo, não sabia como ele reagiria. Ron se virou e falou antes dela.

- Por que você está com ele? Por que não me esperou? – não havia mais raiva ou ódio em sua voz, somente angústia. Demorou até Mione conseguir responder.

- Eu, eu não sei. Não sabia quando te veria de novo. Não sabia nem se você, se você...estava vivo – Ron fez menção de interrompê-la, mas Hermione indicou que ele esperasse ela terminar de falar. – Viktor sempre foi um cara legal. Me tratava muito bem. Eu estava desesperada com o seu desaparecimento, você não faz ideia. Ele simplesmente apareceu em um momento que eu estava muito vulnerável. Eu, eu precisava de alguém comigo. Mas, acredite, não há um só momento em que eu não repense o que eu fiz. Depois que você voltou, todos os dias, eu me arrependo de não ter te esperado.

- Mas eu voltei. Estou aqui. Por que você não pode ficar comigo agora? – havia tristeza, nada além de tristeza na sua voz.

- Ah, Ron. Não é assim tão fácil. Eu, eu..., não sei o que fazer. Eu...

- Eu não engulo essa história Mione. Se sentiu tanta minha falta por que você simplesmente desapareceu da minha vida hein? Será que eu dou tanto trabalho assim que você não pode nem me visitar. Namorar o Krum deve ser muito mais fácil, ele não tem tantos fantasmas assim para superar. Me responde vai, por que você, Hermione Granger, minha melhor amiga, resolveu me ignorar, fingir que não existo. Já falei que gostaria de sua amizade. Por que você... – mas Ron foi surpreendido antes de terminar a frase.

- PORQUE EU TE AMO, SEU TRASGO. SEMPRE TE AMEI – levou alguns segundos até ela conseguir voltar a falar. Ron parecia ter sido atingido por um balaço. – Pode parecer estranho, mas eu tive medo de me aproximar. Ron, eu nem sequer posso imaginar como você deve ter sofrido. Me dói muito te ver assim. Você não sorri mais, passa os dias trancado no quarto, ninguém mais consegue falar com você. Eu fiquei, eu fiquei com medo – ao notar a expressão do garoto, ela se apressou em explicar. – Gina me contou tudo que acontece em sua casa. Depois que eu te contei que estava namorando, eu achei que, que você fosse me odiar, então achei melhor me afastar. Me desculpe, eu sei que errei, mas preferi ter como lembrança o amor que eu sempre senti por você do que correr o risco de descobrir que você, que você me odeia – Hermione não conseguia mais segurar o choro. Abaixou a cabeça para não ter que olhar pra ele. O garoto tentava bravamente segurar as lágrimas. Respirou fundo para conseguir se controlar. Hermione ouviu um barulho e levantou o rosto para olhar o que era. Rony havia jogado sua muleta no chão e vinha caminhando com dificuldade em sua direção, com um olhar muito decidido. Hermione se assustou e deu um passo atrás.

- Ron, o que...

- Cala a boca Mione – a garota engoliu as últimas palavras, enquanto Rony encerrava a distância entre eles e arrebatava a garota em um beijo espetacular, tirando-a do chão. A princípio, Hermione ficou sem reação, mas logo retribuiu. Como ela sonhara com aquele momento, não queria nunca mais largá-lo. Não precisava de mais nada se pudesse sentir aquilo todo dia. Os dois aprofundaram mais o beijo, queriam expressar tudo que sentiam. Só pararam quando precisaram recuperar o fôlego. Ron manteve sua testa colada à dela, o peito arfando.

- Eu também te amo, Mione. Muito – agora foi Hermione que tomou a iniciativa. Puxou a cabeça do ruivo e começaram outro beijo cinematográfico. Depois de alguns instantes, Ron a afastou.

- E o Krum, você, você não acha que devia ir falar com ele? – Hermione murchou um pouquinho.

- Ah sim, é claro, mas eu não queria sair do seu lado.

- Não se preocupe, você nunca mais vai sair do meu lado. Ouviu bem, nunca mais – Hermione conseguiu sorrir. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que conseguia dar em dias. Seu peito se iluminou quando viu que o ruivo também sorria.

- Então tá, já volto – a garota ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijinho rápido. Saiu correndo de volta ao castelo. Olhou para trás e viu que Ron sorria para ela.

Ron voltou a pegar sua muleta no chão e se encaminhou para um banquinho ali perto. Parecia estar em outro mundo. Nada, absolutamente nada, poderia estragar o que era, sem dúvida, a melhor noite de sua vida.

...

**ALELUIA. Até que enfim. Agora eu posso me dedicar a Ron e Mione de verdade. Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Eu tinha colocado antes que pretendia fazer essa fic em vinte capítulos, mas naquela época, eu pretendia fazer com que os dois se acertassem já no oitavo capítulo, não no décimo segundo, portanto, vou ter que escrever mais de vinte. Ficará entre 25 e 30, ok. Se vocês gostaram já sabem né. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**


	13. A melhor noite de suas vidas

**Bem galera, aí está. Mais um capítulo. Mais uma vez, muito, muito, muito, muito obrigado a todos que comentaram. De verdade. Agora eu sei que a fic está agradando, então tenho ainda mais disposição em escrevê-la. Já sabem. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

...

Capítulo 13: A melhor noite de suas vidas

Ron não sabe quanto tempo ficou esperando, mas de repente ouviu passos e se virou. Seu rosto se iluminou quando viu Hermione voltando pra ele. Se levantou com certa dificuldade e foi até ela.

- E então, falou com ele?

- Falei. Surpreendentemente ele aceitou numa boa. Disse que já imaginava que seria assim, mas ainda assim, não queria desistir de mim. Ele se despediu e já foi embora.

- Ele já foi embora? – Hermione simplesmente concordou com a cabeça.

- Então vem cá – Ron puxou a garota, que soltou um gritinho, mais pra perto e lhe deu mais um beijo apaixonado. De repente, os dois sentiram algo trombando contra eles e pararam assustados tentando se equilibrar. Gina havia se atirado sobre os dois para abraçá-los e tinha um tremendo sorriso no rosto.

- Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia. Que máximo. Fiquei imaginando quanto tempo mais vocês dois esperariam pra se acertar – ela deu um beijinho na bochecha de cada um. Ron e Mione levaram um tempo pra se recomporem do susto. Os dois não conseguiam segurar os sorrisos. Até o gesto bobo de Rony segurar sua mão fez Hermione ver estrelas. Será que se sentiria sempre assim ao lado dele. Gina dava um abraço no irmão, repetindo que aquilo era o maior acontecimento do mundo bruxo, desde que Hogwarts fora fundada. Hermione riu do exagero da amiga e resolveu perguntar.

- Mas como você sabia que a gente estava aqui fora? – parece que a ruiva vinha esperando essa pergunta desde que aparecera ali. Se empertigou toda e começou a falar.

- Bem, eu vi o Ron falando com você e depois saindo irritado. Logo em seguida você saiu atrás dele. Claro que eu não viria atrás pra atrapalhar os dois. Depois de um tempo, você voltou e foi falar com Krum. Ele parecia desolado quando foi embora. Como meu irmão ainda estava aqui fora e eu vi você voltando pra cá, eu não pude segurar. Tive que vir dar uma olhada. Eu estava certa. Foi a cena mais linda que eu já presenciei – ela terminou orgulhosa, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir mais uns seis usos pro sangue de dragão. Ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijinho na bochecha do irmão. Depois deu um abraço na amiga.

- Bem vindo à família, cunhadinha – Ela soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. Hermione corou furiosamente. Olhou pro lado e viu que Rony também corara.

- Hermione sempre foi da família Gina. Você sabe disso – Ron tentou argumentar.

- Eu sei. Mas antes ela não ficava te agarrando pelos jardins, não é mesmo – Gina não conseguia se conter, parecia uma menininha levada. Hermione tornou a corar até as orelhas.

- Venham, vamos entrar, todo mundo precisa saber disso – os dois tentaram argumentar, sem sucesso. Gina começou a puxá-los e eles resolveram se deixar levar. Não soltaram as mãos nenhum segundo. O salão continuava lotado e ninguém pareceu notá-los. Hermione agradeceu por isso. Não queria ter que explicar pra todo mundo porque chegou com um e agora estava com outro. Gina soltou-os e foi correndo procurar Harry. Ron se virou pra Hermione e abraçou-a pela cintura.

- Você está muito linda.

- Você também – ela respondeu baixinho. – Não sei como conseguiu essas roupas, mas você ficou demais nelas, de verdade. E esse cabelo ficou o máximo – ela disse passando a mão na cabeça dele e sorriu, ainda muito corada. Ele sorriu de volta e já ia se abaixando pra dar outro beijo nela, quando ouviram uma voz os chamando, e dessa vez não era Gina.

- Sr. Weasley. Srta. Granger, por onde os senhores... – era a Prof.ª McGonagall, e quando ela viu os rostos dos dois tão próximos, Ron com as mãos na cintura da moça e ela com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ela logo entendeu.

- Ah sim. Desculpe interromper. Estava procurando os dois. Tem muita gente aqui hoje querendo falar com vocês. Vocês sabem, sobre a guerra e tudo mais. Mas, já vi que estão ocupados – ela se apressou em terminar, quando viu que Hermione ia protestar. – Não se preocupe Srta. Granger, eu invento uma desculpa – a professora abriu um sorriso que foi retribuído por Hermione. Antes de se virar ela falou baixinho.

- Já não era sem tempo de você fazer alguma coisa, hein Sr. Weasley – ela deu um tapinha no ombro do menino e voltou pro meio do salão. Ron se virou pra Mione e os dois riram juntos. Logo em seguida completaram o beijo que fora interrompido.

- Será que sempre esteve tão na cara assim? – Ron perguntou depois que os dois se desgrudaram.

- Eu venho dando indiretas desde o nosso quarto ano. A escola inteira sabia, só você que não – ela falou alegremente.

- Claro que não. Afinal de contas eu tenho, como é mesmo? A amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá, ou coisa do tipo – ele falou em tom de deboche. Hermione soltou uma divertida gargalhada.

Não demorou muito e os outros presentes começaram a reparar nos dois. Podiam-se ouvir alguns cochichos aqui e ali. Hermione não se importava de estar com Ron agora. Na verdade, se dependesse dela, nunca mais sairia do lado dele, mas já estava começando a se sentir incomodada. Reparou que Ron sentia o mesmo. Agradeceram quando Gina finalmente reapareceu com Harry.

- Então é verdade? Tomaram juízo e caíram em si – ele também parecia muito alegre, mas ninguém podia dizer se era pelos amigos ou pelas cervejas amanteigadas. Sorriu abertamente para os dois e cumprimentou-os. Ron e Hermione também sorriam. Como era fácil pra eles sorrirem agora.

- Desde que eu voltei eu já sabia o que queria. Ela é que... – e fez um gesto de cabeça em direção a Mione. Reparou instantaneamente que ela ficou envergonhada. Até Harry e Gina sentiram o clima pesar um pouco. Tentando remediar a situação, ele se abaixou pra falar com ela.

- Me desculpe, saiu sem querer. Você já me explicou tudo e eu entendi. Não fica assim, esperei tanto por essa noite – então ele levantou o queixo da garota com uma das mãos e ficou olhando pra ela. Hermione mantinha os olhos fechados. Ele deu um beijinho nos lábios dela e ela olhou de volta pra ele. Não precisaria dizer nada, só de olhá-lo pôde perceber que ele realmente entendera tudo. Fez um sinal com a cabeça e ele conseguiu sorrir. Puxou ela pra mais um abraço e ficaram juntinhos.

- Então vai ser assim daqui pra frente? Os dois se olhando sempre com essa cara? Bem, vou ter que me acostumar né. Agora deixa de bobeira vocês dois e me deem um abraço – Ron e Hermione logo o abraçaram. Harry sentiu que o mundo retomara seu curso natural. Os três estavam juntos novamente.

Enquanto ficavam conversando ouviram Hagrid, com um copo de uísque de fogo do tamanho de um balde, anunciando a banda "As Esquisitonas". Ouviram-se gritinhos aqui e ali e vários alunos correram pra frente do palco.

- Vamos lá. Mais pra perto – Ron chamou os outros três e saiu puxando Hermione. Harry e Gina os seguiram.

Assim que a banda começou a tocar, Ron tomou conta da pista. Todos pararam pra ver sua performance. Começou a balançar o corpo de maneira desengonçada. Levantava as muletas pro alto e agitava os braços. Às vezes fingia estar dançando com uma delas. Outras vezes, parecia estar tocando guitarra com elas. Até mesmo a banda parecia se divertir com ele. Ele não se importava em parecer estúpido. Em mais de um ano, aquele era o primeiro dia em que estava verdadeiramente feliz. Iria aproveitar da maneira que bem entendesse. A princípio, Hermione e Gina pensaram em interrompê-lo, mas Harry as impediu. Quando menos esperava, Ron puxou Hermione pelo braço e tascou mais um beijo espetacular. Várias pessoas gritaram ao redor deles. Até mesmo Dino, que até então olhava cobiçosamente para o decote de uma sextanista, parou pra olhar os dois. Daquele momento em diante, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger se tornaram a grande atração da festa. Harry achou o máximo em ceder esse posto aos dois. Hermione se sentia envergonhada, mas acabou deixando-se levar, ao reparar o olhar de grande alegria no rosto do amado.

A pista se abriu para os dois. A banda começou outra música e eles incorporaram realmente os personagens. Faziam caras e bocas enquanto dançavam e ocupavam a pista inteira. Todos os professores riam com o desempenho dos dois. Quando eles finalmente se aproximaram, foi a vez de Mione puxá-lo para um beijo. Se possível fosse, as exclamações foram ainda mais altas e a morena corou ainda mais. Quando se separaram, ela, muitíssimo embaraçada, falou baixinho.

- Eu te amo muito – olhou pra ele e sorriu.

- Eu também te amo.

- Mas acho que devíamos sair da pista. Eu não consigo mais. Tô com vergonha – ela afundou o rosto no peito dele. Ele soltou uma gargalhada e saiu puxando-a pela mão. Ouviram protestos de todo mundo e alguns até tentaram fazer com que eles voltassem pro meio do salão, mas eles negaram. Acharam a mesa em que Harry e Gina estavam sentados e foram até ela. Hermione podia jurar ter visto Lilá Brown fuzilando-a com o olhar. Sorriu imediatamente.

- Que show hein. Não sabia dessas suas habilidades – Harry debochou do amigo.

- Bem. Eu sou um exímio dançarino, como você pôde ver, mas nunca pude demonstrar minhas reais habilidades, porque, afinal, você sabe né colega, nunca sobra muita atenção a quem é amigo de Harry Potter – ficaram em silêncio por um momento e, do nada, Harry começou a rir sem parar. Ron disparou a rir com ele e as duas garotas ficaram olhando incrédulas para aqueles dois palhaços. Já estavam chorando de rir, quando finalmente pararam.

- Francamente, parecem duas crianças – Gina falou muito séria. Hermione olhou pra eles e fez coro ao que a amiga dissera.

- Tá aí mais uma das minhas habilidades que não puderam florescer ao lado de Harry. A de humorista – Harry e Ron fizeram menção de começar a rir de novo, mas ao verem a expressão severa das duas garotas, resolveram se conter.

Os quatro ficaram conversando por um tempo. Aos poucos foram se juntando a eles velhos amigos. Neville contou sobre o estágio e Harry, Hermione e Gina, que não sabiam ainda, o parabenizaram alegremente. Simas, Luna, Dino, entre outros, foram se sentando à mesa, que já era a maior do salão. Sempre que alguém diferente aparecia, comentava com Ron e Mione sobre o desempenho dos dois na pista de dança. Alguns ficaram surpresos quando descobriram que eles agora estavam juntos. A maioria disse que demorou a finalmente acontecer. Eles se divertiram ao ouvirem todos comentando. Pra alívio de Ron, a reportagem do _Profeta Diário_ e o confronto com Malfoy não renderam assunto. De repente, Ernesto MacMillan da Lufa-Lufa e Miguel Corner da Corvinal apareceram chamando-os para se reunirem a eles e vários outros membros da AD que estavam em uma das salas de aula vazias no andar de cima. Já haviam conseguido um estoque de cervejas amanteigadas e uísque de fogo que daria pra noite toda. Quase todo mundo concordou. Alguns se disseram cansados e já iriam dormir. Harry e Ron toparam na hora, mas demoraram um pouco a convencer as garotas. Finalmente elas cederam e os quatro seguiram os demais alunos.

Subiram as escadas rindo e se divertindo e dobraram um dos corredores. De repente Hermione sentiu que Ron havia parado e se virou pra ele. Seu coração acelerou ao ver a cara de terror do ruivo. Gritou a Gina e Harry que os esperassem e foi olhar mais de perto o que estava acontecendo. Assim que conseguiu entender, seu coração despencou. Ron estava de frente à porta do banheiro, o mesmo banheiro onde encontraram, há mias de um ano atrás, a sua varinha e aquela foto. Harry e Gina voltaram correndo e entenderam quase de imediato. Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo.

- Foi aqui que, que aconteceu – a voz parecia ter morrido na garganta de Ron. Seu olhar estava fixo na porta à sua frente. Uma lágrima começou a escorrer pelo seu rosto e Hermione começou a segurar mais forte sua mão. Harry parou ao seu lado e pousou uma das mãos em seu ombro. Depois de mais um tempo parado, Ron começou a andar em direção à porta. Hermione tentou falar alguma coisa, mas o garoto já não estava ouvindo. Parou bem em frente e respirou fundo várias vezes antes de empurrá-la.

Assim que entrou, Ron soltou um guincho e começou a chorar. Hermione correu até ele e o abraçou. Harry e Gina ficaram mais distantes. Ron apoiou as duas mãos na pia enquanto chorava. Hermione também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto tentava inutilmente consolá-lo. Ouviram então um barulho saindo de alguma das cabines e Ron instintivamente sacou sua varinha. Um aluno do sexto ano que estava usando o banheiro se assustou e caiu pra trás. Hermione pediu desculpas e ele saiu reclamando. Sem que ninguém esperasse, Rony começou a falar.

- Eu estava, estava aqui, usando a pia – os três se assustaram, Ron nunca havia falado sobre aquele dia. Estava sendo necessária cada fibra do seu corpo pra fazer aquilo. Hermione se achegou mais perto a ele, dando-o coragem pra continuar. – Eu ouvi um barulho vindo lá do fundo. Me virei e vi que era Lúcio Malfoy – ele respirou fundo mais algumas vezes. Hermione lutava bravamente para segurar as lágrimas. Gina, por outro lado, chorava copiosamente nos ombros de Harry, que também já tinha uma lágrima escorrendo. Ron finalmente continuou. – Eu perguntei a ele porque ainda estava aqui. Ele me disse que tinha assuntos a resolver em Hogwarts. Eu perguntei o que e sabe o que ele me respondeu – Ron tirou toda a coragem que tinha. – "Garantir que você nunca mais veja a luz do sol, seu traidor do sangue miserável" – Ron terminou a frase e soltou o ar, como se aquilo o estivesse sufocando. Os outros três choravam sem parar. –

Greyback apareceu. Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Malfoy me estuporou e... – mas não conseguiu terminar. Suas pernas bambearam e ele teve que se apoiar em Hermione pra não cair. Ron afundou o rosto nos ombros dela e começou a chorar de verdade. Soluçava e tremia. Harry ajudou a equilibrá-lo melhor e depois saiu com Gina, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Ron demorou pra se acalmar. Hermione trancou a porta com um feitiço. Quando finalmente se recuperou Ron falou.

- Eu preciso sair daqui. Vamos a outro lugar. Lá pra fora, nos jardins – Hermione simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e os dois saíram. Alguns alunos os viram deixando o banheiro e obviamente estranharam. Como Ron ainda chorava um pouquinho, resolveram não perguntar. Os dois desceram as escadas e saíram para os jardins. Sentaram-se em um banquinho ali perto. Ron conseguiu se ajeitar e descansou a cabeça no ombro de Hermione, que começou a lhe fazer um cafuné. Ficaram calados por um bom tempo. Ron então levantou sua cabeça, tomou as mãos de Mione e olhou pra ela.

- Muita coisa aconteceu. Muita coisa horrível. Prometo te contar tudo, mas ainda não consigo. Você entende? – Hermione se arrumou melhor pra poder olhá-lo de frente.

- Claro que sim. Ficarei sempre ao seu lado. Mesmo que você demore 20, 30 anos pra me contar, eu estarei aqui. Faço questão de ajudá-lo a se reerguer. Prometo que nunca mais sairei do seu lado. Conte comigo pra tudo, sempre – ela falou olhando nos olhos dele. Ron conseguiu esboçar um sorriso e deu mais um beijo na namorada. Ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio olhando as estrelas.

- Sabe o que eles queriam? – Hermione olhou pra ele confusa. – Malfoy e Greyback. Sabe o que eles queriam? Que eu lhes entregasse Harry. Eu os ouvi comentando que havia um feitiço muito antigo, que seria capaz de fazer Você-Sabe-Quem retornar à vida, mas precisariam de Harry e de mim para isso. Greyback falou também que deixaria você assistir tudo e depois ele, ele faria a festa com você – Ron fechou os olhos, como se aquele pensamento o estivesse causando dor. Hermione estava petrificada. – Eu disse que preferia morrer a ter que entregar qualquer um dos dois. Eles me disseram que fariam questão de atender meu pedido – Hermione parecia não acreditar. Há pouco tempo atrás ele havia dito que não conseguia falar naquilo e agora estava lhe contando isso.

- Ron, isso é, isso é horrível. Fazer Você-Sabe-Quem retornar. Mas como? – Ron fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando que não sabia a resposta daquilo. Hermione continuava a encará-lo de frente.

- Se você não quiser falar mais nisso – agora Ron voltou a encará-la.

- Eu vou te contando aos pouquinhos. Tá bem? – ela mais uma vez concordou com a cabeça. Ron se levantou.

- Chega de tristeza, vamos pra festa – estendeu uma das mãos pra Mione e a garota também se levantou. Ron passou a mão pela sua cintura e voltaram juntos pro castelo. Hermione conseguiu perceber que aquele desabafo fizera bem a ele. Ela não podia nem imaginar o que a esperava dali pra frente, mas sabia que não havia mais nada no mundo que ela ansiava mais do que ajudar Ron a superar seus temores. Abriu um sorriso e ficou na ponta dos pés pra lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

Quando chegaram à tal sala, encontraram um verdadeiro pandemônio. As mesas e carteiras foram colocadas de lado e vários pufes e sofás apareceram no chão. A um canto, casais recém-formados faziam um enorme esforço pra tentar devorar os rostos uns dos outros. Alguns alunos jogavam _snap_ explosivo e alguns até mesmo dormiam. Ao redor desses podia-se encontrar várias garrafas vazias. Hagrid estava no centro da sala e ele e outros alunos entoavam versos de _"Odo, o terrível"_. Ron riu e passou a procurar Harry e Gina. Encontraram os dois a um canto da sala, bastante enroscados. Ron e Hermione chegaram mais perto e o ruivo pigarreou alto. Harry e Gina se assustaram e quando viram que era Rony se levantaram rapidamente.

- Como, como você está? – Harry perguntou inseguro.

- Tô bem melhor agora. Foi bom falar aquilo com alguém – sem esperar, Gina correu e abraçou o irmão.

- Tem certeza que tá bem mesmo? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Calma Gina. Estou melhor. Ainda é tudo muito dolorido pra mim, mas eu vou contando aos pouquinhos, tá bem. Agora para de chorar, que essa é sua formatura – ele sorriu pra ela e secou uma lágrima do seu rosto. Gina conseguiu sorrir de volta e lhe deu mais um abraço. Os quatro ficaram conversando mais um pouquinho, mas Rony percebeu que Mione estava quase dormindo enroscada a ele.

- Você deve estar muito cansada né. Quer ir dormir? – ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça em negação, mas não abriu os olhos. Gina encontrava-se mais ou menos no mesmo estado.

- Venha, vou te levar até seu quarto – ele ameaçou se levantar e ela o segurou pelo braço.

- Não sai daqui. Tá tão gostoso assim – ele conseguiu sorrir. À sua frente, Harry tinha uma conversa bem semelhante com Gina.

- Você não tá aguentando mais. Vamos, vem cá – ele se levantou e puxou-a pelos braços, colocando-a de pé. Hermione fechou a cara e tentou protestar, sem sucesso. Harry conseguiu fazer Gina se levantar e se prepararam pra sair.

- Eu já vou dormir. Você não vem, Hermione? – Gina falou enquanto saia de mãos dadas com Harry.

- Eu já vou levá-la, daqui a pouco – Ron conseguiu falar enquanto Hermione simplesmente balançou a cabeça. Gina fez questão de abraçar os dois. Harry também se despediu e eles saíram.

- Agora vamos. Tá esquecendo alguma coisa? – Hermione respondeu que não e os dois saíram.

Hermione passou quase todo o caminho de volta agarrada ao corpo de Ron. Ele estava achando difícil se equilibrar, mas não disse nada. Subiram as escadas, mas Ron não foi até a Torre da Grifinória. Hermione estranhou.

- Onde estamos indo? Pensei que ia me levar pra Torre.

- Tive uma ideia. Você vai ver – ele sorria largamente. Hermione ficou olhando pra ele, mas resolveu não protestar. Subiram as escadas até o sétimo andar e pararam diante de uma parede muito familiar. Mione logo entendeu onde ele queria ir, e acabou gostando da ideia. De repente, uma porta apareceu diante deles e eles entraram na Sala Precisa.

A sala estava bem simples. Tinha algumas almofadas no chão, com algumas flores ao lado. O lugar tinha uma iluminação bem fraquinha. Ron se adiantou a Hermione e pegou as flores.

- Pra você – ela ficou admirando as flores por um tempinho, parecia que o sono que sentia tinha desaparecido. Abriu um sorriso e deu um beijo no namorado. Ron aproveitou pra puxá-la mais pra perto e instensificar ainda mais o beijo. Mione colocou as mãos por baixo da camisa dele e começou a passear pelo seu corpo. Não sabia o que a havia levado a fazer aquilo, mas aparentemente Ron estava gostando. Eles não se desgrudaram nenhum segundo. Ron passava as mãos pelo corpo de Hermione, mas quando se atreveu a tentar algo mais ousado, Hermione travou. Interrompeu o beijo e se afastou um pouquinho, suas mãos agora comportadamente segurando as mãos dele.

- Me desculpe Mione, me empolguei – ela fez que não com a cabeça, ainda muito vermelha.

- Não precisa se desculpar, não mesmo. Eu é que me assustei um pouquinho, só isso – ela conseguiu abrir um sorriso travesso. Ron não esperava, mas dessa vez Hermione tomou a iniciativa e os dois se beijaram novamente. Ambos ficaram um pouco decepcionados que o outro não tivesse sido um pouco mais atrevido. Depois de um temo, resolveram se sentar. Hermione se enrolou completamente no colo dele, que começou a lhe fazer cafuné.

- Pode parecer bobagem , mas eu tenho que perguntar. Quer namorar comigo? – a morena levantou o rosto para olhar pra ele e, sem querer, começou a rir. Ron ficou completamente corado e imediatamente desviou o olhar envergonhado.

- Seu bobão, isso é pergunta que se faça. Acho que isso já estava bem claro né. Claro que eu aceito – ele sorriu e começaram mais um beijo.

Perderam a noção do tempo. Hermione acabou adormecendo no colo de Ron, que ficou fazendo carinho na namorada enquanto pensava em tudo que havia acontecido naquela festa. Ele acabou cochilando um pouquinho, mas por pouco tempo. Imaginou que já deveriam estar ali há um tempão, então se levantou e com muita dificuldade acordou Mione.

- Onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou, entre acordada e inconsciente.

- Vou te levar pro seu quarto. Você precisa dormir e eu preciso ir embora.

- Não vai não, quero dormir com você – Hermione não pareceu perceber muito bem o que acabara de dizer, mas Ron sorriu alegremente. Terminou de escoltar a namorada até a Torre da Grifinória. Hermione falou a senha e os dois entraram.

A Sala Comunal estava exatamente como Ron a vira há quase dois anos atrás. Ficou um tempo parado admirando-a. Em alguns cantos, alunos que claramente haviam exagerado nas festividades, dormiam em posições estranhas e desconfortáveis. Provavelmente não se lembrariam de nada na manhã seguinte. Ron conduziu Hermione até a escadaria que levava ao dormitório das garotas.

- Bem, é aqui que eu te deixo, durma bem – ele deu um beijinho na testa da namorada.

- Ah, seu chato, tava tão gostoso. Não queria que você fosse embora.

- Mas eu preciso ir, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei, mas a gente ficou tanto tempo separado, não queria ficar longe de você – ele sorriu e deu mais um beijinho na namorada.

- Aqui, vou deixar isso com você, pra se lembrar de mim – ele tirou o paletó e deu a ela. – E amanhã eu vou buscá-la na estação. Prometo – ela conseguiu sorrir.

- Vou dormir abraçadinho a ele. Tem seu cheiro. E ai de você se não for – ela terminou muito séria, mas acabou rindo. Ele corou levemente e Hermione veio lhe dar outro beijo.

- Boa noite meu amor – ela falou e se virou pra subir as escadas. Se virou pra olhá-lo mais uma vez e atravessou a porta.

- Que lindo. Agora vai ser sempre tão melado assim? – Ron se assustou e quando virou, deparou-se com Harry, sentado ali perto. Esquecera completamente dele.

- Você me assustou. Achei que tivesse ido embora – ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado do amigo.

- Fiquei te esperando, achei que não ia demorar. Acabei pegando no sono. Afinal, que horas são?

- Não sei, mas acho que já deve tá quase amanhecendo.

- QUÊ? – Harry se assustou e se levantou do sofá. – Precisamos ir, sua mãe vai nos matar. Venha, vamos logo – Harry olhou ao seu redor, ainda sonolento, sem saber muito bem o que estava procurando. Ron começou a rir e pediu ao amigo que se acalmasse. Harry parou por um segundo antes de vestir o casaco e se certificar que tinha pegado tudo. Saíram pela porta e rumaram para os jardins.

Se fosse possível, o nascer do sol estava ainda mais bonito do que o pôr-do-sol do dia anterior. Ron e Harry andavam devagar, absorvendo os primeiros raios da manhã. Aqui e ali, viam-se alguns alunos voltando para o castelo e outros se preparando para ir embora. Conversaram alegremente todo o caminho de volta até Hogsmeade. Por várias vezes, Harry pôde ver Rony sorrindo, claramente se lembrando de alguma coisa daquela noite. Harry conseguiu rir também. Há muito tempo não via o amigo feliz. Quando finalmente chegaram a Hogsmeade, Ron falou.

- Quem teve a brilhante ideia de vir voando hein? Eu mato quem foi.

- Foi um trasgo vesgo chamado Ronald Weasley. Já ouviu falar?

- Ah sim, sei quem é. Um verdadeiro panaca esse cara – os dois deram boas risadas e bateram na porta do Três Vassouras, onde Madame Rosmerta guardava suas vassouras. Ela abriu a porta, ainda meio sonolenta e entregou as vassouras a eles, resmungando. Ron se preparou pra montar a sua, mas Harry o interrompeu.

- Acho melhor aparatarmos. Se sua mãe vir a gente voando, é bem capaz dela nos matar e servir de café da manhã às galinhas – Ron deu um risadinha e concordou com a cabeça. Deram um leve giro no ar e no segundo seguinte estavam nos jardins da Toca.

Assim que chegaram, eles foram guardar as vassouras. Quando terminaram e iam em direção à casa, a porta da cozinha se abriu com violência e a Sra. Weasley vinha esbravejando.

- Isso são horas? No que estavam pensando? Por que não deram notícias? E cadê seu paletó, Ronald Weasley? – Harry e Ron ficaram parados, assustados, somente ouvindo o que ela dizia. Ron pensou em responder, mas Molly se adiantou a ele.

- Não importa, já pra dentro agora – os dois não discutiram. Rapidamente entraram em casa. Encontraram o Sr. Weasley sentado à mesa.

- Bom dia meninos – antes que eles pudessem responder, a Sra. Weasley falou novamente.

- Você viu que horas são? Eles não podiam ter demorado tanto – surpreendentemente, Arthur conseguiu sorrir.

- Calma querida. Lembra da nossa festa de formatura? Chegamos em casa muito mais tarde que eles – Molly ficou escarlate na hora. Não conseguiu pensar em nada pra falar. Ron riu em triunfo.

- Então é assim, dona Molly Weasley. Chegando tarde em casa você também né.

- Fica quieto que eu sou sua mãe. Agora senta aí se quiser café da manhã – Ron e Harry puxaram suas cadeiras e se sentaram. Arthur ficou conversando com eles enquanto Molly preparava o café. Depois de bem alimentados, Harry falou.

- Obrigado pelo café, mas eu já vou dormir – Ron aproveitou a deixa do amigo e se levantou também.

- Ah, antes de ir, eu tenho uma coisa pra contar. Eu e a Mione estamos namorando – O Sr. Weasley engasgou com o chá. A Sra. Weasley derrubou uma das panelas que estavam sendo lavadas sobre a pia.

- Quê? Quando isso aconteceu.

- Ontem à noite – Ron começou a rir da expressão dos pais. – Quando eu acordar eu conto os detalhes.

Ele e Harry subiram para o quarto. Ron colocou seu pijama e deitou-se na cama. Só então percebeu como estava cansado. Tinha um sorriso que parecia não desgrudar do seu rosto. Se virou pra falar com Harry, mas ele já estava dormindo. Ficou olhando pro teto, relembrando como sua vida mudara naquela noite. De repente tornou-se impossível controlar o sono e fechou os olhos. Definitivamente teria os melhores sonhos da sua vida. Mal sabia ele que naquele instante o ministro e dois aurores rumavam para sua casa com notícias nada agradáveis.

...

**Espero que gostem. Eu gostei bastante. Pretendo gastar os próximos capítulos explicando o que realmente aconteceu a Rony. Então já sabem o que esperar. Muito obrigado. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**


	14. O começo de uma nova vida

**Bom, aí está mais um capítulo. Desculpem a demora, mas acabei tendo um bloqueio e não consegui escrever. Coisa de escritor, hehehe. Para compensar a demora, o próximo capítulo deverá sair logo logo. Mais uma vez, muito, muito, muito, muito obrigado a todos que têm lido e comentado. Espero que gostem desse aí. Já sabem né. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

...

Capítulo 14: O começo de uma nova vida

Ron sentia que não havia nem dormido ainda quando sua mãe o acordou. Ao seu lado Harry continuava imóvel. O garoto resmungou alguma coisa e se virou na cama. Sua mãe continuou insistindo e ele finalmente abriu os olhos.

- O que foi mãe. Eu acabei de dormir. E além do mais é domingo.

- Eu sei meu filho, mas o ministro está aqui e quer falar com você.

- O ministro? Mas o que ele quer? – Ron parecia finalmente acordado.

- Não sei, mas ele veio com outros bruxos do ministério. É melhor você se apressar. E nem pense em voltar a dormir – Ron pensou em protestar, mas ao notar o olhar severo da mãe, mudou de ideia.

- Tá bom, tá bom – Molly deu um beijinho na testa do filho e saiu do quarto. Ron se levantou e começou a procurar algumas roupas limpas. Enquanto se trocava, ouviu a voz de Harry.

- Para com esse barulho que eu quero dormir.

- Foi mau cara, mas o ministro tá aí embaixo querendo me ver – Harry aparentemente não processou o que o amigo dissera. Resmungou alguma coisa e voltou a dormir.

Ron desceu as escadas ainda no meio do caminho entre o sono e o despertar. Quando chegou à cozinha encontrou sua mãe e seu pai já acordados, acompanhados do ministro e de dois bruxos de aspecto muito sério que Ron não conhecia.

- Bom dia – Kingsley sorriu para ele.

- Bom dia ministro. Bom dia – fez um aceno de cabeça aos dois outros bruxos que responderam cordialmente.

- Me desculpe aparecer tão cedo num domingo, mas não podia esperar mais. Melhor você se sentar antes de explicarmos tudo – Ron se sentou ainda muito desconfiado. Shacklebolt pediu ao Sr. e à Sra. Weasley que os deixassem a sós e os dois prontamente se retiraram.

- Bem, ainda não apresentei vocês – antes que o ministro pudesse terminar de falar, um dos bruxos se adiantou e esticou a mão para Rony. Ele se apresentou como sendo o chefe dos aurores. O outro repetiu o procedimento e se apresentou como o investigador da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos responsável pela investigação das mortes de Lúcio e Greyback. Ron pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas ao reparar o olhar do ministro, achou melhor simplesmente aceitar os cumprimentos e se sentar. Depois que todos já estavam servidos de uma xícara de chá, Shacklebolt falou.

- É o seguinte Ron, como eu já havia lhe informado, mais cedo ou mais tarde você teria que prestar depoimento sobre todo esse tempo que ficou desaparecido – Ron ouvia tudo muito calado. Olhava de relance para os outros dois bruxos que mantinham olhares muito interessados nele. Voltou-se novamente para o ministro, que continuou.

- O dia do seu depoimento finalmente foi marcado. Será daqui a uma semana. Eu trouxe esses dois aqui para tornar o ato oficial.

- Como assim oficial? O que eu tenho que fazer? – Ron perguntou com um misto de preocupação e irritação. Essa foi a deixa para que o investigador começasse a falar.

- Os procedimentos são os seguintes. Primeiro nós iremos ler para o senhor o motivo oficial do seu depoimento. Após a sua assinatura passaremos aos procedimentos de reconhecimento. De acordo com a lei bruxa, qualquer suspeito de assassinato – aquilo parece ter mexido de Ron. Não admitiria ser chamado de assassino. Se levantou de chofre da cadeira, gesto que foi acompanhado pelo ministro e pelo chefe dos aurores. Ron parecia roxo de raiva, mas não disse nada. O ministro pediu que ele se acalmasse e depois de um tempo, voltou a se sentar. O investigador continuou.

- Como eu ia dizendo. Todo suspeito de assassinato deve por lei fornecer suas memórias. Sete bruxos poderão visitar a penseira ao mesmo tempo. O acusado, que poderá levar uma testemunha própria à sua escolha, o ministro, o investigador responsável pelo caso, o chefe dos aurores, uma testemunha indicada pela família da vítima e um especialista em reconhecimento e autenticação de memórias. Esse último tem a função de garantir que as memórias não foram alteradas. Durante a análise minuciosa das lembranças, perguntas poderão ser feitas ao depoente que pode escolher se deve ou não respondê-las – ele falava como se aquilo já fosse automático. Terminou tudo e ficou olhando para Ron, aguardando resposta.

- Ok, entendi essa parte. Mas e quanto às memórias de Lúcio Malfoy e Fenrir Greyback? Fui torturado por eles e tenho certeza que esse caso ainda tramita no Ministério, certo ministro? – ele olhou para Kingsley que confirmou tudo.

- Infelizmente senhor Weasley, as memórias dos dois não veem ao caso. Queremos ver o que o acusado tem a nos mostrar, não as vítimas. As memórias de...

- ...serão vistas se esse caso realmente for a julgamento – o investigador ficou olhando atônito para o ministro que o interrompera.

- Se o caso for a julgamento, a lei obriga a família Malfoy a fornecer as lembranças de Lúcio. Tenho certeza que você não se esqueceu disso – o outro bruxo continuava perplexo.

- Claro que não senhor ministro. Mas o julgamento é um procedimento futuro. Precisamos nos concentrar agora, no que o menino tem a nos mostrar.

- Malfoy e Greyback eram dois comensais da morte reconhecidos, que fizeram coisas horríveis. Pode ter certeza que usarei todo a minha influência como ministro e ex-chefe dos aurores para garantir que aquelas memórias sejam abertas e que tudo isso esclarecido. E tem mais, acho que seu tempo aqui se esgotou. Eu explico o restante ao garoto – o investigador ficou sem fala. Tentou argumentar, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Arrumou suas coisas e saiu sem se despedir de Ron. O chefe dos aurores conversou alguma coisa com Kingsley e saiu logo atrás. O ruivo ficou sentado imóvel encarando a parede. A ficha estava começando a cair e ele teria que reviver tudo de novo. Nesse instante o restante da casa começou a acordar. Percy e Harry apareceram na cozinha e estranharam a presença do ministro. Percy começou a cercá-lo de regalias, como se estivessem no Ministério. Jorge foi o último a descer. Shacklebolt mandou chamar Molly e Arthur e todos se sentaram.

Kingsley explicou a todos o que tinha ocorrido. Alguns pareciam perplexos. Jorge ficou revoltado com o fato do seu irmão ser acusado de assassinato. Depois que todos se acalmaram, o ministro continuou.

- Bom Ron, você já sabe de quase tudo. Só tem mais alguns detalhes. Infelizmente sua varinha terá que ser recolhida e você não poderá realizar nenhuma magia até o fim dos depoimentos – mais uma vez os gritos de revolta foram gerais. Arthur dessa vez também se exaltou. Não aceitava que o ministério tratasse seu filho como um assassino qualquer. Mais uma vez foi necessária toda a paciência do ministro.

- Não tenho culpa. Ron ainda teve sorte. Se dependesse daquele investigador, ele seria mandado a Azkaban. Eu sei que é chato, mas, por favor, colabore com a gente. Não use nenhum tipo de magia de hoje em diante e nem saia de casa. Assim que tudo terminar eu devolvo sua varinha. Quero que tenha certeza que eu quero esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas. A família Malfoy ainda inspira algum respeito, por isso estão fazendo tanto estardalhaço, mas eu confio em você. Você tem que me dizer o nome da sua testemunha até amanhã, ok? – Rony fez que sim com a cabeça. O ministro então se levantou e preparou-se para sair. Recolheu a varinha de Ron, que a cedeu com muita relutância. Tirou do bolso um rolo de pergaminho e leu seu conteúdo. Ao final pediu ao ruivo que a assinasse. Guardou novamente o pergaminho no bolso, despediu-se de todos e foi embora.

Ninguém parecia saber o que fazer. Ron ficou calado admirando sua xícara vazia. Sua mãe estava atrás dele com as mãos em seus ombros. Os outros conversavam baixinho pelo canto. O ruivo finalmente se levantou.

- A Gina e a Mione já devem estar chegando. Melhor vocês irem andando. Como não posso sair de casa, vou ficar aqui - ele falou antes de subir as escadas e voltar ao seu quarto. Os outros ficaram se olhando sem saber como agir. Finalmente, Arthur falou.

- Acho melhor você ir buscá-las, Harry. Você poderá explicar melhor o que aconteceu – Harry acabou concordando e subiu as escadas para se preparar para sair. Bateu na porta do quarto de Rony, mas não obteve resposta. Empurrou a porta devagarinho e entrou. Ron estava deitado na cama, mas Harry logo percebeu que ele apenas fingia estar dormindo. Rapidamente juntou suas coisas e saiu.

Harry se despediu dos Weasley e desaparatou para a Estação King's Cross. Ainda era muito conhecido e enquanto esperava pelo trem, várias pessoas vieram falar com ele. Já estava ficando irritado quando uma garotinha de uns seis anos apareceu.

- Oi, você é o Harry Potter? – ele sorriu e se abaixou para olhá-la de frente.

- Sou sim. Qual o seu nome?

- Michelle – ela se adiantou e lhe deu um abraço. Harry olhou para a mãe da menina, que sorria pra ele. Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que era muito bonita.

- Você podia assinar aqui pra mim – ela tirou um objeto do bolsinho do vestido e entregou pro garoto. Harry logo reconheceu sua foto em uma dos cartões que vêm junto com os sapos de chocolate. Nunca tinha visto o cartão com a sua foto antes.

- Claro que eu assino. Só que eu não tenho uma pena – ele sacou sua varinha e conjurou uma. A menina ficou completamente maravilhada. Harry assinou o cartão e devolveu para Michelle. A garota deu um beijinho em Harry em agradecimento. A garotinha mostrou a assinatura para a mãe, que não parava de sorrir pra ele. Ela também agradeceu ao menino e saiu com a filha. Harry reparou que por mais de uma vez a mulher voltou o olhar pra ele. O bruxo pensou em sorrir, quando levou um tapa. Se virou assustado para encontrar uma Gina furiosa.

- Gostou dela, foi? – ela mantinha os braços cruzados e olhava pra ele com muita intensidade. Hermione ficou uma boa distância atrás da ruiva. Harry pensou em algumas palavras, mas não saia nada.

- Não foi nada disso Gina. A filha dela veio me pedir um autógrafo. Só isso – ele falou suplicante.

- Sei, uma garotinha né? E você então nem reparou na mãe dela.

- Olhei pra ela, mas nem reparei em nada. Fica calma meu amor. Nunca faria nada com você. Você sabe disso. E tem mais, duvido que exista uma bruxa ou trouxa mais linda que você – demorou um pouco, mas a expressão de Gina foi mudando. Ela acabou relaxando e deu um abraço no namorado.

- Se você olhar pra outra mulher, eu corto você sabe o quê fora – Harry se assustou com a expressão da menina, mas acabou sorrindo. Deu um beijinho nela e foram falar com Hermione.

- Oi Mione, tudo bem? – a garota parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Harry.

- Ah, oi Harry, tudo. E com você?

- Tudo bem. Acho que você deve estar procurando pelo Ron, certo? – ela olhou pra ele e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ele não pôde vir. É uma longa história, eu conto no caminho. Mas não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada de ruim. Acho melhor irmos, tudo bem? – as duas responderam ainda muito intrigadas com o motivo de Ron não ter aparecido. Harry começou a contar tudo o que havia ocorrido. Hermione logo entendeu porque o ruivo não foi encontrá-la. Elas pareciam tão perplexas quanto os outros haviam ficado. Quando ele terminou, Mione perguntou.

- Mas, como ele está sentindo com isso tudo?

- Ele não está nada feliz. Mas tenho certeza que sua presença vai alegrá-lo. Precisamos realmente ir agora – as garotas recolheram suas coisas e, depois de se certificarem que não havia ninguém olhando, desaparataram.

No momento que chegaram à Toca, Hermione já estava muito ansiosa para ver como Rony estava. Entrou em casa, mas não o encontrou em canto nenhum. A Sra. Weasley veio falar com ela.

- Oi minha querida, tudo bem? – ela cumprimentou a menina com um abraço.

- Oi Sra. Weasley, tudo. E com a senhora? – ela não estava prestando muita atenção. Molly logo deduziu porque a garota estava tão nervosa.

- Ele está lá no quarto. Pode subir. Ele vai gostar de te ver – Mione ficou olhando para ela. Finalmente concordou com a cabeça, deixou suas coisas na sala e subiu as escadas. Ficou parada em frente à porta do quarto sem saber o que fazer. Respirou fundo e bateu. Demorou um pouco para ela ouvir resposta, mas se aliviou ao ouvir a voz do amado autorizando-a a entrar.

Ron estava sentado na beira da cama mexendo em algumas coisas que Mione não sabia muito bem o que eram. Quando ele a viu, se levantou e abriu um sorriso. Hermione retribuiu, saiu correndo e se jogou nos braços do namorado, que se desequilibrou e os dois caíram na cama. Hermione ficou um pouco envergonhada com a posição em que os dois estavam e fez menção de se levantar, mas Rony não deixou.

- Mas Ron, e se alguém chegar? – ela empurrava o menino com as mãos tentando se levantar.

- Qual o problema? Eu tava com saudades – ele a segurava firme pela cintura. Ela ficou parada encarando-o, quando ele falou.

- Eu te amo – seu rosto se iluminou e ela abriu um largo sorriso antes de responder

- Eu também te amo – ela parou de resistir e permitiu que Ron a puxasse para um beijo muito apaixonado. Hermione realmente sentira falta dele e deixou que o beijo ficasse mais quente. Quando Ron começou a colocar as mãos dentro da sua blusa, ela travou. Adorava aqueles momentos com o namorado, mas sempre travava quando o garoto tentava ser mais ousado. Ron aparentemente levava numa boa e quase nunca tentava avançar o sinal. Em algumas dessas vezes, ela secretamente desejava que ele tentasse. Os dois ficaram se olhando quando Ron empurrou a namorada e se sentou. Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado, arrumando a roupa.

- Como foi de viagem? – ele perguntou enquanto anda mexia em algumas de suas coisas.

- Foi boa. Muito animada. Você não imagina os casos que me contaram dentro do trem – ela começou a contar as histórias que algumas meninas estavam comentando. Ron arregalava os olhos a cada detalhe mais picante. Em algumas delas não conseguia acreditar, especialmente a do garoto da Corvinal que foi expulso do dormitório das meninas da Lufa-Lufa, só de cueca. Os dois deram boas risadas, quando Mione resolveu comentar o que estava querendo desde que entrara no quarto dele.

- O Harry me contou o que aconteceu hoje de manhã. Como você está? – a expressão do garoto imediatamente mudou e seu semblante se fechou. Hermione ficou um pouco apreensiva com a possível reação do namorado, mas Ron respondeu tranquilamente.

- Eu fiquei chateado, é claro, mas o que eu posso fazer. Eu realmente matei os dois. Não tive outra escolha, eram eles ou eu. Até hoje isso me atormenta. Certas noites eu não consigo nem dormir. Mas, por outro lado vai ser bom, finalmente vou poder provar a todo mundo que eu não sou nenhum assassino – ele olhava para o chão a sua frente. Hermione esticou as mãos e segurou as dele. Ron começou a chorar baixinho e Mione preferiu não falar nada. Ficou observando as coisas nas quais Ron remexia quando deu de cara com um livro chamado _"Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas_". Sua curiosidade foi mais forte e ela teve que perguntar.

- Que livro é esse? – Ron olhou pro livro em questão e ficou completamente vermelho. Tentou pegá-lo, mas a menina foi mais rápida. Ela ficou olhando pra ele e ele teve que responder.

- Eu ganhei de Fred e Jorge, pouco antes de ir buscarmos Harry, antes da guerra – ela continuou sem entender por que Fred e Jorge dariam aquele livro a Ron. De repente começou a imaginar que Ron estivesse usando aquele livro para conquistar outras garotas e ficou roxa de raiva. Sem mais nem menos deu um tapa no ruivo e começou a falar.

- Então é assim né. Ganhou um livro pra aprender a conquistar garotas. Aposto que já deve ter usado num monte delas. Seu cachorro – e começou a dar outros tapas nele. Rony se levantou se segurou os braços da menina.

- Calma Mione. Eu usei o livro pra tentar ganhar só uma garota. A mais bonita que existe no mundo bruxo por sinal – ela mantinha os braços cruzados e o olhar fixo nele.

- Quem, posso saber?

- Você.

- Ah Ron, não vem com essa – apesar do tom de voz, seu olhar se desanuviou um pouquinho e ela parecia bem mais calma.

- É verdade. Pensa bem. Já no nosso sexto ano eu descobri que realmente sentia algo por você, mas eu era incapaz de tentar alguma coisa. Acho que tinha medo de ser rejeitado ou coisa do tipo. Quando Fred e Jorge me deram o livro, eu enxerguei nele uma maneira de aprender a maneira certa de me aproximar. Acabou que com a guerra eu não pude empregar muitas técnicas.

- Ah é, e que técnicas são essas? – ela já não parecia com raiva, apenas curiosa.

- Bem, eu usei duas e acho que deram muito certo, especialmente a segunda. A primeira foi tentar ser cavalheiro e a segunda foi sempre te elogiar – Mione ficou vermelha como um tomate maduro. Parou de olhar pra Ron. O garoto chegou mais perto e abraçou a namorada. Sem levantar o rosto, ela falou.

- E você acha mesmo que funcionou? Nunca funcionaria em mim, seu bobão.

- A primeira nem tanto, mas a segunda definitivamente sim.

- A do elogio? Essa que não funcionaria mesmo.

- Funciona sim. Agora mesmo você estava espumando de raiva, mas assim que eu falei que você era a mulher mais bonita do mundo bruxo, sua expressão mudou completamente – ela passou a olhar pra ele, muito interessada.

- Não foi nada disso.

- Não adianta negar, você sempre gostou de receber elogios. Eu vi no casamento do Gui e da Fleur como você ficou quando o Viktor te elogiou. Eu resolvi adotar essa técnica e deu muito certo – ela corou ainda mais. Afundou novamente a cabeça no peito dele e perguntou, cheia de malícia.

- Você acha mesmo que eu sou a mais bonita do mundo bruxo?

- Tenho certeza. E do mundo trouxa também – ela abriu um largo sorriso. Ficou na ponta dos pés e deu mais um beijinho nele. Ron não deixou ela se afastar e aprofundou o beijo. Quando o clima já ia esquentando novamente, alguém bateu à porta.

- Desculpe interromper, mas a mamãe vai ter um troço se vocês não descerem logo – reconheceram a voz de Gina. Ron xingou baixinho e se separou de Mione, ainda muito corada. Deram uma última olhada no quarto e desceram de mãos dadas.

Chegaram à cozinha e encontraram toda a família reunida. A Sra. Weasley estava na cozinha terminando de arrumar algumas coisas quando viu os dois chegando. Largou tudo que estava fazendo e foi falar com eles.

- Então vocês estão namorando. Quando pretendiam me contar hein? – Hermione ficou muito envergonhada e incapaz de encarar a nova sogra nos olhos. Ron, por outro lado, abriu um largo sorriso e respondeu.

- Começamos ontem mamãe. No baile. Hoje teve a tal reunião com o ministro, então não tive tempo – para surpresa geral, Molly também sorriu e se apressou a dar um abraço em Mione.

- Sempre soube que vocês se acertariam. Aquele seu namoro com o Viktor Krum nunca me convenceu muito. Ainda bem que tomou juízo, afinal não vai encontrar ninguém melhor que meu Roniquinho – a sala inteira irrompeu em risadas enquanto Ron foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Mione deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado que pareceu aliviar um pouco o clima.

Um a um os Weasley foram falar com Hermione. Gui, que estava ali para o almoço, e Jorge começaram a fazer brincadeirinhas com os dois. Somente Percy, sério como sempre, manteve-se formal. O resto da tarde foi muito agradável. Ron e Mione saíram para namorar nos jardins e ficaram lá até o anoitecer. O ruivo havia quase se esquecido que dali a uma semana teria que fornecer suas memórias a um bando de desconhecidos. Se lembrou que tinha que escolher alguém pra ir com ele e depois do jantar chamou Harry e Hermione para uma conversa.

- Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês com uma coisinha – ele disse depois que os três se ajeitaram no quarto do ruivo.

- Pode falar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry respondeu esticando-se na sua cama de armar.

- Nada de mais, mas acontece que amanhã eu tenho que indicar uma testemunha para ir comigo ao depoimento – Hermione ainda não tinha ouvido essa parte da conversa e ficou sem entender. Ron se apressou e explicou tudo a ela.

- Então é o seguinte. O Harry tinha me falado que iria comigo caso eu precisasse, mas eu gostaria mesmo que a Mione fosse. Tudo bem? – Harry respondeu que sim e os dois voltaram sua atenção para a garota. Hermione parecia sem palavras.

- Mione, tudo bem? – Ron perguntou, segurando as mãos da namorada.

- Tá sim Ron, só que, só que eu não sei. Acho que ainda não estou pronta pra isso. Você me entende? Não sei se eu conseguiria ver todo o sofrimento que você passou. Leva o Harry. Aos pouquinhos você vai me contando tudo – os dois garotos pareciam não ter entendido direito. Ron ficou muito calado e Hermione começou a imaginar que ele estivesse magoado com a decisão dela. Iria falar alguma coisa, quando ele a interrompeu.

- Eu te entendo. Então Harry, você vai comigo? – Harry demorou, mas acabou concordando. Convidou Ron para uma partida de xadrez e foi logo saindo do quarto. O ruivo e a morena ficaram sozinhos.

- Você entendeu mesmo?

- Claro meu amor, eu ficaria da mesma maneira. Prometo te contar tudo depois – ele se adiantou e deu um abraço nela. Hermione ficou ali, absorvendo o perfume do namorado e tentando imaginar quando foi que ele havia ficado tão adulto.

- Agora vamos descer, que eu perdi a última partida para o Harry – ele saiu puxando a garota pelas mãos. Hermione sorriu e saiu atrás dele.

Ron e Mione chegaram à sala e encontraram Harry sentado com o tabuleiro pronto à sua frente. Ron se sentou e a garota ficou ao lado dele. Antes de começarem, Harry se inclinou pra frente e falou baixinho.

- Acho melhor não deixarmos a Gina de fora das nossas reuniões. Ela ficou bastante chateada, achando que nós três não queremos envolvê-la – Mione pensou em falar alguma coisa quando viu Gina se aproximando e preferiu ficar calada. A ruiva se sentou ao lado do namorado, enquanto os outros três tentavam disfarçar que estavam falando dela. Ela percebeu alguma coisa e comentou.

- Vocês estão com um cara estranha. O que estão tramando dessa vez? – ela olhava de um para o outro, que desviavam o olhar.

- Não é nada não Gina. Impressão sua – Ron finalmente falou. Gina parecia não ter acreditado, mas ficou calada. Harry se apressou em falar.

- Então vamos começar a partida. Pronto?

- Ah sim. Pronto. Eu só perdi uma vez na minha vida e pretendo vingar essa derrota – Ron esfregou as mãos e moveu seu peão. Harry fez sua jogada e logo os dois estavam muito concentrados. Nem perceberam quando Gina chamou Hermione para uma conversa.

- O que vocês estavam conversando hein? – a morena foi pega de surpresa e demorou a responder.

- Não é nada não.

- Não minta pra mim Mione. Me conta vai, por favor – Mione ficou parada, escolhendo as melhores palavras.

- Tá ok. O Ron pode levar uma testemunha para acompanhar seu depoimento. Ele me chamou, mas eu achei melhor ele levar o Harry. Não ficaria muito confortável vendo tudo o que ele passou. Foi só isso – Gina ficou olhando pra ela, meio desconfiada. De repente ouviram um grito e se viraram pra ver Ron vibrando porque seu bispo tinha destruído a torre de Harry. Hermione aproveitou a deixa e retornou para o lado do amado. Gina fez o mesmo e se sentou ao lado de Harry.

- Você nunca perdeu nesse jogo? – Mione perguntou enquanto fazia carinho nos cabelos de Rony.

- Só uma vez. Pra esse aí – ele fez um gesto de cabeça em direção a Harry.

- E quando foi?

- Um dia depois que Malfoy apareceu aqui em casa. Ah, e você e o Vitinho ainda eram namorados – a garota parecia ter sido atingida por um feitiço do corpo preso. Ficou em silêncio com a boca aberta, olhando pra Ron. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Ju...Jura?

- Juro. Desde o dia que você me beijou no hospital eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. E ainda teve o episódio com Malfoy. Não consegui me concentrar no jogo – quando Mione pensou em falar alguma coisa, Ron gritou outra vez, dessa vez tinha vencido o jogo e estava feliz da vida. Harry se levantou da mesa, cumprimentou o amigo e saiu com Gina. Ron puxou a namorada, que estava sentada no braço da sua cadeira, para seu colo. A morena, com medo que alguém visse os dois ali, tentou a todo custo se levantar, mas o garoto era muito mais forte que ela e ela acabou desistindo. Ron deu um beijinho na namorada e ficou encarando-a.

- Eu queria ter te esperado, realmente queria – ela falou, repentinamente envergonhada.

- Ah, para com isso. Você agora é minha namorada. Só isso que importa. E eu também não fui exatamente um anjinho todos esses anos.

- Não foi mesmo – deu um tapa no braço de Ron, que se fingiu de ofendido. Os dois começaram a rir e ficaram abraçadinhos. Depois de algum tempo assim, Ron começou a sentir-se com sono e falou que iria dormir. Hermione concordou na hora e se levantou. Subiram as escadas de mãos dadas e pararam à frente do quarto de Gina. Ron deu um beijo de boa noite na namorada e ficou esperando ela entrar. Hermione sorriu pra ele antes de fechar a porta. Ron praticamente flutuou até seu quarto, não queria pensar em mais nada a não ser na sua nova namorada. Ele se arrumou e deitou na cama. Só então se lembrou do que o esperava daí uma semana. Tentou dormir, mas teve um sono muito agitado.

Os dias seguintes foram muito parecidos. Ron e Mione acolheram o pedido de Harry e passaram a incluir Gina sempre que podiam. Apesar da felicidade que estava sentindo, Hermione precisava realmente voltar pra casa. No terceiro dia depois da sua volta ela foi dar a notícia a Ron.

- Oi amor, preciso te falar uma coisa – Ron abriu um espaço ao se lado na poltrona em que estava e ela se apertou junto a ele. Seu coração se acelerava sempre que ficava tão coladinha com ele. Depois de se acomodar, falou.

- Faz três dias que eu voltei e ainda não fui pra casa. Pretendo voltar pra lá ainda hoje – Ron interrompeu o que estava fazendo e olhou pra ela.

- Mas já? Você nem chegou direito.

- Eu sei, também não queria me afastar de você, mas eu preciso ir ver meus pais. Domingo eu tô de volta – Ron ficou encarando-a em silêncio. Pôs as mãos no rosto dela e trouxe-o mais pra perto. Hermione ficou encarando as sardas que tanto amava. Ron ainda tinha várias cicatrizes, mas eram quase imperceptíveis. Mione pensou que definitivamente elas lhe davam um certo charme. Ron a beijou e ela correspondeu imediatamente. O beijo foi esquentando e quando perceberam, Hermione já havia passado as pernas ao redor dele e estava sentada em seu colo. Ron colocou as mãos por baixo da blusa dela e foi subindo devagarinho. Dessa vez ela não reclamou. Agarrou a camisa do ruivo e puxou-o mais pra perto, como se fosse possível aumentar ainda mais aquele beijo. No momento que ela ia colocando as mãos na barriga dele, por baixo da camisa, ouviram passos na escada. Se separaram imediatamente e conseguiram ver Jorge tentando subir as escadas de mansinho. O garoto se virou e falou.

- Me desculpem, não queria atrapalhar.

- Que isso Jorge. Sem problema – Hermione já estava sentada no seu lugar, absurdamente envergonhada. Olhou pro lado e viu que Ron também estava corado até às orelhas. Jorge rapidamente terminou o que tinha ido fazer ali e subiu de novo as escadas. Ron e Mione ficaram em silêncio sem se encararem.

- Então, acho que está ficando tarde. Melhor você ir arrumar suas coisas, se quer ir embora hoje – ela prontamente concordou e os dois se levantaram. Ela foi até o quarto que dividia com Gina e ele subiu para o seu quarto.

Assim que entrou, Hermione começou a relembrar o que acontecera agora pouco. Ficou imaginando aonde iriam parar se Jorge não tivesse os interrompido. Não conseguiu impedir um sorriso. Ficou relembrando como tinha gostado do atrevimento de Ron e ficou decepcionada com o fato de que era a segunda vez que os dois eram interrompidos no momento em que as coisas começavam a ficar mais picantes. Ficou mais uma vez imaginando como seria quando estivessem somente os dois, sem ninguém pra atrapalhar. Vagarosamente arrumou suas coisas e desceu.

A família Weasley a esperava na cozinha. Hermione ia por Rede de Flu e todos estavam em frente à lareira. Se despediu dos outros e se demorou com Ron. Estavam meio relutantes, mas quando trocaram um beijo de despedida todos aplaudiram como um bando de adolescentes. Hermione ficou da cor dos cabelos dos Weasley. Deu mais uma olhada ao redor e entrou na lareira.

O resto da semana foi muito tranquilo. Ron, apesar de visivelmente mais feliz, se tornara mais fechado, especialmente agora que Mione estava fora. Contribuía pra isso o fato dele não poder sair de casa. O garoto passava a maior parte do dia calado, isolado em algum canto. Eventualmente ele jogava uma partida de xadrez com Harry ou _snap_ explosivo com Gina e Jorge, mas isso era exceção. Não foi surpresa alguma quando Ron ficou todo empolgado com a chegada do domingo e o retorno de Mione. Acordou cedo naquele dia e ficou esperando na sala. A garota havia escrito a ele que apareceria depois do almoço, mas mesmo assim ele passou a maior parte da manhã plantado em frente à lareira. Almoçou rapidamente e voltou correndo pra lá. Instantes depois a menina irrompeu por ela. Ron foi correndo recebê-la.

- Oi meu amor, que saudade – ela foi pega completamente de surpresa. Mal tinha tido tempo de se arrumar e se assustou com a abordagem do namorado. Acabou cumprimentando-o de volta.

- Oi Ron, bom te ver. Também senti sua falta – depois de mais um tempinho, ela conseguiu se recompor e deu um beijo no namorado. Olhou ao redor e os outros Weasley já estavam a esperando. Sorriu e cumprimentou todo mundo.

Rony a levou até os jardins onde se sentaram ao pé de uma árvore. Mione deitou no colo dele e ficaram namorando por boa parte da tarde. Hermione reparou que Ron estava falando menos do que antes dela ir embora e ela logo concluiu que deveria ser devido à aproximação do depoimento. Ao final da tarde, Harry e Gina se juntaram a eles e os quatro ficaram conversando até o Sr. Weasley vir chamá-los para o jantar. Depois da refeição, a família se reuniu na sala para uma xícara de chá.

- Tá chegando a hora né meu filho – Molly se dirigiu a Rony. O ruivo olhou pra ela e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tá muito nervoso? – ela perguntou.

- Tô mamãe. Muito. Nunca imaginei que teria que reviver tudo aquilo de novo – ele esfregava as mãos, apreensivo. Hermione, que estivera ao seu lado lendo um livro, esticou as suas e segurou as mãos do namorado. Ron sorriu pra ela e voltou a encarar o chão. Depois de mais um tempo, se levantou e foi dormir. Pediu a Harry que ele dormisse em outro quarto e subiu. Hermione achou tudo muito estranho e foi falar com Harry.

- Por que ele te pediu pra dormir em outro quarto?

- Sinceramente não sei. Já aconteceu outras vezes – aproveitou que Gina também já tinha ido dormir e puxou a amiga pra longe dos outros. – Tomara que não seja nada, mas eu reparei que, todas as vezes que ele me pediu pra dormir em outro lugar, era noite de lua cheia – a morena levou as mãos à boca assustada. Ficou imaginando o pior. Reuniu coragem e perguntou.

- Você acha que ele pode ter se transformado em, em... – a simples ideia de Ron ter se transformado em lobisomem já a fazia sentir-se mal.

- Não sei, acho que não. Nunca reparei em nada que me fizesse suspeitar disso – mas aquilo não acalmou a garota. Ficou olhando na direção do quarto de Ron, como se na esperança de descobrir alguma coisa. Depois de um tempo, Harry decidiu ir dormir. Usaria o quarto de Percy, que agora morava em um apartamento próximo ao Ministério. Hermione também subiu ao quarto de Gina, mas não dormiu direito.

O dia seguinte foi uma total loucura. Ron acordou cedo e parecia muito abatido. Tomou café em silêncio e ficou sentado na sala, aguardando. Um carro oficial do Ministério viria buscá-lo e a Harry. Hermione, um pouco insegura, sentou ao lado dele.

- Nervoso? – ela perguntou apreensiva.

- Não. Tô apavorado – Hermione segurou as mãos do namorado e percebeu como estavam geladas. Passaram um tempo em silêncio quando ouviram barulho de carro do lado de fora. Um bruxo de aspecto muito formal saiu de dentro do veículo e caminhou até a porta.

- Bom dia, eu estou aqui para escoltar o senhor Ronald Weasley e o senhor Harry Potter ao Ministério da Magia – os dois se levantaram e se dirigiram à porta. Ron se despediu e demorou-se um pouco mais em Hermione. Deu um abraço e um beijo na namorada. A garota ficou segurando o rosto dele e disse.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Lembre-se que o pior já passou. São só lembranças – ele mantinha os olhos fechados, claramente reprimindo as lágrimas. Concordou com a cabeça. Mione deu mais um beijo nele e ele saiu. Harry já estava junto ao carro.

O motorista do Ministério abriu a porta do veículo e Ron entrou. Enquanto o carro manobrava pelos jardins ele deu uma última olhada para sua família à porta. Respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar no fato de que eles estariam ali quando voltasse. O pior já havia passado. Ele era inocente e agora o mundo bruxo também descobriria isso.


	15. As memórias de Rony

**Bem, mais um capítulo, somente um dia depois do último. Bem, resolvi postar dois em seguida porque essa semana não vou poder escrever muito. Tentarei não demorar demais com o próximo. Já sabem né! COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM!**

**Algumas vezes durante o capítulo eu narrarei a cena como se estivesse ocorrendo naquele instante e não como lembranças do passado.**

...

Capítulo 15: As memórias de Rony

Assim que chegaram ao Ministério, Harry e Rony foram conduzidos à sala de interrogatório. Lá estavam presentes o ministro, o investigador, o chefe dos aurores e um outro bruxo muito estranho que ainda não conheciam. Tinha longos cabelos e barbas prateadas, que se assemelhavam muito a Dumbledore. Ele foi apresentado como sendo o especialista em reconhecimento e autenticação de memórias. Era estrangeiro e veio diretamente da França a pedido da família Malfoy. Faltava apenas uma pessoa para completar as sete que entrariam na penseira. Depois de aproximadamente 15 minutos outro bruxo chegou. Harry e Ron logo reconheceram seu antigo colega de Hogwarts Blásio Zabini. Os três se cumprimentaram, mas havia uma certa tensão no ar. Harry logo percebeu que ele não demonstrava muita animação por estar ali. Entre os amigos de Draco, somente Zabini não possuía nenhum familiar entre os comensais da morte, o que provavelmente justificava a sua escolha para ser a testemunha escolhida pela família Malfoy.

- Bom, já que estamos todos aqui, vamos aos procedimentos – o ministro fez um sinal a um dos seus funcionários, que estava ali meio que escondido na sombra. O tal funcionário trouxe sete pergaminhos diferentes e entregou um pra cada um. Ron abriu o seu e examinou seu conteúdo.

_Depoimento Ministerial Especial_

_Motivo: Assassinato de Lúcio Malfoy e Fenrir Greyback._

_Data: Segunda-feira, 16 de julho de 1999._

_Acusado: Ronald Abílio Weasley._

_Denunciante: Narcisa e Draco Malfoy._

_Testemunhas: Harry Potter (indicado pelo acusado), Blásio Zabini (indicado pela família do denunciante), Kingsley Shacklebolt (ministro da magia), Mark Campos (chefe dos aurores), Jonathan Mallet (investigador da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos) e Michel Henne (especialista em reconhecimento e autenticação de memórias)._

_Os bruxos acima descritos declaram ter sido totalmente esclarecidos sobre o protocolo ministerial para a revisão de memórias. Declaram também relatar somente a verdade em seus relatórios e fornecer ao acusado amplo direito de defesa. Se for constatada algum tipo de adulteração das memórias, o depoimento será cancelado e o acusado poderá sofrer as sanções previstas em lei._

_Li e concordo com os termos acima e me disponho a dizer a verdade e nada além da verdade._

Ron leu e releu seu pergaminho. Olhou para os outros e alguns já estavam assinando o seu. Pegou uma pena e fez o mesmo. Entregou o pergaminho de volta ao assistente que os distribuíra. Depois que todos estavam assinados, o ministro pediu que eles o acompanhassem até a sala ao lado. Era um lugar muito amplo com vários objetos diferentes espalhados. Havia milhares de frascos pelas paredes, provavelmente contendo lembranças. Caminharam até o fundo da sala e se depararam com uma penseira enorme. Era, sem favor nenhum, quatro a cinco vezes maior do que a que tinha na sala de Dumbledore. Os sete bruxos se alinharam ao redor dela e o ministro esticou a Ron um frasco, solicitando a ele que fornecesse suas memórias. O ruivo encostou a varinha na têmpora e um fino fio de prata saiu dela. Depositou-o no frasco e devolveu ao ministro. Kingsley derramou o conteúdo na penseira e o líquido começou a espiralar.

Os bruxos começaram a separar os itens que pretendiam levar com eles. Ron esfregava as mãos em nervosismo. Diante dele estava o pior ano de sua vida, pronto pra ser revisitado. Além disso, várias outras pessoas poderiam ver em detalhes coisas que ele nunca teve coragem de revelar. Ficou encarando a penseira, sem realmente prestar atenção aos outros ao seu redor. Foi tirado de seus devaneios por Harry.

- Ron, você está pronto? – Ron simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.

- Tem certeza? – Harry acrescentou preocupado.

- Vamos logo com isso – o ruivo respondeu respirando fundo.

- Então vamos – o ministro falou e todos se aproximaram da borda da bacia. Colocaram suas cabeças dentro do líquido e no instante seguinte estavam viajando. Quando puderam se localizar, estavam no banheiro masculino do primeiro andar de Hogwarts. Viram o Ron do passado parado diante da pia. Viram em seguida Lúcio Malfoy saindo de uma das cabines e o diálogo que se desenrolou entre eles.

"- Achei que tivesse fugido, como os outros Comensais."

"- Não, ainda tenho assuntos a resolver em Hogwarts."

"- O que, posso saber?"

"- Garantir que você nunca mais veja a luz do sol, seu traidor do sangue miserável."

Viram então Greyback aparecendo e Ron sendo estuporado. O lobisomem tomou o garoto nos braços e desapareceu. Nesse instante a lembrança ficou embaçada e eles foram deslocados até outro lugar. Os outros bruxos faziam anotações freneticamente. Não tinham tido tempo de fazer nenhuma pergunta a Rony quando outra imagem apareceu.

Agora estavam em uma sala de pedra, escura e fria. Puderam perceber algumas goteiras e ratos passeando por ela. A um canto havia um colchão muito gasto com um cobertor muito puído por cima. Viram Ron pendurado pelos braços em grossas correntes do outro lado da sala. Não havia nenhuma forma de iluminação ali, a não ser a lamparina que Lúcio tinha nas mãos. Como se tratava das memórias de alguém, e não do cenário real, eles conseguiam ver o que estava acontecendo, apesar da ausência de luz. Ron estava começando a abrir os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando Malfoy percebeu que ele estava acordando, se levantou e foi encará-lo de frente.

- Até que enfim acordou – Ron olhou pra ele sem entender. Aos poucos as lembranças foram se ajeitando em sua cabeça.

- Onde eu estou? Me solta seu desgraçado – ele começou a se debater, tentando se desvencilhar das correntes. Lúcio riu dos esforços do rapaz.

- Não adianta espernear, daqui você não sai. Ainda teremos muito o que conversar – Lúcio deu um tapa no rosto do menino e saiu andando. Com ele a luz foi morrendo e novamente tudo ficou escuro. Como se o tempo estivesse se acelerando, outra luz reapareceu. Greyback vinha descendo agora e tinha um olhar assassino no rosto.

- Então você é nosso traidorzinho do sangue né? Lúcio me pediu pra te fazer uma visita – Ron tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto, provavelmente já estava há muito tempo preso pelos punhos. Greyback chegou muito próximo ao rosto do garoto e ficou analisando-o por longos segundos. Se afastou, sacou sua varinha e disse.

- _Crucio_ – a imagem que se formou era terrível. Ron urrava de dor enquanto se contorcia. As correntes retiniam acima dele. O lobisomem soltou uma gargalhada e repetiu.

- _Crucio_ – agora com mais ímpeto. Ron parecia que ia arrancar seus braços de tanto se contorcer. Se possível fosse, Greyback ria ainda mais.

- Bom, isso foi só um gostinho do que está por vir se você não cooperar. Mas agora eu quero adicionar um toque pessoal a essa brincadeira. Nunca gostei muito de usar varinha, afinal eu sou um lobisomem – ele atirou sua varinha de lado e antes que alguém pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, Ron foi atingido por um tapa violento que fez alguns filetes de sangue espirrarem de seu rosto. Quase que instantaneamente seu olho começou a inchar. O ferimento causado pelas garras do lobisomem sangrava profusamente. Ron estava aturdido e a beira de perder os sentidos. Sem dó, Greyback atirou novamente suas garras contra o garoto, abrindo um corte agora do outro lado.

- Vou parar por aqui. Não quero que você desmaie, ainda não, pelo menos. Também vou resistir à tentação de transformá-lo em lobisomem, senão você não terá mais utilidade para nós. Amanhã nós retornaremos. Tente dormir enquanto pode – ele então apontou a varinha para as correntes e disse.

- _Relaxo_ – as correntes se abriram e Ron caiu de joelhos no chão. Respirava fundo enquanto sangrava sem parar. Ficou achando que aquilo seria seu fim, mas aos poucos o sangramento foi diminuindo. Ele se arrastou pelo quarto completamente escuro até que caiu de lado, inconsciente, a alguns metros de distância do colchão. Apesar da escuridão total, os outros conseguiam ver claramente Ron caído sobre uma poça de sangue que insistia em aumentar.

Harry olhou para o lado e viu que o Ron atual estava catatônico, absolutamente sem reação. Harry não conseguia pensar em nada pra dizer.

- Esse foi o primeiro dia? – o investigador do ministério perguntou sem tirar os olhos do seu pergaminho. Com muito custo Ron respondeu que sim. O bruxo responsável pela análise das memórias escrevia freneticamente em um grosso rolo de pergaminho. Somente Harry e o próprio Ron pareciam realmente abalados com o que presenciaram. O chefe dos aurores conversava com o ministro a um canto. Mais uma vez, o tempo pareceu se acelerar, e quando perceberam outra fonte de luz vinha aparecendo. Agora eram Lúcio e Greyback juntos e vinham acompanhados de alguém. Harry logo reconheceu a figura de Monstro. Ao perceber que os outros não sabiam de quem se tratava, o ministro se apressou a explicar. Tomaram nota e voltaram suas atenções para a lembrança.

- Monstro, acorda esse aí – Lúcio ordenou rispidamente. O elfo foi até Ron, visivelmente com medo e cutucou-o. Ron não respondeu de imediato. Monstro continuou a cutucá-lo, mas sem obter reação. Malfoy olhou irritado para o lobisomem.

- Eu falei pra você pegar leve com ele. Será que já o matou na primeira noite? – antes que Greyback pudesse responder, ouviram um gemido e olharam para baixo. Ron estava recuperando a consciência. Estava com os olhos inchados. Seu rosto estava imundo de sangue e seu cabelo todo empapuçado.

- Levante-o – Lúcio ordenou a Greyback, mas esse pensou em recusar. Malfoy o ameaçou e ele acabou cedendo. Colocou Ron sentado apoiado na parede. O ruivo parecia incapaz de falar alguma coisa. Apesar dos olhos inchados, Harry pôde perceber o terror nos olhos do garoto. Se para ele estava sendo difícil assistir àquilo, ficou imaginando como deveria estar sendo para o amigo. Olhou para o lado e viu que o Ron atual também tinha uma expressão de dor e terror. Os outros simplesmente anotavam em seus pergaminhos.

- Espere Monstro terminar de alimentá-lo e pendure-o nas correntes – Greyback soltou m grunhido, enquanto Lúcio voltava pelas escadas. Harry novamente voltou suas atenções ao que ocorria na sala. Monstro se abaixou e, com as mãos trêmulas começou a dar uma sopa muito rala, de aspecto horrendo, a Ron. O ruivo cuspiu a primeira colherada, e Greyback quase o atacou novamente. O garoto se assustou e se encolheu de medo. O lobisomem riu. O elfo não dizia nada. Simplesmente estendeu a mão com outra colher cheia, que Ron aceitou de bom grado. Assim que terminou a sopa, Greyback empurrou o elfo de lado.

- Agora saia daqui e volte lá pra cima – Monstro fez uma reverência e saiu andando resmungando.

- Agora vem cá – ele pegou Ron pelos cabelos e levantou-o do chão – o menino tentava inutilmente se livrar das garras do lobisomem. Algumas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Greyback mandou-o calar a boca e novamente o prendeu nas correntes.

- O que vocês querem comigo? – ele conseguiu perguntar. Sua voz quase inaudível.

- Você verá. Ah, aí vem ele – nesse instante, Lúcio vinha descendo as escadas. Parou em frente a Rony. Depois de alguns segundos encarando-o, falou.

- Você deve estar se perguntando por que está aqui. Preciso saber onde está Harry Potter e você vai me dizer. O que fizemos a você ontem não será nada comparado ao que faremos daqui pra frente se você não cooperar. Então me diga, cadê seu amiguinho? – Ron ficou olhando pra ele, sem dizer nada. Quando Lúcio estava começando a perder a paciência, o ruivo disse.

- Eu prefiro morrer a te dizer qualquer coisa, seu miserável filho da... – antes que pudesse terminar, Lúcio acertou um soco na sua cara, que praticamente o deixou inconsciente. Ron demorou a se recuperar e se virou para Malfoy.

- Então, vai cooperar? – o comensal perguntou. Ron ficou um tempo olhando pra ele e então cuspiu na sua cara, sujando-o de sangue. Lúcio se virou e limpou o rosto.

- Ele é todo seu – ele disse a Greyback e se virou para as escadas. O lobisomem parou em frente a Ron com um sorriso no rosto.

- _Crucio_ – Ron mais uma vez contorceu e berrou de dor. Greyback repetiu a Maldição _Cruciatus_ pelo menos mais umas cinco vezes, mas Ron não cedeu. O lobisomem chegou mais perto a ele e disse.

- Vou te dar um tempinho, daqui a pouco eu volto. Veremos se você terá mudado de ideia – o lobisomem saiu e a sala ficou escura novamente. O Ron do sonho começou a chorar. O choro foi se intensificando até que o Ron atual não aguentou mais.

- CHEGA – ele berrou. Todos olharam para ele. – Por favor, não aguento mais. Voltamos amanhã, por favor – ele olhou suplicante para o ministro. Kingsley fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas o investigador falou antes dele.

- Sinto muito senhor Weasley, mas não podemos parar. É de extrema importância que resolvamos tudo de uma vez.

- Tenho certeza que uma parada não fará mal algum – o ministro olhou severamente para o bruxo do ministério. Ele pensou em protestar, mas acabou voltando atrás. Conferiu suas anotações e perguntou aos outros se já tinham registrado tudo. Os outros confirmaram e então ele falou.

- Bem, por hoje paramos por aqui. Amanhã retornaremos. Todos de acordo? – os outros bruxos responderam que sim e eles saíram da penseira.

Quando estavam de volta à sala, Ron imediatamente sentou-se numa cadeira e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Harry pensou em ir consolar o amigo, mas preferiu não se aproximar. De repente, o ministro se aproximou.

- Bem, falei com eles e eles concordaram amanhã nesse mesmo horário. Tudo bem? – Harry respondeu que sim, mas Ron ficou calado. Kingsley se aproximou e informou ao ruivo que precisavam ir embora. Harry ajudou Ron a se levantar e eles saíram da sala.

O retorno pra Toca foi muito calado. Ron passou a viagem inteira olhando pela janela, sem dizer uma palavra. Desceram pouco antes da entrada e terminaram de chegar a pé. Quando viram que os dois estavam chegando, a família Weasley e Hermione vieram ao seu encontro. Ron não demonstrou nenhum entusiasmo. Não falou quase nada e entrou em casa. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e ficou encarando um ponto fixo à sua frente. Como já era de se esperar, todo mundo inundou Harry de perguntas assim que esse se ajeitou na cozinha. Ele achou melhor lançar um _Abaffiato_ sobre o aposento para que Ron não o ouvisse. Quando já estava sentado, as perguntas recomeçaram e todos falavam de uma vez.

- Calma, calma, eu não estou entendendo nada – ele precisou dizer quando Molly, Arthur e Gina começaram a lhe fazer várias perguntas simultaneamente. Os três se acalmaram e a Sra. Weasley perguntou mais calma.

- Como foi Harry, o que você viu? – ela parecia preocupada.

- Olha Sra. Weasley, só posso dizer que não foi muito agradável, mas por lei não posso contar nenhum detalhe. Além do mais, prometi ao Ron não revelar nada e pretendo cumprir minha promessa. Ele me disse que contará à senhora e aos outros quando estiver pronto – a bruxa olhava pra ele perplexa.

- Mas, mas, ele é meu filho. Eu tenho direito de saber.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas ele pediu e eu prometi não falar nada. Me desculpe – ela pensou em protestar, mas seu marido foi mais rápido.

- Calma querida, não adianta insistir. Ele não pode contar. Olha como nosso filho. Deve ser muito difícil passar por isso de novo. Vamos ter calma – ela ficou olhando pra ele com um olhar severo, mas sua expressão foi se anuviando. Fez um gesto com a cabeça e se sentou.

Todos ficaram muito calados. Harry desfez o feitiço quando achou que era seguro. Hermione não disse nenhuma palavra. Ficou o tempo todo encarando o namorado, decidindo se deveria ou não ir falar com ele. Felizmente ela não teve que tomar essa decisão, porque o rapaz veio até ela.

- Mione, eu já vou me deitar. Você me faria companhia até eu dormir? – sua voz não era mais que um sussurro. Estava claro que ele estivera chorando, mas ninguém comentou nada. Mione olhou para a Sra. Weasley, que já estava de pé junto dela.

- Acho que você devia ir minha querida. Eu separo o jantar para você. E você meu filho, não quer comer nada? – Ron fez que não com a cabeça e esticou sua mão para a menina. Mione segurou-a e se levantou. Ron deu boa noite a todos e saiu.

- Antes de você ir, tome isso – Molly chamou o garoto quando esse começava a subir a escada. Ron voltou para ver o que era e ela lhe entregou um copo contendo uma poção que ele logo identificou como sendo a poção para dormir sem sonhar. Ele segurou o copo e deu um beijo na mãe antes de voltar a subir as escadas.

Assim que os dois entraram no quarto, Ron sentou-se na sua cama e Mione ao seu lado. Ela segurava as duas mãos do ruivo com firmeza. Ron mantinha o corpo inclinado pra frente com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelho e olhando para o chão. Ficaram em total silêncio, até que Mione viu lágrimas escorrendo da ponta do nariz do namorado para o chão. Seu coração estava dilacerado, mas ela não sabia o que fazer. O choro foi se intensificando até que ele começou a soluçar. Ela largou suas mãos e o abraçou. Ron se virou e abraçou-a de volta, o choro se intensificando. Ela tentava falar alguma coisa, mas tinha um nó na garganta. Para sua surpresa ele falou primeiro.

- Foi tudo muito horrível. Eu, eu não sei se aguento mais – o choro não diminuía e estava difícil entender o que ele dizia. Hermione, também com o rosto molhado, respondeu.

- Calma meu amor, tudo vai ficar bem, tenho certeza – ele não disse mais nada. Ela enxugou o próprio rosto, tinha que ser forte por ele. Aos poucos ele foi se acalmando e parou de chorar. Levantou seu rosto e ficou olhando para ela, sem dizer nada.

- É tão horrível ver tudo de novo. Eu não tô conseguindo me segurar.

- Calma Ron. Imagino como deve estar sendo, mas tudo vai se resolver, você verá – ele ficou olhando para ela, novamente em silêncio.

- Eu te amo. Obrigado por tudo – ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na namorada. Hermione retribuiu e eles ficaram um tempo abraçados. Ron falou primeiro.

- Tô muito cansado, acho que já vou deitar – ela concordou com a cabeça e se levantou para arrumar a cama dele. Rony insistiu que ele mesmo faria aquilo, mas ela não permitiu. Disse a ele que fosse se arrumar, que ela cuidaria do quarto. Ele conseguiu abrir um sorriso e deu mais um beijo nela.

- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você – ela também sorriu.

- Eu também não. Agora vai.

Ron voltou momentos depois e encontrou tudo arrumado. Na poltrona ao seu lado, ele viu um cobertor e um travesseiro extra.

- Para que isso? – ele perguntou apontando para a poltrona.

- Vou dormir aqui, caso você precise de mim.

- Não precisa, essa poção vai me fazer dormir a noite toda.

- Faço questão, não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que você pode acordar precisando de alguma coisa. Vou descer para o jantar e já já eu volto – Ron olhava pra ela apaixonadamente. Hermione corou um pouquinho e saiu do quarto. Jantou rapidamente e quando voltou, notou que ele já estava dormindo. O copo ao seu lado vazio. Sentou-se ao seu lado e falou baixinho.

- Eu te amo. Vou estar aqui sempre que precisar – começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos dele. Não sabe quanto tempo ficou assim, mas de repente, reparou que estava com muito sono. Olhou para a poltrona nada confortável ao seu lado e não se sentiu muito animada a se deitar nela. Olhou para a cama de Ron e teve que refrear a ideia de dormir ao lado dele. Com um aceno de varinha, a poltrona se esticou um pouco e agora estava muito mais parecida com uma cama de verdade. Se ajeitou da maneira que pôde e logo adormeceu.

Quando levantou-se na manhã seguinte, não encontrou Ron deitado. Pulou da cama preocupada, ainda com os cabelos desarrumados e os olhos desacostumados com a claridade. Desceu rapidamente as escadas e sentiu um alívio ao encontrá-lo na mesa tomando café.

- Bom dia – ela falou. Não havia mais ninguém com ele.

- Bom dia, Dormiu bem? – ele falou, mas não havia nenhum entusiasmo na voz.

- Ah, mais ou menos, e você?

- Dormi. Aquela poção ajuda bastante. Mas acordei hoje cedo e me lembrei do que me espera, então não consegui mais pegar no sono.

- Fica calmo, já está acabando. Eu sei que é ruim, mas dessa maneira você esclarece tudo de uma vez por todas – ele acenou com a cabeça e continuou tomando sua xícara de chá. Hermione não disse mais nada e permaneceu sentada. Aos poucos os outros foram acordando. Ron saiu da mesa e voltou para seu quarto. Só retornou para a sala na hora que o carro do Ministério chegou. Ele e Harry se despediram de todo mundo e saíram. Ron deu um beijo em Mione que tentou lhe dar coragem. Ele parecia ainda mais abatido quando entrou no carro.

Chegaram ao Ministério e foram direto à sala de interrogações. O depoimento de Ron era notícia em todo o prédio e todos ficavam olhando para ele e comentando baixinho. Por sorte encontraram o Ministro no meio do caminho e por um momento os cochichos cessaram. Chegaram à sala e encontraram os outros bruxos. Se cumprimentaram cordialmente e voltaram para a penseira.

Voltaram ao mesmo momento de quando haviam saído no dia anterior. Ficaram olhando enquanto o Ron do sonho tentava se manter consciente. O sangue voltara a escorrer do seu rosto. O tempo se acelerou e o lobisomem reapareceu. Aconteceu basicamente o mesmo. Greyback alternava a Maldição _Cruciatus _com alguns tapas e socos. Quando o garoto estava à beira da inconsciência ele parava. Ao final do dia, ele soltava-o das correntes. Ron quase nunca encontrava a cama que estava ali pra ele, desmaiava geralmente assim que atingia o chão. Os dias que se passaram foram mais ou menos os mesmos. Os bruxos do Ministério insistiam em ver cada detalhe, então aquilo estava se tornado absolutamente torturante para Ron. Depois de alguns dias, Lúcio e Greyback deixaram ele em paz. Somente Monstro aparecia, trazendo a comida, sempre abominável. Em um certo dia, o garoto conseguiu falar enquanto comia vorazmente um pouco de sopa com um pedaço bolorento de pão.

- Então Monstro, achei que você pertencia ao Harry? – o elfo olhou assustado pra ele. Geralmente não havia conversas enquanto ele estava ali em baixo. Ele nem mesmo olhava para Ron. Monstro demorou para responder.

- Eu sirvo a nobre família Malfoy – ele recolheu o prato vazio e se virou para sair. Ron segurou-o pelo braço.

- Eu vou morrer aqui embaixo Monstro. Você está vendo meu estado. Enquanto Harry Potter estiver vivo, ele é seu dono e você deve obedecê-lo. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que, se ele estivesse aqui, ele mandaria você me ajudar – Ron ficou olhando para ele em silêncio. Ron finalmente o soltou e o elfo repetiu antes de sair.

- Eu sirvo a nobre família Malfoy.

De acordo com as contas do especialista, eles já haviam percorrido pouco mais de um mês das memórias de Ron. Lúcio e Greyback voltaram a torturá-lo. Malfoy, que raramente fazia o trabalho sujo, agora parecia estar gostando.

- _Crucio_ – Ron contorcia-se de dor e gritava cada vez mais alto. Lúcio insistia com a Maldição _Cruciatus_.

- Então não vai me dizer onde está seu amiguinho né. Veremos se você vai gostar dessa. _Sectusempra_ – o feitiço atingiu Ron no peito e, como lâminas em brasa, abriram vários cortes profundos. O garoto gritava desesperadamente. O bruxo repetiu o feitiço mais algumas vezes antes de deixar a sala.

O Ron do presente se contorcia sempre que via aquilo, como se estivesse relembrando as dores que sofrera. Harry pensou em pedir para fazerem um intervalo, mas Ron interveio.

- Não quero parar agora. Já que terei que assistir tudo de novo, prefiro fazer isso o quanto antes. Se me lembro bem, acho que os comensais me deixarão em paz por algum tempo.

Os bruxos do ministério ficaram reparando e constataram que era verdade. Não havia nenhuma movimentação por parte de Greyback e Lúcio. Somente Monstro aparecia. Desde a conversa com Ron naquele dia, o elfo parecia mais arredio. Mantinha maior distância e nunca olhava para o bruxo. Ron tentava conversar com ele, quase sempre tentando conseguir sua ajuda. Lúcio e Greyback reapareciam esporadicamente. Atacavam-no por algum tempo e sumiam. Isso aconteceu por um bom tempo, até que certa vez Lúcio desceu sozinho.

- É o seguinte, seu desgraçado. Precisamos de Harry Potter e nossa paciência está se esgotando. Já que você não quer colaborar, eu tive uma ideia. Eu mandei o lobisomem caçar aquela sua namoradinha sangue-ruim – Lucio reparou que a expressão de Ron mudou. O garoto agora parecia mais amedrontado. Aproveitando-se disso ele continuou. – Já estamos em agosto e daqui a pouco ela vai voltar a Hogwarts. Pedi a ele pra fazer uma visitinha a ela no dia do embarque. Quem sabe na hora que ele transformá-la em lobisomem você não resolve cooperar. Vou deixar você aqui pensando nisso – e saiu deixando-o na escuridão.

Ficou claro pra todo mundo que aquilo mexeu com Ron. O do passado e o do presente. Harry olhou para o amigo, que agora parecia em pior estado que antes. O Ron das memórias também parecia mais preocupado, apesar dos horrendos machucados tornarem impossível identificar alguma coisa na sua expressão. O ministro notou que o ruivo mudara e decidiu pedir um intervalo. Já estavam ali há seis horas, sem almoço. De acordo com o especialista, já haviam percorrido três meses. Faltavam mais quatro meses de memórias e só teriam o dia seguinte para revê-las. Ron concordou em rever mais um mês daquelas memórias, depois do almoço.

Rony permaneceu calado a maior parte do tempo durante a refeição e mal tocou a comida. Harry também se sentia mal. Apesar de tudo que viu durante a guerra. Apesar das mortes de pessoas queridas, como Sirius e Dumbledore, nada poderia prepará-lo para o que estava vendo. Seu melhor amigo sofria barbáries que poucos seres humanos suportariam e o que deixava Harry mais perplexo era o fato de Ron estar sofrendo aquilo tudo porque não queria entregá-lo. Sentia ainda mais admiração pelo amigo. Harry ficou pensando naquilo durante todo o almoço. Quando acabaram voltaram para o Ministério para mais uma sessão.

Reencontraram os outros bruxos e o ministro. O excêntrico especialista em memórias já havia preenchido três enormes rolos de pergaminho. Ao reparar o olhar impassível daqueles homens, Harry se perguntava se o que estavam vendo não os estava afetando. Até o próprio ministro, um dos aurores mais respeitados que o Ministério já teve, por várias vezes se mostrou visivelmente incomodado com tudo aquilo. Depois dos últimos preparativos, mergulharam novamente na penseira.

O mês que se transcorreu não foi muito diferente dos outros. Ron teve mais tempo de paz, mas ficou claro que, sendo essa a intenção ou não dos dois comensais, a solidão estava começando a afetar sua cabeça. Passava seus dias encostado no precário colchão que havia ali. Muitas vezes era possível escutá-lo chorando baixinho ou então conversando, literalmente, com as paredes. As imagens estavam muito monótonas e os bruxos do ministério já estavam começando a achar que não veriam nada de relevante. Harry reparou que a expressão do Ron atual mudara e ele parecia aterrorizado. Eles logo descobririam por que.

Um certo dia, Greyback e Lúcio apareceram. Nunca era bom sinal quando os dois estavam juntos. Azararam Ron com o feitiço do corpo preso e colocaram-no nas correntes. Até aí estava igual aos outros dias, só que dessa vez não desfizeram o feitiço.

- Já percebi que você não vai colaborar. As aulas começarão amanhã e eu já te expliquei o que o meu amigo aqui vai fazer com sua namoradinha. Se mesmo assim você não quiser colaborar eu tenho mais uma coisinha pra tentar – Lúcio fez um movimento de cabeça que Greyback logo entendeu. Se aproximou de Ron e golpeou-o várias vezes. Quando o menino recomeçara a sangrar, Lúcio ordenou que o lobisomem tirasse a camisa de Ron. Depois apontou a varinha para ele e começou a pronunciar um feitiço em voz baixa. Um filete de luz saiu da ponta da varinha e começou a queimar a pele de Ron. Como o ruivo estava enfeitiçado, não conseguia se mexer nem gritar. Harry sentiu asco ao ver as letras lentamente formando a palavra MORRA. Viu o terror estampado nos olhos do garoto. Olhou para o lado e reparou que o Rony do presente não se encontrava em estado muito melhor. Os bruxos do Ministério pela primeira vez demonstravam algum tipo de reação. Depois de alguns minutos a cena terminou. O ministro achou melhor encerrarem a sessão e dessa vez ninguém discutiu.

Do lado de fora da penseira, os bruxos ficaram todos em silêncio. Era a primeira vez durante aquela extenuante experiência que aqueles indivíduos pareciam abalados com o que viram. Até mesmo o investigador, sempre muito pomposo e cheio de si, tinha um semblante mais tenso. Demorou até que ele falasse alguma coisa.

- Bem, paramos por hoje, após termos revisado quatro meses. Voltaremos amanhã para revermos os últimos três meses, que serão os mais importantes. Poderemos enfim elucidar como foi a participação do elfo, além de entendermos melhor tudo o que aconteceu na noite em que os dois foram mortos – ninguém parecia ter prestado atenção ao que ele dissera. Simplesmente concordaram e saíram da sala. Harry e Ron entraram no carro e voltaram pra casa.

Quando chegaram à Toca, Ron passou sem falar com ninguém e trancou-se no quarto. Harry mais uma vez foi bombardeado de perguntas. Aquele foi um dos dias mais extenuantes de sua vida e ele não tinha muita vontade de conversar. As imagens da tortura voltavam cada vez mais fortes. Depois do jantar, ele se despediu de todos e foi logo dormir. Quando estavam sozinhas, Hermione perguntou a Gina.

- O Harry já comentou alguma coisa com você?

- Nada, nenhuma palavra. Já insisti diversas vezes. Mas, pelo jeito que os dois chegaram aqui hoje, deve estar sendo horrível.

- O Ron me falou ontem que, que está sendo horrível. Ele ficou um tempão chorando. Não consigo mais vê-lo assim – Mione agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Gina passou seus braços pelo ombro da amiga e as duas ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. A ruiva também chorava baixinho. Quando já era bem tarde, resolveram ir dormir. Hermione não conseguiu pregar os olhos a noite inteira. Ficou se perguntando por que seu namorado não queria sua ajuda, mas nada vinha a sua cabeça. Cochilou um pouquinho quando o dia finalmente amanheceu.

Ron permaneceu muito calado. Harry também parecia muito abatido. Tomaram café em silêncio e se prepararam para sair. Estavam no quarto se arrumando quando Harry perguntou.

- E aí Rony, se sentindo bem?

- Ah Harry, na verdade não. Pelo menos hoje é o último dia. E você? – Harry não sabia muito bem como responder àquela pergunta. Ficou olhando para Rony até que resolveu responder.

- É meio complicado. Não imaginava que seria assim dessa maneira. Também estou feliz que esteja acabando. Não sabia que a causa disso tudo era eu – Harry finalmente falou o que estava entalado na sua garganta. Queria saber por que Rony não havia dito logo onde ele estava e assim teria salvo sua vida.

- Não era só por você Harry. Para revelar onde você estava, eu teria que revelar a localização da Toca. Eles viriam até aqui e encontrariam toda a minha família. Tinha muito medo do que poderiam fazer. E além do mais, achei que corria o risco da Mione também ser encontrada aqui. Não poderia me arriscar. Tenha certeza que eu nunca entregaria meu melhor amigo. Nunca. E sei que você faria o mesmo por mim e por essa família. Duvido sinceramente que me deixariam vivos depois que eu revelasse sua localização – Harry ficou imaginando porque não havia pensado naquilo antes. Entregá-lo aos comensais colocaria toda a família Weasley em risco. Ron tinha razão. Se fosse com ele, ele nunca entregaria nenhum Weasley. Os dois terminaram de se arrumar em silêncio e antes de sair, Harry falou mais uma vez.

- Obrigado, cara, por tudo. De verdade – Ron não disse nada. Deu um abraço no amigo e os dois desceram as escadas. O carro do Ministério já os aguardava.

...

**Espero que tenham gostado. Me digam o que acharam. Como eu disse, não poderei escrever muito essa semana, mas prometo não demorar demais com o próximo capítulo. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**


	16. Passado e Presente

**Aí está galera, mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Mais uma vez muito obrigado pelos comentários, continuem assim. Vou tentar sempre postar um novo capítulo todo domingo, mas não posso prometer. Já sabem né, COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM**

**P.S: Onde vocês lerem "passado" ou "presente", significa que estamos caminhando no tempo, voltando no tempo ou permanecendo no presente.**

**P.S.2: Se alguém se interessar em ser meu beta-reader vou achar ótimo.**

...

Capítulo 16: Passado e Presente

Ron sentia um misto de alívio e tensão ao chegar ao Ministério. Alívio porque era o último dia de depoimento. Tensão porque estava prestes a reviver os piores três meses de sua vida. Chegaram cedo e tiveram que aguardar os outros chegarem. Ron caminhava impaciente de um lado para o outro enquanto Harry permanecia sentado, mas igualmente nervoso. Blásio Zabini chegou logo depois deles, mas nem os cumprimentou. Historicamente havia uma disputa entre Grifinória e Sonserina e era costume que os integrantes dessas duas casas não se falassem, mesmo depois de formados. Apesar de seu ar pomposo, Harry logo percebeu que o sonserino também estava meio abalado com tudo que vira até então. O rapaz ficou calado no seu canto, definitivamente infeliz de estar ali. Depois de dez minutos, que pareceram horas, os outros começaram a chegar. Quando estavam todos reunidos, o ministro bateu na borda da penseira com a varinha e o líquido começou a girar. No segundo seguinte estavam todos mergulhando nas lembranças de Rony.

Voltaram à mesma sala de pedra, fria e escura. Rony agora estava deitado no chão, quase inconsciente. Respirava com dificuldade. As letras em seu peito estavam escarlate, como se ainda queimassem. O garoto não conseguia se mexer e gemia baixinho. De repente a cena mudou e agora eles viam novamente Rony sendo preso às correntes. O ruivo já não resistia, parecia estar começando a desistir.

_...Passado..._

- Você vai morrer aqui, seu idiota. Cadê Harry Potter? – Ron simplesmente ficava em silêncio. Os comensais batiam, açoitavam e torturavam sem dó e mesmo assim ele não dizia uma palavra. Não gritava mais, o que parecia irritá-los profundamente.

- Esse aí não vai falar, Lúcio. Não adianta.

- É o que me parece. Acho que você devia ir atrás da menina – Rony logo entendeu que devia se tratar de Hermione e arregalou os olhos. Greyback assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Lúcio se virou para Rony.

- Quem sabe quando eu pendurá-la ai ao seu lado, você não resolve falar – para a surpresa de todos, o garoto começou a rir.

- Tá rindo de quê hein?

- Você é patético – as risadas aumentaram. – Pra quê você quer o Harry hein? Seu queridinho Voldemort está morto, você não pode mais impressioná-lo. Acha que torturar outra pessoa te faz um grande machão, mas você está enganado. O mundo bruxo tem vergonha de você. Seu filho e sua esposa tem nojo de você. Você vive fugindo dos aurores e a única coisa que você ainda consegue fazer é descer aqui pra espancar uma pessoa indefesa. Acho que até mesmo os comensais deviam ter vergonha de ter você como aliado. Você sempre se achou muito superior ao resto, mas agora você é tão importante quanto os ratos que vêm me visitar toda noite – aquilo pareceu tirar Lúcio do sério. Atacou Rony impiedosamente. Usou todos os artíficios de que dispunha. Espancou-o sem piedade e lançou mão dos feitiços mais horríveis que se possa imaginar. Ainda sim, Ron permaneceu em silêncio. Somente quando o garoto já estava desmaiado é que ele parou, sem fôlego. Olhou para o menino, certo que o tinha matado, mas quando ia se retirando, ouviu uma voz muito fraca.

- Isso é tudo que você tem? – novamente, Ron usava o mesmo tom desdenhoso. Lúcio sacou mais uma vez a varinha, roxo de raiva e apontou pra ele. Ficou encarando-o por um tempo, quando falou.

- Avada... – antes que pudesse terminar, foi interrompido por Greyback.

- Consegui, peguei a menina – Ron imediatamente aprumou o corpo e arregalou os olhos. Lúcio sorriu e abaixou a varinha. Se aproximou do ruivo e disse com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Você vai preferir a morte depois de vir o que iremos fazer com sua namoradinha – virou as costas e saiu. Ron continuava com a mesma expressão de terror no rosto. Greyback soltou as correntes. Ron caiu no chão e desandou a chorar. Acabou desmaiando e tudo ficou escuro novamente.

_...Presente..._

Harry olhava horrorizado pra tudo aquilo. Desde o episódio do dia anterior, os outros bruxos também pareciam mais suscetíveis àquelas imagens. Ron definitivamente não estava nada bem. O sequestro de Hermione era um blefe, mas naquela época e naquelas condições ele não tinha com saber. Ficou relembrando como tinha se sentido naquele dia e precisou se segurar para não chorar. Zabini também não estava se sentindo bem. Harry começou a imaginar que o rapaz estava realmente arrependido de ter aceitado a proposta de Malfoy de presenciar tudo aquilo.

- Como está se sentindo? – o ministro veio perguntar a Rony.

- Péssimo. De que outra maneira eu poderia me sentir – Kingsley simplesmente assentiu e se afastou. O investigador, retomando seu ar pomposo, veio perguntar.

- Você poderia nos dizer se em algum momento a Maldição _Imperius _foi usada? – Ron levantou o rosto para encará-lo.

- Não vai demorar muito e o senhor terá sua resposta – e ele estava certo. As imagens novamente se alteraram e viram mais uma vez Malfoy e Greyback descendo as escadas.

_...Passado..._

Agora era possível ver que os dois sequestradores deixavam alguma fonte de luz no quarto de Rony, mesmo depois de saírem, então ficava muito mais fácil entender o que estava acontecendo. Depois de um tempo, Greyback desceu as escadas e prendeu novamente Ron às correntes. Lúcio veio falar com ele.

- Sua namoradinha não está querendo falar, então eu voltei pra você. Como você já está bem maltratado, acho que será mais fácil agora. A Maldição _Imperius_ deve abrir sua boca – Ron se assustou diante da perspectiva do que estava por vir. Malfoy se afastou, apontou sua varinha pra ele e disse.

- _Imperio_.

Tudo ficou branco. Ron sentia como se alguma força estivesse abrindo sua boca contra sua vontade. Tentou lutar, mas naquele estado era muito difícil. Seus lábios começavam a se mover e ele teimava em continuar lutando. Lembrou que não via o amigo há muito tempo, então não tinha realmente certeza de onde ele estava. Isso enfraqueceu um pouco a maldição. Vislumbrou a Toca e todos os seus familiares. Ficou imaginando quantos comensais poderiam atacá-los caso abrisse a boca. Fez ainda mais força, mas parecia que sua voz queria sair, que precisava sair. Lembrou então daqueles cabelos castanhos, do perfume, do olhar. Se lembrou dos beijos fortuitos que trocaram. Se falasse, eles o matariam e caso realmente estivessem com Mione, iriam fazer o mesmo com ela. Fez um pouco mais de força e então sua mente se fechou. Ele se viu retornando à sala e abriu os olhos. Lúcio havia sido jogado pra trás diante da incapacidade de controlar a mente de Rony. Depois de se recuperar o comensal se aproximou e repetiu o feitiço. Dessa vez foi mais fácil resistir. Foi muito mais fraca e ele tinha certeza que nada poderia superar a força das lembranças de sua família, seu amigo e do amor de sua vida. Resistiu e abriu o olhos a tempo de ver Lúcio Malfoy subir as escadas furioso e envergonhado. Dessa vez Greyback não soltou as correntes e ele ficou mais algumas horas pendurado. O lobisomem reapareceu para mais uma sessão de espancamento. Ron estava se acostumando, se é que fosse possível, mas percebeu que Greyback pegou um pouco mais leve dessa vez. Ficou imaginando o porquê, mas nada veio à sua cabeça. Depois de um tempo, foi solto das correntes. Dessa vez alcançou o colchão antes de desmaiar.

_...Presente..._

Até mesmo Ron ficara boquiaberto com o que aconteceu. Não sabia de ninguém que havia resistido à Maldição _Imperius_. Os outros pareciam sem fala.

- Você, você resistiu à Maldição? – o investigador perguntou, claramente atônito.

- Resisti. Não me pergunte como. Simplesmente lutei contra ela e fechei minha mente – quando o investigador ia falar o ministro se adiantou.

- Lúcio nunca fora muito bom com essa Maldição, isso pode ter ajudado um pouco. Mas nunca vi nada parecido. Nem nas sessões controladas do treinamento dos aurores eu vi alguém conseguir resistir, quanto mais nessas condições. Isso é um feito incrível senhor Weasley, realmente incrível – ele olhou para Rony, ainda muito sério. Aparentemente todos ali concordavam com o ministro.

- Eles tentaram usar a Maldição _Imperius_ mais alguma vez? – o chefe dos aurores perguntou sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho que tinha à sua frente.

- Tentaram. Acho que mais duas ou três vezes – o auror concordou com a cabeça e continuou a anotar.

- Ainda precisamos elucidar a participação do elfo. O senhor poderia nos dar alguma informação a esse respeito? – o investigador retomara o interrogatório.

- Não me lembro muito bem. Já estava começando a enlouquecer, falando com as paredes e com os ratos que passavam. Mais ou menos nessa época, a comida que me mandavam estava ficando mais escassa então Monstro não aparecia muito – os bruxos anotavam freneticamente. O especialista em memórias já havia preenchido mais dois pergaminhos. A cena continuava a mesma. Ron deitado no seu colchão. Agora era possível ver que ele realmente conversava com as paredes e por vezes ele se virava e continuava falando, talvez com um rato que tinha ali. Depois de um tempo, notaram que Monstro se reaproximava.

_...Passado..._

Ron se recostou na parede com muita dificuldade. Monstro segurava uma bandeja na sua frente, contendo duas fatias de queijo e um pedaço minúsculo de pão. Ron quase não comia. Havia perdido alguns dentes e sentia muita dor ao mastigar. Tinha certeza que morreria. Ainda não havia se entregado porque sempre se lembrava que não poderia morrer sem antes conseguir olhar pra ela de novo. Como sempre, Monstro se mostrava arredio e distante, e se recusava a olhar pra ele. Depois de alguns minutos tentando mastigar seu alimento, Rony falou.

- Você sabe quando alguém descobre que está ficando louco? – Monstro olhou pra ele assustado, como sempre fazia quando o garoto tentava puxar conversa. Rapidamente olhou de volta pro chão.

- Hein Monstro, você sabe? – Muito relutantemente o elfo balançou a cabeça em negação. Ron deu uma risada e respondeu.

- Quando você começa a falar com as paredes. Você sabe quantas pedras tem nessa sala? Já contei. São treze mil setecentas e trinta nove. Mas isso não é o pior. Você realmente sabe que está ficando louco quando começa a dar nome a elas – Ron soltou outra risada, que definitivamente deixou o elfo apavorado.

- Essa aqui é Cinthia, essa é Stephanie, essa é Lilá, essa é Minerva, essa é Laura – ele foi falando os nomes das pedras, como se as tivesse apresentando a Monstro. O elfo rapidamente recolheu suas coisas e se preparou pra sair. De repente Ron ficou muito sério e segurou seu braço.

- Eu não vou durar muito mais. Você precisa me ajudar. Todo o tempo que estive com você naquela casa eu te tratei muito bem. Você não pertence à família Malfoy, você sabe disso. Por que está servindo a eles? Me ajude, por favor – no final Ron já tinha um olhar quase suplicante. Monstro tinha os olhos arregalados e se recusava a falar. Desvencilhou-se de Ron e saiu depressa da sala. Ron deixou-se cair na cama novamente e passou a conversar com suas pedras.

- E essa aqui é Dumbledore. Está vendo, tem um pelinho preso nela, como a barba dele – a imagem foi morrendo e novamente tudo ficou escuro. Por um bom tempo, não houve nenhuma movimentação. Mais alguns dias se passaram e Monstro retornou com a comida. Dessa vez, o ruivo comeu em silêncio, apesar de lançar olhares ao elfo de vez em quando. Para a surpresa do rapaz, antes de sair, Monstro falou.

- Eles não pegaram a Srta. Hermione. Não mesmo. Monstro ouviu os dois conversando e eles disseram que era só um blefe. Eles só queriam que o senhor Weasley acreditasse neles. Eu achei que o senhor Harry Potter havia morrido durante a guerra, então eu procurei o parente mais próximo da minha antiga família e era a Sra. Lestrange. Como ela também morreu eu pensei que agora devia servir a irmã dela, Narcisa Malfoy. Por isso Monstro está aqui – Monstro fez uma reverência e saiu. Ron ficou calado olhando pra ele. Pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas o elfo já havia se retirado. Conseguiu abrir um leve sorriso e nem ligou pra dor que sentiu ao fazê-lo. Era tudo um blefe. Apesar da situação em que se encontrava, sentiu um tremendo alívio.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Lúcio retornou e tentou a Maldição _Imperius_ mais uma vez. Dessa vez foi quase impossível resistir. Ron inclusive chegou a dizer algumas palavras, mas nada que denunciasse o paradeiro de Harry ou dos outros. Conseguiu fechar sua mente antes de revelar alguma coisa importante. Naquela noite, Malfoy usou o _Sectusempra _diversas vezes, e quase todas as costas de Ron ficaram sangrando. O garoto mais uma vez foi deixado à beira da morte.

_...Presente..._

Aquela devia ter sido uma das cenas de tortura mais fortes. Ron ficou claramente muito abalado. Harry não se encontrava em estado muito melhor e se sentia levemente nauseado. O ministro sugeriu que parassem para o almoço. Os outros prontamente concordaram e saíram juntos da penseira. De acordo com os cálculos do especialista, faltava apenas pouco mais de um mês para ser revisto. Assim que se viu de volta à sala de interrogatório, Ron saiu rapidamente sem falar com ninguém. Harry foi atrás dele e encontrou-o sentado no refeitório do Ministério. Uma garçonete vinha trazendo uma xícara de chá. Harry sentou-se de frente ao amigo, mas não disse nada.

- Você deve estar achando que eu sou louco, certo. Conversando com as paredes e tal – o ruivo falou, sem olhar para Harry.

- Claro que não. Fico imaginando como você conseguiu suportar tudo isso. Eu acho que já teria sucumbido há muito tempo.

- Eu não conseguiria aguentar muito mais. Já estava ficando sem nomes para dar às pedras – Harry soltou uma gargalhada e esperou o amigo fazer o mesmo, mas não aconteceu. Ron ficou olhando pra ele e Harry logo pensou em pedir desculpas. Para sua grata surpresa, o ruivo desandou a rir em sua frente. Harry o acompanhou e os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo. Quando pararam de rir, Harry falou.

- Pra mim a mais bonita é a Dumbledore, com barbicha e tudo – as risadas recomeçaram. Apesar do que presenciaram ainda há pouco, era a primeira vez que Ron conseguia sorrir desde o início do depoimento. Os dois tiveram um almoço até muito alegre. Para desapontamento de Ron, o ministro não demorou a aparecer, chamando-os de volta à sala. A expressão de alegria no rosto do ruivo sumiu e reapareceu aquele semblante triste e abatido. Harry também não se sentia muito empolgado a voltar, mas levantou-se e acompanhou os outros dois.

Ao chegarem para a última sessão, todos pareciam esgotados, mental e fisicamente. Blásio estava mais abatido e até mesmo o pomposo investigador do Ministério se mostrava menos disposto a continuar. O chefe dos aurores e o especialista pareciam os menos abalados entre todos. Se reuniram e voltaram à penseira.

_...Passado..._

Ron tinha acabado de sofrer mais abusos na mão dos comensais. Dessa vez foram mais cruéis e só saíram depois de Ron ficar com a perna quebrada. Mais uma vez o garoto não gritou, mas quando os dois saíram, o ruivo começou a chorar. Já vinha aceitando sua morte, mas um fato inusitado mudou um pouco as coisas. Monstro reapareceu carregando a bandeja de sempre, mas dessa vez não tinha queijo estragado ou pão mofado. Ele trouxe sanduíches de bacon, empadão de carne e rins, frutas, hidromel e uma jarra de suco de abóbora. Ron ignorou a dor e o terror que sentia e devorou tudo como se fosse a última refeição de sua vida. O elfo levou também um pouco de essência de dítamo, que aliviou bastante vários dos ferimentos do rapaz. Depois de alimentado, Ron perguntou.

- Por que decidiu me ajudar? O que te fez mudar de ideia? – Monstro ficou pensando alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Monstro não concorda com o que eles estão fazendo. O senhor Weasley sempre tratou Monstro muito bem. Apesar de preso aqui embaixo, você me trata melhor que aqueles dois – Monstro cuspiu no chão ao se referir a Lúcio e Greyback. – E além do mais, meu mestre é o senhor Harry Potter e enquanto ele estiver vivo eu não tenho que servir à família Malfoy – Ron esticou sua mão quase esquelética para cumprimentar Monstro. O elfo ficou barbarizado.

- Mas, mas, senhor Weasley, bruxos não cumprimentam elfos – Ron esboçou um sorriso.

- Você é muito melhor que muitos bruxos que existem por aí. Você está agindo contra as ordens de gente muito perigosa e me ajudando. Por isso te cumprimento como a um igual – Monstro estava aturdido. Demorou a processar o que foi dito. Finalmente estendeu sua mão minúscula e cumprimentou o ruivo. Fez uma reverência muito profunda, a ponto de seu enorme nariz encostar no chão e saiu. Ron logo percebeu que de barriga cheia era muito mais fácl se manter otimista. Se virou de lado e passou a conversar com suas duas novas amigas; Nathalie e Julia.

Lúcio iria tentar fazer Ron falar mais uma vez. Ele e Greyback atirariam a Maldição _Imperius_ juntos. De barriga cheia, Rony percebeu que era muito mais fácil resistir. Não disse nada, o que enfureceu os sequestradores. Daquele dia em diante, Lúcio ordenou a Greyback para que mantivesse Rony constantemente preso. Depois de alguns dias, o ruivo já não tinha quase sensibilidade nenhuma nos braços.

Sempre que conseguia, Monstro trazia muito mais comida do que era destinado a Rony. Alguns dias o garoto se recusava a aceitar grandes quantidades porque não queria que os comensais desconfiassem de nada. A essência de dítamo só era usada quando apareciam ferimentos muito grandes. Greyback quase nunca o retirava das correntes depois da sessão de tortura. Em um certo dia, Monstro vinha descendo com a bandeja cheia de comida e Ron ainda não sabia que dali a pouco tempo, sua sorte mudaria.

_...Presente..._

Já estavam ali há quatro horas. Zabini já nem prestava atenção no que acontecia. O único que continuava a fazer anotações era o especialista. Quando viram Monstro descendo as escadas, Ron falou.

- É agora – todos se viraram para ele. O chefe dos aurores perguntou.

- O que acontece agora?

- É agora que eu consigo escapar – os outros bruxos se aprumaram. Os que não estavam realizando anotações, começaram a recolher pena, pergaminho e tinteiro. Ficaram muito atentos ao que ia acontecer.

* Ron se lembrava claramente de tudo o que aconteceu. Se lembrou de Monstro alimentando-o quando foi descoberto por Greyback. Se lembrou do pequeno confronto entre o lobisomem e o elfo. Não se lembrava muito bem como se livrou das correntes, mas logo tudo ficou claro. Se lembrou de Lúcio aparecendo. Viram a hora em que Monstro, propositalmente, chamou a atenção dos bruxos e foi assassinado. Viram a hora em que Ron pegou a varinha no chão e então tudo aconteceu. Ron disparou um _Avada Kedavra_ primeiro em Lúcio, que mantinha a varinha apontada pra ele. Greyback disparou como um maníaco pra cima dele e pouco antes de ser alcançado, disparou outra maldição no lobisomem, que caiu morto. O rapaz então recolheu sua varinha, pegou o corpo de Monstro e se arrastou pra fora de casa. Ron pôde reconhecer as figuras de Draco e Narcisa Malfoy aparecendo no momento em que desaparatara pra fora da propriedade dos Malfoy.

Tudo ficou escuro e no instante seguinte, estavam de novo na sala de interrogatório. As memórias haviam terminado. Ficaram em silêncio, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. O ministro pediu a Ron que o seguisse. Harry teria esperar em outra sala. Ron saiu atrás do ministro, assim como o investigador. Harry ficou esperando no corredor. Blásio Zabini foi embora rapidamente, mas visivelmente perturbado.

- Como eu havia dito, após o depoimento eu devolveria sua varinha. Basta você assinar esse documento – ele estendeu um pergaminho a Ron, que examinou seu conteúdo e assinou. O ministro e o investigador assinaram logo depois.

- Muito bem Rony. Você já pode usar magia. Você receberá notícias à medida que o processo for se desenrolando – o ministro já ia guardando suas coisas quando Rony perguntou.

- O que devo esperar agora? – dessa vez quem respondeu foi o investigador.

- Eu e os outros escreveremos nossos relatórios e a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos irá analisar e decidir se seu caso irá ou não a julgamento. Mas já adianto que em casos assim, o julgamento é o procedimento mais comum.

- Ok então. Preciso ir, estarei esperando mais notícias – Antes de sair, o ministro falou.

- Nunca vi nada parecido Ron. Você é um verdadeiro guerreiro e um ótimo amigo. Meus parabéns – ele estendeu a mão e Ron o cumprimentou. Fez um gesto com a cabeça para o investigador e saiu. Encontrou Harry no corredor.

- Então, como está se sentindo?

- Aliviado. Agora ficou provado a todo mundo que eu estava apenas me defendendo. Mas, mesmo assim, é muito difícil passar por tudo isso de novo.

- Pegou sua varinha? – Rony assentiu com a cabeça e os dois se dirigiram à saída. Harry falou de novo.

- Vamos desaparatar?

- Com certeza – ele e Harry rodopiaram no ar e no segundo seguinte estavam em casa. Alguns familiares de Ron apareceram na porta pra ver quem era, mas ficaram meio receosos de se aproximarem. Ron guardou sua varinha no bolso e caminhou em direção à entrada.

- Pronto, acabou – ele disse assim que entrou em casa. Sua mãe largou o que estava fazendo e veio dar um abraço no filho.

- Calma mãe, assim você me sufoca – ele conseguiu sorrir. Sua mãe finalmente o largou. Um a um os outros vieram cumprimentá-lo. Gina e Mione foram as últimas a aparecerem. Quando todos terminaram de falar com ele chegou a vez da sua namorada. Quando a garota ia falar alguma coisa, o ruivo a puxou e chapou um beijaço nela. Quando os dois se separaram, Mione queria enfiar a cabeça num buraco e sumir do mundo. Ron segurou sua mão.

- Eu te amo – ela ainda não conseguia olhar pra ele.

- Eu também te amo, mas precisava disso? – todos riram e Hermione conseguiu relaxar um pouco. Eles se sentaram no sofá e ficaram conversando até a hora do jantar. Depois da refeição, Ron e Harry, que estavam exaustos, foram dormir. Gina e Mione permaneceram na sala mais um tempinho e também foram dormir.

No outro dia de manhã, os dois garotos acordaram tarde. Os Weasley já tinham ido trabalhar e Molly foi visitar Andromeda Tonks para ajudá-la a cuidar de Ted. Só restaram em casa Harry, Gina, Ron e Mione. Apesar de tudo estar terminado, o ruivo ainda permanecia muito calado. Mione permanecia ao seu lado, mas quase nunca se falavam. Gina e Harry conversavam a outro canto.

- Ele continua assim. Mesmo depois de tudo terminado – a garota falou enquanto alisava o cabelo do namorado deitado ao seu colo.

- Dá um tempo pra ele. Você não faz ideia das coisas que vimos. Até eu ainda me sinto mal – Harry, sentindo que havia falado demais, se calou e resistiu às tentativas de Gina de fazê-lo falar. No outro canto, Ron finalmente falava com Hermione.

- Me desculpe por estar tão calado, mas ainda está tudo muito vivo na minha memória. Foi tão horrível – ela colocou o livro que estava lendo de lado e se aconchegou mais próxima a ele.

- Já disse que não tem problema. Estou aqui pra isso – Ron deu um beijo na bochecha da namorada e agradeceu. Passado um tempo, ele se levantou, enxugou uma lágrima que teimava em descer e saiu puxando a garota. Ela se levantou espantada e os dois caminharam até onde os outros se encontravam. Ron parou diante deles e disse.

- Não aguento mais ficar em casa remoendo as coisas. Tive uma ideia. Que tal a gente fazer um programa totalmente trouxa hoje. A Mione deve saber o que os trouxas fazem pra se divertir. O que vocês me dizem? Deixamos nossas varinhas aqui e passamos o restante do dia sem usar magia – Hermione achou a ideia espetacular. Harry e Gina ainda ficaram em silêncio, pensando. Eles acabaram concordando. Como a morena era a única que realmente conhecia os costumes dos trouxas, ela voltou correndo pro quarto pra organizar o roteiro do dia. Ron resolveu esperar ao lado dos outros dois.

- Por que essa ideia, assim tão de repente?

- Ah, Gina, preciso arrumar uma maneira de tirar minha cabeça de tudo o que aconteceu. Ficar parado em casa, sem nada pra fazer é muito ruim. E além do mais, vocês viram como ela ficou empolgada. Aposto que ela deve estar adorando preparar isso pra nós.

Ron estava certo. Enquanto os outros três esperavam no andar de baixo, Mione estava sentada no seu quarto, com um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena na mão. Rabiscava o papel sempre que tinha alguma ideia e o pergaminho já estava ficando cheio. Ao ver que horas eram, desceu correndo, afinal, se quisessem fazer tudo que ela planejara teriam que andar rápido. Parou em frente ao outros e, se sentindo muito importante, começou a falar.

- Bem, eu adorei a ideia. Pensei em algumas coisas e acho que consegui preencher bem o nosso dia. Primeiro nó vamos passear por Londres da maneira correta. Sem aparatação, varinhas, chave de portal ou coisa assim. Tem alguns lugares que eu quero que vocês conheçam, especialmente o parque que tem perto da minha casa. Depois, se tudo der certo, nós vamos passar lá em casa pra vocês conhecerem meus pais. À noite nós iremos ao shopping, jantamos por lá e por último vamos ao cinema – ela estava muito empolgada quando terminou de falar. Apenas Harry, que foi criado entre os trouxas parecia ter entendido o que ela disse. Ron e Gina não entenderam nada e ficaram olhando confusos para ela. Mione se apressou em explicar o que era tudo aquilo e eles logo entenderam. A morena lembrou aos outros que tinham muita coisa pra fazer e que deveriam sair logos. Cada um se levantou e foi se arrumar. Hermione não se aguentava de tanta expectativa pelo dia que iriam ter. Quando Rony ia passando por ela, ela segurou sua mão e disse.

- Adorei sua ideia. Foi ótima – ele sorriu e se abaixou pra dar um beijo na amada.

- Sabia que você ia gostar, por isso eu sugeri. Só não imaginei que iria conhecer seus pais hoje – ele soava levemente assustado. Mione logo o tranquilizou.

- Não se preocupe, você vai adorá-los. Além do mais, eu já falei tanto de você para eles, que eles nem devem te considerar um estranho mais – se aquilo era para acalmar Ron, definitivamente não funcionou. E se ele não fosse tudo aquilo que ela falou que era? E se eles não gostassem do namorado da filha? A garota logo percebeu que Ron estava nervoso e tentou tranquilizá-lo. Quando o garoto finalmente subiu para se arrumar, não parecia nem um pouco mais calmo.

Os quatro finalmente se reuniram na sala, prontos para saírem. Harry, Gina e Ron já tinham guardado suas varinhas e estavam prontos para um dia totalmente sem magia, somente Hermione carregava a sua.

- Mas nós combinamos de passar um dia sem nossas varinhas – Gina falou ao olhar a amiga com a varinha na mão.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas como é que vamos chegar até Londres hein? Não temos nenhum outro meio de transporte. Eu estava pensando em aparatarmos daqui, então eu prometo que guardo a varinha e não a uso mais – os outros três se entreolharam e acabaram concordando. Foram até os jardins e de lá aparataram.

Ao chegarem ao seu destino, Hermione se sentiu um pouco tonta, afinal teve que carregar três pessoas junto com ela. Ron veio ao seu auxílio e depois de um tempo ela conseguiu se recuperar.

- Então, meu amor, onde estamos? – Ron perguntou enquanto olhava em volta.

- No pátio da minha antiga escola. Há um tempo atrás ela mudou pra outro endereço e esse prédio ficou abandonado. Imaginei que seria o lugar ideal porque quase nunca tem ninguém aqui.

- Perfeita, como sempre – Ron sorriu e Mione corou um pouquinho. O ruivo deu um beijo na amada, mas foram interrompidos por Gina.

- Já entendemos, agora vamos. Como a gente sai daqui?

- A saída é logo no final desse pátio – ela apontou pro outro lado e saiu andando. Os outros a seguiram e logo estavam em frente a um portão de ferro alto e muito desgastado. Hermione apontou sua varinha para o portão, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Ron segurou seu braço e a interrompeu.

- Nada de magia, lembra?

- Mas como vamos sair? Eu vou só abrir o portão e guardo a varinha.

- Não senhora. Trato é trato. Vamos ter que achar outra maneira de sair – para surpresa de Hermione, Harry e Gina concordaram com Rony e ela teve que guardar sua varinha. O ruivo então se aproximou e ficou analisando o portão.

- Vamos ter que pular. Eu vou na frente – então o garoto começou a subir o portão de ferro. Em alguns pontos tinha dificuldade de se equilibrar e quase caiu umas duas vezes. Há um bom tempo ele não precisava usar muletas para caminhar, mas escalar um portão era totalmente diferente. O velho portão rangia e se retorcia todo com o peso do menino, mas Ron finalmente conseguiu passar pra outro lado e de lá saltou pra rua.

- Vamos Mione, você agora – a garota não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Tentou começar a subir, mas sempre voltava ao chão. Com muita ajuda de Harry e Gina ela conseguiu chegar à metade. Parecia aterrorizada e ficou paralisada. Ron subiu pelo outro lado e parou de frente a ela.

- Você consegue, meu amor. Eu vou ficar aqui com você – Hermione simplesmente negou com a cabeça. Continuava paralisada. Depois de mais um tempo de conversa, ela retomou a escalada e acabou chegando ao topo. Ron a ajudou a passar por outro lado e juntos saltaram à rua.

Gina e Harry foram os próximos e conseguiram passar pelo portão sem nenhuma dificuldade. Mione se sentiu um pouco envergonhada pelo fato de só ela ter tido tanto trabalho para escalar o portão. Depois que os quatro estavam reunidos novamente do outro lado, a morena começou a guiá-los. Viraram em algumas ruazinhas desertas e depois de uns cinco minutos de caminhada estavam na Trafalgar Square. Harry, Ron e Gina ficaram olhando abismados, como um grupo de turistas que ia a Londres pela

primeira vez. Hermione estava nervosa imaginando se o roteiro que havia planejado para aquele dia agradaria todo mundo. Ela pediu que os três a acompanhassem e Ron segurou sua mão. Ela sorriu pra ele e os dois começaram a caminhar como namorados pelas ruas de Londres.

...

**E aí, gostaram? Daqui a pouco essa história vai ficar muito mais Ron e Mione, aguardem. Enquanto isso, COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

*** Para quem quiser saber mais detalhes sobre a fuga de Ron, sugiro que leiam o final dos capítulos 3 e 5.**


	17. Na casa dela

**Pronto galera, aí está mais um capítulo. Muitas desculpas pelo atraso. Minhas duas últimas semanas foram uma loucura total. Prometo que não se repetirá. Mais uma vez, muito obrigado a todos que comentaram. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

**P.S: Um muito obrigado muito especial a Stephanie Weasley. Sei que mesmo que todos parem de ler essa história, ela continuará comigo até o final. Valeu mesmo. Continue comentando viu.**

Capítulo 17: Na casa dela

Tudo era novidade. Enquanto caminhavam, Hermione ia tentando explicar o que era cada coisa. A Trafalgar Square era simplesmente sensacional. Tinha uma fonte enorme bem no meio e Ron não resistiu. Chegou o mais próximo que pôde e deixou a água molhá-lo de leve. Gina fez o mesmo e de repente, todo mundo que passava ficava reparando os dois ruivos malucos se molhando. Depois de um tempo, Hermione e Harry foram buscá-los. Gina saiu muito sorridente, de braço dado com o irmão.

- Foi uma ideia genial maninho, sugerir esse passeio. Talvez a melhor que você já teve – Ron estufou o peito todo orgulhoso.

- Obrigado maninha. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Mas foi a senhorita ali que organizou tudo – o ruivo apontou para Hermione e ele e a irmã se separaram. Cada um foi se juntar ao seu par.

Passearam mais um pouco. Pararam em frente à estátua de Lorde Nelson e leram o que estava escrito. Ron, que não conhecia nada de história do mundo trouxa perguntou.

- Quem foi Napoleão Bonaparte? – Mione, que estava distraída, não entendeu imediatamente a pergunta e pediu a Rony que repetisse.

- Aqui diz que Lorde Nelson derrotou a frota de Napoleão Bonaparte em 1805. Quem é esse tal de Napoleão? Deve ser importante, senão não teria uma estátua pra esse cara aqui – os turistas que passavam por eles ficaram chocados com o fato de Ron não conhecer Napoleão. Hermione achou graça e explicou quem ele foi. Ron ficou admirando a estátua mais um pouquinho e depois os quatro recomeçaram a caminhada.

Via-se todo tipo de gente naquele lugar. Havia um grupinho com umas roupas esquisitas, mais brincos que a orelha podia suportar e alguns até tinham cabelos coloridos. Gina não pôde deixar de apontar uma garota com os cabelos rosa, lilás, azul e amarelo, tudo junto. Lembrou-se de Tonks imediatamente. Em outro canto um grupo ensaiava uma coreografia enquanto um aparelho de som tocava uma música completamente diferente de tudo que eles já tinham ouvido. Hermione estava se divertindo imensamente por ter que explicar cada detalhe. Ela avistou uma pequena barraquinha vendendo sorvetes e propôs que fossem se sentar. Harry se encarregou de comprar os doces e logo estavam todos se refrescando em um banquinho debaixo da sombra de uma enorme árvore.

- Papai iria ficar absolutamente fascinado com esse lugar – Gina comentou e todos concordaram imediatamente. Arthur era fascinado pelo mundo dos trouxas e aquela praça tinha todo tipo de trouxa, usando todo tipo de apetrecho trouxa e se divertindo da maneira trouxa. Ron começou a tentar imaginar o que seu pai faria se estivesse ali e todos deram boas gargalhadas. Hermione terminou seu sorvete e se aproximou de Ron.

- Está gostando? – ela perguntou toda dengosa.

- Estou adorando. Você mandou muito bem. Ih, já estou falando como trouxa – as gargalhadas recomeçaram. Hermione se aproximou mais e deu vários beijinhos no namorado. Gina e Harry resolveram imitá-los e os dois casais ficaram namorando por um tempo. Quando a morena resolveu conferir as horas, se levantou assustada.

- Nossa, estamos atrasados. Temos que correr senão perderemos a troca da guarda – obviamente Ron e Gina nunca tinham ouvido falar da troca da guarda (Hermione achou isso pior do que não conhecer Napoleão Bonaparte). Harry já ouvira falar, mas nunca a vira. Seus tios levaram Duda para vê-la pelo menos umas três vezes. Ela parou o primeiro táxi que encontrou e enquanto se dirigiam ao Palácio de Buckingham, ela foi explicando o que era a troca da guarda.

- Em frente ao Palácio, a guarda real fica a postos, protegendo a rainha. Quando o turno deles termina, precisam trocar com outro grupo de guardas e é isso que nós vamos ver – Ron e Gina não viram muita graça naquilo a princípio, mas não tinham outra opção, então seguiram até o Palácio. O taxista achou extremamente estranho dois jovens ingleses não conhecerem a famosa Troca da Guarda, mas achou melhor não comentar. O táxi finalmente chegou e o local estava lotado. A cerimônia já havia começado e os quatro, a trancos e barrancos conseguiram encontrar uma boa posição para assistirem.

Ron, que inicialmente achou aquilo uma bobagem, acabou adorando. Ficou espantado com a organização e com a precisão com que a troca era feita. Já tinha visto fotos daqueles guardas, com seus chapéus peludos engraçados. Depois de um tempo, parou para reparar melhor no Palácio e ficou vidrado. Achou tudo magnífico. Gina e Harry também estavam absortos em seus próprios pensamentos, absorvendo tudo aquilo. Hermione comprou uma máquina fotográfica descartável de um vendedor ali perto e tirava fotos sem parar. Ron se abaixou pra falar com ela.

- Ainda bem que você quis vir. É o máximo isso aqui – a morena, que estava muito concentrada nas fotos, parece não ter ouvido. Levantou o rosto pro garoto e perguntou.

- O quê? Fala de novo, não entendi – ele sorriu e deu mais um beijo na namorada.

- Eu falei que isso aqui é ótimo. Mas eu queria saber se nós podemos entrar pra conhecer o Palácio?

- Depende. Ele só abre pra visitação em alguns dias e horários. Quando tudo acabar nós vamos lá olhar, ok? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a cerimônia. Mais uns vinte minutos e tudo se encerrou. Aos poucos a multidão foi se dissipando e alguns poucos turistas sobraram. Gina e Harry conversavam alegremente. Caminharam até um pequeno estande próximo ao castelo para consultar o horário de visitação.

- Ah não, hoje vai ficar fechado. Que pena! – todos lamentaram, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Deram mais umas voltas ali por perto até que Hermione teve uma ideia.

- Vocês sabem que esses guardas nunca riem. Não importa o tipo de gracinhas que você faz em frente a eles, eles nunca riem – antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Gina se adiantou até o guarda mais próximo e fez todo tipo de caretas. Ron, Harry e Mione se divertiram com a ruiva e resolveram se juntar a ela. Depois de um tempo e de muitas e muitas risadas, eles foram embora. Obviamente o guarda não moveu um músculo.

Já estavam todos com fome e pararam para almoçar num restaurante que Hermione conhecia bem. Encontraram uma mesa e se sentaram.

- Estão gostando? – Hermione perguntou muito empolgada.

- Claro, nunca imaginei que Londres fosse tão divertida. Acho que vou ficar igual ao papai. Estou adorando o mundo dos trouxas – Gina respondeu e a morena sorriu imensamente. Cada um fez seu pedido e ficaram esperando. Depois de se alimentarem, Harry chamou Gina para darem uma volta na rua. Ron e Mione ficaram no restaurante.

- Muito obrigado pelo passeio – a garota olhou surpresa pra ele.

- Por quê? Foi você que sugeriu.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não tinha ideia que me faria tão bem – ela ficou olhando pra ele. Ron tinha uma expressão que ela não conseguiu decifrar. O garoto permaneceu calado por mais um tempo. Mione logo percebeu que, apesar de estar se divertindo, ainda estava muito vivo na cabeça do garoto o que tinha acontecido nesse último ano. Quando menos esperava, Ron começou a falar.

- E o F.A.L.E? Ainda pensa nisso? – há mais de um ano que ela não pensava naquilo. Foi pega completamente de surpresa e a princípio não soube o que responder. Depois de alguns segundos, acabou falando.

- Ah Ron, parei de pensar nisso quando fomos pra guerra. Nunca achei mesmo que tinha futuro. Mas por que você está me perguntando isso agora?

- Você sabe quem me salvou? Quem sacrificou a própria vida por mim? – Mione já tinha visto o túmulo de Monstro na Toca. Imaginou aonde aquilo iria chegar, mas resolveu não falar nada. Fez que não com a cabeça e Ron continuou.

- Foi o Monstro Mione. Ele morreu pra me salvar – uma lágrima começou a escorrer do rosto do garoto e ela se apressou em enxugá-la. Ron tomou coragem pra continuar falando.

- Eu te perguntei do F.A.L.E porque eu quero participar. Não só colocar meu nome, mas garantir que os elfos tenham direitos. Se você se interessar poderemos fazer isso juntos – os olhos de Mione brilhavam. Ela estava meio aturdida e não conseguia falar. Nunca imaginou que um dia seu projeto pela defesa dos elfos teria o apoio de Ron ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Nos últimos anos, ficou sonhando em trabalhar no Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas. Se ela realmente conseguisse o emprego que queria, tinha certeza que lutaria pelos direitos dos elfos, ainda mais que agora tinha Ron ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram se encarando até que acabaram se beijando. Foram interrompidos por Harry e Gina.

- Espero que não estejamos interrompendo nada – a ruiva comentou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Que isso Gina. Claro que não – Mione respondeu visivelmente envergonhada. Os quatro conversaram mais alguns minutos e resolveram ir embora. Na saída do restaurante, Hermione consultou o roteiro que tinha em mãos e rumaram para a próxima atração.

O próximo destino seria o Piccadilly Circus, mas os dois ruivos já a conheciam. Harry passou por lá algumas vezes também. Hermione ficou levemente decepcionada. Aquela era a esquina mais famosa da Inglaterra e ela ficou preparando o discurso que faria para apresentá-los àquele lugar. Acabou tendo que riscar aquilo do roteiro. A próxima atração seria o Big Ben, o maior relógio do mundo, mas eles também já conheciam. O último lugar que visitariam, antes de irem para a casa dos pais da garota seria o London Eye. Todos sabiam o que era, afinal era a maior construção da cidade. A maior roda gigante do mundo era ainda mais impressionante de perto. Tiveram que esperar bastante tempo na fila, mas valeu a pena. Cada casal sentou-se em uma cabine e ficaram esperando o passeio começar. Hermione deixara aquele lugar por último de propósito. Era provavelmente o passeio mais romântico de Londres. Pensando nisso, se aconchegou mais perto do namorado.

- Nossa, como é bonito aqui de cima – o ruivo mantinha os olhos fixos na cidade abaixo.

- É mesmo, já fazia tempo que não vinha aqui – ela olhava pelo outro lado, mas sem muito interesse. Ron não tirava os olhos da paisagem. Não era bem esse o passeio romântico que Mione esperava. Resolveu agir antes que o passeio acabasse.

- Mas você vai ficar só olhando pela janela? – Ron olhou pra ela sem entender. Porque era sempre tão difícil pra ele captar as coisas?

- Como assim? – Hermione revirou os olhos sem paciência.

- Nós estamos sozinhos nesse lugar, a não sei quantos metros de altura. Eu estava esperando que a gente pudesse namorar um pouquinho sozinhos, sem ninguém nos interromper – parece que uma luz acendeu na cabeça do garoto e ele puxou a namorada para um beijo apaixonado. Depois de um tempo e muita mão boba, os dois se separaram.

- Tá melhor assim? – ela simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não se desgrudou dele. Começaram outro beijo e dessa vez a coisa quase pegou fogo. Ron, meio desconfortável com a posição em que estavam puxou a menina para o seu colo. Hermione não resistiu e passou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. O ruivo começou a beijar o pescoço da menina, que agora começava a ofegar. Segurou com mais força o cabelo do rapaz, encorajando-o a continuar. Enquanto ele explorava o colo nu da namorada ela ficou imaginando que precisavam estar na maior construção de Londres, bem no meio da cidade para que os dois finalmente não fossem interrompidos. O garoto enfiou as mão por dentro da blusa dela e começou a subir devagarinho, enquanto ainda beijava a namorada. Quando chegou perto dos seios da garota, Hermione segurou suas mãos, ainda decidindo se deveria deixá-lo continuar. Alguma coisa naquele risco de serem pegos a estava deixando maluca. Quando ainda pensava no que fazer, a roda gigante parou e ela se assustou. Ainda muito envergonhada ela arrumou suas blusa e voltou ao seu lugar. Estava visivelmente envergonhada, mas não conseguia esconder o sorriso. Ron chegou mais perto e falou baixinho.

- Da próxima vez, não vai ter roda gigante que me segure – ela olhou horrorizada e fingiu-se de ofendida. Deu um tapa no braço dele e desviou o olhar, mas não conseguia conter o sorriso. O garoto puxou-a pra mais perto e os dois ficaram abraçadinhos até chegarem ao chão.

Saíram da cabine e foram se encontrar com Harry e Gina. Quando a ruiva os viu abriu um sorriso. Hermione só pôde entender o que era quando chegou mais perto.

- O passeio de vocês foi bom hein. Olha só o cabelo e as roupas dos dois – Hermione imediatamente corou furiosamente. Passou a tentar alisar os cabelos e as roupas. Ron também estava envergonhado. Harry e Gina davam gargalhadas.

- E o de vocês, foi bom? – a morena tentou logo mudar de assunto.

- Foi ótimo. Não foi igual ao de vocês, mas também nos divertimos, né amor – Gina lançou um olhar bem malicioso a Harry, que tinha um enorme sorriso. Ron imediatamente fechou a cara e Harry se recompôs. Mais alguns minutos e estavam todos prontos para o próximo destino.

Hermione os levou até um parque, que ficava perto de sua casa. Apesar de ser um pouco longe, resolveram ir andando, para aproveitarem o fim de tarde. Depois de uns vinte minutos de caminhada chegaram a um local lindo, muito espaçoso e verde. Como já era fim de tarde, não estava muito cheio e eles conseguiram um ótimo lugar para se sentarem. Passaram o restante da tarde conversando, rindo e se divertindo. Quando o sol ia se pondo, dois músicos começaram a tocar pertinho de onde eles estavam. Ron se levantou e tirou Hermione para dançar. A princípio a garota não queria, mas acabou cedendo e os dois foram mais pra perto dos músicos. Começaram a dançar meio desengonçados, mas aos poucos foram entrando no ritmo. Quem passava em frente a eles parava e ficava olhando. Apesar de muito envergonhada, Mione continuou.

- Por que essa ideia de querer dançar? – ela perguntou enquanto Ron a rodopiava.

- Porque me deu vontade. Porque sempre que puder eu quero dançar com você.

- Mas aqui, na praça?

- Em todo lugar. Eu já fiquei muito tempo preso. Eu quero poder aproveitar quando estiver ao ar livre. Além disso, eu achei que nunca mais a veria, então quero aproveitar tudo que puder ao seu lado – nesse instante ele a puxou mais pra perto e os dois praticamente colaram os rostos. Ron começou a fitá-la nos olhos antes de falar.

- Eu te amo e quero que o mundo saiba. Só não grito aqui porque eu sei que você me mataria – ela abriu um sorriso e ficou esperando mais. – Eu quero aproveitar todos os momentos que eu puder passar ao seu lado. Não me importo se numa praça ou numa roda gigante, nem mesmo dançando na frente de um bando de desconhecidos – Hermione sorria ainda mais. Até mesmo a banda parecia ter ouvido o que ele dissera. Começaram a tocar uma música lenta naquele instante. Hermione deitou a cabeça no peito do namorado e fechou os olhos, queria somente sentir o perfume dele, se deixar levar pela música. O sol se punha e formava um cenário belíssimo. Inspirados por Ron e Mione, outros casais, incluindo Harry e Gina se juntaram a eles.

- Quem te ensinou a dançar hein? Porque, pelo visto, você não aprendeu nada – Ron, que mantinha os olhos fechados se assustou e levantou a cabeça para ver quem era. Avistou Harry rindo ao seu lado, abraçado à Gina. O ruivo abriu um sorriso e respondeu.

- Aparentemente a mesma pessoa que te ensinou. Nunca vi nada tão desengonçado. Cuidado Gina – dito e feito. Naquele exato instante Harry pisou no pé da namorada e Ron caiu na gargalhada. Hermione também sorria.

- Eu sou mais bonito e esperto. Ao menos a dança eu tinha que deixar pra você – Ron parou de rir enquanto pensava em uma resposta, mas Mione se adiantou a ele.

- Não é, mesmo. Esperto até concordo que vocês estejam no mesmo nível. Mas bonito não. Ninguém é mais bonito que o meu namorado – Ron olhou triunfante para Harry. Gina entrou na discussão e as duas ficaram discutindo quem era mais bonito, inteligente e gostoso (Hermione corou furiosamente quando teve que defender Rony nesse quesito). Os quatro deram boas gargalhadas até perceberem que a música tinha acabado e eles já não estavam mais dançando.

A morena olhou o relógio e viu que precisavam se apressar, pois ainda tinham que passar na casa dos seus pais. Caminharam pela rua até chegarem a uma linda vizinhança, com algumas casinhas muito bonitas. Harry e Gina já haviam estado ali quando Hermione voltara da Austrália, junto com Viktor Krum. Ron ainda não conhecia a casa da namorada, muito menos os pais da moça e estava começando a ficar nervoso. A morena sentiu que ele estava começando a suar e tentou acalmá-lo.

- Calma meu amor. Eles vão te adorar, eu sei.

- Será? Eles já conheceram outro namorado seu. Será que eles vão gostar de mim do mesmo jeito? – Hermione mudou um pouco a expressão ao se lembrar que Krum estivera lá antes de Rony. Ficou um pouco ressentida de não poder dizer que Ron foi seu primeiro namorado. Resolveu afastar esse pensamento, afinal aquele ruivo sempre fora o seu primeiro e único amor. Depois de um tempo, acabou respondendo.

- Meus pais sempre souberam que nunca amei o Viktor. Eu sempre falei muito de você e tenho certeza que eles vão te adorar – antes que o rapaz pudesse retrucar eles viraram em uma rua e Mione apontou para uma belíssima casa ao final dela. Terminaram a caminhada e estavam diante da casa dos Granger. Não era muito grande, mas definitivamente parecia muito aconchegante. Acostumado aos jardins da Toca, Ron ficou impressionado com o jardim muito bem cuidado daquele lugar. Ia falar alguma coisa quando a porta se abriu. Levantou o rosto e Bill Granger agora estava sob a soleira da porta.

- Mione, que saudades. Achei que não vinha mais, já está ficando tarde – ele saiu de casa com os braços abertos para receber a filha.

- Oi papai, nos atrasamos um pouquinho, mas chegamos. O dia foi mais corrido do que imaginávamos – Ela devolveu o abraço do pai e se voltou para os outros.

- Bem papai, você já conhece Harry e Gina – os dois cumprimentaram o senhor Granger e voltaram suas atenções a Ron.

- E esse aqui é, hum, meu namorado, Ron – parecia que o ruivo estava tentando se esconder atrás de um dos arbustos do jardim. Bill analisou-o por um instante e abriu um sorriso.

- Muito prazer meu rapaz. Minha filha fala muito em você.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor – O sr. Ganger estendeu a mão para o genro, que pareceu aliviado. Cumprimentou-o ainda meio nervoso.

- Venham, vamos entrar. Alice deve estar terminando de preparar o jantar.

Quando entraram na sala, Ron parou para analisar cada detalhe. Havia várias e várias fotos de Hermione pela casa, tanto bruxas quanto trouxas. Ron não pôde deixar de sorrir quando viu a namorada ainda bebê. Reconheceu-a com o uniforme de Hogwarts, provavelmente no dia do embarque pela primeira vez. Viu as imagens da garota à medida que ela ia crescendo, e ficou relembrando quanto tempo se passou desde a primeira vez que se encontraram e como foi que aquela garota de cabelos muito cheios e atitude de sabe-tudo, viria a se tornar o amor da sua vida. Aquele era um lugar imaculadamente limpo e bem arrumado. Até aquele momento aquela casa era exatamente o oposto do que era a Toca. Ron tentou captar o maior número de detalhes antes de entrarem na cozinha.

Alice viu os garotos chegando e veio apressadamente cumprimentá-los. Mais uma vez Harry e Gina foram os primeiros e Ron novamente parecia procurar alguma coisa com que se esconder. Hermione fez menção de falar, mas sua mãe se adiantou.

- Cabelo vermelho, sardas. Você deve ser o Rony – o ruivo soltou um grunhido que parecia ter sido sim. Alice veio até ele e lhe deu um abraço. Quando o soltou ficou mais alguns segundos o encarando, como se procurasse por algum detalhe em particular. Hermione já havia lhe contado sobre o que havia acontecido ao rapaz e teve certeza que era isso que sua mãe procurava nas feições do garoto.

- Vamos, vamos, sentem-se. Já já eu termino o jantar.

- Não precisa mãe, eu tinha combinado de levá-los para conhecer o shopping.

Alice parou o que estava fazendo, como se estivesse ofendida. Colocou as mãos na cintura e se virou para a filha.

- Pro shopping? Pro... Bill, você ouviu o que ela disse. Seus amigos mal conhecem a cidade e você quer levá-los ao shopping. É tudo igual em qualquer lugar do mundo. Vocês vão jantar aqui e depois eu e seu pai temos uma surpresa – Mione nem pensou em protestar. Sua mãe estava tão determinada que ela achou melhor ficar calada. Alice voltou às suas atividades e os quatro garotos retomaram a sua conversa.

- O que será essa surpresa? – Gina se inclinou pra frente pra perguntar sem que os outros percebessem.

- Não faço a menor ideia, e nem adianta tentar perguntar. Ela é ótima em guardar segredos.

- Então não vamos a esse tal de shopping? – agora era Ron que perguntava.

- Parece que não. Não sei o que ela está aprontando.

Nesse instante, Bill apareceu carregando os pratos. Os meninos ajudaram-no a por a mesa enquanto as meninas ajudaram Alice a terminar o jantar. Depois de tudo servido sentaram-se para comer.

O Sr. e a Sra. Granger pareciam muito interessados no mundo bruxo. Apesar de Hermione sempre explicar como as coisas funcionavam, eles acharam muito mais interessante ouvir os próprios bruxos contando. Rony, que no início do jantar parecia muito nervoso, parecia mais relaxado. Contou como sua mãe faz pra administrar a casa e Alice ficou doida pra conhecê-la. De vez em quando, Bill lançava uns olhares a Ron, como se estudando se o garoto era ideal para sua filha. O jantar foi muito alegre e logo todos tinham terminado. Ron se levantou para ajudar Alice e Bill a recolherem a louça, mas logo foi repreendido e voltou ao seu lugar.

- Estava tudo ótimo senhora Granger, muito obrigada – Gina agradeceu e todos fizeram coro a ela.

- Que bom que gostou minha querida. Mas agora vem a parte boa – nisso, Bill retornou carregando quatro pequenos envelopes e entregou um a cada um.

- O que é isso papai? – Hermione parecia confusa.

- Abre pra ver. Você vai adorar – ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Hermione ficou muito curiosa. Abriu seu envelope e quando retirou o que estava lá dentro, quase caiu pra trás.

- Não acredito, você, você conseguiu comprar? – Mione parecia tão empolgada que os outros três se apressaram em abrir os seus envelopes. Retiraram um pedaço de papel que parecia um ingresso, mas ficaram sem entender o motivo de todo aquele entusiasmo. Enquanto a morena corria para abraçar o pai, Ron se aproximou de Gina.

- Você sabe o que é isso? – a bruxa fez que não com a cabeça, parecia tão confusa quanto o irmão. Perguntaram a Harry e ele deu uma risadinha.

- Nunca fui, mas já ouvi falar. E os Dursley levaram a Tia Guida uma vez, antes de eu, vocês sabem, transformá-la num balão – eles riram e se viraram para Hermione, que acabara de abraçar a mãe. Ela retornou à mesa com um enorme sorriso no rosto e sentou-se ao lado do namorado.

- Mione, o que é isso? Porque você ficou tão feliz? – Alice e Bill riram. A menina aumentou ainda mais o sorriso. Havia se esquecido que os outros não conheciam nada do mundo trouxa.

- Isso meu amor, é o Fantasma da Ópera – o ruivo olhou para o pedaço de papel na sua mão.

- Isso? – ele levantou o papel no ar e todos riram dessa vez, inclusive Harry e Gina.

- Não, seu bobão. Isso é um ingresso pro teatro. Fantasma da ópera é uma peça – ele continuava sem entender. Hermione explicou a ele e a Gina o que era um teatro.

- ...e Fantasma da Ópera é a única peça que eu ainda não vi. É dificílimo encontrar ingressos. Esgotam-se rapidinho e são caríssimos – ela então se virou para seus pais, que arrumaram aquilo pra ela e sorriu. Os dois pareciam muito felizes. Ron ficou olhando pro seu ingresso e começou a aumentar a sua vontade de conhecer o tal teatro.

- Já que agora vocês já viram a surpresa, precisam se apressar – A Sra. Granger se levantou e seu marido fez o mesmo. Ron olhou pra Harry e se levantaram também.

- Me desculpe senhora Granger – Gina interveio – mas não trouxemos roupas e acho que essas que estamos usando não sejam as mais apropriadas.

- Besteira minha querida. Tenho certeza que a Hermione pode te emprestar alguma coisa.

- E quanto a nós? – Harry perguntou meio resoluto.

- Tenho certeza que Bill pode arrumar alguma coisa, certo meu bem?

- Claro, claro, venham, vamos subir – então eles se separaram. Gina e Mione subiram até o quarto da última para se arrumarem, enquanto Bill subia com os garotos. Pararam em frente ao quarto principal e o sr. Granger pediu a eles que o esperassem. Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou com duas camisas novinhas e um par de blazers. Mostrou aos garotos o quarto de hóspedes, onde poderiam se arrumar.

Não era um quarto muito grande, mas muito confortável. Harry entrou no banheiro para tomar banho, enquanto Rony ficou sozinho. Sentou-se na cama e ficou relembrando seu dia. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso quando se lembrou do passeio na roda gigante. Ficou um tempo vagando por essas ideias quando foi trazido de volta à terra por Harry, que acabara de sair do banho.

- Sua vez, e vê se não demora – Ron assentiu, pegou suas coisas e entrou no banheiro. Ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto quando saiu. Harry já estava pronto.

- Então, o que achou dos pais dela? – Harry perguntou enquanto Ron ainda terminava de se arrumar.

- São muito legais, não são? Gostei muito deles. Espero que tenham gostado de mim?

- Claro que gostaram. Não se preocupe – Ron abriu um sorriso e se apressou em terminar de se arrumar. Quando já estava pronto, os dois saíram.

Bill e Alice estavam na sala. Os dois garotos desceram as escadas e Alice ofereceu a eles uma xícara de chá. Sentaram-se e ficaram esperando as garotas. Ficou um clima meio estranho, em que ninguém sabia realmente o que falar. Acharam ótimo quando as duas finalmente apareceram. Harry e Ron se levantaram e ficaram olhando para as respectivas namoradas e as duas estavam lindíssimas. Quando se juntaram aos seus pares, Ron falou com Mione.

- Você tá muito linda – ela corou, mas ficou visivelmente lisonjeada.

- Obrigada. Você também – ele sorriu de volta.

- Então vamos, eu vou levar vocês – Bill pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Harry e Gina se despediram de Alice e saíram logo atrás. Hermione parou pra falar com a mãe.

- Tchau mamãe – a sra. Granger deu um abraço na filha e se virou para Ron.

- Vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para você, ok?

- O quarto de hóspedes – ele claramente não entendera nada.

- Hermione não te falou. Você vai dormir aqui hoje. A não ser que haja algum problema, é claro.

- Nã..Não, problema nenhum. Só fui pego de surpresa – ele olhou para a namorada, que parecia muito envergonhado. Eu peço a Gina pra avisar mamãe. Vai ser, vai ser um prazer dormir aqui – ele também parecia envergonhado.

- Bem, é que, você sabe. Ela é nossa única filha, queremos conhecer melhor quem ela está namorando. Então, eu e meu marido achamos melhor passar o dia com você e ela amanhã. Que tal?

- Claro, claro, vai ser ótimo – ele soltou outro olhar fulminante em direção à garota, que desviou o olhar.

- Bem, vamos então – Hermione interrompeu antes que as coisas piorassem.

- Claro, se não vocês vão se atrasar – Bill buzinou para apressá-los. Ron e Gina estranharam terem que entrar em um carro que não tenha sido previamente expandido, mas havia espaço pra todo mundo. Enquanto dirigia pelas ruas de Londres, o senhor Granger foi dando mais alguns detalhes sobre a cidade. Passado algum tempo chegaram ao teatro e a fila já estava bem grande.

- Bem, é aqui. Sempre tem essa fila enorme, mas vocês não devem ter problema para entrar – um a um os garotos foram deixando o carro. Hermione foi a última. Despediu-se do pai e saiu. Disse que eles voltariam de táxi, então não tinha com que se preocupar. Quando os quatro estavam reunidos novamente, seguiram até o fim da fila.

- Que ideia é essa de me fazer dormir na sua casa – Ron perguntou baixinho para que Harry e Gina não o escutassem.

- Foi ideia da mamãe. E eu achei ótima. Pensa bem, você dormindo na minha casa. Eu sozinha no meu quarto, abandonada. Meus pais dormindo e mais ninguém para nos atrapalhar – enquanto Hermione tinha um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto, Rony tinha uma expressão de assustado. Corou um pouquinho e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- E esse tal de Fantasma, demora muito pra acabar? – agora foi ela que sorriu, levemente corada.

Depois de muito esperarem, finalmente chegou a vez deles. Rony teve um pequeno probleminha com o segurança na entrada que os outros três acharam muita graça. O funcionário em questão tentou revistar Ron e o ruivo achou um absurdo completo. Somente depois que Hermione o explicou o que o cara estava fazendo é que ele se acalmou e até se sentiu um pouco encabulado. Procuraram seus lugares e se sentaram. Tiveram que esperar mais um tanto até que as luzes se apagaram e o espetáculo ia começar.

Ron, Harry e Gina não punham muita fé naquela peça, mas ficaram completamente embasbacados. Durante as próximas horas, praticamente não piscaram. Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos, assim como Gina. Quando a peça finalmente acabou e as luzes se acenderam, eles até ficaram decepcionados porque teriam que ir embora. Se levantaram meio resolutos e se dirigiram à saída.

Uma vez do lado de fora, Rony foi o primeiro a comentar.

- Mas eu achei que fosse um fantasma de verdade, não um sujeito com uma máscara. Tirando isso eu achei tudo espetacular – Hermione sorriu diante do comentário do namorado.

- Não existem fantasmas no mundo dos trouxas Rony. Já te falei isso. E além do mais, o fantasma da peça não era bem um fantasma – Ron concordou com a cabeça e eles comentaram a peça enquanto caminhavam. Gina disse que estava com fome e os quatro se dirigiram a uma lanchonete ali perto. Depois de alimentados, pegaram um táxi e voltaram pra casa.

- Bem, como vamos embora? – Harry perguntou assim que chegaram à entrada da casa.

- É mesmo, não trouxemos nossas varinhas – Gina completou.

- Podem usar a minha. Vocês aparatam daqui e voltam amanhã para buscar o Rony.

- O QUÊ? O Ron vai dormir aqui? – Harry e Gina ainda não sabiam. Hermione corou diante da reação da ruiva. Ron respondeu à irmã e ela abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Então tá, olha lá o que vocês dois vão aprontar. Se cuidem e não façam nenhuma besteira. Ou façam muitas besteiras, depende do clima que vocês estão – Harry riu e Ron corou ainda mais que Hermione. A morena entregou sua varinha a Harry e no instante seguinte, os dois desaparataram.

- Enfim sós – Hermione sorria abertamente.

- Enfim sós – o ruivo respondeu e puxou a namorada para um beijo. Enquanto o clima esquentava já do lado de fora, uma luz se acendeu e eles se separaram rapidamente. Ouviram um barulho à porta e Alice apareceu.

- Então, como foi a peça? Gostaram.

- Adoramos mamãe, foi muito linda. Muito obrigada – ela deu um abraço na mãe e entrou em casa. Ron veio logo atrás.

- Que bom. E você Ron, gostou?

- Adorei Sra. Granger, muito obrigado pelo ingresso.

- Imagina. Cadê Harry e Gina?

- Já foram embora, mas devem dar um pulinho aqui amanhã.

- Que pena, preparei um chá pra vocês, deixa eu pegar – Alice saiu da sala deixando-os sozinhos. Sentaram-se no sofá e antes que ela pudesse retornar, Ron correu sua mão pela perna da namorada, que sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. O ruivo se abaixou e falou baixinho.

- Quando nós vamos ficar sozinhos? – mas Hermione não pôde responder. Alice reapareceu trazendo um bule e duas xícaras. Os garotos se serviram e os três ficaram conversando mais um tempo. Finalmente, a Sra. Granger retornou ao seu quarto. Ron e Mione ficaram sozinhos na sala.

Ron deu mais um beijo na namorada e de novo o clima pegou fogo. Estavam na sala da casa dela, com as luzes acesas, mas mesmo assim ela não queria parar. Ron puxou-a para seu colo e ela não recusou. No instante seguinte estavam completamente entrelaçados. Foi necessária muita força de vontade para que Mione pudesse parar o que estava fazendo e ir apagar as luzes. Voltou para o sofá e logo já estavam na mesma posição. Ron percorria cada parte do corpo da namorada com as mãos. Aqui e ali ela não deixava tocar, mas não demorou a desistir de tentar conter o ímpeto do namorado. Quando Ron finalmente fez menção de tirar sua blusa, ela não o interrompeu. De repente estava sentada, só de sutiã, no colo do namorado. Travava uma batalha interna se deveria ou não prosseguir com aquilo. Amava-o muito e sabia que ele era o homem da sua vida, mas tinha dúvidas se era a hora e o lugar certos. Ele por outro lado parecia muito decidido e começou a beijar o seu pescoço. Hermione ofegava baixinho, o que parecia deixá-lo ainda mais excitado. Quando ele começou a avançar com os beijos, ouviram um barulho no andar de cima e congelaram no sofá. Hermione saltou de onde estava procurando desesperadamente sua blusa. Se recompôs o melhor que pode e os dois ficaram parados, só escutando. Mais alguns minutos e não viram mais nenhuma movimentação. Infelizmente o clima já tinha morrido.

- Eu...cansei...de...ser...interrompido – Ron estava visivelmente irritado. Hermione deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado e propôs que fossem dormir. Relutantemente ele topou e subiram juntos.

- Boa noite – o ruivo deu um beijinho na namorada antes dela entrar no quarto. Ele voltou ainda meio abobado com tudo que poderia ter acontecido na sala. Desceu até a cozinha para tomar um copo d'água antes de ir dormir. Quando finalmente abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, quase teve um piripaque ao ver que Mione estava esperando-o.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Meu quarto estava tão frio e sozinho. Além do mais, precisamos terminar o que começamos lá embaixo – ela agarrou o namorado e no instante seguinte se jogaram na cama. Dessa vez não havia nada nem ninguém que pudesse interrompê-los. Hermione percebeu que, com quem a gente realmente ama, nada mais importa, nem mesmo algumas peças de roupa.

**Bem, mais uma vez desculpas pelo atraso. Prometo que não irá se repetir. Por favor, me avisem se acharem que eu exagerei no tom. No mais, já sabem. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**


	18. Um dia perfeito

**Bom, aí está mais um capítulo. Não postei no domingo, mas também não atrasei tanto. Espero que gostem. Ainda estou recebendo poucos comentários, então já sabem, COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

**P.S: Decidi fazer essa fic em trinta capítulos, então ainda vêm doze capítulos por aí.**

Capítulo 18: Um dia perfeito

Hermione não queria se levantar. Alguns filetes de luz invadiam o quarto e insistiam em bater no seu rosto. Ela se virou, tentando se livrar deles e aquele perfume a invadiu novamente. Se aquele cheiro fosse a única sensação que ela pudesse sentir pro resto da vida, então seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Se aconchegou mais próxima à fonte dele. O sol entrava mais forte e já não adiantava mais lutar. Quando abriu os olhos e finalmente voltou a si, se desesperou. Pulou da cama e começou a sacudir Rony, que acordou muito assustado.

- Ron, Ron, acorda. O que foi que nós fizemos? – o garoto resmungou alguma coisa e tentou virar para o outro lado. Mione deu a volta na cama e voltou a sacudí-lo.

- Acorda logo, seu trasgo. Você não vê a gravidade da situação? – Ron se levantou e ficou apoiado nos cotovelos, ainda meio sonolento.

- Não, não vejo. Só você pelada na minha frente.

- Ahhhh – Mione deu um salto pra trás. Puxou o lençol de cima de Rony pra se cobrir e deu outro salto quando viu que agora era ele que estava sem roupa.

- Calma garota, até parece que cometemos um crime – Ron se cobriu com o travesseiro e sentou-se na cama.

- Você não percebe né. Você está na minha casa, na primeira vez que vem aqui e eu estou aqui nua no seu quarto. E a gente fez, a gente fez... – mas ele a interrompeu.

- Sim Hermione , a gente fez amor sim. E foi a coisa mais linda e maravilhosa da minha vida. E nunca me senti tão bem. Você é o amor da minha vida e a única mulher que eu quero pra mim. E caso você ainda não sabia, eu nunca tirei a camisa na frente de ninguém, porque eu tenho vergonha, tenho nojo de todas essas cicatrizes, mas pra você não vi nenhum problema em mostrá-las, porque perto de você, isso não importa – ele terminou de se levantar, deixando a garota completamente atônita.

- É melhor voltar pro seu quarto, seus pais podem desconfiar. Eu vou tomar banho – ela pensou em protestar, mas ele trancou a porta do banheiro. Mione, muito amargurada, juntou suas roupas e saiu. Conferiu o corredor para garantir que seus pais não a encontrariam e voltou de fininho para o seu quarto.

Assim que entrou e trancou a porta, começou a chorar. Sentia exatamente o mesmo que Rony e se odiou por ter estragado tudo para ela e para ele. Não tinha nem ideia de que Ron tinha vergonha das cicatrizes e que não as mostrava a mais ninguém. Isso a fez se sentir pior. Resolveu tomar banho, conversaria com o garoto mais tarde.

Quando desceu para o café, seus pais já estavam à mesa. Abriram um largo sorriso quando a garota apareceu. Aparentemente não perceberam a expressão triste da filha.

- Bom dia papai. Bom dia mamãe – ela sentou-se, mas não sentia nenhuma fome.

- Bom dia minha querida. Dormiu bem? – sua mãe perguntou e a garota logo percebeu alguma coisa em seu olhar. Seu coração despencou quando imaginou se sua mãe já sabia que ela não dormira em seu quarto. Para não levantar suspeitas, acabou comendo alguma coisa. Depois de um bom tempo, Ron apareceu e parecia ainda um pouco contrariado.

- Bom dia senhor e senhora Granger. Me desculpe descer só agora. Dormi demais – ele lançou um olhar muito significativo a Hermione que acabou olhando pro outro lado.

- Não se preocupe meu filho. Espero que tenha dormido bem? – Bill parecia feliz e Hermione pressentiu que ele ainda não desconfiava de nada.

- Dormi muito bem. O quarto é muito confortável.

- E como foi ontem à noite? Gostou da peça? – Ron gaguejou um pouquinho, mas acabou respondendo. Os pais de Mione fizeram mais algumas perguntas até que Alice se levantou.

- Venha Bill, temos que ir.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Mione perguntou.

- Ao consultório. Desmarcamos os pacientes de hoje, mas ainda precisamos resolver algumas coisinhas. Não vamos demorar – Bill se levantou e se juntou à esposa. Despediram-se dos garotos e saíram. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre os dois. Demorou um tempo até que um deles falasse.

- Ron, me, me desculpe. Eu me assustei. Não queria... – mas, mais uma vez naquele dia, o ruivo a interrompeu.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas. Não devia ter reagido daquele jeito. Estamos na sua casa, faz todo sentido você se preocupar daquela maneira. Eu faria o mesmo se estivéssemos na Toca. É que, é que, foi tão bom, tão lindo, que eu queria passar o dia inteiro deitado ao seu lado, daquele mesmo jeitinho – Mione corou de leve, mas sorriu.

- Eu também adorei, pode ter certeza. E foi lindo, carinhoso, tudo que eu imaginava que seria. E também queria ter passado o dia inteiro deitadinha ao seu lado. Mas ainda vamos ter muito tempo pra isso – ela se levantou e sentou-se no colo dele. Ron começou a beijá-la e não demorou muito para que ela percebesse aonde aquilo iria parar. O ruivo, cheio de malícia, falou.

- Você acha que seus pais vão demorar? – a morena, adorando aquele joguinho, respondeu.

- Acho que sim, o consultório é um pouco longe. Por quê? – ela pontuou cada sílaba com um beijo.

- A cama ainda tá quentinha. Vamos voltar pra lá – foi a vez dele provocar a namorada.

- E se eles aparecerem?

- Não me interessa. Eu não consigo esquecer nossa noite.

- Nem eu – não resistiram. O garoto ficou de pé e, com a menina completamente enlaçada a ele, subiu as escadas. Quando chegaram ao quarto, tudo foi muito mais rápido e fácil, mesmo porque, dessa vez, não usavam tanta roupa.

Hermione ficou deitada no peito de Rony admirando as cicatrizes. Eram realmente horríveis, mas ela não se importava nem um pouco. Aquilo só servia pra demonstrar ainda mais a força que ele tinha. Fechou os olhos enquanto ele acariciava seu cabelo. Finalmente ele falou baixinho.

- Eu te amo. Muito – ela sorriu e levantou o rosto para ele.

- Eu também te amo – ele se inclinou e deu um beijo nela.

- Se eu pudesse, nunca mais me levantaria dessa cama. Nunca me senti tão bem – ela devolveu o beijo.

- Também me sinto assim – então Hermione começou a passar a mão sobre a palavra MORRA escrita em seu peito. Rony segurou a mão da namorada, que olhou atônita pra ele.

- O que foi meu amor?

- Ainda me sinto muito desconfortável a respeito dessas cicatrizes, essa em particular.

- Mas não precisa. Pois saiba que eu não vejo nenhum problema nelas. Muito pelo contrário, só me mostra como meu namorado foi forte. Como ele aguentou todo esse sofrimento e nunca desistiu. Você devia pensar o mesmo.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas não consigo. Ainda está tudo muito vivo. Todas essas marcas de tortura ainda me levam de volta àquele lugar, me trazem de volta as lembranças da dor que eu senti. Eu vou superar tudo isso, mas vamos aos poucos. Eu já te mostrei as cicatrizes, já é alguma coisa – uma lágrima acabou escorrendo do seu rosto. Hermione se apressou em enxugá-la e os dois permaneceram abraçados mais um tempo. De repente ela sentou-se na cama.

- Venha. Precisamos nos levantar – quando ela fez menção de se levantar ele a puxou de volta e ela precisou apoiar os braços para não cair por cima dele.

- Não, fica aqui. Só mais um pouquinho – ela tentou lutar contra ele e acabou se desvencilhando.

- Não senhor. Se meus pais chegarem e virem isso, vão nos matar. Agora veste a roupa e desce – Mione arrumou-se como pôde e saiu do quarto. Assim que sumiu no corredor abriu um enorme sorriso. Aquela havia sido, sem dúvida nenhuma, a noite mais maravilhosa da sua vida. O cheiro dele ainda impregnado nela era a prova disso. Desceu para a sala, mas não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada. Mais alguns minutos e ela ouviu alguém tentando chamar sua atenção.

- Mione, Mione, tá me ouvindo?

- Ahn, quê? Oi Rony, estava viajando aqui. Nem te vi.

- Eu hein. Enfim, tinha duas corujas na sua janela e eu tomei a liberdade de recolher o que elas viam trazendo. Tem uma carta pra você e outra pra mim – a garota agora parecia muito interessada. Se ajeitou melhor na poltrona e pegou sua carta. Começou a examinar seu conteúdo.

_Cara senhorita Hermione Jean Granger,_

_é com muito prazer que lhe informo que, devido às ótimas recomendações recebidas de todo o corpo docente da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e também ao seu notório interesse nos direitos das criaturas mágicas, você foi selecionada para um período de estágio no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Caso decida aceitar, peço que compareça aos nossos escritórios no prazo de três dias úteis._

_Sem mais para o momento, me coloco à disposição para esclarecer quaisquer dúvidas._

_Angela Tinguel,_

_Chefe do Departamento de Seleções e Estágios _

Hermione leu e releu a carta sem conseguir acreditar direito. Seria verdade que finalmente o que ela mais queria se tornaria realidade. Poderia trabalhar no lugar que sempre sonhou e lutar pelo que achava certo. Estava super empolgada e precisava contar a Rony, mas ao se virar e notar a expressão do amado, sua expressão mudou.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Marcaram o julgamento. Será semana que vem – toda a alegria no rosto do garoto havia desaparecido. Mione sentiu até mesmo a sua empolgação minguar um pouquinho. Ficou receosa em contar sua novidade, não sabia como ele reagiria.

- E a sua carta? Era sobre o quê?

- Ah, nada demais. Me ofereceram um estágio no ministério.

- É mesmo? Que coisa boa. Em que departamento?

- No Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Que ótimo meu amor. Você sempre quis trabalhar lá. E começa quando? – Ron parecia realmente interessado, o que fez a garota reabrir o sorriso.

- Me disseram para comparecer ao Ministério em até três dias. Não disseram mais nada.

- Estou muito feliz por você. Você merece – o ruivo se adiantou e deu um beijo na namorada. Quando se separaram, Mione teve que perguntar.

- E esse julgamento? Tá muito nervoso?

- Ah, um pouco. Me parece que tudo que eu faço pra me ver livre desse pesadelo nunca é suficiente. Agora vou ter que reviver tudo de novo.

- Dessa vez eu vou estar lá com você até o final. Não se preocupe, pode contar comigo – novamente eles se beijaram. Namoraram mais um pouquinho na sala, até que os pais da garota voltaram. Mione ajudou sua mãe a preparar o almoço, enquanto Ron foi ajudar Bill a descarregar o carro.

- Você realmente gosta da minha filha, não é mesmo? – a pergunta pegou Ron completamente desprevenido. Se atrapalhou com as palavras antes de responder.

- Sim senhor Granger. Eu amo sua filha. Muito – Bill ainda não parecia totalmente convencido.

- Minha filha fala muito em você, mas eu preciso te perguntar. Como você sabe que realmente a ama? Vocês dois ainda são muito jovens.

- Olha senhor Granger, tem várias maneiras de provar pra você que eu realmente amo sua filha, mas eu vou te contar uma coisa que nem mesmo ela sabe. Pra falar a verdade, nem mesmo meus pais sabem – o senhor Granger imediatamente mudou seu semblante e pareceu realmente intrigado.

- Eu não sei se o senhor sabe o que é a Maldição _Imperius_ – quando viu o sogro balançar a cabeça em negação, ele continuou. – A Maldição _Imperius_ é uma das maldições imperdoáveis. Quem a executa vai direto a Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos. É um lugar horrível, onde ficam os dementadores...

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com minha filha? – ele agora parecia um pouco irritado.

- Me desculpe, desviei do assunto. É o seguinte, a Maldição _Imperius_ é usada quando você quer obrigar outra pessoa a fazer tudo que você quiser. Foi muito usada durante a guerra e causou grandes estragos. Enquanto eu estive preso, os dois bruxos que me sequestraram tentaram usá-la em mim, para que eu os entregasse Harry, mas não funcionou. Eu resisti e não fiz nada do que eles disseram. Eu fui o primeiro bruxo a resistir a essa maldição. Sabe o que me fez lutar contra ela e vencê-la? Sua filha, Sr. Granger. A enorme vontade que eu tinha de revê-la, de poder abraçá-la, beijá-la, de simplesmente estar perto dela me fez derrotar uma das Maldições mais terríveis que existem. Isso após ter sofrido meses e meses de tortura. Acredite em mim, meu sentimento por ela é forte assim – Bill parecia sem palavras. Demorou até que pudesse reagir.

- Bem, não há muito o que eu possa fazer depois de um discurso desses – ele estendeu a mão ao garoto, que a tomou com grande alívio.

- Vamos voltar então. As duas devem estar esperando as compras.

- Tem razão – os dois terminaram de recolher as sacolas e se prepararam para sair.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Alice e Hermione iam terminando de preparar as coisas. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, a Sra. Granger começou a falar.

- Minha filha, eu vi que você não dormiu em seu quarto. Por quê? – o que Mione mais temia era verdade. Não tinha a menor ideia de como sairia dessa. Ficou muito corada e evitou olhar pra mãe.

- Você dormiu com o Rony, não foi? – apesar de ser um assunto delicado, Alice não parecia com raiva ou nada assim. Hermione não conseguia falar, então somente concordou com a cabeça.

- Imaginei que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não se preocupe, ainda não vou contar pro seu pai. E fico feliz que tenha sido com Ron, um rapaz que você realmente gosta. Espero que vocês tenham tomado todos os cuidados, ainda não estou pronta pra ser avó – ela abriu um sorriso quando Mione olhou abismada pra ela. As duas acabaram rindo juntas.

- Enquanto eu termino aqui, vai lá ver se seu pai está precisando de ajuda, ele está demorando – Mione largou o que estava fazendo e rumou para a garagem.

Hermione chegou à garagem a tempo de ouvir o que Rony estava dizendo. Ela ficou completamente sem reação ao terminar de ouvir tudo. Ficou sem fôlego e suas pernas até bambearam um pouco. Nunca poderia imaginar que ele havia resistido a uma maldição imperdoável por ela. Não sabe quanto tempo se passou até que deu de cara com seu pai

- Bem, acho que você quer falar com ele a sós, certo? Então eu vou indo – passou pela filha e deixou os dois sozinhos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu já tinha terminado na cozinha e vim ver se vocês precisavam de ajuda. O que você disse era verdade? Você realmente resistiu à Maldição _Imperius_?

- Não só resisti, como fiz por você. Duas vezes. Eles usaram muito a Maldição _Cruciatus_ e nem mesmo isso me fez abrir a boca – Mione voou no pescoço do namorado e deu outro beijaço nele. Ron teve que se segurar para não deixar as sacolas caírem.

- E tem mais. Eles me disseram que tinham te sequestrado. Obviamente era um blefe, mas eu não tinha como saber. Eu sabia que se cedesse, eles me matariam e matariam você depois. Eu nunca desistiria, nunca. Não sem antes poder dizer que te amo – a garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Deu mais um beijo no namorado. Olhava pra ele com profunda admiração. Sabia o quanto ele havia sido forte, mas não imaginava que ele tinha resistido a duas maldições imperdoáveis. Quando ia dar outro beijo no amado, ouviram alguém chamando.

- Ei vocês dois, o almoço está pronto, andem logo – era Alice chamando da porta da garagem.

- Te amo muito, de verdade – Mione falou antes de tomar a mão do namorado e sair da garagem.

- Eu também. E foi isso que me manteve vivo – ela continuou sorrindo como uma boba. Chegaram à cozinha e encontraram a mesa já pronta. Sentaram-se e Ron não pôde deixar de reparar que os pais da namorada lançavam olhares a ele. Provavelmente Bill já havia contado à esposa sobre a conversa que tiveram. O ruivo manteve-se muito concentrado no seu prato. Acabado o almoço ele se levantou para ajudar a arrumar a mesa, mas a Sra. Granger tentou impedi-lo.

- Não, faço questão de ajudar. É o mínimo depois de tudo isso – ele acabou recolhendo toda a louça e levou para a cozinha. Alice até ficou feliz com a ajuda.

- Muito obrigada Ron, mas não precisava.

- De nada Sra. Granger, fico feliz em ajudar. Ah, por um acaso, a Mione já lhes contou que recebeu uma proposta de emprego? – os pais logo se eriçaram com a notícia. A menina até tentou desconversar um pouquinho, mas não adiantou. Seu pai logo a encheu de perguntas e ela não teve como escapar. Mostrou a eles a carta que recebeu do Ministério, mas seus pais, apesar de felizes, não entenderam nada.

- Mas esse departamento aqui, será que é coisa boa?

- É claro papai. Pra falar a verdade, sempre quis trabalhar lá. Acho que algumas criaturas mágicas são muito desrespeitadas e eu quero tentar mudar isso – Bill abriu um sorriso antes de responder.

- Se você está feliz então é o que importa. Mas você nunca nos falou sobre esses tais elfos domésticos – Ron se adiantou e explicou o que eram os elfos e como eles viviam. Contou também sobre a importância de dois elfos em particular, Dobby e Monstro, que salvaram as vidas deles em mais de uma ocasião. Não contou sobre o que aconteceu a Mione na Mansão dos Malfoy, pois isso era assunto dela com os pais. O senhor e a senhora Granger pareceram até muito interessados em tudo. Ainda conheciam pouco sobre o mundo bruxo apesar de terem uma filha bruxa.

- E seu pais Ron, como são? Devem ser muito diferente de nós.

- Na verdade, até que não. Meu pai é absolutamente fascinado por coisas dos trouxas. Vive querendo saber o que é etrelicidade, ou coisa assim – Mione e os pais riram da pronúncia errada de Ron, que corou um pouquinho, mas acabou rindo também.

- Eu sei que ele adoraria passar um tempo aqui. Ficaria mexendo em tudo, como uma criança pequena. E minha mãe ia adorar sua companhia, Sra. Granger. Comentei com a Hermione como vocês duas se parecem. Ficaria difícil escolher quem deveria preparar o jantar, afinal são duas ótimas cozinheiras.

- Obrigada pelo elogio. Devemos marcar sim de nos encontrarmos com seus pais. Adoraria ver como vive uma família bruxa. Pelo que nossa filha conta, os Weasley são um povo realmente especial.

- Detesto admitir, mas é realmente verdade. Todo mundo adora um Weasley – todos deram boas gargalhadas. Mione ficou admirando o namorado, que estava causando uma extraordinária primeira impressão.

Os quatro conversaram mais um pouco até que Alice se levantou para cuidar do jardim. Era um dos poucos hobbies que ela realmente mantinha e se dedicava com afinco. Ron ficou imaginando que sua mãe não se interessaria muito por aquilo, visto como eram os jardins da Toca. Bill foi arrumar algumas coisas em seu escritório e os garotos ficaram sozinhos na sala. A garota apanhou um livro e ficou lendo enquanto o garoto perambulava pela casa.

- Tô adorando sua casa. Agora eu quero experimentar essa tal de tevelisão que vocês tanto falam – Hermione riu de mais uma confusão do namorado.

- É televisão Rony. Vem cá, vou te mostrar como funciona – a garota pôs seu livro de lado e ligou a televisão. Ron ficou estático olhando pra aquele tubo cheio de pessoas e lugares diferentes. Ficou um bom tempo sem dizer nada, só mudando os canais e mexendo nos botões.

- E você tem certeza que isso aqui não funciona por magia – ela riu mais uma vez.

- Não meu amor, nós trouxas também sabemos nos divertir. Viu como é legal? – ele simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça e ficou assistindo mais um pouco.

Ron simplesmente passava os canais, sem entender muito bem o que estava assistindo. Depois de um tempo, parece que se cansou e desligou o aparelho. Mione, que estava muito concentrada se virou pra ele.

- Cansou da televisão?

- Cansei. Tá um dia tão bonito, vamos dar um passeio.

- Um passeio. Mas aonde você quer ir?

- Não sei, você que mora aqui. Onde é legal aqui perto?

- Posso dar uma sugestão? – os dois garotos se viraram para ver quem estava falando e encontraram Alice parada logo atrás deles.

- Oi mamãe, não te vimos ai.

- Me desculpe, sem querer eu ouvi a conversa de vocês e quis dar uma opinião. Tudo bem?

- Claro que sim. O que a senhora tem para nos sugerir?

- Eu e seu pai estávamos pensando em levar vocês ao shopping hoje. Já que Ron já conheceu boa parte de Londres, que tal ele conhecer o shopping? – Hermione levantou da cadeira e falou.

- Ia ser ótimo. O que você acha Rony?

- Claro, claro. A Mione fala tanto nesse lugar. Deve ser muito legal – a garota puxou o namorado pelas mãos. – Então vamos nos arrumar – antes de sair da sala, Ron falou.

- Precisamos enviar uma carta ao Harry e a Gina. Eles ficaram de vir nos buscar hoje.

- Ah, é mesmo. Mas onde vamos encontrar uma coruja? E sem varinha não poderemos enviar um patrono ou coisa parecida.

- É, parece que teremos que ir ao Beco Diagonal. Será que dá pra voltarmos a tempo pra ir ao shopping.

- Talvez, se a gente correr – então Mione saiu rapidamente da sala para se arrumar. Tomariam um táxi até próximo ao Beco Diagonal e depois voltariam pra casa. Com sorte, teriam bastante tempo pra se divertirem depois. Passados uns vinte minutos a garota reapareceu. Quando ela e o namorado iam saindo, foram surpreendidos por um grito vindo da cozinha. Correram preocupados para lá e encontraram sua mãe muito assustada. Quando viram o motivo caíram na gargalhada. Harry e Gina desaparataram dentro da cozinha, o que assustou Alice imensamente.

- Eu te falei que era uma má ideia Harry, aparatar diretamente na cozinha.

- Eu sei, eu sei, me desculpa Sra. Granger – Alice, agora mais recomposta, abriu um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe meu filho. É que eu ainda não me acostumei com esses meios de transporte que vocês usam. Mas como vão vocês?

- Muito bem, obrigado. Viemos buscar o Rony. Como não sabíamos muito bem a hora que devíamos aparecer, resolvemos vir agora.

- Parece que você leu nossos pensamentos Harry, a gente já ia ao Beco Diagonal para lhes enviar uma carta. Nós estávamos combinando de ir ao shopping hoje. Por que vocês não nos acompanham. Tem algum problema mamãe?

- Claro que não, quanto mais gente melhor.

- Espero que meu irmão não tenha dado muito trabalho para a senhora.

- Claro que não. Pra falar a verdade ele nos impressionou bastante – ao ouvir a resposta da mãe de sua namorada, Ron mostrou a língua para a irmã em sinal de deboche. Harry e Hermione riram e Gina fez cara de espantada.

- Sério? Porque será então que lá em casa ele nunca é assim?

- Porque lá tem você, o que me atrapalha profundamente – dessa vez todos riram. Ron acabou dando um abraço na irmã. Depois de mais um tempo rindo, Alice saiu da cozinha e foi conversar com seu marido.

Os quatro garotos sentaram-se na sala e começaram a conversar. Ron contou como havia sido seu dia em meio aos artefatos trouxa. Harry já conhecia todos, mas Gina achou fascinante, especialmente a televisão. Ela também errou o nome do aparelho, o que levou todos às gargalhadas. Depois de um tempinho, Bill e Alice reapareceram na sala. Harry e Gina cumprimentaram o senhor Granger.

- Bem, ainda preciso resolver umas coisinhas por aqui. Daqui umas duas horas nós vamos, ok? – todos concordaram e ele voltou ao que estava fazendo. A Sra. Granger pegou as chaves do carro e saiu para visitar uma paciente. Novamente, estavam só os quatro na sala.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, Mione acabou contando o que Ron havia conversado com o pai dela mais cedo. Harry já sabia daquilo porque acompanhou as memórias de Rony, mas Gina ficou muito espantada quando terminou de ouvir a história.

- Você resistiu à Maldição _Imperius_ e à Maldição _Cruciatus_? – Ron parecia um pouco irritado ao responder.

- Resisti. Será que dava pra gente não ficar falando nisso. Até parece que o que eu fiz foi algo assim tão extraordinário.

- Foi extraordinário sim meu amor. E você devia ter orgulho disso. Foi difícil e tal, mas você resistiu às maldições mais terríveis que existem. Não fica diminuindo o que você fez – Hermione falou muito decidida. Ron ficou olhando pra ela, admirando-a e sua expressão mudou. Tinha um olhar de total ternura e carinho, afinal, fora por ela que ele fez tudo aquilo. Gina percebeu que os dois agora se olhavam de maneira diferente, que se tocavam de maneira diferente. Se levantou da cadeira onde estava e chamou a amiga.

- Mione, você pode me servir um copo d'água? Estou morrendo de sede.

- Claro Gina, vem comigo – a morena saiu com a ruiva logo atrás. Assim que chegaram à cozinha, Gina olhou pra trás para se certificar que os meninos não estavam ouvindo e disparou a pergunta.

- Me responde, o que você fizeram ontem à noite? – Mione quase deixou cair a jarra com água. Demorou a se reequilibrar e olhou pra amiga, muito corada.

- Como, como assim?

- Eu vi como vocês dois estão se olhando, se tocando. Está tudo diferente de quando eu fui embora ontem à noite. Alguma coisa me diz que a noite foi boa, e quente – Mione ficou completamente vermelha. Desviou o olhar de Gina, que captou tudo na hora.

- Vocês, vocês dormiram juntos? Não adianta negar. Me conta, como foi? – demorou um pouquinho até Mine responder.

- Foi ótimo, foi lindo. A melhor noite da minha vida. E ainda repetimos hoje de manhã – Gina soltou um gritinho, mas logo levou as mãos à boca.

- Sua safadona. E ia me contar quando? – Mione fez menção de responder, mas foi interrompida por um grito que vinha da sala.

- MIONE, GINA, TÁ TUDO BEM AÍ?

- ESTÁ SIM, JÁ ESTAMOS VOLTANDO – as duas começaram a caminhar de volta para a sala. Antes de sair da cozinha Gina falou.

- Vou querer cada detalhe, cada um. Bem, talvez você possa pular a parte em que meu irmão ficou pelado, mas fora isso – se possível fosse, Hermione ficou ainda mais corada. Chegaram à sala e retomaram seus lugares.

Ron logo percebeu que sua namorada estava mudada. Ela ainda estava muito corada e evitava olhá-lo nos olhos.

- O que foi? Você tá diferente – o ruivo finalmente perguntou.

- Não é nada, não se preocupe. Vou abrir a janela, está um calor aqui – antes que Rony pudesse contestar ela se levantou e foi abrir as janelas. Quando retornou, já tinha retornado ao normal. Ron continuava muito desconfiado, mas não disse nada. Passado mais um tempo, Alice voltou para casa e Bill terminou o que estava fazendo.

- Todos prontos? Vamos – Bill perguntou e todos se levantaram.

- Estamos sim Sr. Granger, acho que podemos ir – Ron respondeu enquanto ainda lançava alguns olhares desconfiados à namorada.

Dessa vez foi mais difícil encaixar todo mundo no carro. Ficou mais apertado e se o carro não fosse grande, não caberiam. Depois de uns vinte minutos chegaram ao shopping, mas foi difícil estacionar. Depois de muita procura acharam uma vaga. Desceram do carro e rumaram para a entrada. O lugar era enorme e tinha todo tipo de coisa trouxa que se podia imaginar. Ron e Gina não conheciam nada do que era vendido ali e ficaram maravilhados. A ruiva pedia para ir a todas as lojas e perguntava a Mione detalhes de cada coisinha que via. As duas acabaram se interessando por uma lojinha e entraram. O Sr. e a Sra. Granger pararam em um outro local e Harry e Ron sentaram sozinhos enquanto esperavam as garotas.

- Recebi uma carta do Ministério hoje. Marcaram o julgamento.

- É mesmo? Pra quando? – Harry, que estava muito disperso, se ajeitou melhor no banco para poder prestar atenção.

- Pra daqui uma semana. Quando eu pensava que já tinha me livrado disso, agora me aparece essa.

- Mas é melhor assim. Depois desse julgamento, tudo ficará terminado. E também poderemos ver as memórias de Lúcio Malfoy – Ron arregalou os olhos à menção do nome de Malfoy.

- É mesmo, não havia pensado nisso. Finalmente poderemos saber o que ele queria com você. E o que ele realmente pretendia fazer comigo – Harry simplesmente concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que Lucio queria encontrá-lo, mas nunca parou pra pensar o motivo. Agora esclareceria isso também. Os garotos não falaram muito depois disso e finalmente as meninas apareceram.

- Que demora hein. E nem compraram nada – Ron ralhou com as duas.

- Não é essa a questão maninho. Entramos só pra ver.

- Eu sei muito pouco sobre os trouxas, mas uma coisa que os buxos e os trouxas têm em comum é que mulheres não podem ver uma vitrine – Harry riu do comentário do amigo e Hermione, fingindo-se de ofendida deu um tapa no braço do namorado. Retomaram a caminhada e foram em direção ao cinema, onde Alice e Bill estariam. Gina ficou pra trás de propósito e Mione fez o mesmo.

- Preferia vocês dois quando viviam brigando. Agora que vocês já, você sabe, ficam assim todos melosos. Ainda bem que eu e o Harry não ficamos assim – Gina percebeu que havia falado demais e tentou desconversar, mas Mione não a deixaria se safar assim tão facilmente.

- Quer dizer que você e o Harry já transaram também. E você nem me contou nada.

- Ah Mione, convenhamos. Você e o Rony terem transado é muito mais importante que eu e o Harry. Agora vamos voltar que os dois devem estar desconfiados – a morena nem teve a chance de argumentar. Harry e Ron estavam voltando até elas.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada não, a Gina só queria me mostrar uma coisa nessa vitrine – Ron achou muito estranho porque era claramente uma loja de roupas masculinas, mas achou melhor não comentar nada. Continuaram caminhando e alcançaram os cinemas. Alice e Bill estavam sentados em um café ali perto e os garotos se juntaram a eles.

Depois de fazerem um lanche e papearem um pouquinho, chegou a hora de assistir ao filme. Fizeram fila e conseguiram entrar. Cada um se sentou e ficaram esperando. Hermione comprou pipoca, que Ron e Gina nunca haviam comido, e eles gostaram muito. O filme finalmente começou e os dois ruivos pareciam duas crianças pequenas. Se Ron tinha conhecido televisão naquele dia, imagina como estava se sentindo diante de um telão gigante. Gina, sentada à sua frente, nem piscava. O ruivo acabou colocando sua mão sobre a perna de Mione, que estremeceu um pouquinho. Percebendo a reação da namorada, ele resolveu provocar.

- Depois de ontem à noite, não consigo passar muito tempo sem imaginar você, você sabe, nua – a garota engasgou com a pipoca e começou a tossir. Demorou a se recompor e olhou pro lado. Ron tinha um sorriso muito malicioso. Ele definitivamente adorava as reações que provocava na namorada. Mione ficou imaginando quando foi que aquele garoto inseguro e ciumento havia se tornado esse homem, que sabia provocá-la e fazê-la perder a cabeça com uma simples frase. Começou a sorrir e constatou que ela também queria repetir a noite anterior. Ficou um pouquinho triste porque não teriam facilidade em encontrar outra noite como aquela. O filme passou e ela mal conseguiu se concentrar.

O shopping já estava fechado então não puderam comer ali. Pararam em uma lanchonete ali perto e Ron comeu quase que uma porção de cada item que tinha no cardápio. Ele disse que estava começando a achar a comida trouxa melhor que a bruxa. Foi só quando sua irmã o repreendeu que ele parou de comer.

Quando chegaram em casa, Harry e Gina disseram que precisavam ir embora. Ron, a muito contragosto, fez o mesmo. Havia ficado longe de casa por dois dias e sua mãe devia estar furiosa. Os outros deram licença e ele foi se despedir de Hermione, em particular.

- Não queria ir embora. Nunca. Ontem foi a melhor noite da minha vida. E hoje a melhor manhã – a garota riu envergonhada e afundou o rosto no peito do namorado.

- A minha também. Não queria que você fosse embora.

Os dois finalmente se separaram. Ron despediu-se de Alice e Bill. Teve a nítida impressão que os pais de sua namorada haviam gostado imensamente da companhia dele e de que havia conquistado a confiança dos dois. Harry devolveu a varinha para Hermione e sacou a sua. A garota e os pais ficaram observando quando Harry, Gina e Ron rodopiaram e desapareceram de vista. A morena estava muito feliz, mas com o coração apertado porque não dormiria ao lado do seu amor naquela noite.

Assim que chegou à Toca, Ron teve que aguentar o sermão da sua mãe, mas nem ligou. Só tinha uma coisa em mente. Não havia mais nenhum Weasley em casa, somente seus pais. Enquanto Molly ralhava com Arthur por ele não ter chamado a atenção do menino, ele aproveitou e foi dormir. Harry agora dormia no quarto de Percy, que estava tendo que dormir em Londres, próximo ao Ministério.

Ron não conseguia dormir. Imagens da noite anterior insistiam em voltar à sua mente. Já era alta madrugada quando ele resolveu fazer algo diferente. Se levantou e sacou sua varinha.

A muitos e muitos quilômetros de distância, Hermione também não conseguia dormir. Achava a cama extremamente fria e sem graça. Rolava de um lado pro outro inquieta. De repente levou um susto tremendo e saltou da cama quando viu um vulto, de cabelos muito vermelhos aparecer no seu quarto. Precisou de um tempo pra reconhecer quem era e ficou espantada quando reconheceu seu namorado.

- Meu Deus, o que você está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Vim te ver, não conseguia dormir. Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir dormir sem você ao meu lado – antes de Mione poder responder ele a agarrou e começaram outro beijaço. No instante seguinte, estavam completamente enlaçados em cima da cama. Dormir foi a última coisa em que eles pensaram naquele instante.


	19. Primeiro emprego

**Aí está, mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Ainda não sei como me sinto em relação a esse capítulo. Ultimamente tenho recebido poucos comentários, espero que eu ainda esteja agradando. Por favor, COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

Capítulo 19: Primeiro emprego

Hermione, ainda meio sonolenta, tateou a cama ao seu lado, mas não encontrou quem procurava. Levantou-se e não avistou aquele ruivo lindo que estava procurando. Quando sua visão se acostumou com a leve luminosidade que entrava no quarto, viu o garoto terminando de juntar suas coisas.

- Bom dia. O que você está fazendo? – Ron se assustou e olhou pra ela.

- Oi Mione. Bom dia. Tô juntando minhas coisas, preciso ir. Não deveria estar aqui, lembra? Preciso voltar antes que alguém descubra – de repente a garota pareceu muito mais desperta.

- É mesmo, mas é uma pena. Queria que você ficasse mais – ele sorriu pra ela.

- Eu também, e como, mas agora já vou indo. Quem sabe eu volto hoje à noite – ele se abaixou e deu um beijinho nela, que agora sorria como uma boba. Apanhou sua varinha e no instante seguinte desapareceu no ar. Hermione observou ele partir e ficou alguns segundos sorrindo pro nada. Jogou-se nos travesseiros e lembranças da noite anterior voltaram à sua cabeça.

No instante em que colocou os pés no seu quarto, Ron ouviu alguém tentando abrir sua porta. Rapidamente jogou-se debaixo das cobertas, de roupa e tudo e fingiu estar dormindo. Gina finalmente conseguiu entrar e ficou observando, muito desconfiada.

- Não sei o que você fez ontem, mas já é hora de levantar – Ron abriu os olhos lentamente e fingiu ainda estar com sono. Espreguiçou-se muito desajeitadamente e falou com a irmã.

- Ahn, bom dia Gina – a irmã mantinha os braços cruzados e começou a rir.

- Você não me engana maninho. Sei que você não dormiu em casa – Ron arregalou os olhos, mas tentou disfarçar e parecer surpreso.

- Do que você está falando? Onde mais eu poderia ter dormido?

- Tá bom viu, não nasci ontem. Seu pijama ainda está jogando no chão. Acabei de ver uma parte do seu tênis por baixo das cobertas e quando estava tentando entrar no seu quarto escutei um barulho de gente aparatando. Como eu sei muito bem somar dois mais dois, deduzi que você estava visitando uma certa garota essa noite – Ron parecia sem reação. Nada que ele pudesse dizer faria o menor sentido, então, depois de alguns segundos, resolveu se entregar. Jogou as cobertas pra longe e desceu da cama completamente vestido.

- Arrá, eu sabia. Indo escondido pra casa da namorada né seu safado – ao ver a expressão do irmão ela completou. – Não se preocupe, não vou contar nada pra mamãe – a expressão do garoto se anuviou um pouquinho e ele conseguiu sorrir. Acompanhou a irmã pra fora do quarto. Ao saírem, Gina disparou.

- Comigo e com o Harry não tem esse problema, basta ele errar de porta – ela deu uma risadinha e logo se arrependeu do que disse. Olhou pro irmão que ficou estático no lugar, com a boca aberta.

- O quê? Você e o Harry? Você, ele, ahhhh – Gina se apressou em descer as escadas, fugindo do irmão. Ron tentou correr atrás dela, mas ao chegarem à cozinha ele teve que parar. Sua família estava toda reunida e sua mãe olhava com ar de poucos amigos. O rapaz abaixou a cabeça e foi se sentar.

- Bom dia, Ronald Weasley.

- Bom dia mamãe. Dormiu bem?

- Eu dormi muito bem. Agora, não desconverse, o que você esteve fazendo que não podia me avisar?

- Já te disse. Passei uns dias com a Hermione e os pais dela, só isso. Aliás, a mãe dela está louca pra te conhecer – a expressão de Molly continuava muito dura, mas Ron sentiu ela relaxar um pouquinho.

- E custava enviar uma carta?

- Claro, eu e ela estávamos sem varinha, como iríamos encontrar o Beco Diagonal desse jeito hein? E, além do mais, eu pedi ao Harry e a Gina que te avisassem onde eu estava.

- Eles me avisaram, mas preferia ter ouvido de você. Eu fico preocupada, você sabe, depois de tudo que aconteceu – Ron se levantou e foi dar um abraço no mãe.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Prometo que nunca mais esqueço – sua mãe finalmente abriu um sorriso e deu um beijinho no rosto do garoto. Ron voltou pra mesa e de repente se lembrou da conversa que teve com Gina mais cedo.

- E você, não esqueci do que você me disse – a garota se virou pro outro lado e ignorou os olhares do irmão. Harry não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas não pôde deixar de perceber que Ron lhe lançava vários olhares atravessados.

O café transcorreu normalmente. Ron comeu bastante, finalmente parecia que o apetite do garoto retornara com força total. Continuava a encarar Harry e Gina. Depois da refeição ele ajudou sua mãe a limpar a cozinha e pouco depois, duas corujas aportaram na janela. Harry as deixou entrar e viu que uma era destinada a ela e outra destinada a Gina. Entregou a carta da namorada e sentou-se no sofá para ler a sua.

_Caro Harry Thiago Potter,_

_em decorrência de todos os acontecimentos do último ano e devido ao incrível desempenho que o senhor demonstrou com os feitiços de defesa e ataque e à sua habilidade em lidar com feitiços das trevas, é de interesse do Ministério que o senhor, caso aceite, venha a se juntar ao nosso treinamento de Aurores que se inicia em setembro próximo. O senhor terá trinta dias para decidir se aceita o cargo. Por favor compareça aos nossos escritórios para assinatura do contrato e maiores esclarecimentos._

_Sem mais para o momento, me coloco à disposição do senhor._

_Kevin August,_

_Chefe dos Aurores_

Harry ficou paralisado diante da carta, não podia acreditar no que havia lido, seu maior sonho havia se tornado realidade. Estava em outro planeta quando um grito lhe trouxe de volta à terra.

- AHHH, EU NÃO ACREDITO – Gina se levantou com sua carta nas mãos e tinha um olhar tão embasbacado quanto Harry. Os outros ficaram ansiosos esperando ouvir dela o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu fui chamada para o Hárpias de Hollyhead, pra ser apanhadora. Eu me inscrevi há tanto tempo atrás que já tinha até me esquecido. Eles querem que eu comece já na semana que vem – Molly e Arthur correram pra abraçar a filha, que agora tinha até uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Harry largou a sua carta em cima do sofá e foi cumprimentar a namorada. Ron chegou por último e não parecia tão animado. Parecia que todos ao redor dele recebiam boas notícias e só ele recebia cartas desagradáveis. Esse sentimento só piorou quando Harry contou o que havia na sua carta.

- O escritório dos aurores me chamou pra começar o treinamento em setembro. Acho que agora eu vou poder me tornar um auror – a reação à notícia de Harry foi a mesma à notícia de Gina. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley também o cumprimentaram com muita alegria. Ron se horrorizou ao imaginar como aqueles dois comemorariam a boa notícia dupla, mas isso não era o que mais lhe procurava. Sentia-se feliz por Harry, de verdade, mas seu coração despencou quando imaginou que seu sonho de ser auror provavelmente estava acabado. Ele ainda tinha um julgamento pela frente e com duas mortes na sua ficha, era quase impossível que o garoto conseguisse o que sonhava. Harry percebeu o desconforto do amigo e foi falar com ele.

- Eles me deram trinta dias pra responder. Vou esperar o final do julgamento pra dar a resposta – Ron sorriu pra ele.

- Não precisa, claro que você vai aceitar. Vou ficar até muito orgulhoso de dizer que meu melhor amigo é auror – os dois se abraçaram e voltaram para o meio da sala, onde Molly preparava cartas para contar a todos os feitos de sua filha e seu genro.

O dia não teve muitas mudanças. Ron voltou pra cama e dormiu mais uma parte da manhã. Gina cumpriu o que havia prometido e não contou pra ninguém que sabia que ele não havia dormido em casa. Foi acordado na hora do almoço por uma Molly muito irritada.

- Isso são horas? Dormindo até agora? – Molly esbravejou com ele assim que ele apareceu na cozinha.

- Calma mamãe, preciso de descanso. Lembra de tudo que eu sofri – falar aquilo era um golpe baixo e Ron sabia disso, mas parece ter funcionado. Molly logo melhorou seu semblante.

Finalmente o almoço foi servido. Gui e Fleur pararam por lá, assim como Percy e Jorge. Há muito tempo que a casa não ficava tão cheia e Molly e Arthur adoraram ter todos os filhos novamente reunidos. Depois da refeição, quando todos estavam na sala, Ron pediu pra falar.

- Bem, é o seguinte, aproveitando que estão todos aqui, eu gostaria de dizer que meu julgamento foi marcado. Será semana que vem – a Sra. Weasley se adiantou e disse.

- Como assim seu julgamento foi marcado? Quando você ficou sabendo disso? – Ron deu um passo atrás, assustado com a reação da mãe.

- Ontem, ontem à tarde.

- ONTEM A TARDE? É SÓ AGORA VOCÊ RESOLVEU ME CONTAR? – dessa vez todos se assustaram. Arthur chegou mais perto da esposa e pediu que ela se acalmasse.

- Me desculpa mamãe, acabei esquecendo, não fiz por mal.

- Deixa pra lá meu filho, não devia ter me irritado. Você precisa providenciar alguma coisa?

- Acho que não. Só mesmo comparecer no dia e na hora indicados. Ainda não acredito que tem mais isso pra enfrentar. Achei que estava livre dessa merda – Molly deu um tapa no braço do filho pelo palavrão e Ron logo se desculpou. Alguns dos outros membros da família fizeram algumas perguntas, mas logo tudo se acalmou. Gui, Fleur, Percy e Jorge precisaram ir embora. Para surpresa de todos, Ron pediu pra ir com Jorge até o Beco Diagonal. Obviamente Jorge achou estranho, mas não recusou. Os dois pegaram suas varinhas e desaparataram.

- Então, por que queria vir comigo? – Jorge perguntou assim que chegaram.

- Na verdade eu queria te pedir uma coisa? Será que dava para eu trabalhar com você na loja?

- Claro maninho, mas porque agora?

- Não vou conseguir ficar a toa em casa o dia inteiro, não quando todo mundo está com o futuro encaminhado e eu sem nenhuma perspectiva. Preciso de um lugar que eu não fique me lembrando disso. Achei que a loja seria uma boa.

- Tá bom então, tenho certeza que vou conseguir uma atividade pra você – os dois então se dirigiram para a loja. Apesar de ser sábado havia bom movimento no lugar. Jorge logo colocou Ron para ajudar alguns clientes.

Foi um da muito cansativo, mas Rony ficou muito feliz. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentiu realmente útil. Se surpreendeu que seu irmão, geralmente muito brincalhão, levasse o ambiente de trabalho tão a sério. Antes de ir embora, Jorge pediu pra falar com ele em seu escritório.

Era uma sala bem grande. Havia algumas fotos de sua família espalhadas pela sala, mas a maior delas, de maior destaque, era a dele com o irmão gêmeo Fred. Ron ficou admirando aquela imagem. Com tudo que sofrera não tinha tido realmente tempo para pensar na morte do irmão. Era dolorido, mas de alguma maneira aquilo estava guardado em outro cantinho da sua mente. Ron não segurou as lágrimas. Quando começou a chorar, Jorge entrou na sala. Rapidamente ele enxugou os olhos, mas ficou claro que o irmão havia percebido.

- Por favor Ron, sente-se – o ruivo se sentou e evitou encarar o irmão.

- Essa foto né. Eu choro quando a vejo quase todos os dias. Não se preocupe – Ron voltou a olhar pra ela e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Finalmente Jorge falou.

- Na verdade te chamei aqui para te dar seu primeiro pagamento – ele esticou um envelope ao irmão, que parecia surpreso. Ron recebeu o envelope ainda em choque.

- Meu pagamento? Como assim?

- Ué, você trabalhou bastante, nada mais justo que você recebesse por isso.

- Tá ok, mas a gente não havia combinado nada. Muito obrigado Jorge – abriu seu envelope e encontrou vinte galeões.

- É sua comissão por todas as vendas. Se você vender muito, ganha muito.

- Está ótimo pra alguém que não esperava receber nada – Ron se levantou e deu um abraço no irmão. Saiu da sala e resolveu dar um passeio pelo Beco Diagonal antes de voltar pra casa. Ao passar em frente ao Senhor Olivaras ele viu Simas atrás do balcão. Ficou curioso e resolveu entrar.

A loja estava praticamente igual à última vez que ele esteve ali. Ficou muito avariada durante a guerra, mas já estava em plena recuperação. Simas se virou e ficou feliz de encontrar o amigo. Saiu de trás do balcão e veio lhe dar um abraço.

- Que surpresa te encontrar aqui. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. Estava trabalhando na loja do meu irmão. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu trabalho com o senhor Olivaras. Ele ficou muito debilitado depois da guerra e eu sempre achei muito interessante toda essa história das varinhas. Um dia eu simplesmente apareci e perguntei a ele se poderia trabalhar aqui. Bem, o tempo passou e eu estou tomando conta da loja. Ele está lá no fundo, só aparece quando algum cliente pede. Agora eu cuido das vendas e ele da maior parte da fabricação.

- Que legal, que bom que você está gostando. Deve ser realmente interessante – Ron fez algumas perguntas, parecia realmente interessado no assunto.

- ...e o senhor Olivaras já me mandou buscar alguns materiais pra se fazer varinha. Tá vendo essas cicatrizes aqui? Foi quando eu fui atrás de alguns pelos de unicórnio. A gente até pensa que é um trabalho tranquilo, mas não é não – os garotos conversaram mais um pouquinho até que Ron disse que precisava ir embora.

Caminhou mais um pouquinho e ficou pensando na conversa que teve com Simas. Ficou realmente interessado naquele assunto. Desaparatou de volta pra casa ainda com aquilo na cabeça.

Ao entrar na Toca, o garoto teve uma ótima surpresa. Hermione estava sentada à mesa tomando chá com a Sra. Weasley.

- Oi meu amor, tudo bem? – ela abriu um largo sorriso e foi dar um abraço no namorado.

- Tudo. O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele estava surpreso, mas feliz.

- Vim te fazer uma surpresa. Gina me enviou uma carta dizendo que tinha novidades e eu resolvi vir. Pedi a ela que não te contasse nada – Ron deu mais um beijo na namorada, mas ao ver a cara da sua mãe, se sentiu envergonhado e eles se separaram.

- Como foi seu dia meu filho? – Molly não conseguia segurar o sorriso ao ver os dois juntos. Ron esticou sua mão e segurou a da namorada, que corou um pouquinho.

- Foi ótimo. A loja está muito movimentada e eu até já recebi meu primeiro pagamento.

- É mesmo? Quanto? – Tanto a mãe quanto a namorada pareceram bem interessadas.

- Foram só vinte galeões. Nada demais.

- Não fala assim. É seu primeiro pagamento, devia se orgulhar – Ron acabou concordando com a namorada. Os três ficaram conversando mais um pouco até que os outros começaram a aparecer para o jantar. Depois de todos reunidos, Molly voltou para a cozinha terminar o jantar. Quando já estavam todos comendo, Ron resolveu falar.

- Hoje eu encontrei o Simas na loja do senhor Olivaras. Ele está trabalhando lá. Nós conversamos um pouco e acho que eu talvez queira mexer com isso agora.

- Com o quê? Vender varinhas? – o senhor Weasley parecia confuso.

- Não papai. Quero realmente aprender o ofício e começar a fabricar varinhas também. Pensa bem, o senhor Olivaras já está ficando velho e a guerra realmente o deixou com a saúde abalada. Não há outro fabricante na Inglaterra. Se eu realmente aprender e ficar bom nisso, seria uma excelente oportunidade de negócios – os outros ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Arthur acabou falando.

- Ótima ideia. Você realmente parece ter pensado em tudo. Já conversou com o senhor Olivaras?

- Ainda não. Vou passar lá na segunda-feira – Harry e Gina também elogiaram a ideia do rapaz. Hermione não disse nada, mas o carinho entre os dois era muito mais evidente agora. Gina, que já sabia o que os dois haviam feito nos últimos dois dias, ficou imaginando o que passava pelas suas cabeças. Abriu um sorriso e quando Rony percebeu, fechou a cara para a irmã.

Depois do jantar, eles se reuniram na sala. Harry e Rony foram jogar xadrez deixando Mione e Gina juntas.

- Ontem deve ter sido bom hein? Ron chegou aqui de manhã – a morena corou furiosamente. Ficou olhando para a amiga sem saber o que falar. Gina, achando divertida a reação dela, sorriu.

- Calma, não vou falar nada. Na verdade vou te dar uma ideia. Por que você não dorme aqui amanhã? Eu arrumo um jeito de você errar de quarto – Hermione ficou ainda mais corada, mas parece ter gostado da ideia.

- Depois a gente conversa – ela acabou sorrindo e as duas voltaram pra sala. Mais uma vez Rony derrotou Harry e os dois se juntaram às suas namoradas. Os quatro ficaram conversando mais um tempo, até que Harry e Gina resolveram ir dormir. Hermione se levantou do sofá e se preparou pra ir embora.

- Já vai? Fica mais.

- Não posso. Mas amanhã eu tô de volta. Aliás, acho que amanhã eu vou dormir aqui – Ron arregalou os olhos, mas logo sorriu.

- É mesmo? Acho que já sei em que quarto você vai dormir.

- Eu também. No da Gina – definitivamente não era a resposta que ele esperava, mas acabou achando graça. Os dois se beijaram e antes que a coisa esquentasse demais, Hermione o afastou.

- É melhor eu ir. Guarda essa empolgação para amanhã – Ron pensou em protestar, mas Hermione não deixou. Deu um beijinho no namorado e desaparatou. O rapaz ficou decepcionado, mas acabou indo pro seu quarto. Estava muito cansado e não demorou a dormir.

O dia seguinte foi mais um dia normal na Toca. Hermione chegou logo depois do almoço e ela e Ron passaram o dia juntos no quintal. Harry e Gina saíram para assistir a um jogo do novo time de Gina, o Hárpias de Hollyhead.

- Que dia você vai ao Ministério conversar a respeito do seu estágio?

- Ah sim, ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Acho que vou segunda-feira. Tô tão empolgada pra começar. Vou tentar implementar o F.A.L.E o quanto antes.

- Pode contar comigo. Devo muito ao Monstro e ao Dobby. Quero ajudar os elfos domésticos.

- Isso é o máximo Ron, vou precisar de sua ajuda – Mione, que estava deitada no colo do namorado se sentou para olhá-lo de frente.

- Eu queria mesmo te perguntar, como foi que ele te ajudou? – Ron ficou calado e seu semblante mudou um pouquinho. Hermione ficou preocupada que talvez ele não tenha gostado da pergunta, mas ele acabou respondendo.

- Ele me levava muito mais comida do que os dois o mandavam levar. No dia que eu escapei, Greyback descobriu que ele estava me ajudando e tentou matá-lo. Monstro se defendeu e o feitiço destinado a ele quebrou as correntes em que eu estava preso, além de derrubar a varinha das mãos do lobisomem. Foi com essa varinha que eu consegui matar os dois e escapar. Quando Lúcio viu que eu estava livre, se preparou para me matar, mas Monstro saiu do lugar em que estava escondido e chamou a atenção de Malfoy, que se virou para matá-lo. Foi o que me deu tempo de reagir – Hermione ouviu tudo muito horrorizada. Ron parecia um pouco entristecido.

- Nossa Ron, não sabia que tinha sido assim.

- Pois é, por isso eu quero te ajudar com o F.A.L.E. Quero realmente poder ajudar os elfos domésticos – Mione simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e eles ficaram em silêncio. Mione abraçou o namorado que parecia não querer deixá-la. Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo até que Gina e Harry retornaram fazendo uma verdadeira algazarra.

- Então, como foi o jogo? – Ron perguntou enquanto ele e Mione se levantavam do chão.

- Foi ótimo, vocês perderam. O time é ótimo, e a apanhadora que está se aposentando é excelente. Vai ser difícil substituí-la – Gina estava coberta com as cores da equipe, além de todo tipo de souvenir. Eles conversaram mais um pouco e voltaram pra casa. Depois do jantar, Harry resolveu ir dormir cedo. Ainda usava o quarto de Jorge. Gina olhou pra Hermione que parecia um pouco envergonhada e subiu para o seu quarto. Ron e Mione ficaram sozinhos na sala.

- Enfim sós. E agora?

- Agora eu vou terminar de ler esse livro aqui e você fica aí paradinho – estava claro que Mione não estava falando sério. Só queria provocar o namorado.

- Ah é, tem certeza disso? – ele pontuou cada palavra com um beijo no rosto e no pescoço.

- Tenho sim. Agora sossega.

- Só vou tentar mais uma vez. Tem certeza que quer que eu pare? – ele lentamente tirou o livro que ela estava lendo e começou a beijá-la novamente. Mione não respondeu, simplesmente se virou e devolveu os beijos. Quando o clima esquentou, Ron falou baixinho no ouvido dela.

- Vamos pro quarto? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Hermione passou suas pernas ao redor dele e ele ficou de pé. Ignorando o fato de que podiam ser vistos, os dois subiram assim para o quarto. Tropeçaram algumas vezes no meio do caminho, mas acabaram chegando sem problemas. Não demorou muito e estavam deitados na cama, com suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. Fora mais uma noite inesquecível.

Hermione voltou em silêncio para o quarto de Gina. Estava bastante envergonhada por ter que aturar as perguntas da amiga. Entrou de fininho e logo se deitou. Gina fingiu que estava dormindo, mas tinha um sorrisinho no rosto. Mione não sabia, mas pouco antes dela chegar, Harry tinha acabado de sair.

No outro dia de manhã, Ron levantou cedo pra ir ao Beco Diagonal. Iria conversar com o senhor Olivaras ainda naquele dia. Hermione foi com ele até lá e passou a manhã na loja de logros com o namorado. Ela adorava aquele lugar, era sempre muito divertido e Jorge era ótima companhia. A manhã passou voando e logo ela e Ron estavam almoçando. Depois da refeição e de muito protesto do seu namorado ela foi embora. Antes de voltar pra loja, o ruivo resolveu passar na loja de varinhas. Entrou e encontrou Simas novamente. O garoto tinha algumas cicatrizes pelo corpo e Ron ficou imaginando o que ele teve que fazer pra arrumá-las.

- Oi Simas, boa tarde.

- Oi Ron, boa tarde. Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Que bom que te encontrei, queria mesmo falar com você. Eu estve pensando, será que o senhor Olivaras não estaria disposto a contratar mais alguém? Eu queria realmente poder trabalhar aqui – Simas abriu um sorriso e saiu de trás do balcão para falar com ele.

- Claro, claro, vem comigo. Hoje de manhã ele estava falando nisso. Ele já não consegue trabalhar muito mais e eu ainda não domino a arte de fabricar varinhas. Tenho certeza que ele vai querer te dar uma oportunidade – Ron seguiu o amigo até os fundos da loja, até uma salinha pequena e atulhada dos itens mais diferentes. Ron não sabia o que eram, mas supôs ser o maquinário necessário pra se fabricar as varinhas. O Sr. Olivaras encontrava-se sentado em uma cadeira no fundo, mas parece não ter reparado nos garotos que entraram.

- Senhor Olivaras? Tá me ouvindo? – o velho se virou para Simas. Ron reparou em como ele estava abatido. Tinha profundas marcas no rosto e seu cabelo estava bem escasso. A princípio ele não reconheceu o ruivo, mas logo abriu o sorriso.

- Senhor Weasley, que bom te ver. O que te traz aqui? – ele se levantou e veio até o garoto e Simas resolveu deixá-los sozinhos. Ron sorriu para o bruxo e os dois se sentaram.

- O que te traz aqui meu filho?

- Bem, eu gostaria de saber se tem como eu trabalhar aqui?

- Claro que sim. Vai ser ótimo ter mais alguém pra ajudar.

- Que bom então. Eu posso começar agora se o senhor quiser?

- Claro, claro – o senhor Olivaras então retornou à frente da loja e Rony o seguiu. Simas ficou feliz de ter alguém pra lhe fazer companhia. Ron passou na loja do irmão pra dizer que não voltaria mais naquele dia. Voltou pra loja de varinhas e Simas começou a lhe explicar o trabalho.

Rony gostou muito da experiência. Era muito difícil e requeria muitos anos de prática para se tornar um mestre na arte de fabricação de varinhas. Ao final do dia voltou pra casa muito feliz. Ficou decepcionado de não encontrar Hermione por perto, mas agora seria assim. Se veriam menos, principalmente depois que ela começasse seu estágio no Ministério. Jantou e foi dormir ainda meio amuado.

O dia seguinte foi mais ou menos igual. Se já tinha achado difícil o ofício de se fabricar varinhas, depois de mais um dia, achou quase impossível aprender. Quando Simas contou como a fibra cardíaca de dragão era obtida ele pensou que além de dificílimo era muito perigoso também. Apesar de tudo, ele gostou muito. Contou todas as novidades em casa e dessa vez foi dormir feliz, afinal no dia seguinte iria com Hermione ao Ministério.

Mione estava muito nervosa. Encontrou-se com o namorado na hora do almoço e depois foram ao Ministério.

- Calma, meu amor. Já te ofereceram o emprego, você só tem que aceitar.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mesmo assim. Será que meus colegas de trabalho vão gostar de mim? Será que o meu ou a minha chefe vai gostar de mim?

- Claro que sim. Nunca vi ninguém que goste tanto de criaturas mágicas. Vai dar tudo certo – nesse instante o elevador do Ministério anunciou o andar desejado. Os dois saíram e caminharam até uma ampla sala no final do corredor.

Agora, mais do que nunca, Hermione tremia. Do lado de fora pôde ver várias pessoas trabalhando, alguns memorandos interdepartamentais e várias fotos e imagens das criaturas mais esquisitas que se podia imaginar. Foi preciso um empurrãozinho de Ron para que ela finalmente entrasse.

- Boa, boa tarde. Meu nome é Hermione Granger, eu vim conversar a respeito dessa carta – ela então tirou a carta da bolsa e entregou ao recepcionista que a analisou sem muito entusiasmo.

- Ah sim, o setor de estágios fica no final do próximo corredor à esquerda – ele apontou o local e os dois garotos rumaram para lá. Quando já estavam a uma certa distância, o recepcionista perguntou.

- Ei, você não é aquele rapaz que foi sequestrado, Ronald Weasley ou coisa assim?

- Sim, sou eu – Rony parecia confuso.

- Seu caso ficou famoso aqui no Ministério. Só se fala no seu julgamento.

- É? E o que tem se falado hein? – ele parecia definitivamente irritado.

- Calma aí. Dizem que você matou dois comensais da morte. Se for verdade mesmo, acho bem feito, afinal esse tipo de gente tem que morrer – a expressão do garoto não se alterou. Pensou em responder, mas ficou calado. Mione puxou seu braço e eles saíram. Ron definitivamente parecia irritado com essa fama repentina.

Caminharam mais um pouco e chegaram a tal porta. O ruivo agora parecia mais calmo. Mione bateu e em alguns segundos foi recebida.

- Oi, pois não. Posso ajudar? – uma bruxa baixinha abriu a porta. Mione a achou muito simpática, lembrava um pouco a professora Sprout. A garota tirou a carta da bolsa e entregou-a à moça. Depois de lê-la, abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Estávamos imaginando se não viria. Você é provavelmente a bruxa mais esperada aqui, desde que a Sra. McGonagall foi embora para ensinar em Hogwarts – Hermione ficou espantada com aquela informação. A professora que ela mais admirava já tinha trabalhado ali e agora ela era a bruxa mais esperada naquele departamento. Ficou um pouco envergonhada, mas acabou acompanhando a bruxa baixinha, que estava definitivamente muito empolgada.

Aos poucos foi sendo apresentada ao seu novo local de trabalho. Aprendeu um pouco sobre o tipo de trabalho que se faz ali. De tempos em tempos olhava para o namorado que sorria e lhe dava forças. Depois de passar a tarde conhecendo aquele lugar e as pessoas que ali trabalhavam (achou sua chefe particularmente muito severa), Hermione teve certeza que ali era o lugar certo pra ela. Teve muita dificuldade em conter as lágrimas ao assinar o seu primeiro contrato de trabalho. Começaria em primeiro de setembro e mal podia esperar.

Quando voltaram pra rua, já estava quase escurecendo. Passaram a tarde inteira ali e nem perceberam. Resolveram jantar juntos num lugar que conheciam ali perto. Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que o namorado parecia um pouco entristecido.

- O que foi meu amor? Tá com uma cara estranha? Não gostou da comida?

- A comida estava ótima. Você ouviu o que o cara lá disse. Eu sou assunto no Ministério, só falam de mim. Aposto que vão fazer a maior algazarra no dia do meu julgamento.

- Não fica assim. Você já devia imaginar que seria assim. Seu caso é muito famoso entre todos os bruxos. Sei que deve ser chato, mas já está no final – ele concordou ainda meio amuado. Chegou mais perto da namorada e falou baixinho.

- Sabe o que me faria ficar mais tranquilo – ela olhou pra ele, cheia de malícia.

- O quê?

- Você deitada na minha cama, sem nada – ela corou furiosamente, mas não desviou o olhar.

- Isso a gente pode providenciar. Mas não hoje porque amanhã você trabalha cedo – ela se levantou de repente e começou a caminhar para a saída do restaurante. Ron permaneceu sentado, de queixo caído. Quando voltou a si, ela já havia pago a conta e saído do lugar. Juntou suas coisas e foi correndo atrás dela.

- Ei, isso não foi justo – ela riu alto e se virou. Deu um abraço nele e falou.

- Agora preciso ir. Vou passar o final de semana na sua casa, já falei com sua mãe. Com o julgamento chegando e tudo, acho que ela deve estar pirando – Ron não disse nada, mas a encarava profundamente.

- Você sabe onde eu moro e meu quarto não estará trancado – deu um sorriso bem safado e desaparatou. Ron parecia ter sido atingido por um balaço e demorou a entender a indireta. Voltou pra casa com o sorriso mais bobo do mundo.

Mais tarde naquela noite ele sacou sua varinha e desaparatou. Acho que não é necessário explicar aonde ele passou a noite.

O resto da semana foi praticamente idêntico. Ron passava os dias na loja de varinhas. Estava se tornando um trabalho realmente árduo. Chegava completamente esgotado em casa, mas sempre se esquecia disso quando encontrava a namorada. Mais de uma vez eles tiveram que se desdobrar para conseguirem dormir juntos. Certo dia, por muito pouco mesmo, Molly não flagrava os dois juntos. Por algum motivo aquilo sempre aumentava a vontade que os dois tinham de se ver. Sábado chegou e o ruivo deu graças a Deus que teria um pouco de sossego antes do tormento do julgamento.

**Só pra esclarecer. Sei que Ron nunca trabalhou com varinhas, mas eu acho esse um dos assuntos mais legais do mundo mágico, por isso resolvi escrever sobre isso. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**


	20. O Julgamento

**Desculpem a demora. Esse era um dos capítulos mais importantes, então tinha que ter certeza que tinha ficado bom. Acho que consegui. Espero que gostem. Já sabem. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM**

Capítulo 20: O Julgamento

Não foi o fim de semana que os dois esperavam. Molly estava muito desconfiada e fez jogo duro para impedir que eles ficassem sozinhos. Para alívio de Ron, Gina e Harry sofreram da mesma pressão que ele e Mione e também não tiveram muito tempo juntos. No domingo à noite, com muito esforço, Mione conseguiu entrar no quarto do namorado, mas logo em seguida, a Sra. Weasley bateu à porta e ela teve que se esconder. Acabou tendo que voltar ao quarto de Gina e Ron foi dormir sozinho.

Foi uma das piores noites da sua vida. Acordou segunda pela manhã sem a menor disposição para nada. Dali a poucas horas estaria no tribunal enfrentando toda a Suprema Côrte dos Bruxos. Para completar, tanto o Profeta Diário quanto o Pasquim, recentemente reativado, estariam presentes. Ainda era muito cedo quando desceu para a cozinha. Para a sua surpresa, Hermione o aguardava.

- Bom dia Rony, dormiu bem? – ela parecia preocupada.

- Bom dia meu amor. Na verdade não, mal preguei os olhos. Por que está acordada tão cedo?

- Imaginei que você fosse acordar cedo, então resolvi fazer o mesmo. Vem cá, eu preparei um chá para você – Ron puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. Os dois tomaram o chá em silêncio, até que de repente ele abraçou a namorada, cada vez mais forte. Não falava nada e Mione, mesmo sem entender, também ficou em silêncio. Daí a pouco ela sentiu algumas lágrimas lhe molharem a blusa e se afastou para olhá-lo de frente.

- Calma, não fica assim. Tudo vai dar certo – ele mantinha os olhos fechados, com uma inegável expressão de dor. Ela precisou de muita força para não chorar também. Sentia-se péssima ao vê-lo naquele estado. Demorou para que ele se acalmasse.

- Eu vou ter que reviver tudo de novo. Cada pedacinho. E dessa vez o mundo inteiro vai ficar sabendo – Mione ficou calada. Simplesmente continuou junto a ele, dando-lhe forças. Não sabe quanto tempo ficou assim, mas acabou notando que os outros estavam começando a acordar.

Um a um, os outros moradores começaram a aparecer na cozinha. Ron tentou disfarçar os olhos marejados, mas sem sucesso. Sempre que alguém via sua expressão, acabava ficando mais sério. Foi um café da manhã muito calado. Todos os Weasley, além de Harry e Hermione compareceriam ao julgamento, inclusive Carlinhos, que viria da Romênia só pra isso. Pouco depois do café, um carro apontou no jardim.

O mesmo homem que havia conduzido Harry e Ron ao depoimento seria o encarregado dessa vez. Muito formal, ele se apresentou à família e se dirigiu ao rapaz.

- Bom dia senhor Weasley. Eu sou o condutor encarregado pelo Ministério. Como o senhor verá nesse pergaminho, eu tenho ordens de recolher a sua varinha e revistá-lo – ele esticou um pergaminho a Rony, que simplesmente entregou-o para sua mãe.

- Eu já conheço o procedimento. Aqui está minha varinha – o bruxo pegou a varinha e colocou-a num saco plástico. O funcionário do Ministério anotou algumas coisas do lado de fora e guardou o objeto em uma bolsa que trazia a tiracolo. Procedeu com a revista de Rony, que foi um processo extremamente embaraçoso. Depois de satisfeito, pediu que ele o acompanhasse.

- Tudo vai ficar bem meu filho, logo logo estaremos lá – Molly lhe deu um abraço apertado e demorou a largar. Quando finalmente se soltou, tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Arthur e os outros se despediram dele e Mione ficou por último. Quando todos saíram, ela chegou mais perto.

- Quero que fique com isso – ela entregou um pequeno pedaço de papel muito velho. Ron olhou e era a foto de Mione que ele havia perdido no dia do sequestro.

- Mas como você encontrou? – ele parecia não acreditar.

- Na verdade, foi Percy que encontrou, no dia do sequestro. Eu guardei ela comigo desde então. De alguma maneira isso me fez acreditar que você voltaria e me fez ter certeza de que realmente me amava. Quero que fique com ela e saiba que sempre estarei por perto.

- Mas você vai estar lá, não vai? – ele tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, assim como ela.

- Claro que vou, mas vou estar longe. Quero que sinta que isso aqui sou eu ali, ao seu lado – ela segurou mais forte as mãos do garoto enquanto ele fitava a foto. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, até que o motorista do Ministério falou com eles.

- Agora realmente precisamos ir Sr. Weasley – Ron não queria se separar de Hermione. Deu um abraço demorado na namorada, que acabou se afastando.

- Eu te amo muito. A gente se vê lá – ele concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o funcionário até o carro. Sua família estava parada no quintal. Molly já não segurava as lágrimas. Deu outro abraço no filho antes dele entrar no carro. Partiu deixando a Toca pra trás.

Nunca a viagem entre a Toca e o Ministério pareceu demorar tanto. Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade chegaram à uma entrada reservada. A rua parecia tranquila, mas Ron não teria a mesma sorte do lado de dentro. Foi só colocar os pés naquele lugar que ele se tornou o centro das atenções. Primeiramente, todos os funcionários que estavam ali pareciam saber quem ele era. Foi abordado várias vezes nos poucos instantes desde sua chegada. Caminhou um pouco e a situação ficou pior, agora teria que encarar os repórteres. Antes que fosse bombardeado por eles, encontrou-se com Percy que estava junto a um bruxo muito gordo, de estatura mediana.

- Oi Ron, tudo bem? – parecia preocupado ao dar um abraço no irmão. Ron, ainda meio atordoado devolveu o cumprimento.

- Ah, mais ou menos. Que loucura que está isso aqui. Achei que vocês poderiam evitar esse tipo de coisa.

- Nós bem que tentamos, mas você conhece esses jornalistas. Aquela tal de Rita Skeeter deve ter algum informante aqui dentro. Depois que ela soube que você viria hoje não demorou a espalhar pra todo mundo. Por isso está essa loucura, você não imagina como o ministro ficou – o bruxo que o acompanhava pigarreou para chamar a atenção dos dois.

- Ah sim. Ron, esse aqui é Mark Martelli. É um dos melhores advogados que o mundo bruxo já viu. Ele ficou sabendo do seu caso e resolveu ajudar – essa foi a deixa para que o advogado começasse a falar.

- Muito prazer senhor Weasley – ele cumprimentou o rapaz entusiasmadamente.

- Muito, muito prazer. Pra que eu preciso de um advogado? – Mark soltou uma risada muito afetada.

- Todos nós precisamos de um advogado mais cedo ou mais tarde, meu caro rapaz. Depois de ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, você verá que posso ser de grande ajuda – Ron olhou para o irmão que o encorajou a ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer, mas antes que pudesse falar, o bruxo se adiantou.

- Bem, eu li e reli todo o seu caso. Tive acesso a vários documentos relacionados ao seu depoimento e cheguei à conclusão de que você está sendo injustamente acusado – Ron se irritou levemente. Não precisava de um advogado para lhe dizer o que já sabia. Mark, sem perder muito tempo continuou.

- Resolvi te ajudar porque a família Malfoy é muito influente e eles dificultarão bastante sua vida. Não se engane, mesmo com todas as evidências a seu favor, esse julgamento pode dar muito errado – ele estava subitamente mais sério, o que deixou o rapaz um pouco preocupado.

- Agradeço a sua ajuda, senhor Martelli, mas o que devo fazer agora?

- Ah sim – sua expressão se anuviou novamente. – Vamos começar pelo básico. Não responda a nenhuma pergunta da imprensa antes do início do julgamento. Dependendo do resultado, você pode e deve falar com eles no final. No tribunal, a acusação vai pegar pesado, então mantenha a calma. E o mais importante, nunca responda nada sem pensar muito bem antes. Qualquer coisinha, qualquer vírgula fora do lugar pode estragar todo o nosso caso – ele terminou o seu discruso sentindo-se importante. Ron, meio assustado, concordou.

- Agora me siga – O advogado começou a abrir caminho entre os repórteres com seu corpanzil. Ron veio logo atrás e as perguntas começaram a jorrar. Os repórteres se acotovelavam para terem a chance de chegar mais perto dele. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, então o rapaz não conseguia entender muito bem. Quando conseguiu se livrar de todos, deu de cara com quem menos queria, Rita Skeeter. Não a via há muito tempo, mas ela não mudara absolutamente nada. Era a única que não fora contida pelo cordão de isolamento. Mark, muito irritado, foi discutir com os funcionários que faziam a segurança, deixando Ron sozinho com aquela víbora.

- Bom dia Sr. Weasley, espero que esteja se sentindo bem – abriu o sorriso mais falso do mundo e sacou sua pena de repetição rápida. O garoto ainda não havia falado nada e a pena escrevia loucamente.

- É verdade que você matou o senhor Malfoy por causa de uma desavença antiga entre você e o filho dele, Draco? – ela emendou outra pergunta antes que Ron tivesse tempo de compreender a primeira.

- Você, vindo de família humilde, sempre sentiu inveja da vida abastada do senhor Malfoy? Queria mostrar a todos que, apesar de Harry Potter ser o grande herói da guerra, você tembém tinha capacidade de matar bruxos das trevas? – Ron estava ficando roxo de raiva. Não dissera uma palavra, bem como seu advogado mandara, mas a pena de repetição rápida já havia escrito cinco páginas. Quando estava à beira de explodir, Mark retornou e o levou pra longe dali.

- Escuta o que estou dizendo. Nenhuma palavra do que está escrito aí vai ser publicada ou eu fecho o jornal – ele vociferou com Skeeter que deu uma risadinha. Mais alguns segundos ela recolheu sua pena, não sem antes tirar uma foto do advogado enfurecido protegendo seu cliente.

Apesar de Ron ter ido embora, a imprensa tinha muito com o que se ocupar. Logo em seguida, Draco Malfoy apareceu. Deu declarações com os olhos marejados, completamente falso. Sua mãe também se fingiu de abalada. Vinham acompanhado do pomposo investigador do Ministério, que presenciou todo o depoimento de Rony. Continuava a manter o nariz empinado, mesmo depois de ter presenciado todo o horror a que Ron foi submetido.

Depois do burburinho que foi a chegada dos Malfoy, Harry Potter e os Weasley apareceram. Mais uma vez os repórteres se ouriçaram e sufocaram a família com perguntas e fotos. Todos passaram sem dizer uma palavra. Uma vez livre daquela bagunça, Hermione perguntou.

- Mas que coisa. Onde será que está o Ron?

- Já deve ter entrado. Vamos, senão não vamos encontrar lugares.

Realmente a sala estava muito cheia. Na frente do salão estava sentado o chefe da Suprema Côrte dos Bruxos e, distribuidos ao seu redor, os demais integrantes dessa mesma côrte. De repente, todos se calaram ao ouvirem a voz do bruxo que presidia a sessão.

- SILÊNCIO. Vamos começar – ele tinha a varinha encostada na garganta, aumentando bastante o som. Todos ficaram muito quietos e se arrumaram em seus lugares.

- Gostaria de convocar as partes envolvidas. O réu Ronald Abílio Weasley – Rony etrou acompanhado de seu advogado. Hermione segurou sua vontade de se levantar. Ao seu lado, algumas pessoas cochichavam, mas ela não conseguiu identificar o que estavam falando. Logo em seguida, Gui, Fleur e Carlinhos apareceram.

- Agora gostaria de chamar o promotor e a família Malfoy – Draco e sua mãe entraram na sala, sob algumas vaias. Toda a família Weasley, além de Harry e Hermione sentiram asco daqueles dois. Se sentaram nos seus lugares. Todos ficaram em silêncio esperando o presidente da mesa dar prosseguimento ao julgamento.

- Bem, estamos aqui hoje para investigar a morte de Lúcio Malfoy e Fenrir Greyback. O réu Ronald Weasley já confessou ter matado os dois, mas alega legítima defesa. O mesmo já forneceu suas memórias daquela época, que foram analisadas por alguns bruxos aqui presentes, que prestarão depoimentos sobre o que viram mais tarde – o discurso continuou por um tempo. Finalmente o bruxo começou a ler os detalhes do caso, que demorou quase uma eternidade. Quando ele terminou, deu a palavra à acusação. O invesigador do ministério, muito pomposo, se levantou.

- O senhor Lúcio Malfoy, uma figura notável, foi assassinado friamente por esse rapaz. Os motivos ninguém sabe ao certo, mas dado a notória rivalidade entre o mesmo e o meu cliente, Draco Malfoy e a alguns depoimentos que dizem ter certeza que o o réu tinha inveja da família Malfoy, nos dão uma boa ideia do motivo. Ele afirma ter agido em legítima defesa, mas o fato é que não deu à vítima a menor chance de se defender, estando ela inclusive desarmada – o sangue de Harry fervia enquanto ouvia o bruxo falar. Aquele sujeito esteve com ele presenciando a tortura de Ron. Não conseguia acreditar que ele pudesse mentir tão descaradamente. Para seu total desapontamento, vários bruxos ali pesentes pareciam concordar com ele. Quando aquele cara terminou de falar tanta abobrinha, ele se virou para os outros.

- Não consigo acreditar que alguém possa mentir tanto assim. Ele viu as memórias de Ron junto comigo, ele viu tudo – assim como ele, Hermione, Gina e os outros Weasley se sentiam tão ou mais revoltados. Finalmente o chefe da sessão deu a palavra à defesa e eles tiveram que se calar.

- Bem, fico realmente admirado com o discurso de meu colega. Ele esteve presente, junto com meu cliente, quando esse forneceu as suas memórias. Ele presenciou como o senhor Ronald Weasley foi barbaramente torturado pelas duas vítimas. Ao se presenciar tais atos cometidos contra ele, fica claro que meu cliente não tinha outra opção para se manter vivo. Foi legítima defesa na sua mais clara forma. Não só isso, como também foi uma ajuda sem tamanho na luta contra os Comensais da Morte. Pessoas como o senhor Lúcio Malfoy e Fenrir Greyback já cometeram diversas atrocidades, portanto não podem ser considerados pessoas do bem. Digo isso porque tenho total convicção que ao final desse julgamento poderei provar a todos as monstruosidades cometidas contra o meu cliente – apesar de sua condição física e de seu aspecto engraçado, aquele advogado dominava a sala. Falou com muita determinação e parece ter agradado vários dos bruxos que estavam ali. Para alívio de Harry, a maioria dos presentes parece ter se comovido mais com o discurso da defesa.

- Quem contratou esse advogado? Ele me parece muito bom – pela primeira vez Hermione sorria. Arthur veio falar com ela.

- Não conta pra ninguém, mas foi o ministro. Ele me indicou esse cara e me pediu segredo – Mione ficou surpresa, mas obviamente se calou. Se virou para a frente da sala e se pegou sorrindo. Parecia que Ron estava em mãos muito boas.

Defesa e acusação agora haviam terminado seus discursos de abertura. Agora seria a vez de Ron ser chamado para testemunhar. Quando ele se levantou e se dirigiu à cadeira das testemunhas, Hermione sentiu seu coração se acelerar. Ficou de pé instintivamente, mas logo percebeu todos os olhares sobre ela. Ron olhou pra cima e viu sua namorada. Deu um pequeno sorriso antes de se sentar. Um bruxo chegou próximo a ele e posicionou sua varinha sobre a cabeça do ruivo. Pronunciou algumas palavras e colocou um feitiço em Ron que o impedia de falar mentira. Depois de tudo pronto, a acusação seria a primeira a fazer perguntas.

- Senhor Ronald Weasley, o senhor admite que matou Lúcio Malfoy e o lobisomem Fenrir Greyback?

- Sim – várias pessoas se assustaram com a afirmação do garoto.

- Você também confirma que os dois estavam desarmados?

- Não, Malfoy estava com a sua varinha.

- E você usou a de Greyback para matá-los?

- Sim.

- E a varinha de Lúcio estava abaixada no momento que aconteceu?

- Não, não sei dizer. Ele tinha acabado...

- Simplesmente responda a minha pergunta. Você não sabe dizer, é isso?

- Sim – Ron continuava a bufar de raiva. O advogado o estava induzindo a responder. Mark também estava irritado e tentou protestar. Ao ter seu pedido negado percebeu que estava diante de uma platéia hostil. Quando a acusação terminou sua parte, ele se levantou para inquirir Rony.

- Senhor Ronald Weasley, você alega ter agido em legítima defesa. Você forneceu suas memórias por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Sim.

- E quantas pessoas estiveram lá com você?

- Além de mim, seis pessoas.

- E você pode indicá-las para mim?

- Sim. O ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, o chefe dos aurores, Harry Potter, um especialista em reconhecimento de memórias, Blásio Zabini e o investigador do ministério que acabou de me inquirir – o burburinho recomeçou. Não só as pessoas haviam acabado de descobrir que Harry Potter estava presente, como descobriram que o bruxo responsável pela acusação estivera presente e presenciara toda a verdade. Quando finalmente fizeram silêncio, Mark continuou.

- E você confirma que foi torturado covardemente pelas duas vítimas?

- Sim, sem dúvida alguma – estava começando a gostar do rumo que o interrogatório estava tomando.

- E todos os que estiveram presentes, incluindo o advogado de acusação puderam confirmar isso?

- Sim, sem dúvida alguma – se sentindo melhor, Rony respondeu muito mais tranquilamente ao restante das perguntas. O investigador não parecia muito feliz sentado em sua cadeira. Ron logo foi dispensado e o chefe da sessão declarou um intervalo.

Hermione se levantou e foi tomar um ar. O clima ali dentro estava pesadíssimo. Sentia-se mal por ver o que estava acontecendo com Rony. Enquanto bebia uma água, uma pessoa muito desagradável parou ao seu lado.

- E aí Granger, preocupada com seu namoradinho? – Mione se engasgou e ao se virar deu de cara com Draco Malfoy.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar lá dentro no seu teatrinho?

- Pois é, vou voltar pra lá, só vim ter certeza que você está assitindo. Descobriu que tipo de namorado você tem?

- Claro que sim. Eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu. Ele já me contou. Várias pessoas já viram as memórias dele, inclusive esse sujeitinho que vocês contrataram. Eu sei que seu pai é um monstro e mereceu morrer – Mione sentiu que talvez tenha exagerado um pouquinho, mas não desviou o olhar. Draco parecia sem palavras. Foi poupado de mais constrangimento ao ouvir sua mãe chamar. Fuzilou Hermione com o olhar e saiu bufando. A garota conseguiu sorrir e voltou pra sala.

Quando já estavam todos reunidos, a sessão foi retomada. Agora era a vez da defesa chamar uma testemunha e para a surpresa de todos, o Ministro Shacklebolt foi chamado.

- Caro Senhor Ministro, o senhor confirma que presenciou todo o depoimento do acusado Ronald Weasley e esteve presente quando as memórias dele foram investigadas?

- Sim, confirmo.

- E o senhor acredita que tudo que viu foi verdade?

- Tenho certeza.

- E o senhor acha que Ronald Weasley agiu em legitíma defesa?

- Sim – o advogado sorriu e terminou seu inquérito. O advogado de acusação parecia completamente perdido e demorou a se levantar. Fez algumas perguntas, mas nada de relevante. O ministro se levantou e Ron começou a achar que a maré estava mudando a seu favor.

Agora era a vez da acusação chamar uma testemunha e chamaram Blásio Zabini, que todos imaginavam ser o que poderia complicar um pouco as coisas.

Ao sentar-se, Zabini parecia muito desconfortável. A acusação começou as perguntas e ele parecia muito hesistante ao respondê-las. Dava respostas evasivas que não contribuiam muito para o desenrolar do julgamento. Já irritado, o investigador resolveu pressioná-lo.

- Senhor Zabini, você ainda não respondeu. Você testemunhou o momento em que Ronald Weasley disparou os feitiços contra o senhor Malfoy?

- Sim – Blásio começava a suar.

- E você pôde perceber se o senhor Malfoy portava sua varinha?

- Sim, ele portava.

- E ele a apontava pra onde?

- Para o réu. Logo após matar o elfo doméstico, ele levantou sua varinha e a apontou para Ronald, segundos antes de ser morto – definitivamente não era a resposta esperada. Todos pareciam ter congelado na cadeira. A testemunha que deveria favorecer a acusação havia acabado de dar um depoimento que poderia mudar tudo. O investigador do Ministério, muito desconcertado, tentou prosseguir.

- Você, você tem certeza disso?

- Sim, absoluta – daquele ponto em diante, todos sabiam, inclusive os Malfoy que a maré havia mudado. Tirando alguns poucos presentes, a grande maioria passava a acreditar em Ron. Percebendo isso, Hermione conseguiu sorrir e apertou o braço de Harry, sentado ao seu lado.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Não tem como ninguém prejudicar Rony – Harry sorriu pra ela e confirmou com a cabeça. A defesa se levantou para interrogar Zabini.

O depoimento só serviu para confirmar o que a defesa vinha tentando argumentar. Ron se defendeu de torturas terríveis e não tinha outra alternativa a não ser matar aqueles dois. A morte de Fenrir Greyback não estava sendo muito discutida, pois o mesmo era um lobisomem e não causava grande comoção. Para dar prosseguimento ao julgamento o chefe da sessão pediu que fossem revistas alguns trechos das memórias de Rony selecionadas tanto pela defesa quanto pela acusação.

Mark se levantou primeiro e tinha alguns trechos para mostrar. O uso da Maldição Imperius e da Maldição Cruciatus, a parte em que Lúcio escreve a palavra MORRA, várias outras cenas de tortura e por último a parte da morte, dando enfoque ao fato de que Lúcio possuia sim sua varinha apontada para Rony. Quando a defesa teve sua chance, mostrou apenas a parte do assassinato, logicamente tentando provar que Lúcio estava desarmado. Só para fortalecer um pouco mais a sua parte, a defesa chamou o especialista em memórias. O excêntrico francês sentou-se em sua cadeira.

- Boa tarde. O senhor acompanhou todas as memórias de Ronald Weasley?

- Sim.

- E quais as suas conclusões?

- Todas as memórias fornecidas eram absolutamente verdadeiras. Não notei nenhum tipo de alteração no tempo ou no espaço, bem como nos diálogos e atitudes dos personagens. Tenho total certeza disso – aquilo causou ainda mais burburinhos. Sentado em seu lugar, Ron parecia mais feliz e até sorriu. Um julgamento que prometia ser um martírio estava sendo muito tranquilo. A acusação não tinha nada a perguntar ao especialista e ele então foi liberado.

Os argumentos da acusação estavam fraquíssimos e praticamente não tinham mais como vencer aquele caso. Percebendo isso e dado o fato de que estavam ali há muitas horas, o chefe da Suprema Côrte dos Bruxos, resolveu fazer um discurso

- Primeiro eu gostaria de perguntar a vocês o que estamos fazendo aqui? Estamos discutindo se esse garoto merece ou não ser punido por se defender de provavelmente um dos piores casos de tortura que eu já tomei conhecimento em mais de quarenta anos trabalhando nessa Côrte. Meu antecessor Alvo Dumbledore já teria encerrado isso há muito tempo e eu sugiro fazer o mesmo. Um Comensal da Morte reconhecidamente cruel e um lobisomem que causou muitas mortes morreram após terem realizado todo tipo de barbaridades conhecidas e aqui estamos reunidos para discutir se eles merecem justiça. Digo que, caso meus colegas concordem , encerremos esse julgamento logo. Não só isso, como o senhor Ronald Weasley deveria ser indicado como auror. Nunca ouvi nenhum caso de algum bruxo que tenha resistido à Maldição Imperius, nem mesmo nosso ministro, o melhor auror que já tivemos. E o senhor – ele apontou para o investigador da acusação – deveria se envergonhar desse papel que está fazendo – o clima ficou pesado, cheio de apreensão. Um intervalo foi decretado para que pudessem decidir.

- Até que enfim parece que vai acabar – Hermione falou aliviada.

- Parece que sim – Gina respondeu e deu um abraço na amiga. Molly e Arthur também se abraçavam e todos os Weasley pareciam felizes. Alguns saíram da sala para descansarem um pouco. Depois de uns dez minutos, a sessão foi reiniciada.

- Bem, conversei com meus colegas de Côrte e decidimos inocentar o réu de todas as acusações – a sala explodiu em gritos. Todos aplaudiam e gritavam o nome de Rony. O ruivo ficou emocionado e olhou para sua família. Seus olhos encontraram os de Mione e viu que ela chorava. Ele não se aguentou e mandou um beijo para ela, que foi prontamente correspondido. Ele virou para seu advogado e sussurou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Depois que a sala fez silêncio, Mark pediu a palavra.

- Senhor, gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa – todos os olhares se viraram para ele. Ninguém entendeu muito bem, mas pararam para escutar.

- Meu cliente me fez um pedido e eu acho muito pertinente colocá-lo em pauta. Ele disse que deveríamos rever as lembranças do senhor Lúcio Malfoy. Meu cliente foi torturado para que entregasse Harry Potter. Acho de extrema necessidade descobrirmos porquê ele desejava isso – o burburinho era geral. Acharam o pedido no mínimo inusitado. O juiz pediu silêncio e respondeu.

- Acho seu pedido no mínimo curioso. Não consigo entender porque deveríamos continuar a reviver os acontecimentos daquela época. Entendo também que vocês têm razão e se meus colegas concordarem, acho pertinente revermos as memórias do senhor Lúcio Malfoy – o advogado dos Malfoy tentou portestar, mas sem sucesso. Sabia que se fossem a julgamento seria obrigado por lei a fornecer as memórias do senhor Malfoy. Os membros da Côrte cochicharam por alguns minutos e decidiram que deveriam sim revisitar aquelas memórias.

Aquilo nunca havia sido feito antes. Ninguém sabia muito bem quem seriam os bruxos que deveriam entrar na penseira e nem se havia uma penseira grande o suficiente para aquilo. Ele decidiu pedir ajuda ao especialista do Ministério que lhe informou que havia uma maneira de se expandir qualquer penseira para comportar qualquer número de presentes. Depois de muita deliberação, ficou decidido que todos os bruxos da Suprema Côrte entrariam, assim como Rony e seu advogado, o ministro, o especialista e a família Malfoy com seu advogado.

Passaram-se por volta de 40 minutos até que todos estivessem prontos. Hermione, Harry e os Weasley ficaram muito aflitos. Não entendiam porque Rony havia pedido aquilo. Queriam levá-lo pra casa e comemorar. Sabiam que esse tipo de memórias demorariam muito tempo para serem revistas. Continuaram presentes, apesar da sala já ter esvaziado bastante.

O chefe da Suprema Côrte dos Bruxos ordenou que as memórias fossem jogadas na penseira. O especialista realizou o feitiço e no instante seguinte estavam todos lá dentro.

Estavam em Hogwarts, no dia que a guerra terminou. Lúcio estava se esgueirando pelos corredores, com Greyback logo atrás. Sem que ninguém percebesse entraram no banheiro.

- Se esconda aí. Lembre-se, precisamos de Harry Potter ou de alguém que seja puro sangue e amigo dele. Não ataque nenhuma outra pessoa – tomaram seus lugares e ficaram aguardando. Depois de uns vinte minutos sem nada acontecer, três garotos apareceram. Lúcio ficou preocupado se Greyback não poria tudo a perder. Para seu alívio, o lobisomem não estragou tudo. O tempo foi passando e nada de Potter aparecer. Quando já iam desistindo, viram Rony entrando e Lúcio resolveu que era hora de agir. Saiu de seu esconderijo e foi confrontar o garoto.

Os presentes puderam ver exatamente como foi realizado o sequestro. Mesmo com o julgamento definido, ele sentia que precisava mostrar a todos o que realmente aconteceu. Depois do sequestro, as imagens se adiantaram até o momento em que ele era trancado no porão.

- E agora, o que eu faço com ele? – Greyback perguntou enquanto arrastava Ron desacordado para o fundo da sala.

- Prenda-o às correntes. Eu vou aguardar ele se levantar – Lúcio se sentou e ficou esperando. Depois de alguns minutos, reparou que o garoto se movia e se levantou ansioso.

Os momentos que se seguiram mostraram toda a tortura que Rony sofreu. Quem esteve presente nas memórias do ruivo já tinha visto aquilo tudo, mas para a maioria ali era tudo novidade. Os únicos momentos realmente relevantes diziam respeito a Lúcio e Greyback fora daquela sala. No primeiro deles, presenciaram os dois comensais conversando na cozinha da mansão.

- Ele não está querendo falar – Greyback havia acabado de chegar, vindo do porão. Lúcio estava arrumando alguma coisa e parecia apressado.

- Calma, ele está aqui há pouco tempo. Ele vai falar.

- E se ele morrer antes de abrir o bico? – Lúcio olhou espantado para o bruxo à sua frente.

- Você, Fenrir Greyback, um lobisomem, está preocupado com aquele traidor do sangue? – o lobisomem pareceu ofendido.

- Não é nada disso. Todo mundo sabe que ele não morreu na guerra e ele é o melhor amigo de Harry Potter. Claro que vão notar a falta dele e farão de tudo para encontrá-lo.

- Eu já dei um jeito nisso. Tenho um contato no Ministério que irá plantar algumas pistas falsas. Não nos descobrirão aqui.

- Um contato? Posso saber quem é? – Greyback pareceu repentinamente curioso.

- Melhor não dizer nada. Mas ele já está infiltrado no escritório dos aurores. Vai facilitar bastante nossa vida.

- Ok então. E agora, o que eu faço?

- Melhor você ir. Vou mandar Monstro levar essa merda de comida pra aquele garoto – Fenrir concordou com a cabeça e se ausentou. Lúcio entregou a comida à Monstro e também saiu da cozinha. Voltou pro seu escritório e se trancou lá.

A revelação de Malfoy pegou todos completamente de surpresa. Ele tinha um comparsa infiltrado no Ministério. Todos pareciam falar ao mesmo tempo e o ministro precisou pedir silêncio. Ninguém sabia muito bem que providência tomar. O chefe dos aurores disse alguma coisa no ouvido do Kingsley e saiu acompanhado de mais outros dois bruxos.

- Ele foi até o quartel-general dos aurores. Disse que já tem um plano em mente. Obviamente aquilo não foi suficiente para acalmar os outros bruxos. Depois de muitos protestos e bastante confusão, o chefe da Suprema Côrte precisou gritar.

- Se acalmem, vamos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo. Já temos três aurores investigando a denúncia. Por favor, quero terminar ainda hoje. Não é necessário lembrar que isso que vimos aqui hoje tem que ficar somente entre nós – os bruxos concordaram e voltaram suas atenções para a penseira.

Por mais um tempo, só se viam os momentos de tortura. Nada de relevante era dito entre Lúcio e Greyback quando estes não estavam no porão. Os bruxos já iam perdendo a paciência quando finalmente aconteceu o momento que Ron tanto ansiava. Greyback e Malfoy agora estavam no escritório conversando.

- Por que você precisa de Potter? – Greyback parecia irritado.

- Já te falei. Será que preciso repetir?

- Você me disse que queria ressuscitar o Lorde das Trevas. Só não entendi como isso é possível – Malfoy jogou os braços pra cima, visivelmente irritado.

- Vou repetir pela última vez. Eu descobri, há algum tempo atrás, em um livro de magia muito obscuro, que é possível trazer alguém da morte. Obviamente não será a mesma coisa, mas desde que se tenha um corpo de sangue puro para abrigar a alma, é possível reviver os mortos.

- E você está pensando em usar esse garoto para abrigar a alma de Voldemort. Essa parte eu entendi, mas porque Harry Potter?

- É necessário usar o sangue do bruxo que matou a pessoa que se quer reviver. Além disso, precisaríamos de um pedaço da alma do morto. O Lorde das Trevas acabou transferindo um pedaço da sua alma e alguns dos seus poderes a Harry Potter. Se o pegarmos, conseguiremos os dois.

- Tá tá, mas a gente não vai precisar do corpo do Lorde Voldemort? – Malfoy já estava irritado com Greyback, que parecia ser mais burro do que ele pensava.

- Isso é óbvio e vou repetir mais uma vez. Meu contato no Ministério sabe onde os aurores estão guardando o corpo. Teríamos que dar um jeito de entrarmos lá, mas isso é pro futuro – Greyback se deu por satisfeito. Voltou para o porão para mais uma "conversinha" com Rony.

Todos ficaram atônitos com o que viram. O ministro decidiu se ausentar para ir ao Ministério. Iria verificar pessoalmente se o corpo estava bem guardado, além de verificar como estava indo a investigação sobre o espião. Depois que ele saiu e todos pareceram se recuperar, voltaram às memórias.

Não viram nada muito diferente. Realmente estavam ficando mais malvados os dois comensais. Ninguém conseguia imaginar como ele poderia ter sobrevivido àquilo tudo. Viram Ron conversando com as paredes e sua nova amizade com Monstro. Os únicos momentos em que viam alguma coisa diferente era quando Lúcio e Fenrir estavam sozinhos. Os momentos mais marcantes foram o planejamento do sequestro de Hermione, que foi particularmente pertubador porque os dois narravam coisas abomináveis que desejavam fazer com ela. O outro momento foi a frustração de Malfoy quando Ron resistiu à Maldição Imperius.

Depois de muitas horas e ânimos exaltados, finalmente havia chegado a parte que todos esperavam. Iriam presenciar novamente o assassinato de Malfoy e Greyback. Draco e Narcisa pareciam envergonhados, assim como o investigador que eles haviam contratado. Todos os olhares se voltavam para eles, que pareciam estar querendo sair dali desesperadamente. No momento crucial, não restou nenhuma dúvida a ninguém ali de que Ron havia matado os dois em legítima defesa.

Finalmente as memórias se encerraram e todos voltaram ao seu lugar. Não havia a menor dúvida de que haviam tomado a decisão correta de inocentar Rony. O mundo bruxo viveria melhor sem aqueles dois.

**Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora. Acho que valeu a pena porque esse capítulo esclareceu muita coisa.**


	21. Uma festa com grandes novidades

**Bom, demorou maas aí está. Espero que gostem. Sei que estou demorando mais do que de costume, mas minha vida está uma loucura. Garanto que não demorarei mais do que duas semanas para atualizar. Espero que gostem. Já sabem, COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

Capítulo 21: Uma festa com grandes novidades

Os bruxos estavam de volta e a sessão encerrada. A sala estava vazia e os poucos presentes aplaudiam Rony, que estava verdadeiramente emocionado. Deu um abraço no advogado, ou fez o melhor que pôde para colocar seus braços ao redor do bruxo. Hermione não quis nem saber de protocolo ou coisa assim, simplesmente se levantou e começou a descer atrás do namorado. Quando finalmente chegou lá em baixo, o ruivo estava terminando de assinar alguns papéis. Assim que se virou, ela se pendurou no pescoço dele e lhe tascou aquele beijo, não quis nem saber quem estava olhando.

- Oi meu amor – ele tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos, mas abriu o maior sorriso do mundo. Respondeu o beijo muito apaixonadamente.

- Deu tudo certo Mione. Deu tudo certo – ele mal conseguiu terminar a frase. Chorava de felicidade. Nunca se sentiu tão bem em toda a sua vida.

- Me desculpe interromper, mas precisamos ir – o advogado bonachão chamou o garoto, também com um enorme sorriso. Mione não pensou duas vezes e também tentou abraçá-lo. Foi uma cena engraçada ver aquela garota tentar abraçar aquele corpanzil todo. Ela deu a mão ao namorado e saíram da sala.

Obviamente eram os mais esperados. Fotos e mais fotos eram tiradas. Choveram perguntas e Rita Skeeter continuava ali. Não tinha a mesma cara de antes, mas não perdia a pose. Quando Ron passou por ela, ela não perdeu a chance.

- Senhor Weasley, será realmente que a justiça foi feita? – ele ficou roxo de raiva. Mione tentou segurá-lo para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira. O rapaz respirou fundo algumas vezes e chegou mais perto.

- Muito cuidado com o que fala senhorita Skeeter. Eu sei que você é um animago ilegal. Meu amigo Harry Potter agora é auror e talvez ele, sem querer, deixe essa informação escapar e você vai parar em Azkaban. E antes que você pense que eu não tenho coragem – ele deu um passo a frente e falou bem no ouvido dela – eu matei dois Comensais, se lembra? – ela ficou branca. Parece que sua pena de repetição rápida também congelou no lugar. Ela tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas nada saiu. Ron seguiu seu caminho com Mione e o advogado ao seu lado.

- Escutou bem o que ele falou? Se alguma coisa for publicada eu extermino sua carreira – o advogado estava furioso. A repórter estava completamente apavorada. Os três deram risadas quando se afastaram. Ron fez questão de parar para conversar com alguns outros repórteres.

- Bem, a justiça foi feita hoje. Ficou provado que eu sou inocente e que dois monstros morreram. Como disse o chefe da Suprema Côrte dos Bruxos, o mundo está melhor sem eles – fizeram mais algumas perguntas a ele e Mione, mas os dois queriam simplesmente sair dali. Na saída do Ministério, reviram a família Weasley.

Foi uma cena de cinema. Todos correram pra cima dele, claramente liderados por Jorge. Era, sem favor nenhum, o dia em que Mione viu aquela família mais feliz. Quando finalmente o deixaram livre, ele correu para sua mãe, que se desmanchava em lágrimas.

- Acabou mamãe, acabou – ele também não segurava as lágrimas. Ela não queria deixá-lo e nem ele parecia querer se separar. Os outros também se emocionaram com aquela cena. Ron finalmente se separou da mãe e deu um abraço igualmente entusiasmado em seu pai, mais contido, mas muito emocionado. Harry foi o último a cumprimentar o amigo.

- Parabéns amigo. E muito obrigado – Harry tinha a voz embargada

- Obrigado por quê?

- Você passou por isso só porque não quis me entregar. Agradeço muito.

- Já conversamos sobre isso. Jamais te entregaria, entendeu bem? Jamais. E sei que você faria o mesmo por mim – Harry concordou com a cabeça e deu um abraço em Rony.

- Descobri o que ele queria com você, depois eu falo – Harry não perguntou mais nada. Largou o amigo que logo voltou pros braços da namorada.

Ficaram ali reunidos mais alguns minutos quando viram o advogado voltando. Fizeram uma festa igualmente impressionante para ele. Abraçou a todos e se voltou a Rony.

- Aqui está sua varinha. Encerro aqui meu trabalho, espero que tudo corra bem pra você daqui pra frente – Ron deu mais um abraço no advogado e o agradeceu várias e várias vezes. Os outros Weasley também o abraçaram e agradeceram.

Estavam prontos para irem embora quando Ron teve uma ideia.

- Mãe, quero dar uma festa de arromba – ele largou a mão de Hermione e passou os braços ao redor do ombro da mãe. Os outros ficaram meio em dúvida com aquele pedido.

- Como assim uma festa de arromba? – ele parou de andar e se virou para explicar a todos.

- Quero uma festa. Quase morri, quase perdi o amor da minha vida. Fui preso, interrogado e minha vida foi devassada a todos. Com muito custo consegui me livrar de tudo. Hoje namoro a mulher que eu amo, minha família está bem e meu melhor amigo também. Isso é ou não é motivo pra festa?

- Muito bem maninho. Concordo com ele mamãe – Jorge foi o primeiro a concordar. Gina fez o mesmo e um a um os outros foram gostando da ideia. Molly precisou pensar um pouquinho.

- Tá bem, tá bem, vamos fazer a festa – explodiram em vivas. Ron deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe. A Sra. Weasley já estava começando a delegar funções antes mesmo de chegar em casa. Passou a Gina e Mione a função de fazerem a lista de convidados. Gui, Jorge e Percy teriam que arrumar as mesas no jardim. Ron e Harry a ajudariam na cozinha. Ninguém entendeu muito bem porque ela havia escolhido os dois para aquela função.

- Bem, essa festa é pra eles. Ron passou por tudo isso pra proteger Harry. E eu quero meu filho perto de mim – agora foi a vez dela dar um abraço no filho. Caminharam até o ponto de onde poderiam aparatar. No instante seguinte estavam na Toca.

Imediatamente ela entrou no modo mandona. Começou a falar alto com todos para que começassem suas funções. Gina e Mione entraram em casa, pegaram pena e pergaminho e foram pro quarto da ruiva.

- Então, quem devemos chamar? – Mione perguntou ao se sentar na cama.

- Não era bem o que você queria né? – Gina tinha um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Ahn, como assim?

- Você bem que queria ficar sozinha com ele agora. Pra comemorar – Hermione ficou vermelha na hora. Abaixou o rosto, mas abriu um sorrisinho.

- Já entendi. Já imaginava. Mas aguarde um pouquinho e terá uma surpresa.

- Uma surpresa? O quê? – Mione se sentou curiosa, ouvindo com muita atenção.

- Se eu disser o Ron me mata. Não adianta insistir. Agora chega de perguntas. Quem a gente vai chamar?

- Os de sempre. A turma de Hogwarts, quem restou da Ordem da Fênix, um ou outro lá do Ministério.

- E seus pais? – Mione olhou surpresa pra ele.

- O quê. Não quer chamar seus pais? – Gina parecia igualmente surpresa pela reação da amiga.

- Claro, claro, só não imaginava trazê-los aqui hoje. Eles ainda nem conhecem seus pais.

- O Ron me disse que minha mãe e a sua vão se dar super bem. Então vamos chamá-los – Mione acabou concordando e as duas voltaram suas atenções para a lista de convidados. Em meio a muitas risadas finalizaram a lista. Desceram para a cozinha e a encontraram lotada. O ministro, além de Hagrid e o Prof. Slughorn estavam lá. Falavam alto, riam e se divertiam. Ron estava de excelente humor e Mione ficou felicíssima de encontrá-lo daquele jeito.

- Boa noite Hermione, tudo bem? – Hagrid, que tinha um balde de uísque de fogo nas mãos veio abraçá-la e quase lhe quebrou os ossos. Fez o mesmo com Gina.

- Tudo. E com você Hagrid? – o gigante simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça e voltou suas atenções para seu imenso copo.

As risadas continuaram e o clima era ótimo. Falaram vários e vários impropérios a respeito dos Malfoy. Surpreendentemente, ninguém perguntou a Rony sobre o que tinha visto e ouvido. O rapaz, obviamente não reclamou.

- Bem, precisamos ir. A escola está de férias, mas amanhã temos reunião dos professores – com dificuldade, Horácio e Hagrid se levantaram. O gigante, muito atrapalhado jogou várias cadeiras no chão. Despediram-se de todos e prepararam-se para sair.

- Então esperamos os dois aqui no sábado – Molly falou com eles assim que Hagrid a largou. Ela não tinha muita certeza se os dois se lembrariam daquilo no dia seguinte.

O ministro não demorou a ir embora. Logo estavam só os Weasley em casa. Sentaram-se na sala e ficaram conversando detalhes sobre a festa. Quando terminaram, viram quão enorme ela seria, mas por Rony, valia o esforço. Gui e Fleur foram embora, e não demorou, Jorge e Percy também. Carlinhos ficou em casa. Quando todos foram dormir, Ron segurou Mione pelas mãos e disse.

- Vem comigo – a menina não entendeu, mas se levantou e seguiu o namorado até o jardim.

- Que isso Ron? O que foi? – mas ele não respondeu. Deu um beijo cinematográfico na namorada, que correspondeu apaixonadamente.

- Como eu queria ficar sozinho com você. Preparada?

- Preparada pra quê? – ela tava ficando irritada com tanto mistério. Ron sorriu e sacou sua varinha. Segurou a namorada e desaparatou.

Quando Mione conseguiu se recompor, estavam em um beco no centro de Londres. Ron, ainda fazendo muito mistério começou a caminhar pelas ruas da cidade até que parou em frente a um hotelzinho simples mas muito agradável.

- Só assim pra ficar sozinho com você. Aluguei um quarto nesse hotel. É assim que os trouxas fazem – ele evidentemente estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Sorria de orelha a orelha. Mione estava meio aturdida e não dizia nada.

- Então, gostou? – ele estava começando a ficar apreensivo.

- Gostei, só fui pega de surpresa. Achei uma boa ideia. A gente nunca conseguiria ficar sozinhos na sua casa – Ron tomou-a pelas mãos e os dois entraram no hotel. Depois de passarem na recepção, subiram direto pro quarto.

Assim que entraram, não tiveram muito tempo para conversar. Tinham que comemorar à maneira deles, com pouca roupa e muito amor. Depois de algum tempo, ficaram deitados juntinhos.

- Mas sua mãe não vai desconfiar?

- Não se preocupe, Gina vai cuidar disso – Mione arregalou os olhos pro namorado.

- Então essa era a surpresa de que ela tinha me falado.

- Exatamente. Inclusive foi ideia dela. Ela me contou tudo poucos dias antes do julgamento. Sabia o quanto eu queria ficar a sós com você e, com a mamãe sempre no nosso pé, nós nunca teríamos tempo pra nós dois – ela abriu um sorrisinho malicioso e sentou-se no colo dele.

- Com você falando assim, eu tô começando a achar que essa foi a melhor ideia que ela já teve – de novo os dois se enroscaram e demoraram para se separar. Adormeceram juntos e nem viram o tempo passar. Acordaram e lamentaram profundamente por terem que ir embora.

Tiveram que desaparatar direto no quarto de Rony. O ruivo deu uma volta pela casa para ver se tinha alguém nos corredores. Com tudo limpo, Mione voltou para o quarto de Gina, mas nada poderia prepará-la para o que encontraria. Deu um grito que logo foi abafado ao ver Harry e Gina dormindo juntos e sem roupa. Virou-se de costas enquanto os dois, com o coração na boca se levantavam da cama.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Gina perguntou meio irritada.

- Eu e Ron já chegamos. Resolvi voltar pra cá, pra não levantar suspeitas – ainda de costas e muito envergonhada, ela nem viu Harry saindo, sem dizer uma palavra e de cabeça baixa.

Depois do susto, Gina e Mione cairam na gargalhada. Nenhuma das duas sabia muito bem porque estavam rindo, mas demoraram a se controlar.

- Então, como foi sua noite? – Gina foi a primeira a perguntar.

- Foi perfeita. Ótima surpresa. A sua nem preciso perguntar né – novamente voltaram a rir. Conversaram mais um pouco e trocaram detalhes da noite que haviam tido. Hermione corou furiosamente mais de uma vez. Até Gina, geralmente mais relaxada, se sentiu envergonhada algumas vezes. Resolveram que era hora de descerem para o café e foram para a cozinha.

Já estavam todos presentes. Harry mantinha a cabeça baixa e evitava olhar para Mione. Rony percebeu que havia algo estranho, mas não teve como questioná-los. A sra. Weasley logo chamou todos para a mesa. Fez questão de separar os casais e ficou olhando desconfiada para os quatro. Cada um comeu calado e evitou trocar olhares. Com a refeição terminada, os que tinham que trabalhar se levantaram. Sobraram apenas Rony, Harry, Carlinhos, Mione, Gina e Molly. Carlinhos convidou Ron para jogarem quadribol. O ruivo aceitou na hora. Passava pouco tempo com o irmão, por ele morar em outro país e adorou a ideia de passar algum tempo com ele, mesmo que fosse no escuro. Novamente estavam reunidos Harry, Mione e Gina.

Obviamente ninguém sabia o que dizer. Harry estava completamente envergonhado, assim como Mione. Gina resolveu quebrar o gelo.

- Vocês não vão conversar mais? Não foi nada de mais – o bruxo levantou o rosto e olhou para a amiga.

- É que não são muitos os amigos que já viram a minha bunda – o trio explodiu em risadas. Se contorciam em seus lugares e nem viram quando Ron e o irmão voltaram.

- Qual a piada? – os três pararam no ato. Hary tentou desconversar.

- Ficamos lembrando de algumas coisas aqui. Da época de Hogwarts – as duas simplesmente concordaram com a cabeça.

- O quê por exemplo? – Ron continuava muito desconfiado.

- Ah, sei lá. Da sua roupa pro Baile de Inverno – novamente explodiram em risadas. Até mesmo Carlinhos, que só vira o irmão usando aquelas roupas em fotos, começou a rir. Ron obviamente não gostou e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Mione foi atrás dele.

- Ficou chateado?

- Não. Só não gosto de lembrar daquela noite, e nem é pela roupa.

- Por que então?

- Porque foi a noite que eu tive certeza que gostava de você, mas tive que te ver, linda como nunca, nos braços daquele búlgaro asqueroso – Mione ouviu tudo boquiaberta. Engoliu em seco e abriu um sorriso. Ron achou meio estranho.

- Tá rindo de quê?

- Calma meu amor. Eu também já sabia que gostava de você, mas essa cabecinha dura não me convidou então quis te fazer ciúme. E deu certo – ela ficou nas pontinhas dos pés e deu um beijo no namorado. Foram interrompidos por Molly entrando na cozinha.

- Tô vendo que tá tudo bem entre vocês né?

- Tudo ótimo mamãe – Ron largou a namorada e foi dar um abraço nela.

- E minha festa, já pensou em tudo? – ela desatou a falar. Rony olhou para Hermione procurando ajuda, mas ela saiu deixando-os sozinhos. Depois de muito tempo conversando, Ron voltou para a sala e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, Harry e Gina.

- Nossa, toda festa com ela dá muito trabalho. Já me perguntou um porção de coisas que eu não faço a menor ideia – os outros riram do garoto e continuaram conversando. Harry chamou o amigo para para jogar xadrez deixando as garotas sozinhas. Elas se levantaram, pois tinham todos aqueles convites para providenciar. Pegaram pergaminho e pena e sentaram-se juntas para começar. Ficaram horas naquilo, mas felizmente tiveram ajuda de Harry e Ron, obviamente enviados até ali por Molly. Estavam todos exaustos quando terminaram. Foram dormir, dessa vez, cada um no seu quarto. Ron e Mione demoraram a adormecer. Ficaram imaginando como dariam um jeito de se encontrar, mas naquela noite seria difícil.

Tiveram dias muito divertidos enquanto esperavam a semana terminar. Tinham um festão dai a alguns dias e tinham que aproveitar bem o resto das férias. Começariam sua vida de adultos e não podiam perder essa última chance de serem adolescentes. Ron e Mione tiveram apenas mais um pequeno instante a sós. O ruivo estava irritado com tamanha marcação cerrada de sua mãe. Por pouco os dois não foram pegos. Finalmente havia chegado o dia da festa e Molly colocou todos pra trabalhar bem cedo.

Como iria aparecer muita gente e estava um dia muito agradável, começaram logo cedo a organizar as coisas do lado de fora. Tinham que juntar mesas, separar cadeiras, pratos e talheres, comprar os ingredientes, preparar toda a comida. Ainda nem era meio-dia e já estavam todos estafados.

- Quem foi que teve essa ideia de fazer uma festa hein? – Jorge falou enquanto atirava mais um gnomo por cima do muro, claramente para provocar Rony.

- Ah não enche Jorge. Não imaginei que seria assim – Ron recebeu uma mordida particularmente dolorida de um gnomo e começou a xingar baixinho.

- Como se você não conhecesse nossa mãe. E para de xingar senão ela vai dar ainda mais trabalho pra gente.

Harry, Gina e Mione não estavam tendo melhor sorte. Enquanto o primeiro ajudava Arthur a cuidar do jardim da maneira trouxa, apesar da insistência do garoto em usar magia. O Sr. Weasley era muito atrapalhado e quase sofreu alguns acidentes. As garotas ajudavam na cozinha e separavam pratos e talheres, além de organizarem a decoração da festa. Molly tinha várias panelas flutuando sobre o fogão e gritava ordens lá de dentro. Carlinhos que foi visitar Gui na noite anterior, espertamente ainda não havia voltado, bem como o irmão, Fleur e Percy. A sra. Weasley gritou várias vezes procurando por eles, mas sem sucesso. Ela separou alguma coisinha pra eles almoçarem e todos tiveram um pouco de descanso após a refeição.

- A que horas os convidados vão chegar? – Gina perguntou enquanto se jogava exausta no sofá.

- Marcamos pras 6 horas. Mas já tô arrependido de ter sugerido essa festa. Já tô muito cansado até mesmo pra aproveitar.

- Deixa de ser bobo. Quando você reencontrar todo mundo, vai ver que valeu a pena – Mione respondeu, mas claramente também estava exausta. A mordomia deles durou pouco e logo estavam todos novamente de pé.

Como era de praxe nas festa dos Weasley, terminaram bem em cima da hora. Às seis horas em ponto os convidados começaram a chegar. Gui, Carlinhos, Fleur, Percy e uma garota misteriosa chegaram. Molly praguejou com todos eles até chegar na garota desconhecida.

- Oi mamãe. Essa é Audrey, minha, minha namorada – Percy estava claramente envergonhado, a garota também. Parece que todos ouviram o que ele dissera e vieram correndo pra ver.

- Como assim sua namorada? Não sabia que você consegue preparar Amortentia – Jorge ironizou e deixou a garota ainda mais vermelha.

- Sai pra lá Jorge – a sra. Weasley puxou a menina para um abraço e ela finalmente conseguiu sorrir. Cumprimetou um a um e foi se soltando. Quando chegou a vez de Jorge, ela falou.

- Você deve ser Jorge. Percy me alertou sobre você.

- Cuidado com ele. Mas me diz ai, ele ainda guarda o distintivo de monitor? – os dois riram e o clima se anuviou um pouco. Percy também conseguiu sorrir e desdenhou das brincadeiras do irmão.

Aos poucos, Audrey foi se soltando e logo já estava mais animada. Gina gostou muito dela e foi a que passou mais tempo ao lado da nova cunhada.

Os outros convidados começaram a chegar logo depois. De Hogwarts viriam a Professora McGonagall, Hagrid, Horácio Slughorn, Madame Pomfrey e Neville, que em setembro começaria a trabalhar no setor de Herbologia. Todos fizeram muita festa para Rony, até mesmo Minerva, normalmente mais contida. Logo Hagrid e Slughorn estavam atrás de uísque de fogo.

Ron ficou felícissimo de rever seus amigos de Hogwarts. Simas e Dino chegaram juntos. Luna apareceu com o novo namorado, Rolf Scamandeur, que era, se possível fosse, mais excêntrico que ela. Logo que chegaram o rapaz notou uma infestaçao particularmente perigosa de escarubolosos de pernas peludas. Obviamente Luna achou muito interessante que pudessem haver criaturas daquele tipo naquele jardim. Ron morreu de rir dos dois, até que ouviu uma voz muito conhecida.

- Oi Rony – era Lilá Brown. Parecia muito desconfortável. Vinha com outro rapaz, igualmente deslocado.

- Esse é Jack, meu namorado.

- Muito prazer – Ron cumprimentou o rapaz, que não estava nada entusiasmado.

- Que bom que tudo deu certo para você - Lilá conseguiu sorrir. Ron agradeceu e deu um abraço na garota. Mal sabia ele que Gina, horrorizada, contava a Hermione o que havia presenciado.

- Mione, Mione. A Lilá está aqui – Mione estava conversando animadamente com Audrey, mas sua expressão logo mudou e ela começou a procurá-la.

- Onde ela está? – Gina apontou e Mione disparou pra lá. Chegou no instante em que Ron se separava do abraço.

- Ah, oi Lilá – tentou falar com o maior desprezo possível.

- Oi Hermione. Tudo bem? – a morena não sentiu arrogância ou coisa do tipo na voz de Lilá, mas não ia cair nessa assim tão fácil. Continuou com a expressão sisuda.

- Tudo. E com você? – a loira respondeu ainda mais envergonhada. Apresentou Jack, que parecia estar querendo se esconder atrás de uma árvore. Formou-se um silêncio constrangedor, até que o novo casal se retirou. Mione virou para Rony, de braços cruzados e muito séria.

- Posso saber o que você estava fazendo com ela?

- Nada demais. Ela só me cumprimentou e me deu os parábens pelo julgamento.

- Sei. Ainda não acredito em uma palavra do que essa mocréia diz – Ron conseguiu dar uma risada, que Mione achou muito estranho.

- Calma meu amor. Não foi nada demais. Depois de tudo que eu passei pra ficar com você, você acha mesmo que eu ia arrastar asa pra essa aí? – ela acabou sorrindo também e deu um abraço no namorado.

- Você eu sei que não. Mas não confio nada nela – Ron olhava mais profundamente pra ela, que corou um pouco.

- Você fica tão linda com ciúme. Agora chega de besteira e me dá um beijo – se beijaram ali mesmo, mas foram interrompidos pelos pais de Hermione que acabavam de chegar.

Ron ficou todo sério e pomposo. Era a primeira vez que os pais de sua namorada encontrariam os seus pais e sua família. Ficou imaginado se gostariam da Toca ou dos seus irmãos. Se arrumou da maneira que pôde e foi recebê-los.

- Boa noite. Tudo bem? – cumprimentou os dois, Hermione ao seu lado.

- Oi Ron, boa noite. Fiquei muito feliz de saber que tudo deu certo – Alice sorriu e devolveu o abraço. Ela e o marido cumprimentaram a filha e fora convidados a entrar.

Parecia que todos estavam esparando conhecer o sr. e a sra. Granger. Molly, com um enorme sorriso veio recebê-los, com Arthur logo atrás.

- Boa noite Alice. Que prazer conhecê-la – trocaram um abraço. Parece que ficaram amigas no ato. Ao seu lado, o sr. Weasley cumprimentava o sr. Granger. Depois trocaram e Molly foi cumprimentar Bill e Arhur foi cumprimentar Alice.

- Por favor, entrem, fiquem à vontade – os dois sorriram e continuaram a andar pelos jardins. Foram apresentados aos outros por Ron e Mione. O ruivo estava fazendo o melhor para ser um bom anfitrião e estava se saindo muito bem. Perguntou o que eles queriam beber e os serviu. Como esperado, Arhtur, que era fascinado por objetos trouxas, encheu Bill de perguntas. Ron temia que isso fosse acontecer, mas ficou agradavelmente surpreso ao ver que o sr. Granger estava se divertindo com aquilo. Molly e Alice pareciam se conhecer a séculos.

- Quem bom que se deram bem – Ron sorria para os quatro conversando, abraçado à namorada.

- Claro que sim. Sabia que minha mãe e a sua seriam melhores amigas – Ron e Mione ficaram namorando sozinhos durante alguns minutos, mas novos convidados chegaram e eles tiveram que se separar.

Andromeda Tonks chegou trazendo seu netinho Teddy. Harry, seu padrinho, veio correndo para recebê-los. Com tudo que acontecera nos últimos tempos, Ron ainda não tinha conhecido o garoto. Não segurou o sorriso ao ver o cabelo do garotinho mudando de azul para preto, daí para rosa e vermelho. Quando Harry terminou de paparicar o afilhado, passou para Ron segurá-lo. O cabelo de Teddy passou para um vermelho vivo. O ruivo não sabe quanto tempo ficou segurando o garotinho, mas quando olhou para o lado, viu sua mãe, Alice e Hermione sorrindo bobamente para ele. Rapidamente devolveu o bebê para Andromeda e foi conversar com outros convidados.

Teddy se tornou o mais popular da festa. Praticamente todo mundo queria segurá-lo. O cabelo mudava de acordo com a pessoa que o segurava. Quando chegou a vez de Luna, Teddy teve os cabelos de todas as cores possíveis. Todos acharam muito divertido, mas Luna achou que ele estava infestado por zonzóbulos.

Os convidados ainda chegavam. Parecia que todos os conhecidos de Rony estavam aparecendo. Do ministério vieram o ministro, alguns colegas de Percy, o advogado que ajudou Rony e alguns integrantes do escritório dos aurores. A presença desses em particular sucintou muitas perguntas sobre o motivo de sua visita. Vieram parentes, amigos, conhecidos, colegas e tantos outros que a Toca ficou completamente lotada. Ron estava se divertindo a beça apesar de todo o trabalho que tinha para cumprimentar todo mundo.

- Ufa, não imaginava que viria tanta gente – ele falou com Gina e Harry, que logo agradeceram-no por os terem livrado de uma conversa chatíssima com um dos colegas de Percy.

- Nem nós imaginávamos. Mas veio todo mundo que você queria não é?

- Até mais que isso. Tem gente aqui que eu não via há séculos – antes que pudessem engatar uma conversa, Tia Muriel, de quem Rony vinha fugindo desde o início, finalmente conseguiu encontrá-lo. Gina riu da cara que o irmão fez quando a velha o puxou para um canto.

- Ele tá tão feliz né? Finalmente – Gina comentou com o namorado.

- Pois é. Ele merece – Harry ainda tinha muitas perguntas para fazer. Ron foi sequestrado por causa dele. Não tinha visto as memórias de Lúcio e ainda não sabia porque os dois o queriam. Decidiu não falar nada naquele dia porque era dia da comemoração de Rony. Simplesmente sorriu e continuou conversando com Gina.

Depois de algumas horas, a casa se esvaziou bastante. Parece que a maioria dos que compareceram só o fizeram porque Rony era o assunto mais importante do mundo bruxo. Além disso, o eterno Harry Potter também estaria presente. Com a Toca mais vazia, ficou muito mais confortável e dessa vez só havia realmente amigos.

Molly finalmente serviu o jantar. Sentaram-se todos e estavam tendo uma ótima refeição. Gui se levantou e disse que tinha um anúncio para fazer. Depois de algumas provocações de Jorge, todos fizeram silêncio.

- Bem, fico muito feliz pelo Ron, de verdade. Sempe soube que ele era inocente. Só não sabia que ele era o mais forte dessa família. Nos encheu de orgulho – Ron agradeceu e o irmão continuou. Gui esticou a mão e sua esposa também se levantou. – Família essa que vai ganhar mais um membro. Eu e Fleur vamos ter um filho. Vou ser papai – a mesa explodiu de alegria. Molly parecia petrificada, não saia do lugar. Um a um os presentes vieram cumprimentar os novos papais. A família Weasley não se aguentava de alegria. A sra. Weasley finalmente se levantou e abraçou o filho e a nora. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos e parecia não querer largar os dois. Começou a encher Fleur de perguntas querendo saber se ela estava realmente se cuidando. Quando chegou a vez de Rony, Gui fez questão de falar.

- Meu filho vai saber tudo que você fez. Vai ter muito orgulho do tio – Ron também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Cumprimentou o irmão e a cunhada, que fez questão de reiterar o que o marido dissera. O último a chegar até os dois foi Carlinhos.

Foi um momento emocionante. Os dois filhos mais velhos de Arthur e Molly eram grandes amigos, mas se viam pouco. Carlinhos fez uma festa incrível para o irmão.

- Você vai ser o padrinho dele. Não tem ninguém melhor que você – todos vibraram em aprovação à escolha de Gui. Carlinhos começou a chorar e foi falar com Fleur.

- Será que ele vai gostar de dragões?

- Nem vem. Não vai inventar de levar meu filho pra Romênia. Já vi as queimaduras terríveis que você sofreu trabalhando lá – ela respondeu com bom humor.

Obviamente aquele era o assunto da mesa. Fizeram comentários, piadas e brincadeiras. A noite já ia alta, quando o ministro se levantou.

- Antes que eu me esqueça. Essa não é a única novidade da noite – alguns já haviam bebido além da conta, e as piadas continuaram.

- Não vai nos dizer que o senhor também está grávido – Jorge brincou e vários riram, mas aquele era o ministro e ex-auror, o que deixou alguns apreensivos com sua reação. Kingsley riu da brincadeira e as risadas agora sim foram gerais.

- Não é nada disso. Bem, todos aqui sabemos o que Rony fez. Eu, como ex-auror, fiquei particularmente impressionado. Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eu trouxe alguns aurores aqui hoje e a resposta é muito simples – tirou um envelope do bolso. O ar pareceu congelar diante da expectativa.

- Você e Harry não vão se separar tão cedo. Ronald Weasley, você foi selecionado para um cargo como auror – a princípio ninguém falou nada. Kingsley entregou a ele o envelope e achou estranho aquela reação.

- Sério? – sua voz mal saiu.

- Eu nunca vi ninguém fazer o que você fez. Você não só merece essa chance como todos nós temos algumas coisas a aprender com você. O treinamento começa em primeiro de setembro.

Rony ainda não parecia acreditar. O restante da mesa finalmente havia entendido e fizeram uma festa enorme pra ele. A ficha começou a cair e ele se levantou, com lágrimas nos olhos. Agora a alegria era geral. Harry ficou animadíssimo, afinal iria treinar ao lado de seu melhor amigo. Mione, Molly e vários outros também choravam. Finalmente chegou a vez da menina cumprimentar o namorado.

- Parabéns meu amor – Ron deu um abraço apertado nela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Obrigado, obrigado.

- Você merece. Sabia que tudo se resolveria – se beijaram sem se importar com o fato de que todos os olhos estavam sobre eles. Quando se separaram, estavam muito envergonhados.

A festa correu solta madrugada a dentro. Ron estava mais feliz que nunca. O dia fora perfeito, sua namorada era perfeita e ele seria auror. Nada poderia estragar o futuro que finalmente se revelava ser muito bom.


	22. Novos ares

**Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. Será que tantas desculpas assim são suficientes? Nunca demorei tanto, que vergonha. Aí está um capítulo novo e é o maior até agora. Tenho a impressão que não tenho agradado tanto ultimamente, então gostariam que vocês comentassem, mesmo que não estejam gostando. Por favor, COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

Capítulo 22: Novos ares

Acordaram no dia seguinte e a casa parecia ter sido atingida por um furacão. Havia louça suja por todos os lados, algumas quebradas. Garrafas de bebida vazia, cadeiras espalhadas e mesas no jardim completamente bagunçadas. Molly acordou cedo e não demorou a colocar todo mundo pra ajudar na arrumação. Ron, na noite mais feliz da sua vida, não conseguiu um momento a sós com Hermione. Ela se sentia igualmente frustrada. Encontraram-se na cozinha, o garoto levemente de ressaca.

- Bom dia meu amor – ela estava feliz apesar da hora e de todo o trabalho que teriam pela frente.

- Bom dia – Ron deu um beijo na namorada, mas sua cara já não era tão boa.

- O que foi? Tudo bem?

- Minha cabeça tá explodindo. E eu queria muito ter passado a noite ao seu lado – ela ficou ligeiramente corada, como sempre ficava quando pensava naquilo.

- Também queria ter passado a noite ao seu lado, mas com sua mãe aqui não dá. E se não tivesse bebido tanto estaria com a cabeça ótima – os dois permaneceram abraçadinhos por alguns minutos até que mais pessoas começaram a aparecer e eles tiveram que se separar.

Jorge e Carlinhos haviam passado a noite em casa, então o café da manhã estava mais cheio. Foi uma refeição muito silenciosa, provavelmente porque haviam exagerado na noite anterior. Depois da refeição, todas as esperanças que eles tinham de conseguir algum tempo de descanso foram para o vinagre. A sra. Weasley logo os colocou para arrumarem a casa. Jorge até tentou argumentar que precisava voltar para casa, mas como era domingo, não convenceu sua mãe.

Ron e Harry estavam no jardim, juntando as cadeiras espalhadas, reparando alguns copos quebrados e tentando começar a organizar aquela bagunça monumental. Mione e Gina estavam fazendo o mesmo do outro lado.

- Então, gostou da festa? – Harry, completamente descabelado e igualmente de ressaca, resolveu começar uma conversa.

- Claro, veio todo mundo e mais alguns. E eu vou ser auror. Dormi com a carta que o ministro me deu. Já devo ter lido e relido umas quarenta vezes. Ainda é difícil acreditar – Harry havia se esquecido momentaneamente. Abriu um enorme sorriso.

- É mesmo! Tinha me esquecido! Meus parabéns, mais uma vez.

- Obrigado. Tinha certeza que nunca iria ser aceito. Com o julgamento e as acusações contra mim.

- Você foi um herói Rony. Tanto na guerra como no confronto com aqueles dois. Você é provavelmente o sujeito mais capacitado e merecedor – Ron, com lágrimas nos olhos deu um demorado abraço em Harry. Hermione apareceu ao lado de Gina. Ron tomou-a nos braços e deu um demorado beijo na namorada. Quando terminaram, Harry e Gina já não estavam mais ali.

- Estou tão feliz. Finalmente as coisas vão se acertar – ela sorriu e devolveu o beijo. Ficaram assim até que ouviram Molly gritando para que voltassem ao trabalho. Às gargalhadas, atacaram o jardim e logo terminaram aquela parte.

Foi um dia muito duro e árduo. A chuva que caiu no fim de tarde em nada ajudou. Molhados, cansados e famintos, todos se reuniram para o jantar. Por estarem exaustos, ficaram todos em silêncio. Somente Ron e Hermione trocavam olhares e sorrisos, o que obviamente não passou batido pela sra. Weasley. Por mais uma noite, Ron não teve chance de ficar a sós com a namorada. Dormiu e acordou muito irritado.

Aquilo se repetiu por alguns dias seguidos. O que mais o irritava era que Harry conseguia dar suas escapadas e Ron se mordia de ódio ao imaginar o que ele e Gina estariam fazendo. Finalmente Ron achou uma brecha e achou que aquela noite seria a sua noite de sorte.

Hermione estaria dormindo sozinha no quarto de Gina, já que a ruiva e Harry passariam a noite na casa de Andromeda Tonks. Depois de ter certeza que estavam todos dormindo, Ron saiu de seu quarto e pé ante pé chegou ao quarto da namorada. Nada, mas nada mesmo poderia prepará-lo para o que encontraria. Sua mãe estava sentada na cabeceira da cama de Hermione e falava alegremente.

- Oi Rony, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Molly se virou para ele. O ruivo obviamente não sabia o que dizer. Olhou para Hermione, suplicando que ela o ajudasse.

- Na..., nada não. Só vim avisar a Hermione que pediram que ela entrasse em contato com o Ministério amanhã.

- Mas só veio avisar isso agora?

- É que eu me esqueci. O recado chegou hoje cedo. Bem, era só isso. Vou voltar pra minha cama – antes de fechar a porta ele olhou para a garota que parecia não estar gostando nada daquela situação. Ron voltou pro quarto bufando. Precisava tomar alguma atitude pra mudar aquilo e tinha que ser rápido. Teve uma ideia e resolveu que daria um jeito logo logo.

No dia seguinte, antes que a sra. Weasley pudesse atrapalhá-lo, Ron chamou Hermione para um canto.

- É o seguinte. Você vai dizer que vai voltar para sua casa e que seus pais me convidaram para dormir lá. Me encontre hoje às oito horas em frente àquele hotel onde fomos das últimas vezes. É a única chance de ficarmos a sós. Tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te falar, muito mesmo. Lá vem minha mãe – não deu outra. Assim que chegou até os dois, tratou logo de separá-los e Hermione ficou sem entender nada. Passou o dia inteiro sem um momento a sós com o namorado. Na hora marcada e com muita dificuldade, ela finalmente se livrou da sogra e desaparatou até o hotel.

- Ufa, achei que você não viria? – Ron logo abraçou a namorada.

- Achei tudo muito estranho, mas claro que eu viria. Você falou tudo tão rápido que eu tive muita dificuldade em entender.

- Vamos entrar que a gente conversa – subiram pro quarto, mas como era esperado, não tiveram muito tempo para conversas. Depois de devidamente matarem a saudade e reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, Ron começou a falar.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar – Hermione sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para ele.

- Pode falar meu amor – Ron então tomou a mão da menina e olhou ainda mais fundo nos olhos dela. Seu coração estava na boca, a mil por hora. Hermione percebeu que ele estava nervoso, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer isso a ele, o rapaz respirou fundo e começou seu discurso.

- Bem, minha vida assumiu outro sentido desde que começamos a namorar. Todos os momentos que estamos juntos pra mim são a realização de um sonho, mas detesto ter que ficar fugindo dos outros para que possamos ficar a sós. Eu, eu... – essa era a parte em que ele temia engasgar e não conseguir falar. Precisou respirar fundo mais algumas vezes.

- Eu queria saber se você gostaria de morar comigo? – sentiu como se várias toneladas tivessem sido tiradas de suas costas. Continuou a encarar a namorada, mas ela nada dizia.

- O que foi meu amor? Já sei, odiou a ideia né – ele já ia se levantando, na certeza que tinha sido o maior idiota de todos os tempos, mas ela segurou sua mão mais firme e ele permaneceu sentado.

- Você, você tem certeza disso? – Ron continuava a olhá-la confuso.

- Claro. Por que? Você não? – ela engoliu em seco antes de responder.

- Claro que eu quero morar com você, só fui pega de surpresa. Mas onde iremos morar? Você já tem um lugar? E como vamos pagar uma casa só nossa? Você já pensou em tudo isso?

- Bem, ainda não. Mas eu olhei alguns planos que o Ministério tem para fornecer empréstimos a aurores e assim que começar, eu consigo comprar uma. Você também vai começar seu estágio e pode me ajudar. Não vamos ter nada muito grande no início, mas estaremos começando nossa vida juntos, na nossa casa – ele soou muito confiante e eufórico, mas ela ainda parecia confusa.

- Você ainda parece meio cética. Por quê?

- Não é isso. Uau, isso é muito pra mim, morar com você, ter que arcar com os custos de uma casa. Mas quem eu estou querendo enganar, claro que eu vou morar com você. Mudaria com você nem que fosse pra morar naquela barraca em que acampamos ano passado – ela, ainda segurando as mãos dele, se levantou e ele fez o mesmo.

- Nossa, que maravilha. Por um instante achei que fosse recusar – ela o abraçou e se beijaram apaixonadamente. Aproveitando que já estavam ali, comemoraram à maneira deles.

Antes de irem embora, logo depois do anoitecer, Hermione falou.

- Eu e a Gina já conversamos sobre isso, sabia? Contei a ela como seria a casa dos meus sonhos e ela me contou como seria a dela. Você sabe né, coisa de mulher – Ron riu e deu mais um beijinho na namorada.

- Vai ser a casa dos nossos sonhos. Prometo – sorriram um para o outro e foram embora.

Assim que chegou ao seu quarto, longe da Toca, Mione não resistiu e enviou um patrono ao namorado, dizendo o quanto o amava e que mal podia esperar para mudarem para sua nova casa e começarem uma nova vida. Ron respondeu com certa dificuldade, afinal aquele feitiço nunca fora o seu forte. Desceu para o jantar sentindo-se o homem mais feliz do mundo. Obviamente, Molly estava muito desconfiada.

Logo após o jantar, o ruivo não deu muito tempo para que sua mãe lhe enchesse de perguntas e subiu para o seu quarto bem cedo. Ficou relembrando tudo que havia acontecido até então.

Ron já tinha muito claro o que queria fazer. Não iria esperar nem mais um dia para começar a perseguir seu sonho. Já havia sofrido tanto na sua vida que iria fazer de tudo para que pudesse mudar-se para sua própria casa e viver com a mulher que tanto amava. Foi bem cedo para o Ministério e encontrou-se com Percy, que o aguardava no saguão.

- Bom dia Ron, achei seu pedido muito estranho, mas dei uma olhada.

- Bom dia Percy, o que você tem pra mim?

- Bem, conversei com alguns conhecidos meus no setor financeiro e eles me deram alguns planos de empréstimo especiais para aurores. Marquei um horário lá pra você, vamos? – Ron concordou e seguiu o irmão. Percy havia mudado radicalmente ao longo dos anos. Agora que estava namorando, ele havia se tornado mais amável e muito menos rígido. Continuava um cara muito trabalhador e ambicioso, mas havia se tornado mais humano. Ron, assim como o restante de sua família, estava impressionado com aquela mudança. Conversaram alegremente até chegarem ao Departamento de Economia e Finanças Bruxas. Ron ficou horas discutindo suas opções e saiu de lá muito satisfeito.

Pela primeira vez desde que tivera aquela ideia, ele tinha certeza que agora tudo se resolveria e ele realizaria seu sonho. Aceitou o convite do irmão para almoçarem juntos e achou que deveria contar os seus planos, já que Percy o havia ajudado tanto. Como já era de se esperar, o Weasley mais velho deu vários e vários avisos para que Ron tomasse cuidado e tal, mas no geral achou uma boa ideia. O mais novo perguntou sobre Audrey, mas aquele assunto ainda era um pouco desconfortável, então não conversaram muito sobre isso.

Durante o resto daquele dia e da semana também, todos, sem exceção vieram perguntá-lo, cada uma à sua maneira, o que ele foi fazer no Ministério. Molly apelou para o sentimentalismo, dizendo que ele não deveria guardar segredos de sua própria mãe. Gina e Jorge estavam estudando uma maneira de fazê-lo tomar um pouco de _veritaserum_, mas não chegaram a nenhum plano decente.

Estava feliz com a decisão que havia tomado, mas uma coisa ainda o afligia. Já havia decidido onde queria morar, mas não tinha a menor ideia de qual casa escolher. Como seria surpresa para Hermione, ele não podia contar nada a ela. Resolveu conversar com Gina, mas tinha dúvidas de como a irmã reagiria. Adiou o quanto pôde, mas no final da semana, resolveu falar com ela.

Ele estava apreensivo de começar aquela conversa. E se ela risse dele e achasse aquela a ideia mais estúpida do mundo. Com as mãos suadas bateu à porta da garota.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Rony, posso entrar? – ele ouviu passos e ela abriu a porta.

- Pode falar. O que você quer?

- Queria falar com você. Posso entrar? – ela saiu da frente dando-lhe passagem. Ele entrou e se sentou na cama da irmã.

- O que foi maninho? Desembucha – o ruivo não sabia por onde começar. Gaguejou e falou, atropelando as palavras.

- Euquerocomprarumacasa – ela obviamente não entendeu e pediu que ele repetisse.

- Eu quero comprar uma casa. Para morar com a Hermione – Gina se assustou e arregalou os olhos. Sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e ficou encarando o rosto do irmão.

- Sério? Já falou isso com ela?

- Já falei que em breve penso em comprar uma casa e me mudar com ela. Ela me disse que conversou com você a respeito de como seria a casa dos sonhos. Eu vim aqui pra te pedir ajuda e escolher uma – ela abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou o irmão.

- Que ideia ótima. Finalmente está crescendo hein. Claro que eu te ajudo. Ela me deu vários detalhes, sei exatamente o que ela quer. Mas, você tem dinheiro pra isso?

- Tô resolvendo lá no Ministério. Você me ajuda então? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça e Ron finalmente sorriu.

- Amanhã, depois do almoço. Pode ser? A Hermione vai passar o resto da semana na casa dela, então não vai desconfiar de nada. E não conta nada ao Harry ainda. Depois que eu estiver com tudo mais ou menos resolvido eu conto a ele – ela concordou e Ron saiu do quarto sentindo calafrios na espinha.

No outro dia, Rony não deu paz para Gina. Ficou no pé da garota o dia inteiro até que ela finalmente arrumou tempo pra ir com ele.

- Já pensou em algum lugar? Não podemos simplesmente sair por ai sem saber onde procurar.

- Godric's Hollow. Tem muitas famílias bruxas e vários lugares trouxas, assim Hermione não precisa se afastar completamente do seu outro mundo. Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar alguma coisa lá.

- Ótima ideia. Parece que você realmente pensou bastante nisso – ele sorriu, claramente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele e a irmã desaparataram até uma ruela logo atrás da igrejinha.

Ron sabia exatamente onde devia ir. Virou algumas esquinas e parou diante de uma casa enorme. Parecia boa, mas precisava de muitas reformas.

- Que tal?

- Não sei não. É muito grande só pra duas pessoas. Vocês não vão ficar muito tempo em casa, agora que começarão seus trabalhos no Ministério. Além disso, será necessário muitas reformas para deixá-la no ponto. Além do mais, deve ser caríssima. Tem alguma outra que você queira olhar?

- Não, gostei tanto dessa – ele murchou um pouco e deixou de sorrir. Gina se sentiu mal e não sabia o que poderia falar para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Ron simplesmente começou a caminhar de volta para o lugar por onde chegaram. Gina estava caminhando atrás dele se sentindo péssima. Quando viraram uma esquina, ela estancou no lugar.

- Ron, vem ver isso – ele, sem vontade nenhuma, retornou pra ver o que ela queria.

- O quê?

- Essa casa, é perfeita – ele olhou para uma casa pequena, incrustrada no final da rua.

- Jura? Mas é tão pequena.

- Ela sempre disse que prefere casas pequenas, são mais aconchegantes. E é uma casa claramente bruxa – ela começou a caminhar até a casa, com ele logo atrás.

- Como você sabe? – ele não tinha percebido nada na casa que pudesse indicar que ela era de uma família bruxa, ou que ela estava à venda.

- Simples. Tá vendo essa pintura aqui? – ela apontou para um pequeno ponto na parede em que a tinta parecia flutuar. Só chegando muito perto, Ron conseguiu enxergar.

- O que tem ele?

- É um sinal que os bruxos deixam para que outros bruxos saibam que não estão em casa. Depois que os pais de Harry foram assassinados, os moradores daqui combinaram esse sinal para que os vizinhos pudessem monitorar uns aos outros. Caso o bruxo demorasse a voltar eles poderiam começar a procurar ajuda – Ron se assustou com o fato de Gina saber tudo aquilo. A ruiva, se antecipando a ele, respondeu.

- Eu li tudo sobre isso aqui depois que eu comecei a namorar o Harry. Esse é um sinal que não se usa há quase vinte anos, então a casa deve estar abandonada – Gina se aproximou da pintura na parede e apontou sua varinha. O sinal se desfez e na parede estava marcada a data em que a pessoa havia deixado a marca. Realmente havia muito tempo. Ela guardou sua varinha e se encaminhou para a porta. Empurrou-a devagarinho e a porta praticamente cedeu. Apesar de toneladas de poeira acumuladas pelo chão e pelas paredes, ela parecia estar em bom estado. Os dois deram uma voltinha por ela e Gina abriu um largo sorriso.

- Isso é exatamente o que ela está procurando. Essa casa é perfeita – Ron não conseguia sorrir com toda aquela poeira. Chamou a irmã e os dois voltaram para a rua.

- Tá, eu também gostei, mas tem quase vinte anos que ninguém mora ai. Vai precisar de muitas reformas e tal, mas acho que dá certo. Como eu faço pra descobrir se ela está a venda?

- Conversa no Ministério. Você não está olhando lá uma maneira de conseguir comprar uma casa. Tenho certeza que eles devem ter um registro – Ron achou a ideia excelente e resolveu anotar o endereço. Ele e a irmã se deram por satisfeitos e voltaram pra casa.

Ron tentou montar um esquema para fazer tudo escondido de Hermione. Compraria a casa, mas faria surpresa pra ela. Percy se certificou para ele que a casa estava à venda e o preço estava dentro do que Ron imaginava. Obviamente precisaria da ajuda de Alice e Bill, mas não sabia como contar aos dois. Decidiu deixar isso para depois. Resolveu falar primeiro com Harry. Encontrou o garoto durante a noite, no quarto de Gina.

- Oi gente, posso entrar? – Gina soltou o abraço do namorado e permitiu que ele entrasse.

- Senta aí, Ron – Harry abriu espaço para ele na cama. Ele se sentou e ficou esfregando as mãos em nervosismo. Gina revirou os olhos de impaciência e se adiantou a ele.

- Que isso Ron. Até com o Harry você tem vergonha. É o seguinte meu amor, o Rony está querendo comprar uma casa para morar com a Hermione – Ron se levantou espantado. Harry olhou-o por alguns segundos e abriu um sorriso.

- Quem diria hein. Mal arrumou um emprego e já quer uma casa nova. Ótima ideia – o ruivo já não estava entendendo nada. Não tinha tido tempo de abrir a boca. Ficou olhando atônito pros dois.

- Você acha realmente uma ótima ideia?

- Claro. Já escolheu a casa? – Ron aos poucos foi contando o dia que tivera com Gina. Agora que aquilo se repetia na sua cabeça, estava adorando ainda mais a ideia que tivera. Harry já estava começando a ter ideias parecidas e prometeu dar a Rony toda a ajuda possível. O ruivo lembrou-os que teriam que manter segredo e pediu ajuda para contar aos seus pais e aos pais da namorada.

Os dias seguintes foram cheios de mistérios. Hermione passou a maior parte do tempo em sua casa e estranhou o fato de Ron não ficar pedindo para que ela fosse visitá-lo. O dia mais esperado foi o dia que Rony decidiu contar aos seus pais. Com Harry e Gina ao seu lado, ele teve que ouvir sua mãe esbravejar que ele era muito novo e irresponsável, além de estar muito debilitado fisicamente (o que era mentira, já que havia se recuperado muito bem, inclusive já havia dispensado as muletas). Arthur foi mais contido, simplesmente alertou sobre os perigos e responsabilidades de ser dono de sua própria casa. A sra. Weasley não parecia ter concordado completamente, mas Ron sabia que aquilo se resolveria logo.

No final da semana, Hermione chegou para passar alguns dias. Quando teve alguns minutos a sós com o namorado, foi logo falando.

- Meu amor, você não sabe o que eu fiz – Ron se virou para ela preocupado.

- O que? – ele soou mais ríspido do que desejava. Ela recuou um pouquinho. Ele percebeu e mudou o tom de voz.

- Me desculpe, não queria soar dessa maneira. O que foi que você fez?

- Contei ao papai e a mamãe que nós vamos morar juntos – ela tinha os olhos brilhando, como uma menina que acabara de fazer uma travessura. Ron engasgou e olhou pra ela espantado.

- Você, você já falou?

- Já. Algum problema? – ela não esperava aquela reação.

- Não, não – Ron definitivamente não esperava aquilo. Já tinha até ensaiado como falaria com os dois. Ficou com medo que seu segredo fosse revelado. Fez a melhor cara que pôde para não parecer assustado.

- E o que, o que eles disseram? – ela ainda estava um pouco desconfiada, mas estava louca para contar aquilo ao namorado.

- Claro que ficaram apreensivos e me deram vários e vários sermões. Ah, e você terá que falar com eles, muito em breve, mas no final gostaram da ideia. Disseram que fazem questão de nos ajudar a escolher a casa e querem conversar com seus pais – Ron pensou melhor e viu que aquilo poderia lhe ser muito benéfico. O pouparia do desconforto de ter que falar com os dois e bastaria pedir a eles que guardassem segredo. Sabia que a ajuda dos dois era imprescindível para o sucesso da sua empreitada.

Hermione parecia não desconfiar de nada. Na segunda-feira, ele foi cedo para o Beco Diagonal, após ter passado a noite na casa dela, no quarto de hóspedes (ele não se importou porque aquilo logo se resolveria). Apesar de ter aceitado o emprego como auror, ainda gostava de trabalhar com varinhas e não havia contado ao sr. Olivaras que não continuaria trabalhando ali. Chegou cedo e encontrou Simas, recém-chegado de uma caçada a unicórnios. Apesar de alguns arranhões aqui e ali, ele parecia realmente levar jeito pra aquilo. Passados alguns minutos, o velho bruxo apareceu. Simas ficou claramente decepcionado que o amigo não continuaria trabalhando ali, mas Olivaras aceitou muito bem e o parabenizou pelo novo cargo que assumiria. Depois de resolvido seu assunto na loja, foi para o Ministério se encontrar com Percy.

- Bom dia Percy – o garoto parecia um pouco impaciente e irritado.

- Você está atrasado. Sabe o trabalho que tive pra conseguir marcar isso pra hoje? Vamos logo – Ron não se importou com aquele sermão, porque era típico de Percy. Caminharam em silêncio até uma sala em um dos últimos andares do prédio. Com as mãos tremendo, Ron assinou os dois contratos que mudariam sua vida. Conseguiu o dinheiro e a casa que tanto queria. Agora precisariam reformar, o que daria muito, mas muito trabalho.

Sua mãe começou a aceitar melhor aquela história e para a alegria de Ron, ela tomou as rédeas para organizar a reforma de uma maneira que Mione não desconfiasse. Obviamente isso envolvia muito trabalho e cada um dos Weasley teria que ajudar. Até mesmo Hagrid, que ficou sabendo por Arthur, se despôs a dar uma mão. Ao final daquele dia ele teria que sair para jantar com Hermione e os pais dela para que finalmente conversassem sobre a casa. Ele ainda não tinha tido tempo de conversar com os dois e não sabia como pediria a eles que guardassem segredo, já que a garota também estaria presente.

- Boa noite Ron – Bill o recebeu na porta. Mantinha-se cordial, mas decididamente mais frio. As mãos do garoto suavam quando ele cumprimentou o sogro.

- Boa noite – ele foi convidado a entrar e sentou-se no sofá. Nem Alice, nem Hermione encontravam-se na sala. O sr. Granger se sentou em frente a ele e ficou encarando-o em silêncio. Ron sentia que seu coração iria saltar pela boca.

- Bem, minha filha me disse os planos que vocês dois tiveram. O que você tem a me contar sobre isso? – Ron engoliu em seco umas três vezes antes de reunir coragem pra responder.

- Vamos, vamos morar juntos senhor. Já arrumei o dinheiro e com o meu salário e o dela poderemos manter essa casa sem maiores problemas.

- Será mesmo? Será mesmo que você sabe o que é necessário para se ter uma casa hoje em dia. Todos os custos, as contas, os problemas. Será que vocês dois já tem a real ideia disso tudo?

- Acho que sim. Eu sei que não é fácil e não espero que seja. O que eu quero é morar com sua filha. Antes que o senhor pergunte, pretendo sim me casar com ela e viver a minha vida inteiro ao seu lado. Esse é só o primeiro passo. Consegui um dos empregos mais bem remunerados do mundo bruxo e ela, com toda a inteligência e disposição que lhe é peculiar irá subir muito dentro do Ministério e nós dois juntos poderemos levar uma vida muito tranquila – aquelas palavras simplesmente jorraram dele. Não sabia como Bill estaria se sentindo, mas se sentiu bem ao botar aquilo pra fora.

- Parece que você realmente pensou muito nisso. Espero que minha filha seja tão pé no chão quanto você. Ouvindo você falar, me senti muito mais tranquilo agora – ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para o genro. Ron sorriu e cumprimentou o sogro.

- Agora vamos chamar aquelas duas – Bill foi até a escada e gritou para que a esposa e a filha descessem. Quando estavam os quatro reunidos, saíram, de maneira completamente trouxa. Ron não sabia como trouxas poderiam caber em carros sem que fossem previamente expandidos por magia. Chegaram ao restaurante e ele estava lotado. Demorou para que conseguissem suas mesas.

Bill contou a Alice e Hermione sobre a conversa que havia tido com Rony mais cedo. Alice obviamente fez as suas próprias perguntas, mas no final também parecia estar convencida. Mione se sentiu orgulhosa do namorado. Foi uma refeição muito alegre. Bill prometeu a Ron que iria com ele a um jogo de quadribol caso o ruivo fosse com ele a um jogo de futebol. Depois do jantar, pouco antes de irem embora, Alice e Ron ficaram sozinhos na mesa. Certificando-se que não havia ninguém ouvindo, a sra. Granger se inclinou para falar com ele.

- Sua mãe me contou que você pretende fazer uma surpresa para minha filha e eu acho isso ótimo. Pode deixar que se depender de mim e do meu marido, ela não vai ficar sabendo de nada – Ron não sabia como responder. Agora tinha tudo que era necessário para que pudesse dar sequência ao seu plano.

- Ótimo. Vou precisar mesmo da ajuda de vocês. Quero começar a reforma o quanto antes – Alice não teve tempo de responder porque Bill e Mione apareceram.

- Já paguei a conta. Vamos? – os quatro pegaram suas coisas e saíram do restaurante. A caminho do carro, Ron começou a imaginar que aquela sua ideia maluca podia realmente dar certo.

Nos dois dias seguintes, sem Hermione na Toca, Molly repassou com todos os planos para a reforma da casa. Ron teve um sono agitado. Muito cedo na manhã seguinte, Molly reuniu todos e partiram para Godric's Hollow. Somente Fleur ficaria de fora, já que estava grávida. Jorge e Carlinhos amaldiçoaram o irmão enquanto tentavam manter-se acordados.

Ainda bem que eram bruxos, porque tinham muito pouco tempo para reformarem a casa. Precisava de uma pintura nova, portas e janelas novas, trocar as tábuas do assoalho. Basicamente o interior inteiro precisava ser arrumado, além do jardim. Hermione era a melhor em feitiços domésticos e era a única que não poderia participar da reforma. Além disso, tinha que comprar toda a mobília e eletrodomésticos. Ron resolveu que faria uma casa bruxa, mas com o máximo de coisas possíveis do mundo trouxa. Alice e Bill não ajudariam muito, pois precisavam garantir que Hermione não desconfiasse de nada.

Foi um árduo dia de trabalho. Adiantaram bem a reforma, mas ainda faltava muita coisa. Com o dia já escurecendo, resolveram ir embora. Alice tinha ido mais cedo para se encontrar com a filha para que ela não desconfiasse de nada. No dia seguinte bem cedo retornariam.

Mais dois dias e a casa finalmente ficou pronta. Ron olhou pra ela e não segurou as lágrimas. Aquilo tudo finalmente o atingiu de uma vez. Se mudaria pra lá com a mulher da sua vida e a casa tinha ficado linda.

- O que foi Ron? Por que está chorando? – Gina veio conversar com ele logo após ela e Harry terem terminado no jardim.

- Ficou linda não ficou? Será que ela vai gostar? – Gina sorriu diante da pergunta do irmão.

- Claro que vai, não se preocupe. Ela ficou maravilhosa – o sol ia se pondo atrás da casa e Ron ainda ficou contemplando aquela imagem por algum tempo. Nos últimos dias ele teve dúvidas e mais dúvidas se aquilo era realmente o que deveria estar fazendo, se não estava se precipitando, mas ao ver a casa pronta tudo fez muito mais sentido. Olhou para o céu e viu que a lua cheia estava começando a querer dar o ar de sua graça. Mudou radicalmente sua expressão e começou a falar com todo mundo, muito nervoso,

- Vamos embora então, agora – Gina achou estranho e olhou para Harry, que havia acabado de aparecer.

- Quê isso Ron, como assim?

- Vamos logo Gina. Vai chamar o papai e a mamãe – Gina ia protestar, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- É melhor irmos, depois eu te explico – Gina, muito contrariada, saiu atrás do namorado. Em alguns minutos eles voltaram com Arthur e Molly, também muito irritados.

- Tivemos que nos despedir às pressas do sr. e sra. Granger. Ron, o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Não está acontecendo nada. Agora vamos – antes que pudesse dar tempo de sua mãe responder, ele segurou as mãos de todo mundo e desaparatou.

Assim que colocou os pés no gramado, a lua já ia alta e ele entrou correndo em casa. Pela primeira vez ele desejou que não encontrasse Hermione, mas ela estava ali, toda carinhosa, esperando o namorado chegar. Harry puxou Gina de lado e os dois entraram por outra porta, deixando Ron e Mione sozinhos.

- Oi meu amor, resolvi fazer uma surpresa – ele deu um abraço muito frio nela, que logo mudou sua expressão.

- Oi Hermione. Que bom que você está aqui. Agora eu preciso ir pro meu quarto. Você poderia ficar com a Gina hoje? Já pedi ao Harry que não subisse também.

- O quê? Como assim. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É difícil explicar, mas faz o que estou te pedindo, por favor – ele não deu tempo para ela responder. Saiu correndo escadas acima e deixou-a falando sozinha.

Hermione ficou muito ressentida com o namorado. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, imaginou que seria dispensada daquela maneira. Ron se trancou no quarto e ela sentou-se no sofá com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Calma Mione. Hoje é dia de lua cheia. Lembra-se que ele não gosta que ninguém fique junto com ele nesses dias? – Hermione trocou o semblante de raiva por um de extrema preocupação.

- É mesmo. Mas o que será que acontece com ele nesses dias. Ele nunca te falou nada?

- Não. Nunca perguntei, mas ele nunca nem mencionou o que acontece. Não acho que ele esteja virando um lobisomem – ele resolveu completar ao ver a cara da amiga.

Por diversas vezes ela pensou em subir, mas ao olhar a expressão de Harry ela recuava. Acabou tendo uma noite muito agitada e mal pregou os olhos. No outro dia bem cedo, encontrou-o na cozinha com uma expressão horrível de quem também não tinha dormido bem.

- Bom dia meu amor – ele tentou começar uma conversa, mas ela, muito fria, não deu muita bola.

- Bom dia – ele logo percebeu o tom pouco amigável que ela usava e sabia exatamente o motivo. Sentou-se ao seu lado e tomou suas mãos.

- Eu sei que você deve ter ficado magoada com a noite de ontem, mas é algo que preciso contar quando eu achar certo. Prometo que assim que mudarmos eu conto tudo. Não se preocupe, garanto que não é nada grave – ela não conseguia pensar no que falar, simplesmente se levantou e se jogou nos braços dele, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele tentou acalmá-la, mas parecia impossível. Depois de longos minutos, ela falou.

- Promete mesmo que vai me contar? Quero estar do seu lado, não importa o que isso possa ser – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois ficaram abraçadinhos mais um tempo. Hermione, que praticamente passara a noite em claro, logo adormeceu. Rony viu uma coruja pousar na janela e foi receber a carta que ela trazia

_Bem Rony, recebemos um comunicado do Ministério logo cedo e a mudança precisa ser feita hoje. Conseguiram apenas uma janela de tempo pequena para que façamos tudo sem que os trouxas percebam. Eu, mamãe e papai viemos na frente, e nos encontraremos com Bill e Alice. Harry, Jorge e Carlinhos estão em casa e virão pra cá assim que possível. Por favor não estrague tudo. Esteja aqui às duas da tarde_

_Beijos da sua irmã,_

_Gina_

O coração de Ron estava na boca. Como assim teriam que se mudar ainda naquele dia. Aproveitou que a namorada estava dormindo no sofá e subiu para o quarto para pensar melhor. Voltou para a sala de banho tomado e todo arrumado.

- Que isso Rony, aonde vai tão arrumado? – Hermione se espantou ao vê-lo daquela maneira.

- Nós vamos sair pra almoçar. Depois da noite de ontem, eu quero ir pra rua. Tá um dia tão lindo. Vamos comer alguma coisa e dar um passeio por Londres. Quem sabe a gente já vai olhando um lugarzinho pra nossa casa – ele tentou parecer o mais descontraído possível, mas Mione desconfiou de alguma coisa. Acabou gostando da ideia e foi se arrumar. Demorou uns trinta minutos para retornar, tempo suficiente para ele acabar de comer todas as suas unhas.

- Então, aonde vamos? – ele não tinha pensado naquele detalhe. Falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Vamos naquele restaurante que fomos da última vez – Mione concordou, mas estava ainda mais desconfiada. Ele parecia muito nervoso e agitado.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor?

- Claro, claro, tudo ótimo. Só estou com fome, muita fome. Agora vamos? – foram até o jardim e desaparataram. Aterrissaram em um beco e foram caminhando até o restaurante. Arrumaram uma mesa e se sentaram, mas não era bem o almoço que Hermione esperava.

- O que foi Ron? O que está acontecendo?

- Não tá acontecendo nada, já te disse – ele falhava miseravelmente em tentar parecer tranquilo.

- Tá acontecendo sim. Você não para de me perguntar as horas. Você mal olhou o cardápio e já pediu o almoço. Agora fica evitando olhar pra mim. O que foi? Conta logo – ela tinha aquele olhar inquisidor que ele tanto temia. Pôs seu sorriso mais despretensioso e respondeu.

- É coisa da sua cabeça, não tem nada. Olha lá nossa comida, vamos comer que eu estou faminto – ela mal tocou na comida, mas ele não quis alongar muito mais a refeição. Tinham apenas mais dez minutos até as duas horas e ele tinha que correr. Pagou a conta e saiu com uma namorada irritadíssima ao seu lado.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum se não me contar o que está acontecendo – ela cruzou os braços e recusou-se a dar as mãos para ele. Ron respirou fundo, mas parecer tranquilo estava se tornando impossível, principalmente agora que estavam em cima da hora.

- Por favor, vamos embora. Não está acontecendo nada. A noite de ontem foi muito difícil. Por favor, acredite em mim – a história parece ter surtido o efeito desejado. Ela logo anuviou sua expressão.

- Me desculpa, não devia ter desconfiado de você.

- Não se preocupe. Agora vamos? – ela fez que sim e os dois desaparataram.

Hermione abriu os olhos, mas não estava na Toca. Olhou para Rony, que agora tinha um enorme sorriso nos rosto.

- Onde estamos?

- Vem comigo, você vai ver – ele a segurou pelas mãos e saiu andando. Diversas vezes ela tentou descobrir onde estavam indo, mas ele se recusava a falar uma palavra que fosse. Depois de uns cinco minutos de caminhada, ela começou a se irritar.

- Eu sabia que você estava aprontando alguma coisa. Onde estamos indo? – ela parou de repente e cruzou os braços. Ron tentou convencê-la a continuar, mas sem sucesso.

- É logo ali, cruzando a esquina. Vamos?

- O que que tem logo ali? Me conta se não eu não saio daqui.

- Te conto lá, mas vamos logo, por favor – ele parecia desolado de imaginar que Hermione não o acompanharia. Ela pensou um pouco e acabou cedendo, muito contrariada. Assim que dobraram a esquina, Ron tapou os olhos da namorada com as mãos.

- Que palhaçada é essa Rony. Tira as mãos daí.

- Só mais três passos, é logo ali.

- Não vou mais a lugar... – Ron finalmente tirou suas mãos e Hermione perdeu todo o fôlego. Diante dela estava uma casa espetacular. Não era muito grande, mas era linda. Era exatamente como ela havia descrito a Gina alguns dias antes. Ron sorria como um bobo, mas a garota não conseguia falar. Harry, Gina, Gui, o sr. e a sra. Weasley e o sr. e a sra. Granger estavam ali perto e sorriam como bobos.

- Então, gostou? – ele esperava uma reação mais animada da garota, que permanecia estática.

- É linda, mas de quem é essa casa?

- É nossa meu amor. Nosso cantinho – ela olhou pra ele muito espantada. Ron continuava sorrindo, mas seu sorriso ameaçava ir embora.

- Como assim nossa casa? – definitivamente não era a reação que Rony esperava.

- Eu conversei no Ministério e consegui um empréstimo. Comprei a casa porque não aguento mais viver longe de você e nem ter que nos esconder de nossos pais. Ela é sua, pode fazer o que quiser. Agora nós dois teremos empregos bons no Ministério e você pode me ajudar a pagar. Eu te amo tanto que achei que era a coisa certa a se fazer – Mione estava boquiaberta olhando para Rony. Do outro lado da rua, Harry e os outros estavam começando a achar que o tiro havia saído pela culatra. Quando Hermione, aos prantos se jogou em cima de Ron e começou a enchê-lo de beijos, todos viram que tudo havia se resolvido.

- Então era por isso que estava tão estranho. Me enganou direitinho seu bobão. Sabe que não gosto de surpresas – ela deu alguns tapinhas nele, fingindo-se de brava. Ele riu e a abraçou mais forte.

- Vai dizer que não valeu a pena. Agora temos a nossa casa – ele se abaixou e falou bem baixinho no ouvido dela.

- Mal posso esperar para estrear nossa cama nova – ela enrubesceu, mas sorriu de volta. Molly e Alice, que já estavam ficando sem paciência atravessaram a rua para buscar os pombinhos.

- Agora vamos pra lá, porque estamos parados aqui feito bobos – os quatro atravessaram a rua e pararam em frente à casa. Hermione não se segurou e voltou a chorar.

- Tem certeza que ela também é minha?

- Claro, agora entre, vamos conhecê-la.

Ela cruzou o portão e naquele instante tudo fez sentido. O jardim, com um pouco de cuidado ficaria lindo. A região era maravilhosa e havia várias outras famílias bruxas vivendo ali. Olhou para o seu namorado ao seu lado, suas mãos entrelaçadas e ela soube que, assim que cruzasse a porta, ele seria para sempre a sua companhia, ali ou em qualquer outro lugar.


	23. Lar doce Lar

**Me desculpem mais uma vez. Estou com um pouco de bloqueio criativo, por isso está demorando a sair. Prometo demorar menos daqui pra frente. Estamos chegando ao final, termino no capítulo 30, que pena. Espero que gostem. Já sabem né, COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

Capítulo 23: Lar doce Lar

Ela ainda acreditava estar sonhando. Acordou com os primeiros raios da manhã e tateou a cama ao seu redor. Sua mão encontrou alguma coisa e aí ela soube que era verdade. Estava realmente deitada em sua cama, na sua casa com o homem da sua vida. Se aproximou mais dele e colocou sua cabeça em seu peito. Sentiu-o arfando e levantou sua cabeça para ver o que era. Ron estava tentando esconder o choro.

- O que foi meu amor? – ela soava preocupada.

- Nada demais.

- Pode falar. O que foi?

- Ainda não consigo esquecer o que aconteceu, então fico assim. Ainda é muito difícil – ela esticou suas mãos e limpou o rosto do namorado.

- Estarei do seu lado sempre, não se preocupe. Não quero que fique assim sofrendo sozinho. Estamos juntos nessa e eu quero enfrentar isso ao seu lado – aquela havia sido a primeira noite dos dois na casa nova e ela não queria que nada estragasse aquele momento. Aos poucos Ron foi se acalmando e sorriu ao se deitar mais próximo a ela.

- Essa casa é só nossa. Já se deu conta disso? Agora podemos namorar em paz, sem corrermos o risco de sermos pegos – ele deu vários beijinhos nela. Ela terminou de secar o rosto do amado e também sorriu.

- Ainda é difícil acreditar. Nossa casa. Te amo, te amo, te amo – os dois permaneceram deitados, abraçadinhos. Demoraram a se levantar da cama, e só o fizeram porque precisavam preparar o café da manhã. Estavam vivendo um sonho. Depois da refeição, voltaram pra cama e lá ficaram um bom tempo.

A casa ainda estava uma bagunça. Haviam se mudado no dia anterior e estavam em lua de mel, não queriam arrumar nada. Como haviam prometido que almoçariam com seus pais na Toca, se levantaram contra a sua vontade. Vestiram as roupas que conseguiram encontrar e desaparataram.

- Boa tarde – Molly foi recebê-los no jardim. Deu um abraço particularmente demorado no filho. No dia anterior, logo depois da mudança, ela ficou chorando por ver seu garoto mais novo sair de casa. Agora somente Gina morava na Toca. Bill e Alice já estavam lá e receberam os dois na sala.

- Olá garotos, como está a casa nova?

- Uma bagunça total, mas está ótima – Hermione estava nas nuvens. Depois de cumprimentar todo mundo, sentou-se ao lado de Gina, para conversarem. Harry estava no jardim, cuidando de sua vassoura. Ron achou o amigo muito estranho e foi falar com ele.

- E aí cara, tudo bem?

- Tudo – Harry soava um pouco preocupado e disperso. Logo voltou sua atenção para a vassoura.

- Conta aí, o que tá pegando? – Ron sentou-se ao lado do amigo. Harry não se virou e demorou a responder.

- Estive pensando em como nossas vidas mudaram. Ontem, depois que saímos da sua casa, eu passei em frente à antiga casa dos meus pais. Fiquei imaginando como seria minha vida se eles ainda estivessem vivos – ele tinha os olhos marejados e Ron esticou seu braço e colocou ao redor dos ombros do amigo.

- Posso te dar uma sugestão meio maluca? – Harry olhou pra ele confuso.

- Porque você não compra aquela casa? Você pode reformá-la e se mudar pra lá. Quem sabe minha irmã não vai com você. Se bobear aquela casa é sua e você que não tá sabendo – Harry definitivamente não esperava aquilo. Nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça voltar a morar em Godric's Hollow, mas agora que Ron havia falado, estava começando a gostar da ideia.

- Parece ser uma boa ideia. Eu sempre me imaginei morando no Largo Grimmauld, mas acho essa sua ideia melhor – os dois garotos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Ron entendia o que Harry estava passando e soube respeitá-lo.

O almoço foi servido e todos sentaram-se para almoçar. O assunto obviamente foi a casa nova de Ron e Mione. Além disso, os dois começariam seus trabalhos no Ministério dentro de uma semana. Gina havia deixado o Hárpias de Hollyhead depois que um acidente horrível quase matou duas de suas colegas. Achou que não valia a pena arriscar a sua vida por quadribol. Começaria daí a um mês, um estágio no Profeta Diário, no setor de esportes.

No geral foi um almoço animado. As marcas da guerra naquela família ainda eram muito profundas e isso ficava evidente. O túmulo de Fred no jardim era só mais um símbolo do que eles haviam passado. No fim do dia, os convidados se foram e Ron e Mione retornaram à sua casa.

- Foi um almoço legal. Gostei de ver nossos pais juntos – Mione veio abraçar o namorado. Ron, com um ar de muxoxo, falou.

- O que foi agora?

- Eu também gostei do almoço, mas você já olhou bem pra essa casa. Olha a zona que teremos que arrumar – a menina olhou para os lados e constatou que o namorado tinha razão. Caixas e mais caixas se empilhavam pelo chão. Havia algumas poucas coisas fora delas, mas nada, absolutamente nada no seu lugar. Ron deu um bocejo, mas Mione tratou logo de animá-lo.

- Então vamos começar. Daqui uns dias, quando começarmos a trabalhar, não restará muito tempo – Ron se arrependeu de ter tocado naquele assunto, mas não teve tempo de reclamar, pois ela logo o puxou pela mão até a cozinha.

Nenhum dos dois imaginava que teriam tanto trabalho. Mesmo usando mágica, havia muita coisa pra arrumar. Imaginavam que tinham pouca coisa, mas à medida que desempacotavam viram que não era bem assim.

- Nossa, não sabia que tínhamos tantas coisas – Ron reclamava enquanto desembalava mais copos e pratos.

- A maioria nós ganhamos. Nem precisamos disso tudo – Hermione, que havia começado muito empolgada, também já estava irritada. Pra piorar, ela mexeu, desavisadamente, na caixa que Jorge havia dado aos dois. Assim que puxou uma vasilha, que ela achou ser uma simples garrafa d'água ficou toda encharcada. Ron começou a rir e veio falar com ela.

- Deixa eu ver isso aqui – ela se segurou pra não falar vários palavrões. Ron deu uma olhada na garrafa.

- Deve ser do Jorge. Ele enfeitiçou a garrafa pra jogar águas nos outros. O que mais deve ter nessa caixa? – assim que ele se abaixou pra examinar seu conteúdo, um pó preto cobriu seu rosto. Agora foi a vez de sua namorada cair na gargalhada.

Depois de se limparem, os dois foram olhar melhor a caixa, mas dessa vez no jardim, pra não sujarem ainda mais a cozinha. Acharam de tudo, tudo mesmo. Várias coisas explodiram, pipocaram e brilharam. Os dois tiveram que desviar de muitos objetos que simplesmente saíam voando. No final estavam gargalhando.

- Até que nos divertimos né – Mione concordou com o ruivo, enquanto se jogavam no sofá.

- Podemos parar agora? – Mione concordou de imediato. Os dois permaneceram sentados, abraçadinhos até que Mione acabou adormecendo no ombro do namorado. Ele a levou até o quarto. Voltou à sala e teve uma ideia.

Foi uma noite muito dura. Ele decidiu surpreender Hermione e deixar a casa toda arrumada. Trabalhou bastante e deixou tudo da maneira que queria. Na última caixa que mexeu, encontrou uma série de fotos e outros itens de sua época em Hogwarts. Encontrou livros antigos, uniformes, pedaços de vassoura, bolas de quadribol, fotos de sua infância e adolescência. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele resolveu emoldurar as fotos. Teve dificuldade com o feitiço para conjurar os porta-retratos, mas acabou terminando tudo. Estava caindo de sono ao terminar, então foi dormir.

Mal dormiu e já teve que se levantar pra terminar a surpresa para a namorada. Fez o café da manhã e foi acordá-la.

- Mione, Mione, bom dia – ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Se arrumou na cama, ainda sonolenta.

- Bom dia meu amor.

- Trouxe café pra você. Deu um trabalhão, espero que goste – ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela sorriu e provou suas torradas.

- Está ótimo. Obrigada – ele não tinha dormido praticamente nada, mas não se preocupava com isso agora. Estava ansioso pra descobrir como ela reagiria ao ver a casa pronta.

- Agora vem comigo – ela levantou sem entender.

- Ir aonde? Nem me arrumei.

- Então eu te espero. É uma surpresa, então não posso falar – Apesar de ter ficado maravilhada com a casa, ela odiava surpresas. Muito desconfiada, trocou de roupa.

Assim que saíram do quarto, ele tapou os olhos da namorada, mais uma coisa que ela odiava. Desceram as escadas e assim que chegaram à sala, ele abaixou as mãos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela ficou sem palavras. A casa estava impecável, completamente impecável. Tudo estava arrumado, guardado e organizado. Ron até mesmo mudou alguns móveis de lugar. A garota passeou pela casa, boquiaberta.

- Como, como assim? Quando? Ron! – ela não conseguia nem raciocinar direito. Ron tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Depois que você dormiu eu resolvi arrumar tudo. Queria deixar tudo perfeito pra você – ela veio correndo e se atirou nos braços dele, enchendo-o de beijos.

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei. Está maravilhoso. Não sabia que tinha tanta habilidade com feitiços domésticos.

- Não tenho. Muita coisa teve que ser feita sem magia – ele segurou a namorada pelas mãos e passeou com ela pela casa. Mostrou onde tudo estava e deixou as fotos por último.

- Achei essas fotos. Queria te mostrar – Mione se demorou admirando-as. Algumas eram trouxas e ninguém se mexia, mas a maioria era bruxa, então era possível ver as pessoas sorrindo e se divertindo. Algumas delas, Hermione nem lembrava de ter tirado. A que mais lhe marcou foi a que ela tirou ao lado de Ron, no dia do Baile de Formatura, quando os dois finalmente se entenderam.

- Está faltando uma – ela então tirou a foto muito gasta que tinha recuperado no dia que Ron fora sequestrado. Conjurou um lindo porta retrato e pendurou-as ao lado das outras.

- Agora sim, ficou perfeito. Nunca vou me esquecer dessa foto – os dois ficaram em silêncio até que ela se virou para ele.

- Está tudo perfeito. Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer. Fiz isso por nós. Queria que nossa casa tivesse nossa cara. Gostou então?

- Gostei. Muito – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo na namorado. O beijo foi se alongando e os dois sabiam onde aquilo ia parar. Ao invés de subirem pro quarto, jogaram-se no sofá. Agora que eram só os dois, podiam fazer isso sem se preocuparem em serem pegos. Ficaram agarradinhos por um bom tempo, até que seus estômagos começaram a roncar e precisaram fazer o almoço.

Estavam vivendo uma lua de mel antecipada. Nada, absolutamente nada faria aqueles dois se desentenderem, nem mesmo as trapalhadas de Rony na cozinha. Apesar da bagunça, finalmente almoçaram. Como não havia dormido nada, Ron não resistiu e acabou caindo no sono. Hermione aproveitou o tempo sozinha e sentou-se pra ler um livro. Não sabe quanto tempo passou, mas a campainha tocou e ela, surpresa, levantou-se pra atender.

- Oi Mione. Tudo bem? – eram Gina e Harry, que apareceram de surpresa.

- Oi gente. Que surpresa. Entrem, por favor – os garotos prontamente obedeceram. Hermione se desculpou por não ter arrumado melhor a casa. Pediu que eles se sentassem.

- Cadê o Ron? – Harry perguntou pelo amigo, que não estava presente.

- Está dormindo. Acredita que ele passou a madrugada inteira arrumando a casa.

- Ficou linda. Bem, viemos aqui porque vocês ainda não nos convidaram e eu já não estava aguentando de curiosidade.

- Me desculpe, a casa estava uma bagunça. Mas iríamos chamar, juro – as garotas estavam muito entretidas uma com a outra. Enquanto Mione mostrava a casa à ruiva, Harry se ausentou. De repente ouviram um grito vindo do andar de cima e se assustaram. No momento seguinte, viram Harry correndo pelas escadas, às gargalhadas e Ron logo atrás, somente de cueca e totalmente encharcado.

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione parecia preocupada e confusa. Ao seu lado, Harry se acabava de rir.

- Esse bosta de dragão me acordou jogando água daquela garrafa que o Jorge nos deu – Gina começou a rir também e até Mione abriu um sorriso.

- Bela cuequinha, maninho – só então Ron se deu conta que estava praticamente pelado. Voltou pro quarto muito envergonhado. Agora os outros três davam gargalhadas. Depois de um tempo ele retornou, dessa vez vestido, mas ainda muito emburrado.

- Não dormi nada essa noite. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Que ótima maneira de receber suas visitas hein. Só viemos dar um oi – ele deu um sorriso fingido para a irmã.

- Então vocês já viram os presentes de Jorge? Eu ajudei a escolher. Quando eu vi aquela garrafa eu não resisti, tive que te acordar. Me desculpe. Você tem que confessar, é uma ótima pegadinha – Ron resistiu a princípio, mas acabou concordando e soltou uma gargalhada. Passaram a tarde jogando conversa fora. Harry e Ron começaram uma partida de xadrez, enquanto Hermione e Gina preparavam uma xícara de chá.

- Então, como tem sido seus dias? – Gian perguntou após sentarem-se à mesa.

- A casa é ótima e eu e seu irmão gastamos bem o nosso tempo juntos, se é que me entende – as duas soltaram risadinhas – mas já não aguento mais ficar a toa. Quero que semana que vem chegue logo.

- É mesmo. Você vai começar seu estágio. O Harry também só fala no cargo de auror – Parece que alguém ouviu o que as garotas estavam conversando e quase que imediatamente, três corujas estacionaram na janela da casa. Hermione deixou-as entrar e recolheu uma carta para ela, Ron e Harry. Sentaram-se no sofá. A carta dos rapazes era bem mais longa.

- Credo, não imaginava que precisava de tanta coisa. Preciso fazer uma porção de exames admissionais, perfil psicológico, seja lá o que isso for. Você sabia disso tudo Harry? – o bruxo estava concentrado na carta que tinha em mãos e não entendeu muito bem.

- O quê, não entendi.

- Você sabia que precisamos fazer esse tanto de coisa antes de começar nosso estágio?

- Não. Imaginava que teria alguma coisa assim, mas nada tão grande. E além disso, olha só as matérias que teremos. Nunca ouvi falar na maioria delas.

- Quando eu achei que estava livre da escola, me aparece isso. E você amor, o que recebeu?

- Nada de mais. Só mesmo me lembrando da data, hora e lugar em que eu tenho que estar na segunda feira. E eu te disse que teria que estudar muito pra ser auror. Deixa eu dá uma olhada nessa carta – ela achou tudo fascinante, como sempre fazia quando começava um ano novo em Hogwarts.

- Quem sabe você então não faz uns deveres de casa pra mim – ela ficou ofendida e deu um tapa no namorado. Ron começou a rir porque era exatamente aquela reação que ele esperava.

- Calma meu amor. Só estou brincando. Já imaginava que teria que estudar bastante.

- Pois é. Eu quero que o meu marido seja o melhor auror daquele lugar – quando se deu conta que tinha chamado Ron de marido, ela se envergonhou. Fez-se silêncio na sala, até que Rony deu uma risada e o clima se anuviou um pouco.

- Um dia meu amor, um dia – ela também sorriu e se beijaram.

- Mas será possível. Toda vez que viermos aqui vai ser assim? – Gina falou irritada com a cena de amor dos dois. Eles riram antes de responder.

- Calma aí maninha. É nossa casa nova, estamos em lua-de-mel – Gina fingiu concordar e voltaram a conversar. Quando escureceu, Harry e a namorada voltaram à Toca. A noite caiu e Ron e Hermione precisavam jantar, mas não tinham muita disposição para fazerem comida. Resolveram jantar na casa dos Granger. Hermione tinha certeza que não se importariam.

Assim que chegaram tiveram uma tremenda surpresa. Molly e Arthur também estavam jantando lá. Sem saber o que dizer, os dois garotos ficaram em silêncio. Alice foi a primeira a falar.

- Oi meninos, o que vieram fazer aqui?

- Na...,nada de mais. Só pensamos em vir filar o jantar. Não sabia que tinha convidados.

- Que ótimo que vieram, tem comida pra todos – agora era a bruxa que falava. Estendeu duas cadeiras e os dois garotos se sentaram.

Mais uma vez, o assunto predominante foi a casa nova. Cansada de responder tantas perguntas, Hermione resolveu convidar os quatro para um jantar, para conhecerem logo o lugar. O convite foi prontamente aceito e a data marcada. De barriga cheia, Rony e Mione foram embora. Assim que saíram, ela falou.

- Vou me arrepender desse convite, não acha?

- Com certeza. Se te conheço bem, vai implicar com tudo, achando que não está perfeito. Mais dia menos dia teríamos que convidá-los. Melhor que seja agora.

- Pois é. Você provavelmente tem razão. Agora vamos – eles deram as mãos e desaparataram.

Os dias demoravam a passar. Apesar de estarem curtindo muito a vida nova, era muito entediante ficar tanto tempo à toa. Já fazia um bom tempo que nenhum dos dois tinha nenhum compromisso sério. Hermione passava seu tempo fazendo pesquisas sobre criaturas mágicas e seus direitos, mesmo quando Ron lhe dizia que ela teria o resto da vida pra isso. Ele realizava alguns exames que eram exigidos pelo escritórios dos aurores, nada muito complicado. A parte mais difícil começaria na semana seguinte. Os dois só se viam à noite, mas ambos perceberam que se sentiam melhor assim. Finalmente sexta-feira chegou e tinham que preparar o jantar para seus pais.

Passaram o dia arrumando e rearrumando móveis, comprando ingredientes e cozinhando. Hermione queria deixar a casa absolutamente perfeita. Não adiantava o quanto Ron lhe dizia que estava tudo perfeito, ela sempre achava algum defeito. O rapaz resolveu intervir quando ela rearranjou as cadeiras na sala pela décima vez.

- Vem cá, relaxa.

- Agora não. Vou dar mais uma olhada na cozinha.

- Para Mione. Está tudo ótimo. Me dá um abraço – ele puxou a namorada que não teve outra escolha.

- Será que eles vão gostar? – ela ainda não estava totalmente convencida.

- Claro que vão. A casa está perfeita, assim como tudo que você faz – ela conseguiu sorrir. Ron sabia exatamente o que fazer para tirá-la daquele estado. Ela se acalmou um pouquinho, mas assim que ele precisou ir ao banheiro, ela resolveu rearranjar as cadeiras, de novo.

Às nove horas em ponto a campainha tocou. Ron abriu a porta e recepcionou os pais de Hermione. Era a primeira vez que eles iriam entrar na casa depois que ela estava totalmente decorada. Ron agora também se sentia nervoso.

- Boa noite sr. e sra. Granger – cumprimentou os dois e pediu que entrassem. Levou-os aos outros cômodos da casa enquanto Mione terminava o jantar. Como já era esperado, os dois adoraram tudo e foram sentar-se na sala. Mais alguns minutos e os Weasley tocaram a campainha. Ron mais uma vez foi receber os convidados.

- Oi pai. Oi mãe – Molly estava particularmente empolgada por conhecer a casa dos dois. Fizeram o mesmo tour que os Granger e se juntaram a eles na sala.

- Então Bill, como vai o mundo dos trouxas? – Molly sempre recriminava o marido por sua insistência em saber mais do mundo trouxa, mas era inevitável. O sr. Granger sempre achava graça.

- Bem Arthur, está como sempre esteve. Você acredita que existem maneiras de se entregar cartas instantaneamente, sem precisar de correios? – Arthur ficou absolutamente fascinado e enquanto os dois engatavam uma conversa, as duas mulheres começaram a conversar. Quase sempre o assunto eram seus filhos morando juntos e quanto tempo mais demorariam pra se casar. Hermione pediu ajuda a Ron, que se sentiu aliviado de sair dali.

- Então, tudo bem? – ele perguntou ao vê-la terminando de separar a comida

- Acho que sim. Será que está bom?

- Claro que está. O cheiro está maravilhoso – ela abriu um sorriso e os dois levaram a comida pra mesa.

- O jantar está servido. Vamos nos sentar – todos se juntaram à mesa para o primeiro jantar na casa de Ron e Hermione. A garota ainda não tinha tido tempo para conversar com seus convidados, mas estava nervosa demais com a comida para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa. Serviu o jantar a cada um deles e ficou na expectativa.

- Então, gostaram? – ela não resistiu e teve que perguntar.

- Está uma delícia meu bem. De verdade – Alice se levantou e abraçou a filha, que ficou bastante aliviada. Todos os outros também elogiaram e ela se sentou sentindo-se muito melhor. Ron, ao seu lado, pegou sua mão e falou baixinho.

- Você arrasou. Te falei que estaria perfeito – ela sorriu, mas ficou bastante corada quando ele lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha. Mesmo com tanto tempo juntos, ela sempre ficava daquele jeito com demonstrações de carinho na frente dos outros. Os outros perceberam e deram risadas. Mione foi relaxando e o jantar foi ótimo.

- Então, como está a casa nova? – Alice sentou-se com a filha para conversarem.

- Ah mãe, parece um sonho. Até quando eu lembro que tenho que lavar minhas roupas, pagar as contas e tudo mais, eu fico feliz. Não trocaria isso por nada nesse mundo.

- E o Ron? Como ele está se sentindo?

- Acho que ele também está adorando. Nunca imaginei que ele ajudaria tanto. Ele não deixa eu lavar a louça e faz tudo do modo trouxa. Ele é um ótimo dono de casa – as duas gargalharam ao imaginarem Ron cuidando de uma casa sozinho. As duas foram interrompidas pelos três homens da noite.

- Marquei um jogo de quadribol com os dois. O que você acha?

- Acho ótimo, você vai adorar, com certeza.

- E nós dois iremos a um jogo de fubetol com ele – Bill deu uma gargalhada com o erro de Arthur. Ron corrigiu o pai, que acabou rindo também.

- Nunca vi como um esporte em que ninguém está voando e com somente uma bola pode ser divertido, mas veremos.

Molly, que havia feito questão absoluta de lavar toda a louça retornou para o convívio dos outros. A noite se desenrolou de maneira muito agradável e os quatro convidados foram embora já tarde da noite. Exaustos, Ron e Mione praticamente desmaiaram.

Sábado amanheceu e logo estavam os dois na cozinha, arrumando as coisas. Não imaginavam que uma simples noite pudesse gerar tanta bagunça. Hermione logo percebeu que Ron estava muito diferente. Ela sabia que aquela seria noite de lua cheia e deduziu que era esse o motivo de Ron estar daquela maneira, mas dessa vez ela estaria presente, ao lado do seu amado, não importando o que ele pudesse dizer. Depois de vê-lo, abatido, sentado no sofá da sala, ela veio falar com ele.

- O que foi dessa vez Rony? Fala comigo.

- Senta aí que a gente precisa conversar – Hermione se assustou um pouco com o tom de voz do garoto.

- Pode falar.

- Hoje é, hoje é dia de lua cheia. Eu queria te pedir... – ela se levantou irritada e não o deixou terminar.

- Já sei o que você vai pedir e a resposta é não. Não vou te deixar sozinho na noite de lua cheia, não adianta insistir – ele também se levantou.

- Mas, Mione...

- Nada de mas. Moramos juntos e eu quero passar minha vida com você. O que você espera que eu faça? Volte pra casa dos meus pais sempre que for noite de lua cheia? Eu já te disse que pode contar comigo e é isso que você vai fazer. Me contar tudo – Ron ainda parecia meio relutante, mas o olhar decidido de Hermione acabou fazendo-o mudar de ideia.

- Eu não vou falar nada – ela ia protestar quando ele completou – vou te mostrar tudo. Hoje a noite você vai descobrir.

- Mas Ron, porque você não me conta logo – ele começou a balançar a cabeça em negação.

- Não Mione. Prefiro que você veja. Por favor, não insista – ela acatou o que ele disse e permaneceu calada. Os dois almoçaram e passaram o resto do dia afastados. Quando a noite começou a cair, ele saiu do quarto e veio falar com ela.

- Oi Mione.

- Oi Ron. Tudo bem? – ela se sentia muito nervosa. Sabia que se Ron queria tanto esconder o que se passava era porque devia ser algo muito desagradável, para se dizer o mínimo. Ele preparou um jantar muito simples e depois de comerem, subiram para o quarto.

- Antes de mais nada, preciso te dizer algumas coisas. É importantíssimo que obedeça, ok? – ela estava ficando ainda mais preocupada, mas acabou concordando.

- Nunca, em hipótese alguma, você vai contar isso a alguém. Essa prerrogativa é minha e eu decido se e quando vou contar – ela simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça e ele continuou.

- Não tente me ajudar. O que você verá é passageiro. E não chegue muito perto porque você pode se machucar – ela agora estava completamente aterrorizada, mas tentou parecer o mais relaxada possível. Seu coração estava a mil por hora e ela não conseguia falar.

- Entendeu bem o que eu te disse?

- Sim – foi necessária toda a força que ela tinha pra dizer aquela simples palavra.

- Então, vou preparar tudo – Ron fechou a porta, as janelas e as cortinas do quarto. Tirou a camisa e lançou um _abaffiatto_ sobre a casa. Hermione assistia a tudo calada, mas muito assustada.

- Não abra a porta ou faça nada que possa atrapalhar o feitiço – ele então se aproximou e deu um forte abraço na namorada. Ela sentiu o corpo dele em brasa. Devolveu o abraço e de repente ele a empurrou e caiu pra trás.

O que Hermione então presenciou a deixou completamente aterrorizada. Ron permanecia ajoelhado e se contorcia e gritava de dor. Seus olhos estavam mudados como se estivessem lutando contra o crânio. Alguns pelos cresceram pelo seu corpo e seus dentes mudaram. Hermione logo temeu o pior, mas a transformação parou por ai. Ele gritava loucamente e ela estava congelada no lugar, sem ideia do que fazer. Ele emitia sons típicos de lobisomem e olhou ameaçadoramente para ela várias vezes. O sofrimento estava estampado no rosto do garoto. Quando conseguiu reorganizar um pouco suas ideias ela chegou mais perto dele e viu as cicatrizes vermelhas e pulsando, como se estivessem incandescentes. Ele emanava um calor espantoso, o que deixou o quarto parecendo uma estufa. Foi um evento rápido, mas completamente apavorante. Aos poucos ele foi se recuperando e seu corpo foi retornando ao normal. Ele caiu de bruços, ofegante e mal podia se mexer. Ela correu ao encontro dele.

- Meu Deus Ron, o que foi isso? – ele respirava com certa dificuldade. Agora que tudo estava terminado, ela chorava copiosamente. Ele mal conseguia mexer a cabeça. Demorou para que pudesse responder.

- Acho que é uma semi-transformação em lobisomem. Pesquisei, mas encontrei muito pouca coisa sobre isso. Só acontece no primeiro dia de lua cheia. Nos outros eu sinto apenas uma dorzinha aqui e ali – ele então conseguiu ficar de joelhos e olhar para ela. Mione havia se acalmado um pouco, mas não largava a mão dele. Ron conseguiu abrir um sorriso, apesar de sua aparência horrível.

- Entendeu agora porque não quero que ninguém saiba. Já tenho muitos problemas sem que saibam que sou meio lobisomem.

- Pode deixar, não vou contar nada. Mas quero estar presente todas as outras vezes – ele não tinha forças pra protestar. E vou pesquisar tudo que eu puder sobre isto. Vamos achar uma cura.

-Obrigado. Me ajuda a levantar – ela o ajudou e quando estavam de pé, ele perguntou.

- Ainda quer morar comigo? – a princípio ela ficou ofendida, mas quando o viu sorrindo, ela também sorriu e deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Claro seu besta. Esqueceu que sou especialista em _abaffiatto – _os dois começaram a rir e se abraçaram. Mione ajudou o amado a se sentar na poltrona que tinham no quarto.

- Vou buscar uma água pra você – ela ia saindo quando ele segurou-a pela mão.

- Obrigado, de verdade – ela não disse nada, simplesmente sorriu e foi até a cozinha.

Quando retornou, o ruivo já dormia profundamente. Usando toda a habilidade que tinha em feitiços domésticos, ela transformou a poltrona em uma pequena cama. Deu um beijo no namorado e foi se deitar. Antes de dormir, ficou imaginando que teria que encarar aquilo todo mês, pelo resto de sua vida. O mais estranho, ela pensou, foi que não se importava nem um pouco.


	24. Primeiro dia

**Mais uma vez demorei bastante né. Fim de ano e minha vida está uma loucura. Fiquem tranquiloS que jamais abandonarei a fic. Estamos chegando ao fim. Bem, espero que gostem. Por favor, gostaria de receber mais comentários, pra saber se estou realmente agradando. COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM.**

Capítulo 24: Primeiro dia

Ron acordou sem saber muito bem onde estava. Apesar da noite terrível que tivera estava se sentindo bem melhor por ter dividido tudo com Hermione. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade e foi sentar-se ao lado dela na cama. Ficou ali, admirando sua namorada até que ela acordou lentamente.

- Oi meu amor. Bom dia – ela sorriu e sentou-se na cama. Estava muito feliz de vê-lo sorrindo. Deu um abraço forte no amado.

- Bom dia. Fiquei com tanto medo ontem – ela parecia não querer soltar. Ele precisou pedir calma a ela.

- Não fique assim. Já estou bem – mesmo assim ela permaneceu abraçada a ele por um bom tempo.

- Está bem mesmo? Aquilo, aquilo foi horrível – ela parecia prestes a chorar. Ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e disse, bem suavemente.

- Esse sou eu agora. Sei que é horrível, mas teremos que nos acostumar. Agora que sei que você estará sempre ao meu lado, tudo ficará mais fácil – ela ouvia tudo de olhos fechados e simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Bem, estou morrendo de fome. Será que tem alguma coisa pra comer aqui? – ela se levantou antes dele e impediu-o de se levantar.

- Vai tomar um banho e relaxa. Hoje o café é por minha conta – ele não discutiu e foi para o banheiro. Ela resolveu surpreendê-lo e foi juntar-se a ele. Namoraram bastante debaixo do chuveiro até que a fome apertou e precisaram tomar café.

Aquele seria o último dia antes que começassem a trabalhar, então resolveram passar o dia juntinhos.

- Vamos fazer um passeio? – Ron perguntou enquanto terminava de lavar a louça

- Um passeio? Mas onde?

- Beco Diagonal. Quanto tempo faz que você não passa lá? – ele tinha razão. Ela mal conseguia se lembrar da última vez que esteve no Beco Diagonal. Parou o que estava fazendo e logo se animou.

- Ótima ideia. Será que devemos chamar mais alguém?

- Melhor não. A partir de amanhã passaremos a maior parte do nosso tempo separados. Quero aproveitar meu domingo ao seu lado. Além do mais, estou com uma cara horrível por causa de ontem à noite. Não quero ninguém me fazendo perguntas – ela gostou da ideia e foi se trocar. Ele ficou esperando-a na sala e perto da hora do almoço, partiram.

O Beco estava completamente lotado. Haviam se esquecido que o ano letivo estava prestes a começar em Hogwarts. Alunos e mais alunos se acotovelavam para comprar livros, penas, vestes e etc. A loja de Jorge estava absolutamente entupida e eles resolveram que voltariam depois. Passaram no lugar preferido de Hermione, a Floreios e Borrões, também muito cheia.

- Na nossa época era assim? Não lembro de ter visto esse lugar tão cheio – Ron tentava não derrubar alguma das várias crianças que passavam correndo.

- Calma, Ron. Na nossa época tudo era novidade, por isso não reparávamos – Hermione notou um grupo de meninas ali perto, cochichando e rindo, enquanto apontavam pra eles. Uma delas, muito envergonhada, veio andando em direção aos dois.

- Com, com licença. Você é Ronald Weasley? – Ron se espantou com a pergunta. Mione se aproximou pra ouvir melhor.

- Sou eu sim. Por que?

- Você podia assinar aqui pra mim? – ela então esticou a mão que continha uma figurinha, dessas que vinham com os sapos de chocolate, com a foto de Ron. Hermione já tinha visto aquelas figurinhas, mas Rony ainda não. O ruivo sorriu e pegou o cartão.

- Ora ora, quem diria? Claro que eu assino – ele conjurou uma pena e autografou o cartão. A menina voltou para seu grupinho radiante.

- Aposto que você deve estar adorando essa fama? – instantaneamente reconheceram a voz de Draco Malfoy. Ron se virou para o garoto, que vinha acompanhado de dois rapazes que Ron desconhecia.

- Você por aqui Malfoy. Não devia ter vergonha de aparecer assim em público? – apesar de manter o mesmo ar pomposo de sempre, Malfoy estava nitidamente mais magro e abatido. O olhar de fúria que ele e Rony trocavam estava deixando Hermione apreensiva.

- Eu não tenho vergonha de nada. Você, por outro lado, assassinou duas pessoas e continua solto. Você deveria estar envergonhado – o ruivo deu uma passo à frente, até quase encostar seu rosto no do garoto. Malfoy não recuou e imediatamente levou sua mão à varinha. Ron fez o mesmo, mas Hermione foi mais rápida e lançou um feitiço entre os dois, impedindo-os de se aproximarem. Ron já ia desfazer o feitiço da namorada, quando Hagrid se aproximou.

- Opa, opa, opa. O que está acontecendo aqui? – enquanto Rony bufava de raiva, Malfoy disse calmamente.

- Nada não seu gigante inútil. Só não acredito na escória que deixam livres por aí. Azkaban tem uma cela com seu nome nela, Weasley – Ron avançou, mas Hagrid o conteve. Hermione ao seu lado tentava acalmá-lo. Malfoy deu uma risadinha e saiu da loja. Parecia que todo mundo havia parado pra ver o confronto dos dois.

- Não liga pra ele meu amor, por favor – Hermione agora se esforçava ao máximo para conter o namorado. Não queria passar aquele domingo daquela maneira. Rapidamente, ela e Hagrid tiraram Rony da loja e não demorou para o garoto se acalmar.

- Me desculpe agir assim, mas não aguento a cara desse nojento.

- Eu sei. Eu também não, mas não vamos estragar nosso dia por causa disso – Ron concordou com a cabeça. Hagrid permanecia ali ao lado, mas precisou chamar a atenção do dois para sua enorme presença.

- Oi garotos. Tudo bem?

- Oi Hagrid. Desculpe por isso – Mione deu um abraço no gigante e foi seguida pelo namorado.

- Esse Malfoy não muda nunca. Mas vamos esquecer dele. Como vocês estão? – os três conversaram por bastante tempo. Hagrid sempre fazia-os sorrir, não importasse a hora ou o local. Passearam pelas lojas até a hora do almoço. Hagrid disse que precisava voltar a Hogwarts e foi embora. Depois de comerem, viram que a loja de Jorge estava mais vazia e resolveram fazer uma visita.

- Ora, ora. Finalmente resolveram aparecer. E que cara horrível é essa Ron? – Jorge usava um uniforme roxo muito extravagante. Angelina, ex-namorada de Fred também estava lá.

- Vieram agradecer pelos presentes que eu dei para a casa nova? – Ron acabou fechando a cara, mas Hermione sorriu.

- Ótima pegadinha Jorge. Tenho que admitir – Jorge sorriu e se virou para o irmão.

- E você, não gostou?

- Hermione pelo menos só foi atingida pela garrafa d'água. Eu ainda tive que enfrentar aquele pó preto nojento. O que era aquilo?

- Não posso falar. Será nosso lançamento especial de fim de ano. Resolvi testá-lo em você. Quer dizer que funcionou? – Ron não respondeu e puxou Hermione pela mão. Eles deram a volta pela loja e compraram algumas coisinhas. Despediram-se de Jorge e resolveram voltar para casa. Pararam antes para tomarem um sorvete.

Não esperavam por aquilo, mas assim que colocaram os pés no jardim de casa, os dois deram de frente com Harry, Gina e todos os outros Weasley. Somente Arthur e Molly não estavam ali. Até Jorge havia conseguido chegar lá antes deles.

- Bem, vocês estiveram lá na loja e ainda assim não me convidaram pra vir aqui. Então achei que seria legal aparecer sem ser convidado. Resolvi chamar o resto da família e aqui estamos – Ron e Hermione foram obviamente pegos de surpresa. Sem saber o que falar, a garota convidou-os para entrar.

- Que isso hein Roniquito. Quem diria que teria uma casa assim?

- Não me chame assim – Jorge sabia exatamente como irritar o irmão e chamá-lo de Roniquito era o jeito mais fácil.

Percy levou sua namorada, os dois muito sisudos. Até Carlinhos apareceu. Ron passou um bom tempo com ele. Fleur já estava com a barriga saliente e foi paparicada pelas outras mulheres. Jorge estava com Angelina. Ron achou meio estranho a princípio, mas ela era uma menina legal, então ficaria feliz pelo irmão. Ron ficava muito animado ao ver o irmão tentando se reerguer da morte de Fred. Foi uma noite muito agradável, até que Gui chamou-os para ir embora.

- Vamos agora. Amanhã esses dois começam seus empregos novos – os outros concordaram e se prepararam para sair. Pela décima vez naquela noite, Percy veio dar dicas ao irmão de como se comportar no Ministério. As imitações que Jorge fazia dele eram impagáveis e até mesmo Audrey dava risadas.

- Que bom que vieram – Ron disse ao fechar a porta após a saída dos seus irmãos.

- Também achei. O Jorge parece estar se recuperando bem. E quem diria que ele estaria com Angelina.

- Pois é. Fiquei surpreso – os dois conversavam enquanto terminavam de arrumar a casa. Ron não esperou nem que chegassem até o quarto, agarrou a namorada ali mesmo na sala. Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas acabou cedendo e os dois tiveram uma noite muito quente, ali mesmo no sofá. Quando finalmente foram se deitar, estavam muito animados.

- Boa noite meu auror favorito.

- Boa noite minha, minha. O que você faz mesmo? – Mione fingiu-se de ofendida, mas acabou rindo da piada.

Ron precisou acordar muito antes de Hermione. Tomou o máximo de cuidado para não acordá-la. Preparou uma surpresa para ela e saiu para trabalhar. Estava um clima muito agradável e ele resolveu caminhar um pouco antes de desaparatar. Ainda não havia amanhecido quando Ron chegou ao Ministério. Encontrou-se com Harry e alguns de seus outros colegas logo na entrada, todos com a mesma cara de noite mal dormida.

- Bom dia – Harry ainda bocejando se virou para responder.

- Bom dia. Isso lá são horas para começar as aulas?

- Nem me fale – Elizabeth, a única mulher no grupo de estudantes daquele ano respondeu.

- Pois é. Não dormi nada essa noite – os outros colegas conversavam entre si enquanto esperavam do lado de fora. Ron e Harry não chegaram a conhecer todos.

Aquele era provavelmente o setor que mais despertava curiosidade nos funcionários do Ministério. Somente aurores eram autorizados a entrarem ali. No auge da guerra, aquele era o setor mais movimentado e a grande esperança de muita gente. Deviam se encher de orgulho os que estivessem parados em frente àquela porta. Passados alguns minutos, um bruxo muito carrancudo apareceu.

- Por favor me acompanhem – ele deu as costas e voltou caminhando pelo mesmo corredor de onde viera. Os outros permaneciam parados na porta.

- Andem logo, não tenho o dia todo – eles rapidamente se mexeram e apertaram o passo atrás do auror.

Era um corredor muito longo e suntuoso, com decoração bem antiga. Possuía prateleiras e mais prateleiras de caixas fechadas com documentos. Aqui e ali, um ou outro saia voando de uma caixa para outra. Nas paredes, fotos das grandes personalidades bruxas. Se você fosse remotamente importante, seu nome estaria ali. Obviamente encontrariam uma foto de Harry, se tivessem tempo de procurar.

O auror conjurou uma porta nas paredes do fundo e entrou por ela, com os alunos logo atrás. Era outro corredor muito longo, mas dessa vez eram simplesmente paredes e mais paredes de concreto, com alguns canos passando por elas. Ron jurou ter visto alguns ratos aqui e ali.

- Aqui embaixo monitoramos todas as atividades do Ministério. Temos acesso a todas as salas, de todos os setores – ela falou durante todo o percurso. Ron às vezes desviava seus pensamentos e ficava imaginando se estaria próximo da sala de Hermione. Depois de caminharem por bastante tempo chegaram a um imenso campo aberto. Quatro aurores o esperavam. Uma bruxa baixinha falou primeiro.

- Bom dia a todos. Chamei vocês aqui a essa hora porque hoje vocês irão conhecer o nosso principal centro de treinamento. Por favor me sigam – os alunos se olharam sem entender, mas obedeceram a bruxa.

- Esse aqui é o Centro de Treinamento Prático dos Aurores – a bruxa anunciou aquilo como se fosse a grande descoberta do século. Ron e os outros ficaram boquiabertos com o tamanho do lugar. Enquanto ficavam admirando-o, o ministro Shacklebolt apareceu.

- Bom dia futuros aurores – todos imediatamente se reuniram em frente a ele.

- Bom dia – eles responderam em uníssono.

- Bem, hoje começa seu treinamento. Teremos exames físicos e testaremos suas habilidades. Devido aos recentes acontecimentos, nós dificultamos ao máximo para nossos aspirantes. Vocês realmente terão que se esforçar se quiserem se tornar aurores. E eu garanto a vocês que vale a pena. Não só pelo aspecto financeiro, mas também pela realização pessoal. Não existe setor mais difícil de se entrar. Apresento a vocês nossa equipe – além daqueles quatro, vários bruxos surgiram atrás do ministro. Alguns ficaram bastante conhecidos durante a guerra. Depois de devidamente apresentados, os alunos foram separados e levados a uma sala diferente. Ron e Harry ficaram em grupos separados.

Parecia uma sala de hospital, com algumas macas e vários aparelhos diferentes. Assim que entraram, o responsável pelo grupo pediu a todos que tirassem a roupa. Obviamente, ninguém obedeceu de imediato. O auror responsável não se preocupou em explicar e simplesmente gritou com eles. Muito constrangidos, começaram a se despir.

Ron se sentia péssimo. Ele ainda tinha certa vergonha daquelas cicatrizes, especialmente da palavra MORRA. Assim que tirou sua roupa, todos os olhos se voltaram a ele. Seria o último a ser chamado, então foi o que permaneceu mais tempo exposto. Sentiu-se aliviado ao ouvir seu nome. Acompanhou o auror até outro setor e sentou-se.

- Seu nome é Ronald Abílio Weasley?

- Sim senhor.

- Aqui diz que você mora em Ottery Saint Catchpole. Correto?

- Sim senhor.

- Você é filho de Arthur Weasley e Molly Weasley?

- Sim senhor – o interrogatório continuou por alguns minutos até que o auror pediu a ele que se levantasse. Chegou mais próximo e examinou as cicatrizes. Depois de um tempo pediu a ele que se sentasse novamente.

- Aqui na sua ficha consta que você foi torturado por dois Comensais da Morte e que você os matou. Correto?

- Eu tive que matá-los porque...

- Simplesmente responda à minha pergunta. Foi você que os matou?

- Sim senhor – o auror fez várias anotações e várias outras perguntas a Rony antes de dispensá-lo. Antes do ruivo sair, ele falou.

- Não se preocupe meu rapaz. Não sentimos a menor compaixão por comensais da morte. E suas cicatrizes não devem representar um problema para os treinamentos. Existe um ditado entre nós. "Nunca confie em um auror sem cicatrizes". Agora pode ir. – Ron voltou pra sala onde todos já estavam vestidos. Rapidamente colocou sua roupa e eles foram dispensados.

De volta ao pátio de entrada, os outros alunos foram terminando seus exames e se juntaram a eles. Quando estavam todos reunidos, o ministro reapareceu.

- Bem, deixo vocês agora. Estão nas mãos dos melhores instrutores possíveis. Sempre que precisarem, podem vir falar comigo – todos aplaudiram enquanto ele saia. Harry sempre sentiu admiração por aquele homem, especialmente depois da maneira como ele lidou com a situação de Rony. Depois que ele foi embora, os quatro aurores que os receberam reapareceram.

- Agora que vocês terminaram seus exames, vamos começar. Os treinamentos são divididos em quatro grandes grupos. Ataque, Defesa, Detecção e Prevenção. Cada um deles é dividido em vários subgrupos. Nós quatro somos os responsáveis por cada um deles. Nesse um ano de treinamento, vocês serão separados em quatro grupos e cada grupo passará um trimestre em cada matéria. Vocês verão ali na saída como os grupos foram divididos. Peço que vocês confiram em que grupo estão e subam para pegar os itens necessários e se dirijam para a primeira aula. Antes de mais nada, agora que estão aqui, por favor se vistam de maneira adequada – ela fez um movimento com a varinha e uma caixa com os uniformes apareceu. Depois de propriamente vestidos e antes de saírem, a auror falou mais uma vez.

- Não se enganem. Pode parecer que tiraram a sorte grande ao se qualificarem para o cargo de auror, mas eu garanto a vocês que cada um de nós fará o máximo para tornar a vida de vocês aqui um inferno. Só assim vocês estarão realmente preparados. Agora podem ir.

- Que isso hein, será que é tão difícil assim? – Ron falou a Harry enquanto os dois se dirigiam para o quadro de avisos.

- Acho que sim. Todos os aurores que conhecemos parecem muito sérios. Vamos lá ver se estamos no mesmo grupo – conseguiram chegar ao quadro e viram que no primeiro trimestre estariam juntos na aula de detecção, mas passariam dois trimestres separados. Viram o número da sala que deveriam estar e o horário da primeira aula. Daria tempo de almoçar e Ron resolveu chamar Hermione.

- Vou lá ver se consigo falar com a Mione. Vem comigo?

- Claro – Harry e Ron seguiram até o final do corredor e rumaram para o Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que ficava muito longe. Não sabiam onde Hermione estava e resolveram perguntar.

- Bom dia, gostaria de saber onde está Hermione Granger? – a funcionária do Minsitério levantou os olhos para eles e pareceu espantada.

- Peraí. Vocês são aurores? – Harry e Ron estranharam a pergunta.

- Sim, por quê?

- Bem, aurores geralmente não costumam procurar por pessoas nos outros setores a não ser que esteja acontecendo alguma coisa muito grave. Essa Granger, aprontou alguma?

- Não, não, ela é minha namorada – Ron tratou logo de esclarecer as coisas.

- QUÊ? Tem uma colega minha aqui que namora um auror. Que máximo. Vou procurar aqui onde ela está. Ei, você é Harry Potter? E você, você saiu nos jornais. Robert Weasley, certo?

- Não, Ronald. E esse é sim Harry Potter – os dois já estavam ficando irritados com ela. Insistiram em saber onde Mione estava e ela, muito a contra gosto, foi procurar.

- Ela está no final daquele corredor – os bruxos agradeceram e saíram.

- Nossa, que menina irritante – Harry simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e os dois continuaram pelo corredor. Bem no final, em uma dos últimos cubículos encontraram-na.

- Oi – Mione levantou a cabeça e abriu um largo sorriso. Pulou da cadeira e veio falar com Rony.

- Oi meu amor. Que surpresa você aqui. Oi Harry – Harry a cumprimentou de longe.

- Bem, vim te chamar para almoçar.

- Claro, só vou pegar minhas coisas. Ah, esses aqui são Maura e Martin – Ron cumprimentou os dois, mas obviamente fechou a cara pro bruxo bonitão. Mione parece que não percebeu. Ron a puxou pelas mãos e eles saíram.

- Adorei seu uniforme. Ficou lindão – ele sorriu e deu um beijinho nela. Harry, ao lado dos dois, simplesmente rolou os olhos.

Os três sentaram-se no restaurante do Ministério. Ron, por várias vezes, pensou em fazer algum comentário sobre Martin, mas mudou de ideia, pois não queria estragar o primeiro dia da namorada. Ela foi a que falou mais. Fez várias perguntas sobre o dia dos dois.

- ... nossa, detecção, o que será que ensinam nisso?

- Não sei, mas precisamos ir Harry. Já está quase na hora – antes de irem embora, Ron e Mione se demoraram despedindo-se um do outro. Quando se separaram, Harry já estava impaciente.

- Vamos logo cara, duvido muito que vão gostar se chegarmos atrasados pra nossa primeira aula – eles tiveram que correr até o setor dos aurores, que ficava no último andar. Chegaram em cima da hora. O professor os esperava na porta da sala. Cada um recebeu uma caixa, mas não foram autorizados a abrir.

- Sejam bem vindos. Por favor sentem-se – os alunos se sentaram e ficaram esperando. Ron se inclinou para falar com Harry e o professor, de costas e bem longe deles falou.

- Por favor senhor Weasley, faça silêncio – ele se espantou e logo se arrumou na cadeira. Ele tinha certeza que o professor não tinha como ter percebido que ele iria falar alguma coisa. O bruxo conjurou um giz e começou a escrever no quadro. Para desgosto de Ron, estava mais uma vez de volta a uma sala de aula. Quando ela terminou de escrever, podia-se ler.

"Treinamento Básico de Aurores – Teoria inicial"

- Bem, como vocês podem ler, começaremos com o básico. Relembraremos assuntos vistos por vocês nas suas escolas. Muitos acham que essa é a parte menos interessante do treinamento, mas garanto a vocês que é tão importante quanto todas as outras. Bem, vamos começar – ele acenou sua varinha e pergaminho e pena surgiram diante deles. No quadro agora podia-se ler "Teoria Básica de Feitiços de Detecção". Ron escorregou na cadeira, teria uma longa tarde pela frente.

Hermione acordou e tateou a cama ao seu lado, mas não encontrou seu ruivo preferido. Desceu da cama preocupada, mas acabou encontrando uma carta que Ron havia deixado, informando-a que teve que sair bem cedo. Ela ficou um pouco chateada, pois realmente queria passar aquela manhã com ele. Quando desceu à cozinha, teve uma grande surpresa. Ron havia deixado uma enorme mesa de café da manhã, além de flores e alguns presentinhos que prometam esquentar bastante as noites daquele lugar. Ela ficou um pouco corada ao terminar de ver tudo que tinha ganhado. Mal conseguiu se concentrar no café e quando percebeu, já estava perigosamente tarde. Tomou um banho muito rápido e foi logo para o Ministério.

Ela agora esperava do lado de fora da sala de sua chefe. Esfregava as mãos em nervosismo. Havia ensaiado várias vezes o que diria naquela ocasião, mas já havia se esquecido de tudo.

- Hermione Granger – ela se assustou ao ouvir seu nome. Se levantou e respondeu.

- Pois não.

- A sra. Levine está te esperando – Hermione deu uma última arrumada na roupa e seguiu a bruxa.

A sala de sua chefe era enorme. Era uma mulher muito elegante e imponente. Hermione logo percebeu que ela era o tipo de pessoa que não se deveria contrariar. Apesar de tudo, ela foi muito cordial.

- Srta. Granger, por favor, sente-se – Hermione obedeceu, mas ainda parecia muito nervosa.

- Aceita uma água ou um chá?

- Não, muito obrigada – a voz da garota custava a sair.

- Bem, eu vou querer uma água – ela acenou sua varinha e uma copo d'água apareceu à sua frente. A mulher colocou seus óculos e começou a analisar o currículo de Hermione. A garota ficou reparando a sala da mulher e notou várias fotos em que ela estava acompanhada de várias celebridades bruxas. Viu uma foto dela com alguns meninos que ela imaginou serem seus filhos. Depois de um tempinho, a sra. Levine voltou a olhar para a garota.

- Bom, seu currículo parece muito bom. Já ouvi falar no seu projeto F.A.L.E e foi especialmente por isso que pedi que te contratassem. Quer conhecer sua sala? – Hermione se assustou. Estava esperando uma entrevista de emprego com uma bruxa mal humorada e de má vontade. Quando viu que Hermione parecia assustada, sua chefe falou.

- O que foi, não quer conhecer sua sala?

- Não é isso. Achei que você fosse me entrevistar. Que tivesse um processo de seleção. Não esperava que fosse assim tão rápido – ela abriu um sorriso antes de responder.

- Você é a aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts. Sei de todos os seus atributos. E além do mais, você está realmente interessada nesse assunto. Nada mais óbvio que você fosse contratada – Hermione agora conseguiu sorrir. Sempre se derretia ao ouvir o quão brilhante ela era. Percebendo que a reação da garota mudara, sua chefe chamou de novo.

- Vamos conhecer o departamento então? – Hermione se levantou no ato.

- Claro, sra. Levine.

- Me chame de Wendy – as duas saíram da sala e percorreram um longo corredor até chegarem a outro setor, cheio de pequenos cubículos. Elas passaram direto e entraram em uma sala enorme, com poucas gavetas aqui e ali. Em outro lado, alguns livros ocupavam outras prateleiras.

- Esse é nosso arquivo. Todos os casos já realizados por esse departamento estão arquivados aqui – Hermione olhou para aquilo e ficou imaginando como uma sala com tão poucas gavetas pudesse conter todos os casos analisados pelo departamento. Pensou em perguntar, mas teve que deixar para depois, pois Wendy já ia saindo da sala.

- Bem, ali fica a copa, onde podemos parar pra fazer um lanche, tomar um café. Ali na frente fica nosso setor de assessoria jurídica – enquanto as duas caminhavam, a sra. Levine mostrou todos os diferentes setores do Departamento de Regulamentação Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Ao final do passeio, voltaram para o setor cheio de cubículos.

Memorando interdepartamentais voavam pra cá e pra lá. Pergaminhos e penas voavam de mesa em mesa. Hermione precisou se esquivar de alguns. As duas caminharam até o fim do corredor e pararam em frente a uma cubículo vazio, ao lado de dois outros bruxos, que pareciam muito ocupados.

- Bem, seu lugar é aqui. Esses são Maura Tenton e Martin Heine – os dois então levantaram suas cabeças. Maura era uma bruxa baixinha, mas parecia muito simpática. Martin era um bruxo muito bonito e sorriu largamente para a menina, que corou um pouquinho.

- Essa é Hermione Granger, a nova estagiária. Confio que vocês irão ensinar a ela todo o trabalho – os dois pararam o que estavam fazendo e se levantaram para cumprimentá-la.

- Muito prazer. Já ouvi falar muito em você – Maura sorriu e foi logo correspondida por Hermione. Martin, muito galanteador, falou.

- Seja bem vinda. É um prazer tê-la aqui. Espero que goste do lugar – ela sorriu de volta, mas muito mais contida. Sentou-se à sua mesa, mas não sabia bem o que fazer. Maura logo veio falar com ela.

- Bem, é o seguinte. Estamos trabalhando nisso aqui – ela estendeu um calhamaço de pergaminhos para ela.

- Você poderia ir ao arquivo procurar esses documentos aqui? – Mione imediatamente se levantou e pegou a lista que Maura tinha nas mãos.

- Claro, já já eu volto – ela não tinha a menor ideia de como procurar aquilo naquele arquivo minúsculo. Quando ia saindo, Martin disse.

- Cuidado com as gavetas – ela não respondeu porque afinal, não entendeu o conselho.

Entrou no arquivo e tentou procurar por ordem alfabética, mas os documentos não estavam arquivados dessa maneira. Tentou procurar por assunto, mas também não encontrou. Quando procurou pela data do fato em questão, aí teve mais sorte. Assim que chegou mais próxima à gaveta ficou imaginando o que seu colega queria dizer ao dar aquele conselho. Parecia uma simples gaveta. Tentou abri-la com as mãos, mas não obteve sucesso. Sacou sua varinha e assim que encostou-a na tampa do móvel, deu graças a Deus de não estar em frente a ela. Em uma velocidade alucinante, a gaveta em questão se estendeu até o outro lado da sala. Agora era uma gaveta enorme, que continha milhares e milhares de documentos. Procurou o seu e não foi difícil encontrar. Encostou sua varinha novamente e a gaveta se fechou na mesma velocidade. Voltou pra sua mesa sorrindo. Então era assim que os documentos eram guardados.

- Então, aprendeu a usar nosso arquivo? – tanto Martin quanto Maura aguardavam-na com um sorriso no rosto. Aparentemente, todos os novos funcionários passavam por aquele susto no primeiro dia.

- Ufa, foi por pouco. Se eu estivesse em frente a ela – ela agora sorria também. Tinha que admitir que fora uma boa pegadinha.

- Não tive essa sorte. Fui arrastado pela sala inteira. Até a sra. Levine riu de mim – agora os três riam do infortúnio de Martin. As brincadeiras acabaram e retornaram ao trabalho. No fim do dia, Hermione estava um caco, mas muito satisfeita. Simplesmente adorou seu trabalho e mal podia esperar pra dividir com todo mundo. Assim que colocou os pés em casa, recebeu uma carta de Rony.

_Oi amor,_

_me desculpe, mas não sei a hora que vou chegar. Não precisa esperar por mim acordada. Nunca imaginei que seria tão puxado assim. Tive várias aulas diferentes hoje e ainda não terminamos. Espero que seu primeiro dia tenha sido melhor._

_Beijos, te amo_

_Rony _

Hermione leu e seu espírito murchou um pouquinho. Não queria passar a noite sozinha. Apesar de muito cansada, ainda estava muito elétrica e cheia de novidades pra contar. Já que Ron ainda demoraria, resolveu ir jantar na casa de sua mãe.

- Hermione, que surpresa. Vamos, entre – não importava a hora que ela aparecesse, sua mãe sempre fazia festa ao vê-la.

- Oi mamãe. O Ron ainda vai demorar e eu não queria jantar sozinha. Se importa se eu passar um tempo aqui?

- Claro que não. Vou arrumar o jantar pra você. Seu pai saiu com seus tios, que estão de visita. Não deve demorar – as duas bateram longos papos. Hermione pôde contar nos mínimos detalhes tudo sobre seu dia. Nem viu o tempo passar quando precisou ir embora.

- É uma pena que eu não pude ver o papai. Dá um beijo nele por mim – as duas se despediram e a menina voltou pra casa. Ron ainda não havia chegado. Infelizmente ela não poderia esperar mais, tinha que acordar muito cedo no outro dia. Assim que deitou-se na cama, ouviu um barulho vindo da sala. Correu até lá e encontrou Ron, completamente exausto.

- Oi meu amor – ele parecia péssimo.

- Oi Mione, ainda não dormiu? – ele não tinha o menor entusiasmo.

- Ainda não. Fui jantar com a mamãe hoje. Mas me conta, como foi a primeira aula de Detecção? – ele se jogou no sofá.

- Parece interessante, e perigoso, mas hoje foi um saco. Parecia que estava de volta a Hogwarts. Tive aula de Feitiços e tive que provar porções horríveis. E tem mais, só podemos usar feitiços não-verbais. Apesar de só termos tido aulas teóricas, eu tô completamente acabado. Mas me conta o seu, como foi? – Hermione começou a falar, mas não demorou e ele já estava roncando. Fez o que pôde para deixá-lo o mais bem acomodado possível e subiu para sua cama. Para sua surpresa, pouco depois de deitar, ela sentiu alguém deitando ao seu lado.

- Apesar de todos esse cansaço, não consigo mais dormir longe de você – Ron se aconchegou ao seu lado e logo adormeceu. Ela ficou sorrindo feito uma boba por algum tempo quando ouviu seu namorado roncando. Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, ela ficou relembrando todas as reviravoltas que a levaram até aquele ponto.


	25. Pedido

**Já está ficando repetitivo eu ficar pedindo desculpas, mas ME DESCULPEM. Estou demorando muito, mas devo melhorar, esse fim de ano foi uma loucura. Mas até lá, espero que gostem.**

**COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM**

Capítulo 25: Pedido

Apesar de toda a empolgação de estarem começando uma nova etapa em suas vidas, Ron e Mione logo perderam um pouco daquele entusiasmo. Os horários malucos de Ron impediam que os dois se vissem com frequência. Até mesmo Mione tinha que passar algumas horas após o expediente terminando alguns serviços.

O calendário dos aurores era uma loucura. Eram geralmente os primeiros a chegar e os últimos a sair. Estava ficando claro que aquilo estava deixando Rony muito mal humorado.

- Não aguento mais essa aula. Vou te falar viu – Ron, em mais um dos seus momentos, reclamava com Harry enquanto esperavam. Pra surpresa de todos, o professor os levou para fora do prédio, até um pátio enorme

- A aula de hoje será aqui. Vocês vão precisar encontrar os cinco objetos que estão escondidos. Trabalharão em conjunto. Só será possível encontrá-los se aplicarem os aspectos básicos de detecção que aprenderam até agora. Retorno quando terminarem – o instrutor saiu e os alunos ficaram se olhando sem entender. Uma delas tomou a iniciativa e realizou alguns feitiços básicos de detecção que não funcionaram.

Foram várias horas para se encontrar o primeiro objeto. Harry realizou um dos feitiços mais complicados que haviam aprendido e um outro aluno viu algo brilhando. Encontraram um medalhão escondido atrás de uma rocha. Ainda tinham quatro objetos pra encontrar. Mais tarde um bruxo apareceu trazendo o almoço. Quando a noite caiu, encontraram o segundo. Um dos alunos precisou subir nos ombros do outro e acertar um feitiço em uma fenda na parede, não maior do que um galeão. Um pequeno livro apareceu.

- Só encontramos dois, será que teremos que ficar aqui a noite inteira? – nesse exato momento, o instrutor apareceu.

- Como não encontraram todos os objetos, terão que ficar aqui o tempo necessário para tal. O ministério está fechando, então, mesmo que terminem ainda essa noite, terão que passar a noite aqui. Não se preocupem, isso acontece com todas as turmas. Naquele depósito, encontrarão alguns alimentos e o que mais for preciso – ele apontou para um pequeno quartinho no final do pátio e saiu. Obviamente ninguém ficou satisfeito, mas não havia nada que podiam fazer. Voltaram ao trabalho.

Procuraram por algumas horas, mas tiveram que parar para jantar. A comida era horrível, mal conseguiram terminar, tiraram alguns minutos de descanso e voltaram ao trabalho. Encontraram mais dois objetos em menos de uma hora. O último foi o mais difícil deles. No final, Ron precisou estuporar um dos seus colegas, pois o objeto parecia colado às suas costas. Tentaram dormir um pouco, mas logo amanheceu.

- Espero que não tenhamos aulas hoje – Harry também estava definitivamente mal-humorado. Mal sabia ele que o instrutor apareceria naquele instante para levá-los de volta à sala de aula.

- Bem, esse era o teste básico. Encontrar objetos escondidos por bruxos das trevas é o mínimo que terão que fazer. Precisam melhorar muito se querem se formar. Vamos começar logo o curso intermediário – o desânimo foi geral. A aula durou a manhã inteira e todos os alunos dormiram em algum momento. Quando terminou, estavam todos sujos, mal humorados e famintos, mas finalmente receberam boas notícias. Teriam os dois dias seguintes de folga. Passaram pela aula da tarde com o mesmo desânimo da manhã, mas nunca lhes pareceu tão bom ir embora.

Quando Rony chegou em casa, Hermione já tinha comido praticamente todas as suas unhas. Ao ver o namorado passando pela porta, se levantou e se atirou sobre ele, aliviada.

- Onde você estava? Quase morri de preocupação – ele se atirou no sofá, exausto.

- Tive que passar a noite de ontem em um exercício. Todos nós. Nunca, mas nunca mesmo, estive tão cansado. Acho que ainda não estou em totais condições de encarar esse treinamento. Meu corpo não parece aguentar – ele nem se mexia e tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tá chorando porque meu amor? Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Será mesmo? Acho que estou muito atrás de todo mundo. E se eu tiver que passar uma dessas noites durante a lua cheia? Todos vão ver minha transformação. E aí, o que vão pensar? Ainda bem que tenho o restante dessa semana de folga. Agora me dá licença que eu preciso dormir – ele se levantou, deu um beijo na testa da namorada e foi pro quarto. Hermione ainda se demorou na sala e subiu atrás dele. Ainda era quarta feira e ela precisava trabalhar no outro dia cedo. Quando entrou no quarto ele já roncava alto. Dormiu muito amolada. Quando saiu na manhã seguinte ele ainda se encontrava na mesma posição.

Foi um dia difícil no qual ela não conseguiu se concentrar direito. Por várias vezes pensou em enviar alguma mensagem para Rony, mas sempre desistia. Foi embora receosa. Entrou em casa e encontrou-o na cozinha.

- Boa noite Rony, tudo bem? – ele se virou e abriu um sorriso, o que a alegrou um pouco. Veio de encontro a ela e a abraçou.

- Oi meu amor. Me desculpe por ontem a noite, estava exausto. Me desculpa.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu até imaginava que fosse assim. Todo mundo comenta como o treinamento é rigoroso. Mas não vamos falar disso. Me conta como foi seu dia de folga.

- Nada demais. Você não sabe a diferença que faz poder descansar o tanto que a gente quer. Acordei quase na hora do almoço e fui almoçar na Toca. Harry também estava de folga e Gina deve começar seu emprego dentro de uma semana. A única coisa que reparei foi que Harry estava muito estranho.

- Como assim estranho?

- Não sei. Me pareceu meio aéreo, sei lá. Pode ter sido por causa do trabalho também – ela não fez mais nenhum comentário e os dois deram o assunto por encerrado. Jantaram e foram dormir. Quando ela se levantou no outro dia, ele ainda dormia profundamente. Deu-lhe um beijo suave na testa e saiu.

Mais uma vez Ron se levantou quase na hora do almoço, mas dessa vez não foi almoçar na Toca. Desde o dia anterior vinha pensando em fazer alguma coisa especial para a namorada e como era sexta-feira, decidiu fazer naquele dia mesmo. Comeu alguma coisa rápida e foi até o Beco Diagonal comprar o que precisava. Antes enviou um bilhete misterioso para Hermione.

Ocupada em meio a uma pilha de papéis, Hermione ficou muito feliz ao receber a mensagem de Rony, mas não entendeu nada. Era muito misteriosa e ordenava que ela estivesse em casa até às 7 da noite. Ela passou o dia ansiosa e isso ficou óbvio até para seus colegas. Maura foi a primeira a comentar.

- Que carinha é essa hein?

- Ahn, não entendi – Maura soltou uma gargalhada antes de responder.

- O que aconteceu hoje que te deixou com essa carinha? – a menina tentou disfarçar, mas ficou vermelha na hora.

- Nada demais – ela evitava a todo custo olhar para Maura, mas a bruxa não parava de insistir.

- Tá bom, tá bom. É a mensagem que o Ron me enviou – Hermione sempre compartilhava tudo sobre a vida com o namorado.

- É? O que ele mandou? – os olhos de Maura brilhavam. Martin tentava fingir que não estava prestando atenção, mas há muito tempo não ligava mais para o que estava fazendo.

- Foi muito enigmático. Disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim e que eu deveria estar em casa às sete – Maura se jogou pra trás na cadeira, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Muito bem amiga. Hoje tem. Melhor você se preparar. Dizem que esses aurores tem um fogo – agora Martin também caiu na gargalhada e Hermione se encolheu na cadeira, seu rosto em chamas. Fez o que pôde pra dar conta do restante do dia e foi embora. Claro que sua colega não perdeu a chance de provocar mais um pouquinho.

No caminho pra casa ficou pensando no que iria acontecer. Às sete em ponto, abria a porta de casa, seu coração a mil.

A sala estava na penumbra, com algumas velas flutuando aqui e ali. Foi caminhando devagarinho e chamou pelo namorado, mas continuava tudo em silêncio. De repente, sentiu um perfume que conhecia muito bem e sorriu. Virou-se e deu de cara com ele, que a recebeu com um beijo muito apaixonado.

- Boa noite meu amor.

- Boa noite – Hermione devolveu o beijo e por pouco não encerraram a noite ali mesmo.

- Vai tomar um banho. Tem uma surpresa em cima da nossa cama – ela pensou em perguntar o que era, mas já sabia que ele não contaria. Foi até o quarto e abriu a porta bem devagar. Teve uma surpresa enorme na hora que viu como o lugar estava espetacular. Ron tinha decorado a cama com pétalas de rosa e algumas velas liberavam um aroma delicioso. Tinha uma caixa branca em cima da cama com um vestido preto maravilhoso e muito, mas muito provocante. Já sabia o que precisava fazer. Entrou no banheiro e ele também estava todo arrumado. Meio que pressentindo o que estava por vir, ela se virou e viu o namorado parado na porta, encarando-a. Não foi preciso dizer nada e os dois já estavam nus, dentro da banheira.

Não sabem quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas não queriam sair. Como Ron já tinha planejado tudo, tiveram que se arrumar e descer para o jantar. Ela ficou sensacional com o vestido.

Tiveram um jantar maravilhoso, que ela sinceramente não sabe como ele foi capaz de preparar. Até mesmo vinho, que não era comum no mundo bruxo, ele havia providenciado. Depois da refeição, se enrolaram no sofá.

- Que espetáculo meu amor. Não mereço isso tudo.

- Claro que merece. Você me fez renascer. Depois de tudo que passei você nunca arredou o pé do meu lado. Bem, no início só um pouquinho – os dois riram e ela colocou o dedo na boca dela para que ele não falasse mais nada.

- Me beija – trocaram mais um beijo apaixonado. Aquele vestido já estava no chão antes mesmo de chegarem ao quarto. Depois da noite mais ardente que aquela casa já testemunhara, os dois permaneceram abraçadinhos mais um pouco.

- Você é perfeita, sabia? – Mione levantou seu rosto para olhá-lo de frente.

- O perfeito aqui é você. Te amo. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

- Que bom que gostou. Se dependesse de mim, faria todas as noites iguais a essa – namoraram mais um pouquinho antes de dormir. Acordaram no melhor humor do mundo, num fim de semana que prometia grandes novidades

Os dias de folga de Harry seriam muito diferentes. Nos últimos meses, só conseguia pensar em casar-se com Gina. Pensou que talvez ainda fosse muito cedo. Os dois eram novos e estavam começando suas carreiras, mas Harry já havia pensado tempo o suficiente a respeito. Nunca nada lhe pareceu tão certo. Obviamente teria que falar com Arthur e Rony, mas sua decisão estava tomada. Decidiu que falaria primeiro com Arthur. Aproveitaria o dia de folga e iria ao Ministério tentar encontrá-lo. Ron também estava de folga e não deveria estar por lá. Foi até o setor em que o sogro trabalhava e antes que precisasse pedir informações, encontrou-o do outro lado do corredor.

- Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? Tudo bem? – Arthur estava acompanhado de alguns colegas, aparentemente saindo para o almoço.

- Ah, sr. Weasley, está tudo bem. Queria falar mesmo com o senhor, a sós – o ruivo parecia desconfiado, mas pediu que os outros lhe dessem licença e saiu com Harry.

- O que foi Harry, pode falar.

- Na verdade, serei bem rápido. Gostaria de conversar com o senhor, mas não aqui. Será que poderíamos ir pra outro lugar?

- Posso saber qual o tema dessa conversa tão misteriosa?

- Na verdade não, prefiro não falar aqui – Arthur não respondeu de imediato. Ficou analisando o que fora dito, até responder.

- Tudo bem, só um segundo – Arthur foi falar com os outros bruxos que o acompanhavam e voltou logo em seguida.

- Muito bem, vamos? – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e foram ao restaurante no final da rua. Era um restaurante bruxo totalmente invisível para os trouxas, bem como sua casa em Godric's Hollow. Pediu uma água porque estava com a garganta totalmente seca. Arthur percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada.

- O que foi meu filho. Você está bem mesmo? – Harry não conseguia falar, então simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.

- Então vamos. O que queria me dizer?

Harry sentiu seu coração disparar. Então aquela era a hora. Realmente iria fazer aquilo. Reuniu toda a coragem que lhe restava e começou.

- Bem, senhor Weasley...

- Antes de você começar deixa eu te pedir uma coisa. Me chame de Arthur. Acho que já temos intimidade suficiente pra isso – Harry sorriu e começou de novo.

- Bem Arthur. Eu ensaiei esse discurso várias vezes na minha cabeça, mas agora já esqueci tudo. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto e me importo com sua filha. Depois de tudo que nós passamos eu cheguei a uma conclusão. Na verdade, eu acho que sempre soube disso. Eu queria, eu queria pedir a mão dela em casamento – não era o discurso que ele imaginara. Arthur permanecia calado, somente encarando-o, até que se levantou.

- Quanta besteira Harry – o bruxo já ia se preparando para se desculpar quando o sr. Weasley abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Será uma honra enorme vê-la casada com você, Harry Potter. É claro que você tem minha benção – agora era Harry que não dizia nada. Simplesmente deu um abraço no futuro sogro e começou a sorrir. Depois de muitos e muitos obrigados, Arthur falou.

- Não sei se você conhece as tradições bruxas, mas não basta somente me pedir autorização. Caso a noiva tenha irmãos homens, o mais velho deles tem que ser avisado. Além disso, acho que você devia falar com Rony também.

- Eu já planejava falar com Ron. Não sabia que teria que falar com Gui – agora Harry ficou um pouco mais nervoso. Não tinha nenhuma intimidade com o Weasley mais velho.

- Eu vou falar com ele e te aviso quando vocês podem se encontrar – Harry agradeceu e os dois se abraçaram novamente. Arthur ainda falou bem alto, para o restaurante inteiro ouvir, que sua filha se casaria com Harry Potter, o que fez o rapaz ficar muito envergonhado. Tiveram um almoço muito alegre e quando perceberam, o Sr. Weasley já estava atrasado. Antes de se despedirem, Harry falou.

- Gostaria de pedir ao senhor que mantivesse segredo. Quero que seja surpresa – se abraçaram mais uma vez e cada um tomou seu rumo. Ele parecia genuinamente feliz com a notícia.

Estava muito agitado para voltar pra casa. Gina provavelmente perceberia que tinha alguma coisa errada e não descansaria até arrancar uma confissão. Ao invés disso, decidiu ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar um presente para a futura esposa. Achou umas penas lindas que qualquer jornalista adoraria receber. Um pouco mais calmo, aparatou de volta para a Toca.

Gina adorou o presente e parecia não ter desconfiado de nada. Harry não suportava mais ter que se esgueirar para o quarto de Gina. Além do mais, achava que estava abusando da hospitalidade dos Weasley, pois já morava ali há uns dois anos. Depois de uma noite muito apaixonada, ele voltou para seu quarto e tentou dormir. Só conseguia pensar no que tinha feito e no que ainda tinha que fazer. No outro dia de manhã, acordou cedo e assim que chegou à cozinha encontrou Gui, ao lado de Arthur.

- Bom dia Harry – a princípio ele não o tinha visto ali.

- Ah, oi Gui. Bom dia.

- Meu pai me disse que você queria falar comigo – assim, dessa maneira. Não teve nem tempo de pensar no que dizer. Foi pego completamente de surpresa.

- Bem, tenho sim – Arthur percebeu que era o momento de deixar a cozinha.

- Molly já vai voltar, então é melhor ser rápido.

Harry basicamente repetiu tudo que havia dito para Arthur e a reação de Gui foi igualmente positiva. Ficou ainda mais empolgado que o pai e disse que não podia haver honra maior para os Weasley. Harry repetiu que queria segredo e logo eles tiveram que se calar, pois mais gente vinha chegando.

O bruxo não queria se desgrudar da namorada. Como ainda era sexta-feira, estavam praticamente sozinhos em casa. Gina desconfiou um pouco do excesso de carinhos do namorado, mas não comentou nada porque afinal estava adorando. Resolveram visitar Teddy no final do dia e voltaram pra Toca já tarde da noite. Ao preparar-se para dormir, Gina não imaginava como aquele final de semana mudaria sua vida. Ao descer para o café da manhã, encontrou Hermione na cozinha.

- Bom dia Mione – a morena estava em uma conversa bem descontraída com Molly

- Bom dia Gina – a ruiva procurou, mas não viu seu irmão.

- Cadê o Ron?

- Ficou em casa. Eu queria mesmo falar com você – Molly recolheu sua xícara e se levantou.

- Não precisa sair, sra. Weasley, vai ser rápido. Queria convidar a Gina para passar o dia comigo. Só nós duas, sem namorado. O que acha? – Gina adorou a ideia e foi logo se preparar para o sábado ao lado da melhor amiga. Quando ia voltar pro seu quarto, Harry apareceu. Depois de cumprimentar Hermione, as duas contaram seus planos e Harry não disse nada.

- Você devia ir ver o Ron. Fazer o que vocês, homens, costumam fazer quando estão sozinhos – Harry viu a oportunidade que precisava para conversar a sós com o amigo. Aceitou de prontidão. Gina correu para o quarto e em pouco tempo já estava de volta. As duas despediram-se de Harry e saíram. Algumas horas mais tarde Harry desaparatou para Godric's Hollow.

Ele tinha a chave da casa do amigo e como bateu várias vezes e não obteve resposta, resolveu entrar. Estava tudo em silêncio e como não encontrou ninguém, resolveu esperar ali mesmo. O tempo foi passando e a cada momento a conversa que havia tido com Arthur não parecia nada comparado ao que estava sentindo agora que teria que falar com Rony. Esfregava as mãos em nervosismo enquanto esperava o amigo chegar. Lá pelas tantas, Harry viu alguém mexendo na porta e seu coração veio à boca. Ron entrou, mas a princípio não reparou no amigo.

- Boa noite Rony – o ruivo deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Harry. Sacou sua varinha e se virou rapidamente.

- Ah, é você Harry. Quase me matou de susto. O que está fazendo aqui? – ele ainda mantinha a varinha levantada, mas Harry o alertou e ele a guardou de volta.

- Bem, você me deu a chave aquele dia e hoje eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra falar com você – Ron obviamente não estava entendendo nada. Harry pediu a ele que se sentasse, mas não sabia por onde começar.

- Bem, é sobre Gina – Rony pulou do sofá com os olhos arregalados.

- O que aconteceu com minha irmã? – Harry se apressou em explicar.

- Ela está ótima. Na verdade, eu queria falar sobre eu e ela – Rony sentou-se de novo e Harry tentava pensar em uma maneira de começar.

- Pode falar, desembucha – Harry engoliu em seco e escolheu as palavras.

- Eu quero me casar com ela – Ron ficou calado, olhando estarrecido para o amigo. Harry tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas que foi logo se apagando. Definitivamente não queria ter falado daquela maneira. Ron se levantou mais uma vez e Harry o acompanhou.

- Até que enfim, seu trasgo inútil. Achei que ia enrolar minha irmã pra sempre – Harry estendeu a mão para o amigo, mas Ron não quis saber.

- Aperto de mão é para desconhecidos, vem cá – ele puxou Harry para um abraço. Quando se separaram, Harry ainda não sabia o que dizer.

- Assim, sem mais nem menos. Não vai me xingar, me bater, defender a honra de sua irmã? – Ron soltou uma gargalhada.

- Para com isso meu caro. Claro que não. Onde, mas onde, ela conseguiria arranjar alguém tão bom quanto você? Mas terá que falar com papai e mamãe antes.

- Já falei. Na verdade só com seu pai. Quero que seja surpresa. Deixei você por último. Era quem eu mais queria falar, mas não sabia como você reagiria.

- Não se preocupe, tem todo meu apoio. Mas me conta ai, qual seu plano?

- Vai ser surpresa. Nem Gina nem Hermione sabem. Só você, Gui e seu pai. Vou pedir a mão dela amanhã à noite lá na Toca e vai estar todo mundo presente, então achei que fosse a melhor hora – os dois conversaram mais um pouquinho sobre os planejamentos até que cansaram daquele papo de casamento.

- Vou pegar uma cerveja amanteigada, aceita? – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e o ruivo voltou com duas. Eles aproveitaram aquela tarde ao máximo. Fazia tempo que não ficavam um tempo juntos. Relembraram seus tempos de Hogwarts, jogaram xadrez de bruxo e beberam muitas, mas muitas cervejas amanteigadas, além de uísque de fogo. Beberam madrugada a dentro e acabaram dormindo ali mesmo na sala, bêbados.

Hermione e Gina passaram a noite na Toca e resolveram surpreender os namorados no dia seguinte. Chegaram bem cedo e ao abrirem a porta de casa se depararam com um verdadeiro pandemônio.

- Meu Deus do céu, o que aconteceu aqui? – a bagunça era enorme. Além das várias garrafas de cerveja, havia copos espalhados, peças de xadrez, pratos com restos de comida. Quando conseguiram absorver melhor o que viram, localizaram Rony jogado a um canto, sem camisa e quase babando no sofá. Não viram Harry, mas ao olharem atrás da poltrona, o encontraram em estado tão lastimável quanto.

- Acordem os dois – Hermione começou a gritar e balançar seu namorado, enquanto Gina dava chutinhos em Harry. Os dois se levantaram, com a cara horrível e uma dor de cabeça ainda pior.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que aconteceu aqui? – Ron sentou-se com dificuldade e ficou olhando pra ela, mas sem responder. Do outro lado da sala, ouviram Gina falando.

- Vamos Harry, desembucha – Harry encontrava-se tão arruinado quanto o amigo.

- Calma ai meninas. Não foi nada demais. Eu e Harry tomamos umas cervejas e dormimos na sala.

- Para com isso. Vocês beberam todas as cervejas, além do uísque de fogo. Estão com umas caras horríveis. Vocês ficaram bêbados, e muito – Harry tentou olhar para o amigo, mas Gina estava no caminho.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Exageramos ontem. Eu e Harry ficamos muito bêbados e tivemos uma noite ótima. Não foi nada demais – as garotas ainda não estavam totalmente convencidas.

- Mas precisava deixar essa bagunça? Olha pra isso. Olha esse cheiro. Vem Gina, vamos embora. Quando eu voltar, quero essa casa brilhando – os rapazes não tiveram tempo para argumentar, pois as meninas saíram quase que imediatamente.

- Que bagunça hein – Ron falou finalmente, depois de longos minutos de silêncio. Os dos pareciam ter sido atropelados por trasgos montanheses adultos. Demoraram longos minutos para começarem a arrumação.

Caminharam a passos muito lentos. Nenhum dos dois tinha comido nada até aquele momento, então resolveram almoçar. De estômago cheio, mas com a cabeça explodindo, terminaram a arrumação. Jogaram-se no sofá tão logo terminaram.

- Hoje à noite? – Ron permanecia de olhos fechados, como se a luz o agredisse.

- Hoje à noite – nenhum dos dois disse mais nada até o momento que as meninas chegaram. Apesar da discussão daquela manhã, as duas pareciam mais amigáveis agora. Gina e Harry foram embora, deixando Ron e Mione sozinhos em casa.

- Me desculpa, não queria te deixar brava – Hermione ainda não tinha falado nada desde que chegara. Ron permanecia sentado no sofá.

- Tudo bem. Não foi nada demais – ela veio se juntar a ele no sofá. Ron acabou se aproximando dela e colocou sua cabeça no ombro da namorada.

- Não é porque eu te desculpei que vou ajudar a curar sua ressaca – ela deu um sorriso e levantou-se do sofá. Ron tentou protestar, mas acabou deitado, sozinho. Dormiu ali mesmo e quando acordou já estava escuro. Demorou um pouco pra se lembrar que naquela noite Harry faria o pedido. Pulou do sofá e começou a correr pela casa.

- Hermione, Hermione – a menina saiu do quarto um pouco assustada com aquela gritaria.

- O que foi Ron?

- Nós precisamos ir jantar na Toca. Eu já combinei com Harry.

- Não dá. Mamãe e papai virão jantar aqui – Ron sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- O quê? Jura? Mas eu tinha combinado com o Harry.

- Muito bonito, hein Rony. Eu te avisei que eles viriam jantar aqui. Agora não dá pra desmarcar – ele havia se esquecido completamente. Não havia a menor possibilidade de não ir para a Toca. Pensou em várias maneiras de tentar convencer a namorada a desmarcar com seus pais. A única ideia que poderia ter algum efeito seria contar tudo, Harry havia pedido a ele que não fizesse aquilo.

- Nós temos que ir pra Toca. Hoje é provavelmente o dia mais importante da vida do Harry. E da Gina – ele não disse exatamente o que iria acontecer, na esperança que aquilo fosse convencê-la.

- O que você está dizendo? O que vai acontecer hoje? – Ron não queria contar.

- É muito importante Hermione. Mesmo se tivermos que levar os seus pais, nós temos que ir – demorou para ela reagir. Quando ia falar alguma coisa, a campainha tocou. Ron sentiu seu estômago despencar. Agora não teria a menor chance de convencê-los sem contar a verdade. Olhou para Hermione, que falou antes dele.

- Vá tomar banho e se trocar. Meus pais estão aqui – Ron saiu sem falar nada. Quando terminou e voltou para sala, ainda não tinha ideia do que fazer.

Ron teve uma surpresa enorme ao encontrar sua namorada e os pais dela prontos para sair.

- Oi Ron, tudo bem?

- Oi sra. Granger. Tudo, e você? – ele cumprimentou os dois e pediu para falar com Hermione.

- O que está acontecendo? Vocês vão a algum lugar?

- À Toca. Você insistiu tanto e ficou tão sério, que imaginei que deve ser algo realmente sério – Ron não podia acreditar que tinha dado certo. Encheu a namorada de beijos, mas teve que parar ao notar que os pais dela ainda estavam olhando. Muito envergonhado, puxou-a pelas mãos e se preparou para sair.

Trouxas não podem viajar por métodos bruxos, a não ser que tenham autorização especial para isso, então os quatro iriam de carro. Demorou bem mais, mas finalmente chegaram.

Já estavam todos reunidos. Harry parecia muito nervoso e estava esperando somente a chegada de Rony. Os quatro foram recebidos pelos Weasley, que se preparavam para jantar.

- Porque vocês demoraram tanto? – Harry puxou o amigo de lado.

- Porque ela tinha convidado os pais dela para jantarem lá em casa. Acho que ela desconfiou de alguma coisa e convenceu-os a vir.

- Tô quase morrendo de ansiedade aqui. Achei que não viria – os dois perceberam que os outros estavam encarando-os, então voltaram ao meio da sala. O jantar finalmente foi servido e o grande momento chegou.

Harry pediu a palavra e ficou de pé. Parecia muito nervoso e suava um pouquinho. Além de Ron, somente Arthur e Gui sabiam o que iria acontecer. Nem mesmo Molly desconfiava de nada.

- Bem, os Weasley sempre foram a minha família. Aqui encontrei o amor de mãe e pai que eu nunca tive, além de fazer vários irmãos. Sofri e tive inúmeras alegrias convivendo todos esses anos com esses ruivos – a sala estava mergulhada em total silêncio. Dava pra ouvir a própria respiração. Harry engoliu em seco, enxugou o suor e continuou.

- Foi aqui também que eu conheci o bruxo mais espetacular de todos. Que resistiu a todas as piores provações o mundo e ainda assim continuou lutando. Tenho muito orgulho de dizer que ele é hoje o meu melhor amigo – sentindo que estava desviando um pouco do assunto, ele parou e começou de novo.

- Mas não foi por isso que eu pedi a palavra. Se não bastasse tudo que eu consegui com essa família, ela me deu mais uma coisa. A menina mais linda, corajosa e companheira. A menina não, a mulher que nunca largou a minha mão e que me ajuda sempre a prosseguir – ele estendeu a mão para Gina, que completamente surpresa a segurou e pôs-se de pé. Harry continuou segurando sua mão e olhando-a fixamente, ficou de joelhos. Como era de se esperar, a sala toda reagiu com espanto. O tempo parecia ter parado. Molly soltou um gritinho e tampou a boca com as mãos. Hermione apertava o braço do namorado, que olhava com um imenso sorriso pra aquela cena. Jorge parecia, pela primeira vez sem palavras. Harry fez um movimento com sua varinha e uma pequena caixinha de veludo preto apareceu em suas mãos. Gina tentava permanecer em pé, mas tremia como uma louca.

- Gina, quer se casar comigo? – novamente o silêncio tomou conta da sala. Molly já estava em prantos. Ron conseguiu se desvencilhar do aperto de Hermione e ele, seu pai e Gui se levantaram. Ao ver os três em pé, Gina soube que a benção mágica havia sido dada e respondeu, com o fiapo de voz que lhe restava.

- Claro, claro que sim – Harry colocou a aliança no dedo da noiva e se levantou. Tomou a garota nos braços e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Agora todos os outros se levantaram, dando vivas e comemorando. Molly logo chegou até os dois e parecia que iria sufocá-los. Um a um, os outros foram se enfileirando para falar com os noivos. Hermione olhou para o sorriso abobado no rosto de Rony e falou.

- Você sabia de tudo?

- Claro que sim. Porque achou que eu queria vir tanto para cá?

- E porque não me contou nada?

- Harry queria que fosse surpresa pra você também. Me desculpe – diante da beleza daquele momento, ela decidiu que não iria discutir. Foi até os noivos para cumprimentá-los. Ron ficou parado, admirando-os de longe. Obviamente Jorge fez várias e várias brincadeiras, dizendo que iria abrir um setor próprio para casamentos e que testaria os produtos nos dois. Todos os irmãos disseram que se Harry a fizesse sofrer o transformariam em alguma criatura muito grotesca. Molly continuava a chorar e brigar com Arthur por não ter-lhe contado nada. Quando se desvencilharam de todos, os agora noivos chegaram até Rony, Gina na frente.

- Parabéns maninha – Gina agora chorava pela primeira vez e se atirou nos braços do irmão. Era seu irmão favorito, todos sabiam e ela quase o perdeu há algum tempo atrás. Saber que ele havia dado a benção mágica àquele casamento representava muito pra ela. Com muito custo, conseguiram fazer com que ela o soltasse e Harry chegou mais próximo.

- Parabéns pra você também, meu amigo – era o rapaz agora que abraçava o amigo. Agradeceu várias e várias vezes, também com lágrimas nos olhos. Foram interrompidos por Jorge.

- Vamos parar com esse chorôrô. Hoje é dia de festa – ele conjurou alguns fogos de artifício e todos saíram. Já do lado de fora, Hermione veio se aconchegar ao lado do namorado.

Enquanto via a alegria de sua família ali fora, se divertindo e comemorando depois de tantas tragédias, e principalmente ao ver sua irmã iluminada de felicidade, ele teve uma ideia. Era muito parecida com a ideia de Harry, mas teria que esperar o momento certo pra acontecer. Aquela noite não era a dele.


	26. Quadribol e futebol

**Nu, demorei mais do que das outras vezes. Estou publicando, mas não tenho muita certeza sobre esse capítulo, acho que por isso demorei. Deixem seus comentários. Por favor, COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM**

Capítulo 26: Quadribol e futebol

A Toca estava em polvorosa com o pedido. Molly não conseguia se conter e sempre se emocionava. Hermione, Angelina e Audrey queriam ver a aliança toda hora. Arthur e os outros rapazes encheram Harry de perguntas, a principal delas a respeito de onde iriam morar.

- Estou olhando. Pretendo recuperar a casa dos meus pais em Godric's Hollow, se for possível. Ron já me explicou sobre o empréstimo que ele conseguiu e devo fazer o mesmo. Percy também deve me ajudar – foi a deixa para que o Weasley começasse a falar. Como era o passatempo favorito de Jorge, ele começou a fazer imitações do irmão, ao que todos riram. Já era tarde de noite quando finalmente foram embora. Naquela noite em especial, Harry teve muito mais facilidade de chegar ao quarto da namorada.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Ron e Mione voltaram a falar do almoço.

- Você sabia de tudo então? E não me contou nada.

- Já te expliquei, meu amor. Além do Harry ter me pedido segredo, ele me contou muito em cima da hora. Entendeu agora porque ficamos tão bêbados ontem? – ele deu uma risadinha antes de responder.

- Mesmo assim acho que vocês exageraram, então hoje você está de castigo. Vai dormir e nada de se engraçar pra cima de mim – ela falava sério. Não importava o quanto ele insistia, aquela noite não seria sua.

A semana começou como todas as outras. Os aurores eram os primeiros a chegar e o treinamento vinha se intensificando ainda mais. Agora era comum ficarem mais noites por lá. Logo na segunda-feira teriam que ficar para mais um treinamento noturno. Foram chamados ao pátio pelo instrutor.

- Boa noite, mais uma vez terão que passar a noite aqui. É comum para os aurores passarem noites e noites em claro, tentando desvendar mistérios ou encontrar bruxos das trevas. Essa noite não poderão dormir e amanhã terão um dia duro pela frente. Acostumem-se, pois essa é a rotina de um auror – ele despediu-se dos alunos e saiu. Ron foi o primeiro a reclamar

- Mas que merda. Só piora – ele era sempre o mais mal humorado, apesar dos outros já terem se acostumado àquela rotina maluca.

O início da noite passou rapidamente. Tiveram tempo de se conhecer melhor. Apenas dois não haviam estudado em Hogwarts, então foram os que falaram mais. Finalmente Harry falou sobre seu noivado e esse se tornou o assunto por alguns minutos. Enquanto a madrugada se aproximava, o sono ameaçava chegar. Estavam todos calados quando ouviram um barulho e as varinhas que permaneciam acesas, iluminando o lugar, se apagaram.

- Vocês ouviram isso? – a única garota do grupo perguntou. Além dela, só outros dois haviam prestado atenção. Mais alguns segundos, ouviram um barulho mais alto e dessa vez todo mundo parecia ter ouvido. Estava uma escuridão total e ao tentarem reacender suas varinhas o feitiço falhou. Logo ficou claro que eles teriam que encontrar o que quer que fosse, no escuro e completamente exaustos.

Tentaram se organizar, apesar de ser quase impossível. Harry tomou a liderança, mas ninguém enxergava nada e era impossível saber onde estavam. Novamente ouviram o barulho e tentaram se orientar por ele.

- Acho que vem dali – obviamente ninguém sabia onde era aquele "ali". Ouviram agora uma pequena explosão e um grito de um dos alunos.

- Alguma coisa encostou em mim, me queimou. Sigam minha voz, está aqui por perto – alguns se dirigiram para lá, até que outra pessoa sentiu ter encostado em algo.

Continuaram procurando até que finalmente um deles conseguiu encurralar o quer que fosse. Deu muita sorte de não ter se machucado, porque naquele instante, outra pequena explosão iluminou a noite.

- É um explosivin, tomem cuidado – agora que sabiam o que eram, não ficaram muito mais tranquilos. Eram bichos perigosíssimos.

Demorou até que pegassem o primeiro. Num golpe de sorte, um dos aurores conseguiu estuporar o bicho. Tateando a parede conseguiu encontrar a criatura desacordada.

- Consegui, neutralizei esse aqui – então tentaram novamente acender suas varinhas. Algumas se acenderam, mas apagaram logo em seguida. Novamente ouviram o mesmo barulho. Tinha outro explosivin para encontrar. Alguns aurores foram atingidos por ele, mas finalmente conseguiram capturá-lo. Dessa vez não precisaram tentar acender suas varinhas, pois as luzes do local se acenderam e seu instrutor reapareceu.

- Vejo que conseguiram capturar meus explosivins. Espero que não os tenha matado. O elemento surpresa é algo muito perigoso e vocês precisam estar sempre alertas. Esperem mais desafios desse tipo. Não se preocupem, podem terminar a noite sossegados, não haverá outras surpresas – dessa vez o chiado foi geral. Todos esperavam passar o restante da noite em casa. Os aurores que foram queimados teriam uma noite particularmente difícil.

O dia amanheceu e já estavam prontos. Os feridos foram levados à enfermaria. Os outros tiveram aula e obviamente ninguém conseguia prestar atenção. Ron foi buscar Hermione para o almoço e não parou de resmungar. Harry permanecia mais calado.

- Mais uma noite hein? Será que não vou poder ver meu namorado mais?

- Nem me fale. Tive sorte de não ter me ferido – ele contou sobre o desafio com os explosivins e Hermione ficou horrorizada.

- Mas são bichos terríveis. Nem mesmo Hagrid conseguia controlá-los – antes do que todos desejavam, tiveram que voltar cada um para seu posto.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Consegui alguns ingressos pro jogo dos Chudley Cannons no domingo. Estava pensando em levar seus pais. O que acha?

- Ótima ideia. Mas como conseguiu ingressos? – ele e Harry ruborizaram um pouco.

- Bem, usamos um pouco da nossa fama, digamos assim. Eu e Harry fomos visitar o dono do time e quando ele nos reconheceu, não conseguiu negar nosso pedido. Mas e ai, você fala com eles?

- Pode deixar, falo sim. Mas nada de ficar abusando dessa sua fama não. Aposto que esses ingressos seriam caríssimos. Agora vão senão vão se atrasar.

- Você é a melhor – os dois se despediram da amiga e voltaram correndo para o seu andar. A menina voltou sorrindo para seu escritório. Naquela noite seus pais aceitaram o convite e o jogo estava marcado.

À medida que a semana passava, Rony foi ficando mais apreensivo. Sábado era dia de lua cheia, e como sempre acontecia, ele sofria por antecipação. Teve sorte de não ter que passar aquela noite no Ministério. No sábado, ele foi com Harry olhar mais alguns detalhes sobre a casa que o buxo queria comprar. Hermione também foi convidada, mas preferiu ficar em casa, pois já sabia o que a noite reservava.

Foi um passeio particularmente calado, especialmente da parte de Rony. Harry logo percebeu e comentou com ele.

- O que foi cara? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está muito calado.

- Não é nada não – Harry não parecia muito convencido, mas não disse mais nada. Como a casa era relativamente próxima à de Rony, não demoraram a chegar.

- E aí, o que pretende fazer aqui? – Ron tentou puxar conversa.

Harry contou todos os planos que tinha para a casa. Ron permanecia calado e apreensivo e terminou aquele passeio mais cedo do que imaginava. Harry deixou o amigo em casa e voltou pra casa, desconfiado e levemente chateado com a falta de ânimo do amigo.

Ron agora estava mais nervoso. Entrou em casa e Hermione também parecia tensa.

- Oi Ron, tudo bem? – ela perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Tudo. E você? – ele respondeu automaticamente sem olhar para ela.

- É hoje né? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e foi até a janela olhar o céu.

- Ainda está claro. Tenho algum tempo para me preparar – o jantar ainda não estava pronto e ele não teria muito tempo para prepará-lo. Comeu o que achou na geladeira e quando ia para o quarto, Hermione o segurou e puxou para um abraço. Ron resistiu a princípio, mas a abraçou de volta.

- Eu vou com você.

- Tem certeza? – ela mantinha sua cabeça encostada no peito dele, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ron a puxou pela mão e os dois foram para o quarto.

Foi tão horrível quanto Mione imaginava. Ron tirou a camisa e se posicionou no chão. Ela lançou o Abaffiatto sobre o quarto e assim que a lua saiu, a transformação começou. Os gritos reiniciaram bem como as cicatrizes em brasa. Demorou pouco tempo, mas quando acabou os dois estavam exaustos. O ruivo demorou a se levantar.

- Tá aí ainda? – a voz dele mal saiu.

- Tô, tô sim.

- Pega um pouco de água pra mim – ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Quando voltou ele estava de pé.

- Vem, você precisa se deitar – antes que ela o fizesse cair na cama, ele a abraçou e trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Ron parecia ter saído de uma fogueira.

- Muito obrigado. Com você fica muito mais fácil – ela devolveu o beijo antes de responder.

- Nunca sairei do seu lado. Você sabe disso. Agora vai se deitar – ela deu a água a ele e colocou-o na cama. Caiu no sono poucos minutos depois disso. Ela ainda vagou pela casa por alguns instantes e foi se deitar também.

Finalmente domingo chegou. Ron acordou cedo, seria o primeiro jogo de quadribol a que ele iria em anos. Hermione levantou bem depois dele e o café já estava pronto.

- Bom dia meu amor – a menina ficou surpresa de vê-lo tão bem disposto após a noite que havia passado.

- Bom dia. Você está se sentindo bem?

- Claro. Faz tanto tempo que não vou a um jogo de quadribol. Estou muito animado. Um pouco cansado, mas animado – ela sorriu e foi dar um beijinho no namorado. Após comerem foram se arrumar

Ron tomou banho e vestiu as cores do Chuddley Cannons .Ficou no pé da namorada para que terminasse logo.

- Vamos Mione, já deve ter chegado todo mundo – antes que ela pudesse responder, o telefone tocou. Ron ainda não havia se acostumado com aquilo e levou um susto.

- Esse telefone ainda me mata. ALÔ! – não importava quantas vezes ele atendia, ainda respondia gritando. Do outro lado estava a sra. Granger.

- Oi Rony, bom dia. Tudo bem?

- Bom dia sra. Granger. Tudo, e com você?

- Tudo bem também, obrigado por perguntar. Estou ligando para avisar que já estamos a caminho. Encontro vocês lá.

- Ok, sra. Granger. Também já estamos de saída. Até mais.

- Até mais. Tchau.

- Tchau – eles desligaram o telefone e Ron voltou a gritar pela namorada. Um pouco mal humorada ela apareceu na sala.

- Não precisa gritar tanto. Ainda falta muito para o jogo.

- Eu sei, mas não quero chegar depois dos seus pais. Ele ligaram e já estão a caminho da Toca. Você está pronta mesmo?

- Deixa eu só pegar minha varinha – mais alguns segundo e os dois desaparataram para a Toca. Ron ainda estava um pouco debilitado pela noite anterior, então a viagem não foi tão suave.

- Tudo bem, meu amor? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois caminharam até a porta.

Como sempre acontecia, Molly os recebeu com bastante entusiasmo. Era assim agora que ele não morava mais ali. Alguns minutos depois, Bill e Alice chegaram. Ron foi recebê-los no carro. Todos ficaram surpresos porque ele nunca fazia aquilo. Nos últimos dias ele vinha realmente se esforçando para agradar os sogros. Assim que estavam todos acomodados o almoço foi servido.

Gina e Harry já pareciam estar em lua de mel. Não paravam de se olhar e sorrir. Quase não prestaram atenção à comida. Depois do almoço não tinham muito mais tempo para irem ao jogo, então teriam que se apressar, especialmente porque os Granger não poderiam desaparatar. Já não era surpresa nenhuma que Ron e Hermione quisessem ir com eles. Demoraram para chegar e obviamente os outros já estavam ali há muito tempo. Ron, Arthur e Bill começaram a caminhar juntos, com Hermione e Gina logo atrás. Molly e Alice ficaram bem afastadas deles, mas vinham caminhando sem nenhuma pressa, conversando e se divertindo.

Como era esperado, aquilo tudo era muito estranho para Bill. Ele conhecia somente os bruxos da família Weasley e ali no estádio estava completamente lotado de todos os tipos possíveis. Assim que entraram na área principal, seu queixo caiu.

- Impressionante, não? – Arthur perguntou ao ver a expressão do trouxa.

- Nem me fale. Nunca vi nada igual. Nunca imaginei que veria pessoas voando em vassouras.

- Você ainda não viu nada. Espere o jogo começar – nesse instante, Ron, Hermione, Harry e Gina chegaram. Alice e Molly ainda estavam muito atrás deles.

- E aí papai, o que achou? – Hermione perguntou ao ver a expressão de assombro no rosto do pai.

- Estava comentando com Arthur. Nunca vi nada parecido. Estou muito impressionado.

- Vamos nos sentar. Venha sr. Granger, tenho certeza que vai gostar ainda mais quando o jogo começar – Ron saiu na frente com seu sogro. Hermione, logo atrás ficou sorrindo bobamente para os dois.

Eles se sentaram em alguns dos melhores lugares do estádio. Guardaram lugares para as duas mulheres que caminhavam lentamente. Harry e Ron foram pegar algumas cervejas. Bill ainda não tinha provado aquela iguaria bruxa.

- Finalmente, porque demoraram tanto? – Molly e Alice finalmente apareceram. As duas vinham rindo alto e se divertindo. Mal perceberam quando Arthur lhes chamou a atenção.

- Estava apenas mostrando a ela os detalhes do nosso mundo. Espero que você tenha feito o mesmo com Bill.

- Fiz sim e demorou metade do seu tempo – todos riram e se acomodaram em seus lugares. Enquanto Gina só falava em casamento, Harry, Ron e Arthur tentavam explicar ao sr. Granger as regras de quadribol. Depois de algum tempo, as luzes se apagaram e ouviram vozes anunciando o início do jogo.

Os Chudley Cannos entraram primeiro. Ron foi à loucura. Ficou em pé e começou a gritar bem alto. Mione e Harry também torciam pelo Cannons, mas somente porque Ron meio que os obrigou a isso. Bill e Alice também estavam em pé, mas porque estavam extasiados com o que viam.

- Parece que Ron torce para esse time né?

- Ele é louco pelos Cannons. Pena que o time não é lá muito bom.

- Está melhorando Mione. Está melhorando – Ron respondeu automaticamente, sem tirar os olhos do campo.

Vassouras e mais vassouras rasgavam os céus. Atletas faziam acrobacias e pareciam que iam despencar lá de cima.

- Uau. Como pode uma coisa dessa? – de repente um dos atletas passou bem próximo a eles e Bill quase foi atingido, mas sua expressão não mudava, parecia uma criança pequena visitando a Disney pela primeira vez. Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o time do Puddlemere United foi anunciado. Ron vaiou o máximo que pôde. Depois de uma pequena exibição dos seus atletas o jogo estava pronto para começar.

As bolas levantaram voo e a loucura começou. Um dos artilheiros do United pegou a goles e atravessou o campo sem que ninguém o alcançasse. Quando estava bem próximo dos aros adversários, o batedor do Chudley o acertou em cheio no ombro. Bill se levantou mais uma vez.

- Será que ele está bem?

- Não se preocupe. Há vários anos ninguém morre nesse esporte – definitivamente aquilo não deixou Bill menos preocupado.

- Quer dizer que gente já morreu nisso aqui?

- Claro que já, mas naquela época não era muito seguro – o trouxa ainda achava aquilo muito perigoso, mas resolveu apreciar mais a partida. Assim que virou para o campo, os Cannons marcaram um gol. Como esperado, Ron foi a loucura. Bill e Alice não puderam deixar de sorrir com a empolgação do genro.

O jogo estava muito apertado, mas depois de pouco mais de duas horas, todos estavam cansados. Ron e Gina prestavam muita atenção a tudo. A ruiva teria que escrever para o jornal sobre aquele jogo e já tinha feito muitas anotações. De repente, o narrador anunciou que os dois apanhadores estavam caçando alguma coisa e depois de uma pequena batalha o pomo foi capturado. Infelizmente, o Puddlemere United venceu. Ron ficou arrasado. Jogou seu cachecol no chão e ficou encarando seus pés. Todos ficaram chateados de vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Não fique assim.

- Esse time é uma porcaria. Porque eu ainda torço pra isso – ele pegou seu cachecol e ficou em pé. Ainda podia se ver ao redor outros torcedores revoltados.

- Foi um bom jogo Ronald. Eu gostei bastante – Bill veio falar com ele e Ron conseguiu sorrir.

- Fico feliz. Agora precisa me mostrar o seu jogo de futebol – os dois caminharam juntos, conversando. Hermione foi ao lado de sua mãe. Gina fez mais algumas anotações e também saiu. Não demorou muito e estavam do lado de fora. Ron e Hermione voltariam para casa de carona com os pais da moça. Despediram-se dos outros e foram embora.

No dia seguinte, Hermione descobriu que faria seu primeiro trabalho de campo. Iria investigar uma denúncia a respeito de um bruxo que caçava ilegalmente unicórnios para vender seu pelo a fabricantes clandestinos de varinhas, além de outros tipos de bandidos. A moça não podia estar mais excitada. Para completar, sua chefe, que ela agora admirava tanto, lideraria a equipe. Começariam no dia seguinte e ela não podia esperar para contar a Rony.

Quando contou ao namorado, teve que ouvir várias vezes que deveria tomar cuidado.

- Mas será que não é melhor levar um auror junto com vocês? Nunca se sabe o que esses bandidos podem aprontar. E lembre-se que você é famosa agora – ela dava risadas da preocupação dele.

- Calma, é só uma visita. Não vai acontecer nada – ele acabou cedendo, mas foi dormir nada convencido. Ainda achava que deveria ir para protegê-la.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, os dois iriam ao trabalho juntos. O sol ainda não tinha aparecido totalmente quando se levantaram. Tomaram café e foram para o Ministério. Antes de se despedir de Hermione, Ron fez mais algumas recomendações de segurança.

- ...e sempre olhe nos cantos mais escondidos. Nunca se sabe o que você pode encontrar.

- Tá bom Rony, ou deveria chamar você de papai. Eu sei me cuidar e além do mais não estarei sozinha – finalmente os dois se separaram e cada um tomou seu rumo.

Quando chegou ao seu setor, encontrou-o completamente vazio. Ainda era muito cedo e apenas os que fossem participar daquele trabalho estavam lá.

- Bom dia Hermione – ela levou um susto quando ouviu Martin a chamando pelas costas.

- Me desculpa. Te assustei?

- Não se preocupe, não foi nada. Já chegou todo mundo?

- Claro. Vem comigo – os dois seguiram até a sala da chefe. Além deles, iriam a própria Wendy e mais um homem enorme, pouco menor que Hagrid, mas igualmente barbudo.

- Bom dia Hermione. Este é Guyton, ele é nosso especialista em animais e vai nos acompanhar – o cumprimento do homem quase arrancou o braço da garota. Depois de mais alguns minutos, estavam prontos para sair.

- Antes de irmos, preciso avisá-los. Apesar de ser somente uma visita técnica, temos que ter muito cuidado. Nunca sabemos como essas pessoas reagirão e não podemos nos arriscar. Somente falem quando eu disser. E nunca toquem em nada que não tenha sido previamente inspecionado por mim. Entenderam? – todos disseram que sim e finalmente partiram.

Desaparataram até o alto de uma montanha, em um lugar que parecia deserto. Ao olhar melhor, viram um pequeno acampamento ao final do morro. Logo de cara, o gigante se abaixou até quase tocar o nariz no chão.

- Posso sentir cheiro de sangue de unicórnio. Definitivamente, existem alguns por aqui.

- Vamos descer então – eles seguiram Wendy e caminharam até o acampamento. Hermione sentia seu coração bater mais forte à medida que se aproximavam.

- Bom dia – a bruxa gritou para um grupo que cozinhava à beira de uma fogueira. Eles se levantaram meio assustados e um deles se dirigiu a ela.

- Vai embora. O que você quer aqui? – os outros ameaçaram sacar suas varinhas, mas ao verem o homenzarrão do outro lado, desistiram.

- Estou procurando por esse homem. Vocês o conhecem? – ela ergueu a foto do acusado e antes que alguém pudesse responder, esse mesmo homem foi visto saíndo de uma das barracas.

- Sou eu mesmo, porquê?

- Bom dia. Nós somos do Ministério da Magia. Eu vi conversar com o senhor a respeito de uma denúncia sobre comércio ilegal de pelos de unicórnio. O senhor tem alguma coisa a falar sobre isso.

- Não sei nada sobre isso. Infelizmente não posso ajudar. E a não ser que você não me mostre algum mandato Ministerial autorizando essa visita, acho que você deveria ir embora.

- Muito bem. Iremos embora, mas ainda ouvirão notícias nossa. Passar bem – os bruxos se viraram e saíram. Hermione achou tudo muito anticlimático. Voltaram a subir o morro e desaparataram de volta para o Ministério. Reuniram-se todos na sala de Wendy.

- Me desculpe perguntar. Mas foi só isso? – Hermione não conseguiu se conter.

- É sua primeira vez, então é normal que fique assim. Depois de um tempo, você aprende os truques. Guyton?

- Minha cara, consegui encontrar pelo menos três embalagens que definitivamente continham pelos de unicórnio.

- Não podíamos fazer nada porque, como ele mesmo falou, não tínhamos mandato. Mas lancei alguns feitiços e caso eles tentem fugir nós saberemos na hora. Pretendo voltar lá semana que vem, se quiser se juntar a mim.

- Claro que eu vou. Mal posso esperar – Wendy começou a rir.

- No início todos ficam assim. Veremos daqui a um tempo. Tirem o resto do dia de folga. Amanhã eu quero tudo que sabem sobre comércio de unicórnios. Legal e ilegal.

Ao invés de ir para casa, Hermione correu para a biblioteca. Reuniu, leu e estudou tudo que podia estar remotamente ligado a unicórnios. Até mesmo documentos com vários séculos de vida. Só parou muito depois do almoço e percebendo como estava exausta, voltou para casa. Ainda era cedo e ela sabia que Ron não estaria lá. Jantou e foi dormir. Não sabia muito bem a que horas ele chegou, mas já era bem tarde.

Os dois passaram muito pouco tempo juntos naquela semana e as horas que podiam desfrutar juntos não eram gastas com assuntos do trabalho, apesar do rapaz viver constantemente mal humorado. Somente no meio da semana, ela conseguiu contar a ele sobre a visita.

- ... mas não achamos nada. E ele parecia ter ficado muito nervoso. Semana que vem devemos voltar lá.

- O QUÊ? Você também? Sozinha? Não mesmo – ele ficou de pé e tinha um ar autoritário. Ela também se levantou pra responder.

- Como assim? Claro que eu vou. E não venha com essa de que é perigoso. EU lutei numa guerra, passei um ano fugindo da morte, sei me defender.

- Mas, mas...

- Corta essa Ron. Você sabia que isso iria acontecer.

- Eu sei, mas fico preocupado. Não quero você se metendo com essa gente.

- E como você acha que eu me sinto? Você vai ser auror, já foi sequestrado, é famoso. Tudo isso te torna um alvo muito maior do que eu. Você acha que eu gosto de saber que você vai caçar comensais da morte pelo resto da sua vida? Não, e eu não vou te impedir.

- Nossa, nem sei o que falar. Me, me desculpe – ele parecia realmente envergonhado. Desviou o olhar e não conseguia mais olhar para ela.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Vem cá, me dá um abraço porque eu estou mesmo um pouco nervosa – eles se abraçaram e ficaram assim por um tempo.

- Me promete que vai tomar cuidado? – ela simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça. Os dois subiram para o quarto e tiveram uma noite doce, quente e apaixonada. No outro dia, a correria recomeçou.

Fora uma semana estressante e apesar de Ron não entender muito de futebol, estava feliz de poder encontrar com seu sogro. Infelizmente ninguém mais poderia ir, então seriam somente ele e Bill.

Ron logo reparou que aquilo não se parecia em nada com um estádio de quadribol. Era muito mais simples, menor e não tinha ninguém voando. Se sentiu um pouco estranho no meio de tantos trouxas, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Dino nas arquibancadas.

- Dino, ei Dino – o rapaz se virou e abriu um sorriso ao reconhecer Rony.

- E aí Ron, como vai?

- Muito bem, e você?

- Muito bem também – os dois conversaram alegremente até que Bill o chamou para se sentarem. Os rapazes se despediram e cada um tomou seu rumo.

Ron não conseguia sentir graça em um jogo no qual ninguém voava e que só havia uma bola, e a entrada dos times não era nem um pouco grandiosa. A única coisa que ele sabia é que deveria torcer pelo Chelsea, time de seu sogro. O jogo começou e depois de alguns minutos, o seu time levou um gol. Ron quase comemorou o gol do time errado.

Apesar de não ser seu esporte favorito, Ron estava feliz de poder passar algum tempo a sós com o sr. Granger.

- Então, está gostando? – Ron teve que mentir para agradá-lo.

- Claro, é ótimo. Ainda não entendo muito bem, mas estou adorando – Bill aproveitou a oportunidade para explicar alguns aspectos do jogo para Rony. Ainda comemoraram um gol do Chelsea, mas a alegria durou pouco. Sofreram a virada e quando estava tudo acabado, Chelsea havia perdido.

- Parece que nenhum de nós teve sorte. O seu e o meu time perderam – Ron não disse nada, mas ao olhar para Dino, viu que o colega vibrava alegremente. Enquanto caminhavam até o carro e no caminho de volta para casa, Ron realmente apreciou o tempo que passou ao lado do sogro. Pararam em uma lanchonete e quando chegaram aos seus destinos já era bem tarde. Hermione já estava dormindo, mas Ron demorou a se deitar. Ao se lembrar do dia que tivera com Bill e como ele fora agradável, o ruivo só confirmou o que já sabia. Queria ser pra sempre membro daquela família.


	27. Breve atualização

Boa noite galera! Primeiro, antes de mais nada, milhões e milhões e milhões de desculpas pela demora. Não tenho nem palavras. Minha vida ficou uma loucura tão tão grande que vocês não podem imaginar. Mudei de cidade, comecei vida nova, perdi um parente muito muito querido. Bem que daria uma ótima história. Agora as coisas estão mais calmas e prometo continuar a história. Aguardem

MAIS UMA VEZ DESCULPS IMENSAS A TODOS OS DFÃS!


End file.
